Soprano
by Ninie Fiana
Summary: Edward está solo nuevamente e intenta rehacer su "vida", sin Bella. Pero mientras lo intenta, una inesperada visita de Volterra le da un nuevo propósito a sus días... categoría M por futuros Lemmon.
1. Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis

**Aclaro, este es mi primer Fanfict, espero no regarla mucho jejeje...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight son de Stephanie Meyer (a mi solo me pertenece Mina, y la historia está narrada desde su punto de vista).**

**

* * *

**

***Nota****:** -diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Capítulo 1. Jinetes del Apocalipsis.**

¿Cómo demonios terminé aquí?, era la gran pregunta que ocupaba mi linda cabecita, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que la "pachorruda" banda del aeropuerto trajera mi equipaje. Casi podría jurar haber escuchado el vals "Sobre las Olas" como melodía de fondo mientras la apestosa banda avanzaba. ¿Por qué diablos entregué mi mochila?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Me daba flojera cargarla!

¡Laa lalalalaa lalalalalalalalalaa...! Al ritmo de Juventino Rosas empecé a rememorar los recientes acontecimientos que me habían puesto en este predicamento.

**FLASH BACK**

Todo comenzó precisamente ésta misma mañana, cuando desperté como de costumbre... ¡agitada y desorientada mientras una "bruja" de grandes ojos violetas y largo cabello color caoba me sacudía histéricamente por los hombros!

-¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¡Mina!... ¡Sveglia, sorellina! ¡Oggi è il giorno! (¡Despierta, hermanita! ¡Hoy es el día!)

-¡¿IL GIORNO DI SAFARME LA TESTA CON TANTO ZARANDEO?! (¡¿EL DÍA DE SAFARME LA CABEZA CON TANTO ZARANDEO?!) – grité tan fuerte como la garganta me daba, que no era mucho porque la tenía completamente seca.

-No, tontita. – hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero la cambió instantáneamente - ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! – se puso a saltar en la cama. - ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! – me sacó de la cama y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la regadera.

-¡Heidi! ¡Per favore, sorella! ¡Pietà! – suplicaba, pero ella no me prestaba atención.

Heidi no es realmente mi hermana, ella fue adoptada por mi padre "algunos" años atrás, antes de que yo naciera. En un principio el tío Aro creó a Heidi para que fuera compañera de mi padre, pero él jamás ha superado la pérdida de su esposa Didyme... ¡jamás!, ni aún cuando mi madre era una posibilidad. Aunque él nunca me lo ha reprochado, a veces me siento culpable de saber que fui yo quien le arrebató el segundo amor de su "existencia" con mi llegada... y es que, bueno... ¿Qué clase de mujer se sacrifica para traer al mundo a un monstruo como yo?, que no soy ni humana ni vampira... ¡Claro! ¡Sólo ella, una joven irlandesa perdidamente enamorada de un vampiro italiano!

Como de costumbre, me demoré casi cuarenta y cinco minutos en la ducha... ¡Total! ¡Ni que fuera a convertirme en pasa! Una vez que salí me tomó apenas unos veinte minutos más estar completamente lista para salir, con el atuendo que de antemano Heidi había elegido para mí.

Fuimos a la cámara principal, en la parte más sombría del castillo. Ahí nos reunimos con la mayoría de los miembros de nuestra inmensa "familia", después que todos... y no exagero al decir "todos", me felicitaron, pude reunirme con mi padre y mis tíos, quienes por supuesto, también me dieron sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños número... ¡Uy, no quiero ni decirlo porque es un número de mala suerte!

Todo iba bastante bien con la celebración, me dieron varios obsequios e incluso me compraron un enorme pastel... y tampoco exagero con lo de "enorme", ¿Quién demonios se iba a poder comer todo eso? Las únicas que lo probamos fuimos Gianna y yo... y Felix ( pero él es "raro").

Lo que yo no sabía era lo que me esperaba después de todo ese desplante de sentimentalismos por parte de mi "familia"... hasta que el tío Aro, llamándome con un moviendo de su palma, me invitó a acercarme a sus tronos.

-¡Mina, oggi è un giorno molto speciale! (¡Mina, hoy es un día muy especial!) – dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡Ay! Tío, ¿tu tambien?... Heidi ya me soltó esa cantaleta... ¡Solo es un año más! – agité mi mano restándole importancia. Mi tío rió, aparentemente divertido.

-Si así lo toma al cumplir trece, ¡imaginen cuando tenga nuestra edad! – comentó el tío Caius.

-¡Seguro y será tan "entusiasta" como su padre! – bromeó el tío Aro y ambos empezaron a reír.

-¡Ven aquí, Mina! – llamó mi padre. Deje al par de "cómicos" y me acerqué al trono de papá. Palmeó el asiento vacío a su lado y me senté. – Tengo un obsequio para ti. - «¿Un obsequio?... ¡Me encantan los obsequios!», mi sonrisa se expandió de oreja a oreja. Sacó una cajita de su túnica y me la entregó. Noté que los tíos habían dejado de reír y nos observaban con curiosidad, esperando a que abriera la cajita.

Retiré el listón rosa pálido y arranqué a pedazos la envoltura, abrí lo que parecía ser un cofrecito de plata y en el interior reposaba un hermoso guardapelo con forma de corazón, en el frente tenía grabado el emblema de la familia Volturi. Miré a papá con ojos llorosos...

-"_¿Es lo que creo que es?"_ – pregunté usando mi telepatía, y él asintió.

-¿Estás lista para tu primera misión? – interrumpió el tío Caius cuando estaba por soltar un alarido de alegría.

-¡Síiiiiii! – empecé a dar saltitos.

-De verdad que esta niña no se parece nada a ti. – escuché al tío Aro murmurar en el oído de papá mientras me ajustaba el guardapelo con la cadenita de plata al cuello.

-¡Hey! – me quejé. Pero esta vez los tres estaban riendo... ¡Un momento! ¿Papá estaba riendo?... eso solo puede significar una cosa: ¡El fin del mundo!

-Aprovechando tu entusiasmo... – volvió a hablar el tío Caius - ¿quieres saber quienes serán tus compañeros? – yo asentí enérgicamente... hasta que vi a un "peculiar" grupo de vampiros acercarse.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Todo menos los cinco "Jinetes del Apocalipsis"! – chillé. El tío Caius me miró confuso.

-¿Cinco? ¿No eran cuatro? – cuestionó.

-¡Muerte, Guerra, Hambre, Peste... y – mis ojos se trabaron en Felix – Estupidez!

-¡Oye! – se quejó éste último, pero el tío Aro rompió en carcajadas contagiando casi instantáneamente al resto de los presentes... excepto Felix, claro.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y así fue como terminé aquí, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Seattle en el estado de Washigton, capital de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, lo que no sería tan malo, de no ser por la compañía. ¿Cómo sobreviviré a este "clan"? Entre la "mini-arpía" maniaca con tintes sádicos (mejor conocida como Jane) y su hermano el "rarito" (Alec); la "bruja" (entiéndase: mi hermana) y su novio el "troll" (acéfalo, grande, fuerte y musculoso, o lo que es lo mismo: Felix); y el "pedófilo en proceso" (es decir: Demetri)... sí, no es un calificativo muy grato, pero ¡acabo de cumplir trece años y éste pervertido no me deja en paz!, que me vea mayor no significa que me pueda...

-¡Joder!... ¡Mina, date prisa! - «¡Ay ay ay! ¡Pinche Heidi, por un instante creí que me había leído el pensamiento!»

-¡Ya voy, ya voy…! - «¡No es mi culpa que se perdiera el "banquete" en el castillo!... ¿Dónde diablos está mi mochila?», mi hermana debió haberme pegado algo de su neurosis, porque la banda que mueve el equipaje empezaba a impacientarme... «¡Por fin!» mi amada mochila había aparecido al final de la banda, pero cuando estaba por tomarla…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

* * *

**Lo sé... es un capítulo muy cortito, de hecho creo que todos los haré más o menos así, para que la historia sea más light jejeje.**

**Si alguien aprecia mi fic, ¡hagamelo saber plis!... si no, no importa, igual seguiré publicando XP... ¡¡mientras no se me sece la _testa_!!**

**¡Besos, Ninie!**


	2. ¿Cuál era la misión?

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, no me pude resistir a poner otro capitulito... sí, "capitulito" jejeje... el primero lo publiqué ayer y veo que ya ha tenido algunas visitas... aunque nadie deje review snif snif... jajaja, bueno no importa, aqui estoy al pie del cañón con mi perífrasis de siempre XD.**

**Y aquí van los datos "de cajón": los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecnen (*-* ojala, ya quisiera a Edward para mi solita muajajaja...) son de la maravollosa y talentosísima Stephenie Meyer... salvo, como ya lo había mencionado, Mina.**

* * *

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – un imbécil con cara de niño me sonreía como idiota mientras contaba hasta diez para no romperle la cara y quitarlo de en medio. Respiré profundo y hablé lo más suave que pude.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Capítulo 2. ¿Cuál era la misión?**

-¡Gracias, pero ya encontré mi equipaje! - «¡El cual tomaré en cuanto dejes de estorbar, imbécil!» me hice aun lado para esquivarlo prudentemente y tomar mi mochila, pero de nuevo el estúpido ese se me adelantó, tomó la maleta y al dármela leyó la etiqueta.

-M. Fiorella Volturi… ¡lindo nombre, Florecilla! – volvió a sonreírme.

Le devolví la sonrisa, por simple cortesía y el párvulo casi empieza a babear… «¡Maldita belleza vampírica!... ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste fea?!... ¿Ahora como me deshago de este?» Una lucecita se encendió sobre mi cabeza… ¿era una bombilla?... ah, no… era un señor encendiendo un cigarro... ¿un cigarro? «¡Qué se cree! Mendigo viejo, aléjese de mi hermoso cabello o le echo encima a mi...!», eso me dio una idea, para algo tenía cuñado con aspecto de Hércules… ¿no?

-"_¡Felix!... _– la mole de músculos me volteo a ver con su típica cara de enajenado mental - _¡S.O.S.!"_ – él asintió y se dirigió hacia mí «¡Vaya!... ¡por fin empezamos a entendernos!».

-¡Sorellina, si fa tardi! (¡Hermanita, se hace tarde!) – me apresuró tomando mi mochila.

-¡Scusa! – me despedí rápidamente y di la vuelta. No hizo falta decir más, con solo ver la colosal figura de mi cuñadito, el tipo se amilanó y se quedó mudo.

-"_¡Gracias, Felix! ¡Eres mi cuñado favorito!"_ – me colgué de su brazo agradecida.

-Soy tu único cuñado, Mina. – atajó certeramente, «¡Wow!, después de todo si hay cerebro en esa cabezota... ¡quién lo creería!».

Al salir del aeropuerto tomamos un taxi... sí, un taxi. Ninguno de nosotros lo necesitaba, todos teníamos dotes especiales incluida yo, aunque no fuese una vampira completa. Pero al encontrarnos en una tierra diferente, y en una ciudad totalmente desconocida para nosotros, teníamos que obligarnos a guardar las apariencias.

En fin, el taxi nos dejo a las puertas de un magnifico hotel de cinco estrellas… o eso nos dijo el taxista, para mí tendría cuando mucho unas tres y media. Como sea, no puedo quejarme mucho de eso, al menos el servicio parecía bastante bueno: apenas entramos y ya todos los empleados y empleadas nos sonreían de oreja a oreja, Demetri guiñó un ojo a una de las recepcionistas, y la pobre empezó a hiperventilar... ¡Oh, claro! ¡Era por nuestra apariencia, había olvidado lo hermosos que somos ante los ojos humanos! Antes de volverme a meter en otro lío como el del aeropuerto, hice una mueca semejante a mi cara de cada mes... sí, esa de SPM, con eso alejaría las compañías indeseables, y con algo de suerte, hasta la del pedóf...que diga, Demetri.

Mi mueca pareció dar resultados, el botones que nos llevó hasta la suite de lujo, (que por cierto, corrimos con la suerte de encontrar libre), no se atrevió a verme durante todo el trayecto.

Nuestra temporal morada contaba con una gran sala y dos recámaras, cada una con dos camas y un baño propio... lo cual es irrelevante pues sólo una cama y un baño se utilizarían... o eso pensé yo. Mientras me relajaba tomando una ducha calientita, pude escuchar el desagradable sonido de mi hermana y mi cuñadito "ablandando" un poco el colchón de una de las camas, ¡ojala no fuera la mía!... el solo pensarlo me provocó arcadas.

Cuando salí de la ducha, inmediatamente cepillé mi largo cabello, y mientras lo hacía no pude evitar verme en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras terribles y mis amados ojitos grises estaban enrojecidos por el forzado insomnio al que me había condenado mi hermana. Bostecé abiertamente mientras salía del baño, después de la relajante ducha, mi cuerpecito me pedía casi a gritos un colchón blandito... «¡Iuk!... ¡Safo!... ¡Después de escuchar a Heidi y Felix, escogeré el más duro que encuentre!».

-¡IDIOTI! CHE COSA FANNO QUI? (¡IDIOTAS! ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?) – grité a todo pulmón. Mi hermana y el titán estaban semidesnudos en una de las camas de la habitación.

Ninguno se molestó en responderme, simplemente siguieron haciéndose "cositas", de nuevo las arcadas, me cubrí los ojos y salí corriendo del cuarto, y en la sala tropecé con una pared... o creí que era una pared, hasta que descubrí que la pared tenía manos, unas muy frías que se apoderaban de mi cintura y me giraban en el aire.

-¿A dónde vas, Mina? – el mano larga tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-A la otra recámara... Demetri, ¿me sueltas por favor? – no quitó sus manos.

-¿Te acompaño? – sugirió sonriendo de lado y enarcando una ceja, su gesto típico de conquistador... ¡pero yo estaba vacunada contra eso!

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me concentré en crear un escudo de energía a mi alrededor... ¡funcionó!, Demetri salió repelido lejos de mí. Di media vuelta y terminé de cruzar la sala en dirección a la otra recámara.

Una vez dentro escuche la risita burlona de Alec en la sala. Jane estaba dentro de la recámara, tirada sobre su estómago en una de las camas, con los brazos y la cabeza colgando hacia abajo con gesto aburrido. Me trepé a la otra cama y conté hasta diez mentalmente... ¡no pasó nada!

-¿Qué te pasa, Jane? – me atreví a preguntar.

-¡Me aburro! – dijo sin abandonar su posición.

-¿No has torturado a nadie hoy? – bromee. Me pareció que se encogía de hombros.

-¡Nop!

-¡Puedes practicar con Demetri! – sugerí.

-¿Volvió a molestarte? – rodó de lado y volteo a verme.

-"_¿Cuándo no?"_ – puse los ojos en blanco, sólo entonces sonrió «¡Maldita enana sádica que goza con el sufrimiento ajeno!» - por cierto... ¿Cuál es nuestra misión aquí?

-¿No escuchaste a los maestros? – elevó las cejas sorprendida.

-E-e-e-e... no, estaba... un poco distraída. - «¿Distraída?... ¡Distraída es poco! ¡Estaba en shock al enterarme de que haría equipo con ustedes!», mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse solos, tenía demasiado sueño. Jane sonrió, por primera vez no de forma maniaca, sino con algo de... ¿ternura?

-¿Heidi te hizo madrugar de nuevo?... – no esperó una respuesta - Descansa y mañana te cuento... – dijo en un tono dulce que jamás le había escuchado... «Nota mental: además de sádica y maniaca, es bipolar». Miré hacia la puerta, y ella supo interpretar mi silencio. – ¡Non lascerò che egli tra!! (¡No dejaré que él entre!)– prometió.

Asentí y me recosté en la cama dispuesta a dormir finalmente. No estaba segura si Jane cumpliría, pero lo que sí sabía era que si alguien se atrevía a tocarme un solo pelo, se las vería negras con mi padre, el tío Aro, ¡y ni qué decir del tío Caius! Bostecé una vez más y las lagrimillas asomaron por mis ojos, me acurruqué abrazando la almohada y me tapé hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

A la mañana siguiente, me sentía completamente repuesta. Cuando desperté me encontré con Jane todavía en la cama de al lado, haciendo guardia... ¡inaudito!

La mini-bestia fue bastante considerada, se tomó la molestia de explicarme nuevamente porque diantres me habían asignado a esta pesadilla. Según Jane, en las noticias había estado circulando el rumor de unos supuestos asesinatos en la ciudad de Seattle... tendría que creer en su palabra, yo no veo noticias, ¡me deprimen!... en fin, los Maestros, como ordinariamente llamaban a mi padre y tíos, sospechaban que estos ataques podían deberse a la presencia de un grupo numeroso de vampiros neófitos que estaban fuera de control. Ahora bien, nuestra misión era encontrarlos y ponerles un "hasta aquí", pues estaban exponiendo demasiado el secreto.

No puedo decir que me sorprendió mucho la noticia, perseguir neófitos, para la guardia, era cosa de todos los días... ¡humm... bueno, no tan literal... pero sí era algo más o menos común!

Pasaron diez días y no hubo suerte. Esperábamos a que el sol se ocultara para salir a "patrullar" los lugares de los incidentes anteriores, con la esperanza de captar algún rastro o aroma que nos pudiera guiar a una pista más sólida que nuestro experto rastreador, Demetri, pudiera seguir... ¡pero, nada!

Antes del amanecer volvíamos al hotel y nos pasábamos la mañana encerrados en nuestra suite. Heidi y Felix siempre encontraban "algo" que hacer o en qué ocuparse. Jane, Alec y Demetri, se aburrían como vegetales; mientras que yo tenía que comer como cerda cuanta cosa pedían al servicio a cuartos... teníamos que simular, y yo era la única capaz de probar alimento humano sin sentir nauseas... lo que no entiendo es: ¡¿POR QUÉ CHIGADOS PEDÍAN TANTA COMIDA?... ¡DESPERDICIADOS!

Al onceavo día, ya estábamos desesperados y ansiosos por volver a casa, sobre todo el equipo de orates, cuyos ojos habían empezado a oscurecer tanto que habían dejado de usar pupilentes para cubrir sus iris carmesí. Yo también deseaba volver, extrañaba a mi papi, mis tíos y... mi amada camita, las del hotel eran buenas... ¡pero ninguna como la mía!... fuera de eso, yo no tenía más inconvenientes. Mientras que ellos debían privarse de satisfacer su sed (sería el colmo reducir la población humana más de lo que ya lo hacían los neófitos), yo me mantenía muy bien con alimentos humanos y si no era suficiente, animales había en todas partes.

Esa noche repetíamos la misma rutina, ya sin muchas esperanzas. Pero inesperadamente, el gran troll de la montaña, dícese mi cuñado, captó una esencia peculiar, perteneciente a otros de los de nuestra... corrijo, "su" especie. Cuando todos tuvimos los aromas bien identificados, partimos siguiendo el rastro.

Corrimos... ¡infinidad de kilómetros, no me centré en contar ni la distancia ni el tiempo, tener que sacar cuentas... en pocas palabras, tener que pensar, me estresaba... y si hay algo que detesto es tener que complicarme la vida con cálculos innecesarios! Apenas y nos detuvimos un par de veces, solo para volver a captar el olor y seguir nuestra persecución. A medida que avanzábamos el aroma de los vampiros era más fresco, más reciente.

El momento en que nos detuvimos, fue porque nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque, frente a una lujosa mansión blanca. Nos miramos unos a otros, con caras escépticas. Felix se rascaba la cabeza, confuso; Heidi miraba en derredor, desorientada; Alec y Jane intercambiaban miraditas... ¡como siempre!, sólo entre ellos se entendían; Demetri me miraba, como si esperara encontrar en mí la solución a todos los problemas. Repentinamente, los demás también me miraron, esperanzados... ¡¿Qué diablos iba a saber yo?!... ellos tenían décadas y hasta siglos de vid...existencia, y experiencia... yo apenas trece añitos y ni idea de lo que hacía. Respiré profundo, y empecé a reír de manera mecánica y pausada.

-¡Compañeros!... ¡Creo que la hemos cagado!

-¡MINA!

-¡Admítelo, sorella!... ¡La cajeteamos!

Las risas de Felix y Demetri fueron opacadas por una estruendosa carcajada proveniente del interior de la residencia.

* * *

**Jejeje... ¡ups!... casi lo olvido, y ya que lo recordé, aprovecho para aclarar que las frases en "italiano" puede que no estén correctas, no entiendo muy bien el idioma, por eso utilicé un traductor en línea... ¡sorry, sorry!... de cualquier forma creo que se entiende lo que quieren decir ya que le agregé la "supuesta" traducción.**

**Hasta pronto, muy pronto XP!!**

**Besos, Ninie!**


	3. ¡Identifíquense!

**¡¡Hola, hola!! ¡Qué alegría, tengo dos revews... Gracias Nanda y Anfitrite, la verdad no me lo esperaba, pero me alegra mucho que alguien le haya gustado mi fic! ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo chicas!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra ídola Stephenie Meyer... la historia es completamente mía, al igual que el personaje de Mina F. Volturi.**

**

* * *

**

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

El momento en que nos detuvimos, fue porque nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque, frente a una lujosa mansión blanca. Nos miramos unos a otros, con caras escépticas. Felix se rascaba la cabeza, confuso; Heidi miraba en derredor, desorientada; Alec y Jane intercambiaban miraditas... ¡como siempre!, sólo entre ellos se entendían; Demetri me miraba, como si esperara encontrar en mí, la solución a todos los problemas. Repentinamente, los demás también me miraron, esperanzados... ¡¿Qué diablos iba a saber yo?!... ellos tenían décadas y hasta siglos de vid...existencia, y experiencia... yo apenas trece añitos y ni idea de lo que hacía. Respiré profundo, y empecé a reír de manera mecánica y pausada.

-¡Compañeros!... ¡Creo que la hemos cagado!

-¡MINA!

-¡Admítelo, sorella!... ¡La cajeteamos!

Las risas de Felix y Demetri fueron opacadas por una estruendosa carcajada proveniente del interior de la residencia.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Capítulo 3. ¡Identifíquense!**

Segundos después, un vampiro rubio salió por la puerta principal, detrás de él conté otros seis cuerpos, pero no presté atención más que al enorme y corpulento moreno, que no dejaba de reír... y era difícil no verlo, pues era casi tan "menudito" como el novio de mi hermana.

En cuanto visualicé a los vampiros, instintivamente, extendí mi escudo mental alrededor de los "entes" que me acompañaban; así, si las cosas se ponían feas podría materializarlo más rápidamente.

-"_¡No se alejen de mí!"_ – ordené telepáticamente a mis "compañeros".

Casi me arrepiento de hacerlo, cuando, en menos de un segundo, los cinco se habían replegado hacia mí... por unos instantes creí que colisionarían y me harían pomada. Alec y Jane se colocaron al frente, Heidi y Felix a mis costados, y Demetri... ¡detrás!... ¿Por qué eso no me hacía sentir segura? Unas manos frías se deslizaron por la piel desnuda de mi cintura entre los jeans y la blusa... ¡ah, sí! ¡Era por eso! Me volví hacia atrás y le propiné una bofetada a Demetri, tan fuerte que le voltee la cara.

-¡Cura dove vi metti le mani o i breve! (¡Cuida donde pones las manos o te las corto!) – gruñí, olvidándome por completo de los siete extraños.

Las carcajadas del desconocido, "casi clon" de Felix, se avivaron llamando mi atención nuevamente. El vampiro rubio que había salido primero, se adelantó hacia nosotros, seguido de cerca por los demás. Rápidamente dí un leve reconocimiento a los otros seis que lo acompañaban.

A su derecha, había una mujer de cabello color caramelo. Tenía una mirada muy extraña, de incertidumbre, pero a la vez era cálida y bondadosa.

Enseguida de ella estaba una muchacha rubia, muy hermosa, fácilmente competiría con mi hermana... ¡siempre y cuando, quitara esa cara de "chupar limones exageradamente ácidos"! Contrastando completamente con ella, a su lado estaba el moreno risueño, cuando notó que lo observaba, me dedicó una amplia sonrisa que marcó en su rostro unos tiernos hoyuelos, y por reflejo, yo le sonreí. La rubia gruñó... bajo, pero gruñó.

Después de escuchar la manifestación molesta de la vampira, me enfoqué en el otro lado. A la izquierda del rubio (aparentemente el líder del clan), estaba un chico de cabello cobrizo y aspecto desgarbado. Debo reconocer que era bastante apuesto... pero muy, muy apuesto... ¡QUE RAYOS! ¡ERA EL VAMPIRO MÁS GUAPO QUE HE VISTO JAMÁS! (y eso que vivo en un castillo sobrepoblado de ellos) Suerte para mí que estaba demasiado ocupado observando (y aparentemente evaluando) a mi pandilla de idiotas, y no notó la expresión "babosinesca" de mi rostro... no podía verme a mi misma en ese momento, pero no hacía falta, ¡estaba tan segura de que puse cara de idiota, como que mi cabello es marrón chocolate! Cuando lo vi a punto de dirigir sus ojos hacia mí, aparté la vista centrándome en la chica a su lado, era bajita, bastante menudita... incluso más que yo; tenía el cabello negro y corto con las puntas en todas direcciones... sólo le faltaban las esferas del dragón por un lado y habría gritado - ¡Encontré a la hija perdida de Goku! - «¡O, su madre tal vez... con los vampiros nunca se sabe!», ella me miraba con una mueca rara, como de dolor de muelas.

Junto a la "saiayin" estaba otro vampiro rubio (ni muy, muy; ni tan, tan... de complexión era un término medio entre el moreno risueño y el guapo), sujetaba su pequeña mano, haciendo círculos en el dorso con su pulgar. Parecía apesarado, yo me sentí igual. De pronto me miró... bueno, no... mejor dicho, me fulminó con sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos, y empecé a sentirme un poco molesta, irritada... «¡Un momento... ¿ojos ambarinos?!», reaccioné, recorrí de vuelta los rostros de todos... o "casi" todos (me salté al más apuesto para no quedar en estado de babosidad), ¡tenían unos hermosos ojos color topacio rayando en una tonalidad dorada!

-¡VEGETARIANI! – grité, a punto de un colapso.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron (o asustaron) con mi grito, pero no me importó. Estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Mi padre me había hablado de ellos, los "vampiros vegetarianos", él y mis tíos habían tenido hace tiempo un buen amigo que lo era, y fue inspirada en lo mucho que mi padre me habló de él, que yo opté por ese camino y renuncié a la sangre humana. Sin embargo, nunca había visto a uno en persona... y ahora ¡tenía siete frente a mí!

El líder abrió la boca, no supe lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento aparté al par de enanos que tenía enfrente y me adelanté a él.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Mina, también soy "vegetariana"... – el hombre me miraba de manera un tanto analítica - nunca había encontrado a otros como yo... – él enarcó una ceja, y me corregí – bueno, "casi" como yo... soy una...

-¡FIORELLA! – Heidi solo usaba mi segundo nombre cuando estaba muy, muy irritada... o yo estaba a punto de hacer alguna estupidez, así que callé de sopetón, antes de decir "semivampira". - ¡Vuelve acá!

-"_¡Pero, Heidi... ­_– supliqué, mirándola con mi carita del gato de Shrek – _son vegetarianos, por lo tanto pacifistas... no creo que intenten lastimarme!"_

-¡Di quello non possiamo essere sicuri, Mina! (¡De eso no podemos estar seguros, Mina!)...

-¿Disculpen? – habló el vampiro rubio, llamando nuestra atención.

Mi hermana metió la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó el prendedor con la placa de plata (¡uff que juego de palabras!) que usa normalmente para cerrar su túnica gris, el "uniforme" de la guardia, y se lo mostró al hombre.

-¡Guardia Volturi! – se presentó, en un tono que se me antojó para decir: ¡FBI! Apreté los labios conteniendo una carcajada, y Heidi me fulminó con la mirada.

Pero yo no era la única, el vegetariano risueño también soltó una risita burlona. Los demás lerdos imitaron a mi hermana y sacaron sus "placas". Sin más remedio que seguirlos, tiré de la cadena en mi cuello y dejé a la vista el guardapelo que me había obsequiado papá. El hombre rubio examinó el prendedor de Heidi, luego pareció más interesado en mi guardapelo, ambos tenían grabado el escudo de armas de la familia Volturi. Después de observarlos, asintió. Aparentemente ya conocía el emblema de nuestra familia... ¡y después de todo ¿quién no nos conocía?, somos lo mejor de lo mejor, la "realeza vampírica"! Vio de reojo al vampiro del cabello cobrizo, y éste se encogió de hombros... no entendí ese gesto, pero inmediatamente volvió a hablar.

-Están un poco lejos de Volterra, ¿Podemos saber que les trae por aquí? – Heidi asintió.

-Ya que habitan, relativamente cerca, asumo que estarán al tanto de los incidentes en Seattle... – hizo una pausa corta mientras el sujeto asentía – venimos a investigar ese asunto, nuestros líderes creen que podría tratarse de neófitos, pero hasta ahora no tenemos ninguna pista de ellos... creímos haber encontrado algo, pero al parecer...

-¡La cagamos! – murmuró Felix, Jane le dio un codazo en el estómago. - ¡Calma, "chaparra"!... sólo repito las palabras de mi cuñis.

-Repítelas cuando diga algo inteligente... ¡Ups! Tendrías que quedarte mudo por la eternidad. – apreté los puños molesta, era irritante ver como apenas esta mañana había sido amable y de un momento a otro cambiaba. Estaba por soltarle unas cuantas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo...

-¡Con "mi" Mina no te metas, pequeño remedo de...!

-¡¿Peeerdón?!... - «¡Este ya alucina!» - Demetri, no soy nada tuyo, y gracias, pero lo que diga la "enana sádicomaniacabipolar" no me afecta en absoluto.

Jane me veía con furia contenida, ¡Creo que el apodo no le gustó!, la miré desafiante, y empezó a gruñir... en eso, Heidi se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, y voltee a verla, entonces me di cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre mí y la enan...Jane. Siempre me han dicho que poseo una increíble habilidad para distraerme con lo más mínimo... y ya veo porqué lo dicen.

-¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó mi hermana, taconeando con un pie y con las manos en las caderas. Aún podía sentir la aplastante mirada de Jane sobre mí, pero en aras de mantener el orden me privé de enfrentarla. - ¡Jane! – la voz de Heidi se tornó dura - ¡Osa e sarà la cosa ultima che faccia! (¡Atrévete y será lo último que hagas!) – amenazó.

Volví a ver a la chaparra, su sonrisita psicópata estaba extendiéndose, era la señal típica de que algo malo estaba por venir. Antes de que intentara atacarme con su "don", volví a reducir mi escudo mental, dejándola fuera... igual que a los demás pues se habían quedado muy atrás. La mueca de frustración que hizo a continuación, me indicó que ya lo había intentado, y por supuesto, fallado. Pero volvió a sonreír inmediatamente cuando vio a mi hermana desprotegida.

-¡HEIDI! – no alcancé a protegerla, cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor.

Me abalancé hacia Jane y la sujeté por los hombros. La encerré dentro de mi escudo de manera que solo pudiera lastimarme a mí, ¡funcionó! Heidi ya no gritaba, pero el dolor que yo sentía era una verdadera tortura. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, evitando que escapara de mi boca cualquier señal de dolor, y me aferré al cuerpecito de la maniaca con todas mis fuerzas hasta que... ¿Ella empezó a gritar?

El dolor había desaparecido, me sentía bien, pero Jane seguía gritando, estoy segura que de tener lágrimas las estaría derramando a mares... la solté y retrocedí, cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose como antes había pasado con Heidi.

-¡LIBÉRAME! ¡LIBÉRAME! – gritaba desgarradoramente, yo no entendía ni jota. ¿Qué la liberara? ¿De qué? - ¡QUÍTAME ESTE MALDITO ESCUDO! - «¡Mi escudo lo tengo yo!», pensé.

Sí, yo lo tenía, aún lo sentía a mi alrededor... entonces ¿Qué era esa extraña luz violeta alrededor del cuerpo de Jane?... los demás me miraban perplejos, incluyendo a los desconocidos, de nuevo esa sensación como si una bombilla se encendiera en mi cabeza. El escudo del que hablaba Jane no era el mío... no se como demonios le hice, pero había creado uno nuevo, independiente y además perfectamente visible, y la había encerrado en él... ahora «Si no sé como lo hice... ¿Cómo se lo quito?».

-¡Mina, por favor, libera a mi hermana! – pedía Alec, acongojado.

-¡No puedo, no sé como lo hice! – chillé desesperada e igual de preocupada que él.

-¡Jane, debes dejar de usar tu don! – escuché una voz aterciopelada. - ¡Jasper, ayúdala!

El rubio que estaba con la vampira menudita, se acercó tocando el hombro de Jane. Sentí una inexplicable onda tranquilizadora, el caos de mis pensamientos desapareció, me sentí relajada, muy relajada, ¡peligrosamente relajada!... los parpados me pesaban demasiado y mis ojos se cerraban mientras a lo lejos escuchaba esa hermosa y aterciopelada voz, diciendo: - _"¡Imbécil, se te ha ido la mano!"_

_

* * *

**Jajaja... me encanta como termina este capítulo, simplemente no me pude resistir XD!**_**_... Por ahora es todo, pero muy pronto subiré otro "capitulito"._**

_**¡Hasta entonces!... ¡Abrazos, besos y... ¿galletas? (yo prefiero pastelitos)! ¡Ci leggiamo!**_

_**Ninie.**  
_


	4. Los Cullen

_**¡Otro!... ¡Otro!... jajaja, lo confieso, estoy subiendo los capitulos más rápido de lo que los escribo :S... lo admito, ¡tengo un bloqueo mental!... en parte por culpa de una exposición que se me ha pospuesto toda la semana, y en otra parte porque tengo un examen el viernes... pero ¿acaso he estudiado algo?... ¡nop! Ahorita estoy muy tranquilita, pero mañana y pasado me voy a estar tirando de los pelos.**_

_**De nuevo gracias por tus reviews Anfitrite, y cuidado con lo que te llevas a la boca mientras lees, ¡no quiero perder a tan fiel lectora jijiji XD!**_

_**¡Ah, sí... por poco lo olvido! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, sólo Mina y la trama.**_

_**Ahora sí, sin más preambulos... ¡el capítulo!...**_

* * *

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

El rubio que estaba con la vampira menudita, se acercó tocando el hombro de Jane. Sentí una inexplicable onda tranquilizadora, el caos de mis pensamientos desapareció, me sentí relajada, muy relajada, ¡peligrosamente relajada!... los parpados me pesaban demasiado y mis ojos se cerraban mientras a lo lejos escuchaba esa hermosa y aterciopelada voz, diciendo: - _"¡Imbécil, se te ha ido la mano!"_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Capítulo 4. Los Cullen.**

Mi audición volvía a agudizarse, estaba consciente de nuevo pero mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba desperezarme. Capté la voz de mi hermana, pero se escuchaba un poco lejana y provenía de un lugar inferior, supuse que me encontraba en un segundo o tercer piso, más o menos. La superficie bajo mi cuerpo era blanda y suave, sí, era una cama... ¿habíamos vuelto al hotel?... no, no se sentía como las camas del hotel, era tan cómoda como la mía... «¡Oh, amada camita, como te extrañé!». Me removí un poco, estaba feliz de haber vuelto a casa, suspiré aliviada... ¿De quién era ese aroma?

Abrí los ojos de pronto, me sorprendí... ¡no había dosel! Me enderecé rápidamente hasta quedar sentada, recorrí con la vista la espaciosa habitación iluminada solamente por la luz del exterior... ¡ya había amanecido! La pared al frente era totalmente de vidrio y mostraba la fantástica vista de un río atravesando el extenso bosque allá afuera. Las otras paredes estaban tapizadas de tela oscura, al lado derecho estaba cubierto de discos de música y un sofisticado equipo de sonido en la esquina, así como dos puertas. A la izquierda había un amplio sofá de cuero en color negro y una tercera puerta. La alfombra era de tonos dorados. «Conclusión: ¡no se donde chingados estoy!... Recapitulemos, discutí con Jane; me quiso atacar; falló; atacó a Heidi (¡pinche enana!); la detuve; me atacó; la encerré en un escudo; me asusté, desesperé y no supe como ayudarla; empecé a sentir mucha calma... ¡ah!, pero antes, ¡escuché la voz masculina más encantadora que haya escuchado jamás!... entonces sí, empecé a calmarme, me sentí cada vez más y más apacible y relajada hasta que... ¡despierto en este lugar!». Eso no ayudaba mucho, seguía en las mismas... y ese peculiar aroma me embriagaba.

-¡Ow! – me lamenté muy bajito.

Aún así, escuché una serie de pasos apresurados acercándose a la velocidad propia de un vampiro... o cuatro en este caso. Un segundo después la puerta de la izquierda se abría y por ella entraban Heidi, Felix, el vampiro rubio y la vampira de mirada cálida y bondadosa, quien me miraba con especial interés al tiempo que se acercaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Mina? – me preguntó con tanta dulzura y familiaridad que me hizo sentir como si estuviera frente a papá o uno de los tíos.

-E-e-este... ¡bien, gracias! – respondí aún aturdida por la mirada de la mujer. - ¿Qué me pasó? – pregunté mientras me las arreglaba para salir de entre las sábanas, al parecer había dormido a mis anchas, tal como en casa y había terminado hecha un tamal humano... ¡corrijo!, "semihumano"**.**

-Lamentamos mucho el incidente, Mina... – habló el rubio. La mujer me ayudaba a salir de mi "capullo" – Jasper sólo pretendía calmar los ánimos de Jane, no sabíamos que eras empática y te afectó el doble que a ella. - «Eeeeee...» mi mente estaba algo trabada, trataba de procesar lo que había dicho, pero me estaba costando un poco... ¡todo por mi maldita costumbre de evitar pensar! Finalmente empecé a comprender un poco de lo que decía.

-¿Soy empática? – pregunté sorprendida.

-¿No lo habías notado?... ¡Vaya que eres distraída, hermanita! – habló Heidi. – Por cierto, adivina quienes son... – hizo un ademán con la mano hacia los dos extraños, los observé detenidamente... «¡ni idea!».

-¡Es un verdadero honor conocer a la hija de Marcus! – habló el vampiro rubio. – Mi nombre es Carlisle...

-¡¿Carlisle Cullen?! – interrumpí ató hombre asintió sonriente.** - **¡Pero qué dice, si el honor es todo mío!... No se imagina cuanto tiempo he deseado conocerlo.

-Heidi amablemente nos ha hablado un poco de ti. – dijo la vampira de cabellos caramelo. Me volví hacia ella, entonces Carlisle habló.

-Ella es mi esposa, Esme. – dijo con adoración.

-¡Esme!... ¡Encantada de conocerla! – la abracé y deposité un beso en su mejilla, la mujer parecía algo sorprendida. Carlisle sonrió.

-¡Definitivamente no saliste a tu padre! – comentó divertido.

-¿Por qué siempre me dicen eso? – hice un mohín, los cuatro rieron.

Se oyó el sonido de nudillos llamando muy suavemente a la puerta. Y al otro lado una vocecita cantarina preguntó - ¿Se puede?

-¡Adelante, hijos! – respondió Esme. La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron otros cuatro vampiros. «¿Hijos?... ¿Esos cuatro?... ¿No están algo creciditos?».

-¡MIIIINAAAAA! – la diminuta vampiresa de cabellos alborotados se abalanzó hacia mí en un efusivo abrazo.

-¡HOLAAA... TÚ! – quise corresponder igual de efusiva, pero a ultimo momento recordé que no sabía su nombre. Ella sonrió aparentemente divertida.

-¡Soy Alice! – se presentó.

-¡HOLAAA, ALICE! – corregí, pero me sentí algo estúpida.

-¡ELLAAAA! – el risueño fortachón se apareció de pronto frente a mí y me levantó en el aire con un sofocante abrazo que por poco y escupo los pulmones.

-¡EMMETT! – gruñó la rubia, entre dientes, detrás de él. Me topé con sus penetrantes ojos dorados por encima del hombro del titán.

-¡Sé más delicado, cariño! – observó Esme, preocupada, pero sin dejar de sonar dulce. - ¡Y su nombre es Mina! – el corpulento me bajó.

-¡Ella te llamó Fiorella! – señaló a Heidi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Es mi segundo nombre - asentí – pero casi nadie lo usa.

-¡Pues yo te llamaré "Ella"! – afirmó en un tono que no admitía réplicas, yo solo me encogí de hombros resignada. - ¡Bien, Ella!... te presento a mi encantadora, maravillosa, sexi, despampanante, fogosa... – la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, con mi vista periférica noté que el resto de los presentes hacía lo mismo.

-Rosalie, – interrumpió la rubia, mientras Emmett continuaba con una interminable lista de cualidades. Me tendió su mano, y yo la estreché sin titubeos, no quería que volviera a mirarme con antipatía si la ofendía. – su esposa. – indicó con moviendo la cabeza hacia Emmett.

-¡Mucho gusto, Rosalie! – «¡Oh! ¡Por eso gruñó cuando le sonreí!».

-¡Y él... – Alice tiró de la mano del rubio que la acompañaba y lo llevó hasta mí – es mi esposo Jasper!

-¡Gusto en conocerte, Mina! – saludó el rubio, un poco apenado - ¡Lamento lo que pasó afuera!

-¡El gusto es mío! – respondí – y olvídalo... espera, ¡no!, mejor no lo olvides, por que ahora te debo una... ¡hace días que no dormía tan bien!... ¡Extraño mucho mi camita... por unos momentos creí que había vuelto a ella! Pero cuando desperté me sentí desubicada, no se parece nada a mi recámara, aunque no está nada mal... – agregué cuando volví a captar esa dulce esencia - ¿Es tuya? – pregunté a Alice, intentando reconocer el aroma disimuladamente, pero no era el suyo. Ella sonrió y negó de inmediato. Los demás soltaron unas leves risitas.

-¡Es de Edward! – respondió. Miré alrededor haciendo memoria «Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper... ningún Edward hasta ahora» - ¡Él... tuvo que salir! – noté un poco de inseguridad en el tono de Alice, además de su expresión... «¡Momento!... falta el guapo de cabello cobrizo, ¿Ese es Edward?... ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Estuve durmiendo en su... en su... en su c-c-cama?... ¡Y qué bien huele el desgraciado!»

-¡Mina, ¿Qué te pasa?!

-Nada, Heidi... ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque empiezas a híper-ventilar! – «¡Ups! ¡Tiene razón!» me miraba escéptica y con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro. Curiosamente, Jasper me miraba de la misma forma que mi hermana.

-¡Es la emoción de conocer al doctor Cullen y su encantadora familia! – mentí a medias intentando respirar correctamente. Esme se acercó y deslizó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¡¿No es un encanto esta niña?! – dijo a su esposo. Carlisle me sonrió y asintió.

Heidi sonreía al igual que los demás, pero pude ver en sus ojos que no me había creído del todo, por muy buena mentirosa que fuera, ella me conocía demasiado bien como para engañarla.

-¡Ven conmigo, Mina! – pidió Esme, encaminándome a la puerta. – Te preparé el desayuno.

-¡Oh, no debió molestarse! – me sentí muy apenada.

-¡No es ninguna molestia, Mina! ¡Me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí! - «¿Y eso por qué? ¡Acaba de conocerme!», Esme me veía de una manera que nunca había experimentado, en cierta forma me sentía... ¿querida?... No sé lo que era, pero estar junto a esa vampira también me hacía feliz.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4... me voy porque necesito dormir, mañanda tengo que exponer, pasado mañana tengo examen y necesito preparar otra exposición para el lunes... ¡MI CABEZA DA VUELTAS! (metafóricamente hablando... ¡no necesito un exorsista...**__**un psiquiatra tal vez, pero nada más jajaja!)**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Besos, Ninie.**_


	5. A dieta

_**¡Ouuu! ¡Estoy que me caigo de sueño, pero si no subía esta capítulo ahorita, ya no lo haría después!**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight son de Stephanie Meyer (a mi solo me pertenece Mina, y la historia está narrada desde su punto de vista).**_

* * *

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

-¡Ven conmigo, Mina! – pidió Esme, encaminándome a la puerta. – Te preparé el desayuno.

-¡Oh, no debió molestarse! – me sentí muy apenada.

-¡No es ninguna molestia, Mina! ¡Me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí! - «¿Y eso por qué? ¡Acaba de conocerme!», Esme me veía de una manera que nunca había experimentado, en cierta forma me sentía... ¿querida?... No sé lo que era, pero estar junto a esa vampira también me hacía feliz.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Capítulo 5. A dieta.**

El resto de los Cullen, mi hermana y Felix, bajaron junto a nosotras. Pronto la impecable cocina de Esme estuvo abarrotada. Me sentía algo ridícula al ser la única que comía, además que parecía ser el principal centro de atención. Sin embargo, pronto me olvidé de las miradas curiosas sobre mí, y fue bastante fácil al probar la deliciosa comida de Esme, para ser vampira, ¡tenía muy buen sazón! En el castillo nadie sabía cocinar ni un huevo cocido, y a menos que Gianna se apiadara de mí, tenía que pedir comida a domicilio... ¡ya me sabía al dedillo las cartas del menú de todos los restaurantes de Volterra!

Heidi y Felix no dejaban de criticarme mientras degustaba la deliciosa comida, ambos coincidían en que nunca me habían visto devorar con tanto entusiasmo. Y no podía contradecirlos, ciertamente nunca había probado algo tan bueno. Agradecí infinitamente a Esme, y no dejé de halagarla mientras comía, ella parecía muy satisfecha.

Después de un rato los demás dejaron la cocina, y una vez que terminé de cenar, Esme, Rosalie y yo les seguimos. Heidi veía TV con Alice y Emmett en la estancia; Felix se encontraba de pie frente al enorme ventanal admirando el bosque en el exterior; Jasper y Carlisle ocupaban dos butacas en la sala. Esme me llevó con ella y nos sentamos en un sofá, Rosalie se sentó en otro. Mi hermana dejó su lugar frente al televisor y se acomodó a mi lado reposa brazos del sofá.

No pasó mucho antes de que Carlisle iniciara la conversación. Al parecer ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para conversar con mi hermana y Felix, y estaba al tanto mi "condición". Parecía muy contento de saber que mi padre había encontrado a alguien después de tantos años solo, aunque hubiera sido algo pasajero, ya que mi madre había muerto al dar a luz.

Esa mañana, entre otras cosas, Carlisle me puso al tanto de lo que anteriormente había hablado con mis compañeros mientras dormía. No por nada ellos habían accedido a quedarnos ahí esa noche, sucede que, lo que acontecía en Seattle estaba más relacionado con los Cullen de lo que pudimos imaginar. Ellos sospechaban que los neófitos "descontrolados" habían sido creados por una vampira de nombre Victoria... de algo me sonaba el nombre, pero me guardé mis comentarios y seguí escuchando.

Tiempo atrás, poco menos de un año, la familia de Carlisle se había encontrado con un trío de vampiros nómadas: Victoria, James y Laurent... los nombres me seguían sonando, me parece que en alguna ocasión escuché a papá y los tíos discutir sobre un trío de nómadas que cazaba a sus anchas y sin el menor cuidado, tres fugitivos que respondían al mismo nombre que esto tres que los Cullen mencionaban.

Pero seguí callada y atenta al discurso del buen amigo de mi padre. Sucedió que durante ese encuentro con los nómadas, James, su líder, se había interesado en dar caza a una humana, que por ese entonces era novia de Edward, y éste, por supuesto, mató a James para salvarla. El punto era que ahora, en venganza, Victoria se había propuesto dar caza a la desafortunada humana... ¿por eso creaba un ejército de neófitos?... debía estar seriamente desequilibrada, ¡tanto rollo por una humana!... ¡Lo que hay que ver!

Cuando Carlisle terminó con su relato sobre la actual sed de venganza de Victoria hacia su hijo, sentía como si me hubiera tragado una pelota de tenis. Miré alrededor, inspeccionando los rostros de los Cullen presentes, todos reflejaban lo que yo sentía internamente, pero más uno en particular. Miré de reojo a Jasper, quien en esos momentos parecía muy entretenido mirando por la ventana.

-"_Jasper... ¡me vas a hacer llorar!"_ – le dije.

-¿Eh?... ¡Perdón, Mina! – se disculpó distraído, el nudo en mi garganta se redujo. Sus hermanos lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Mina no ha dicho nada, amor. – comentó Alice, con dulzura. Jasper me miró confuso.

-No, Jasper, no alucinas... – confirmé interpretando su expresión – _"soy telépata"_ – dije para toda la familia. Todos me miraron, sorprendidos, aparentemente de que mis labios no se movieran. – pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

Brevemente le expliqué a Carlisle sobre los tres fugitivos que la guardia había estado persiguiendo sin resultados, y ya no era difícil entender el por qué. De acuerdo con lo que los Cullen habían averiguado, la vampira de nombre Victoria, tenía una habilidad extraña para evadir el peligro, algo así como "instintos" superiores a los de un vampiro común... ¡Con razón nunca pudieron atraparlos! Entonces, las dudas me asaltaron...

-¿Jane y Alec saben todo esto? – pregunté a mi hermana.

-No, ellos se fueron antes de que Carlisle nos contara... ¿cierto Felix? – el aludido asintió desde su lugar frente al ventanal sin apartar la vista del bosque. – Demetri se fue con ellos, - «¡Wiii!» - se vería raro que dos niños volvieran solos al hotel... – siguió explicando pero la interrumpí.

-¡Bien!... ¡No deben saberlo! – sólo entonces Felix volteó a verme, su expresión era tan desconcertada como la de mi hermana.

-¿Por qué? – musitó Heidi, a duras penas, me miraba como si no me conociera.

-Conoces a Jane... ¿necesito explicarme? – la miré fijamente – _"¡Usaría lo que la humana sabe para poner a los maestros en contra de Carlisle!"_ – dije sólo a ella, no quería perturbar a los Cullen.

-Dudo que los maestros se vuelvan contra su amigo... - «¡Idiota!... ¿Tenías que decirlo frente a ellos?» - y si lo hicieran, unas palabras tuyas son suficientes para hacerles entrar en razón. – rodé los ojos, incrédula.

-¡Heidi! Contraria a la imagen que te has forjado de mí, ¡NO SOY OMNIPOTENTE, ENTIÉNDELO! – «¿Por qué tengo una hermana tan bruta?» respiré y me tranquilicé un poco – De cualquier forma no les pido que mantengan esto en secreto eternamente, sólo hasta que yo vuelva a casa y hable personalmente con ellos.

-Hablas como si no pensaras volver pronto... – me miró preocupada – Mina, ¿Qué estás tramando?

-Concluir con la misión, sólo eso. – afirmé.

-¡Pero, Mina!... Estamos sedientos, debemos volver a alimentarnos... aquí no podemos...

-¡Vuelvan, pero sin mí... solo les pido que no le den la mano al tío Aro hasta que yo vuelva!

-¡No! – bramó Felix desde donde se encontraba y en un parpadeo ya lo tenía a mi lado - ¡No me arriesgaré a revelar algo que te de problemas!... – confesó preocupado - ¡Me quedo! Aunque signifique que tenga que volverme... veg...veg...vegetariano – escupió la palabra con una mueca de asco – pero ¡no me iré! – sentenció con tal firmeza que me impactó, e incluso me avergoncé internamente de haberlo llamado troll múltiples veces, aunque solo fuera en mi fuero interno. Estaba consciente de que los ojos casi se me salían de las cuencas, pero no era la única, Heidi estaba igualita que yo.

-¡G-gracias! – tartamudee aún atónita. - ¡Sé el sacrificio que es para ti! – estuve a punto de llorar conmovida, cuando el grandullón me revolvió el cabello y dejó un beso en mi coronilla.

-Tú eres mi única "Maestra". – sonrió y miró a Heidi, esperando su decisión.

-¡Supongo que también me quedo! – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¡Es mi deber como hermana mayor!

-¡Te quiero, "bruja"! – la abracé.

-¡Y yo a ti, "monstruo"! – correspondió el abrazo. Examiné de refilón a los Cullen, Esme estaba exultante contemplando la escena.

Esa tarde regresamos al hotel a despedir a Demetri que se regresaba a Volterra con el par de enanos. Por supuesto no era ningún tonto, y sospechaba que algo nos traíamos mi hermana, Felix y yo. Ahí fue donde tuve que echar mano de su "predilección" hacia mí, para convencerlo de que se llevara a los "gemelos del infierno" de vuelta a casa... ¡no, no al infierno! ¡Ojala!... sino a Volterra, y solo me costó la promesa de una cita... ¡Ow! ¡Una cita con Demetri!

* * *

_**¡Ahhh! Cap 5 completado, Capítulo 6. "Hostilidad en el bosque", proximamente...**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡¡A dormir se ha dicho!! **__**¡Bye, bye!**_

_**Besos, Ninie.  
**_


	6. Hostilidad en el bosque

_**¡¡Horror!!... tuve examen el viernes y me fue de la ch...!"·$%&/()= jajaja... lo más frustrante es que estaba facilísimo, pero me traicionó la memoria :S**_

_**En fin... aquí estoy de vuelta en mi único medio de desahogo.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight son de Stephanie Meyer (a mi solo me pertenece Mina, y la historia está narrada desde su punto de vista).**_

_**

* * *

**_

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**_  
_

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Capítulo 6. Hostilidad en el bosque.**

Por la noche una vez que nuestros "amigos" se marcharon, volvimos a casa de los Cullen. Alice y Jasper habían prometido llevar de caza a mi hermana y a Felix, y dado que esa sería su primera vez cazando animales, ¡no me lo podía perder!... ¡Hasta llevé mi cámara!, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Heidi.

Cuando llegamos, la duendecilla y su esposo ya nos esperaban en el porche.

-¡Mina! ¡También viniste, es estupendo! – dijo alegremente, dando saltitos.

-Ni de coña la dejo sola en ese hotel con tantos pervertidos sueltos por ahí...

-¡Felix! – Heidi le dio un codazo. – Si serás exagerado.

-Ni tanto, amor... ¿Qué tal que a Demetri le da por volver y la encuentra solita?... – yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Como si no pudiera defenderme! – sisee – ¡Pero igual no podía perderme este acontecimiento! – les mostré mi cámara. Alice rió. - ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunté.

-¿Qué les parece Goat Rocks? – sugirió Jasper.

-¿Goat Rocks? ¡Yo me apunto! – llegó Emmett inesperadamente - ¡Me apetece un oso pardo!

-¿Osos? – cuestionó Felix extrañamente interesado, mientras Heidi enarcaba una ceja.

-Sí, también hay algunos alces, pumas y...

-¡PUMAS! – salté entusiasmada. Heidi y Felix sabían de mi predilección por los pumas, pero Alice y Jasper me miraron como si me hubiese salido un cuerno o un tercer ojo en la frente, mientras que Emmett se limitó a reír despreocupadamente. - ¿Tienen algo contra los pumas? – cuestioné.

-No, nada. – respondió Alice, pero al igual que su hermano parecía divertida.

Después de entrar y saludar a Esme y Rosalie (Carlisle estaba de guardia en su empleo en el hospital), partimos los seis: Alice, Heidi, Jasper, Felix, Emmett y yo.

Emmett tenía razón, el bosque de Goat Rocks era el "buffet" de todo vegetariano, no pasó mucho antes de que encontrara un enorme oso para Felix, y para sorpresa de él mismo, le gustó. Heidi fue un poco más complicada, no le resultaba tan sencillo cazar a un animal que ante el menor acercamiento, huía de ella... ¡la pobre estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que sus presas fueran atraídas hacia ella en lugar de huir despavoridas!

Me entretuve cuando dí con un delicioso puma, y siendo más experimentada en la caza, Jasper y Alice se limitaron a acompañar a mi hermana. Emmett junto con Felix fueron tras el rastro de una "familia" de osos... ¡total, que todos me dejaron atrás!, pero no me importaba, ya había tomado suficientes fotos de Heidi y sus intentos fallidos persiguiendo un alce y Felix probando por primera vez un oso pardo.

Cuando terminé con mi puma (sí, mi puma, en singular, uno fue suficiente, pues no tenía mucha sed, era más el antojo lo que me movía), me senté sobre una roca y, mientras esperaba a que mis "amigos" y "nuevos amigos" regresaran, saqué mi pequeño reproductor MP3 del bolsillo de mi chamarra, me coloqué los pequeños audífonos dentro de los oídos y me dispuse a escuchar música apaciblemente.

Mientras escuchaba mi repertorio musical, de vez en cuando tarareaba o coreaba en voz baja mis canciones favoritas, y como suele pasarme siempre que estoy inspirada, a los pocos minutos me encontraba cantando a todo pulmón en medio del bosque.

-**¡...Muero por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa... Por tus bellas caricias, eres tú mi alegría... Pido que no me falles, que nunca te me vayas...!** – me interrumpí cuando escuché una voz joven y masculina.

-"_¡Pero que voz tan linda!"_ - se escuchaba algo lejana, supuse que debido al volumen de la música, así que le bajé y miré alrededor... ¡No había nadie!

Me retiré los audífonos para escuchar con más atención, pero lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de dos corazones, el mío y el de un hermoso lobo color arena que me observaba desde unos matorrales... ¡stop!... ¿un lobo observándome desde los matorrales? ¿No se supone que debe huir de mí, su depredador?... «¡Total! ¡Quizá sea algo despistado!» me encogí de hombros y decidí no darle importancia; seguí con lo mió...

-**¡...que soy yo quien te espera, que soy yo quien te llora, que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas... ME MUERO POR BESARTE, DORMIRME EN TU BOCA, ME MUERO POR DECIRTE, QUE EL MUNDO SE EQUIVOCA... ME MUERO POR B-B-B...!**

-"_¡Me suena a que alguien está enamorada!"_ – canturreó de nuevo aquella voz. Esta vez me quité los audífonos de un jalón y presté toda mi atención pero seguía estando sola... ¡claro!, sin contar al animal.

-¡Lo que faltaba, Mina! ¡Ahora escuchas voces!... – murmuré para mí misma – sí, ya decía yo que pasar tanto tiempo con el club de oligofrénicos podía afectarme seriamente... ¡Debí ver la señales! ¡Sólo espero no volverme "rarita" como Alec!... ¡Pobre chico, ahora lo entiendo, con tantos años al lado de la loca de su hermana, la loca de mi hermana, el pervertido de Demetri y el cabeza hueca de Felix...! ¡Oh, pobrecito Alec! ¡Prometo que volviendo a casa ya no seré tan cruel contigo!... pero lo de ser como tú ¡Toco madera! – me abracé al tronco de un árbol.

En ese momento escuché lo que parecía ser una risita, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que mi oído no había sido el que la captó, la vocecita estaba en mi cabeza... «¡Rayos, sí, me he vuelto loca!»

-"_¡Oh, por favor! Sigue cantando..."_

-¿Qué siga cantando?... ¡Ni cruzada con un hipogrifo bailarín!... Escuchar voces en mi cabeza es una cosa, pero obedecerlas... ¡sería enfermizo!

-"_¿En serio puedes escucharme?... ¿Lees mentes?"_

-¿Leer mentes?, No. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? – empecé a interesarme. «¡Adelante, Mina! Estás a un paso de la locura y aún así le sigues el rollo.»

-"_Seth... _– el lobo salió de los matorrales y se aproximó a mí - _me llamo Seth Clearwater! ¿Y tú?"_

-E-e-e... Mina – miré al animal dubitativa «¿Estoy hablando con un lobo?» – Mina Fiorella Volturi.

-"_¡Ah, ya!... Eres la semivampira vegetariana que viene de Italia."_

-¡Wow! ¡Pareces muy bien informado! – «¡Estas alucinaciones son divertidas después de todo!» observé atentamente al lobo frente a mí, y recordando la historia que nos narró Carlisle, lo entendí - ¡Eres un licántropo! ¿cierto?... – no necesité una respuesta, el animal asintió con su gran cabeza canina - ¿Qué haces tan lejos de La Push?

-"_Acompaño a mi amigo a cazar."_

-¿Qué ami...?

-¿Qué haces aquí? _"¿Quién demonios la trajo?" _– sonó a mi espalda aquella voz aterciopelada, pero esta vez parecía algo tosca, como si estuviera molesto. Me volví lentamente para encontrarme con un par de hostiles ojos topacio, mientras Seth respondía.

-"_¡Estaba conversando con Min...!"_

-¡Tú no! – interrumpió al licántropo - ¡Ella! – me señaló despectivamente con la barbilla.

-Vi...vine de caza – tartamudee desconcertada por su intimidante mirada.

-¡No deberías estar aquí sola! – dijo en tono estricto. – El bosque es un lugar peligroso... – mi ceja se elevó instintivamente sin mi permiso – incluso para ti. – completó ante mi expresión. – _"¡Sobre todo para ti!"_ - me quedé estupefacta al escucharlo decir lo último, a sabiendas de que sus labios no se movieron ¿Acaso también era telépata?

-No he venido sola, espero a mis amigos. – alcancé a decir, aún pasmada.

-¡VETE! _"¡Aléjate de mí!" _– «¿Qué le hice yo para que me hable así?»

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, ya no intimidada, sino furiosa. No podía creer que me hablara de esa forma, apenas y lo conocía... ¡es más!, no lo conocía aún... ¡ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de presentarse! Pero sobre todo, no podía creer que hubo un momento en que lo vi apuesto... ¡diablos, sí que lo era! Pero eso no le daba derecho a ser tan antipático y grosero. Apreté los puños conteniendo las ganas que tenía de propinarle unos buenos golpes, di media vuelta y empecé a alejarme, cuando...

-"_¿Mina?"_ – Seth me llamó, había tristeza en su voz (mental), me detuve sin mirar a atrás.

-¡Fue un placer conocerte, Seth! ¡Me has caído muy bien!... _"¡Y no entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de ese "limón"!"_ – concluí telepáticamente y me alejé tan rápido como me daban las piernas.

Seguí el efluvio de mis compañeros, me llevó hasta el área donde Alice ayudaba a Heidi a cazar un alce. Me senté a esperar a que terminaran mientras seguía rumiando mi furia internamente, después del encuentro con Edw... ¡ese!

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo 6._**

**_Para quien no sepa y le interese, la canción es "Me Muero" de "La Quinta Estación"... ¡Me encanta!, aunque al igual que en Mina, la canción no tiene nada que ver conmigo XD jejeje.  
_**


	7. ¿Mina Volturi asustada? ¡Ya quisieran

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight son de Stephanie Meyer (a mi solo me pertenece Mina, y la historia está narrada desde su punto de vista).**_

_**

* * *

**_***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**_  
_

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

-"_¿Mina?"_ – Seth me llamó, había tristeza en su voz (mental), me detuve sin mirar a atrás.

-¡Fue un placer conocerte, Seth! ¡Me has caído muy bien!... _"¡Y no entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de ese "limón"!"_ – concluí telepáticamente y me alejé tan rápido como me daban las piernas.

Seguí el efluvio de mis compañeros, me llevó hasta el área donde Alice ayudaba a Heidi a cazar un alce. Me senté a esperar a que terminaran mientras seguía rumiando mi furia internamente, después del encuentro con Edw... ¡ese!

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Capítulo 7. ¿Mina Volturi asustada?... ¡Ya quisieran!**

-¿Se puede saber que te tiene de tan mal humor? – Jasper estaba a mi lado, no me di cuenta en que momento se había sentado. – ¡Casi me retracto de sentarme! – bromeó.

-Tu hermano. – respondí con la vista aún fija en el tronco de un árbol, deseando poder prenderle fuego con la mirada.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué hizo?

-No, Edward.

-¿Te hizo algo? – me tomó por los hombros y me hizo volverme hacia él, examinándome como si estuviera contando mis extremidades por si me faltaba alguna. No pude evitar enarcar una ceja.

-¡Me gritó!... – Jasper parecía extrañado... aliviado y extrañado – Estaba esperándolos – empecé a explicar – conocí a Seth, conversaba con él cuando tu "dulce hermanito" llegó, me preguntó qué hacía ahí, le respondí, dijo que no debería estar ahí sola y que me fuera... ¡È UN MALEDETTO GROCERO!!

-¡Lamento que hayas pasado por esto, Mina! Edward regularmente no es así... es solo que últimamente está algo sensible...

-¡No me vengas con que tiene SPM... que eso es imposible por dos obvias razones! – el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – inquirió Felix.

-¡Cuenten el chiste! – pidió Emmett.

-¡Imagina a Edward con SPM! – dijo Jasper a su hermano, el corpulento soltó una risotada justo cuando Alice volvía con una sonriente Heidi a su lado.

-¿Hubo suerte? – pregunté.

-¡No estuvo tan mal! – respondió mi hermana, aunque no muy satisfecha... lo suyo, lo suyo, era cazar humanos.

Regresamos a su casa y una vez ahí nos despedimos de Esme y Rosalie para volver a nuestra suite en Seattle. Antes de marcharnos, Esme nos ofreció amablemente quedarnos en una cabaña que había construido recientemente, cercana a la mansión.

No estábamos muy seguros de aceptar su ofrecimiento, la mayoría de los ataques habían sucedido en Seattle, pero tomando en cuenta que el blanco de la vampira era la humana que, por cierto, ahora habitaba en La Push, parecía más factible quedarnos cerca. Pero, estar cerca del insufrible hermanito de los Cullen no era algo que me motivara mucho. Mas sin embargo, esa noche volvimos al hotel y al día siguiente por la tarde volvimos para instalarnos en la cabaña de Esme.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Cuando llegamos a la mansión blanca la duende y su esposo ya nos esperaban en la entrada. Poco después salieron Rosalie y Emmett. Apenas verme, la rubia me arrastró al interior de la casa. Esme y Carlisle no se encontraban ahí, me explicó que seguían en la cabaña, preparándola para nosotros (en realidad la cabaña ya estaba lista para ser ocupada, pero Esme era muy quisquillosa con los detalles y le gustaba tener todo per-fec-to).

Rosalie me condujo hasta la cocina, donde la gentil Esme, había dejado comida preparada para mí. Me incomodaba un poco que se tomaran tantas molestias, y más para conmigo; pero no podía permitirme hacerles ningún desplante... ¡y menos con lo bien que cocina Esme!

Alice y Jasper entraron cuando me sentaba a la mesa; Emmett había acompañado a Heidi y Felix para mostrarles el camino a la cabaña. El rubio se sentó a mi lado de espaldas a la puerta, en tanto que su esposa, junto con Rose, se dedicaba a arrimarme tanta comida como encontraban en las sartenes que había dejado su madre.

Después de un segundo plato me sentía más que satisfecha. Las chicas desistieron cuando vieron que ya no me cabía ni un chicharito, y se sentaron al lado opuesto de la mesa.

-¡Buenas tardes! – «¡Ay, no!», escuché esa voz aterciopelada, sentí que la sangre se me iba a los talones y subía rápidamente hasta mi cabeza. Nadie respondió, alcé la vista sólo un poquitín, y noté que Rosalie me clavaba los ojos como agujas, por lo que asumí que el saludo iba para mí.

Me volví lentamente hacia la puerta, ahí, bajo el dintel, estaba el vampiro con su cabello cobrizo desordenado, sus ojos dorados fijos en mí, y una mueca que aspiraba a ser una sonrisa... ¿forzada? «¡Claro! ¡No puede tratarme mal frente a sus hermanos!», deduje, sobre todo, si Jasper le había contado algo.

-¡Buona sera! – respondí sin el menor atisbo de simpatía, acto seguido le di la espalda nuevamente y seguí comiendo, sólo por tener algo en que ocuparme, ¡No sé como diablos hice espacio para meterme otro bocado!

-"_¡Sigue molesta!"_ – escuché su voz en mi cabeza. No entendía como demonios podía escucharlo... y la verdad ¡me importaba un reverendo cacahuate! - ¡No me he presentado formalmente... - «¡Me da igual!» seguí concentrada en mi plato – Soy Edward. – sonaba un poco... decaído. Estuve a punto de bajar la guardia por ese detalle, sin embargo mi lado oscuro (cortesía del tío Caius), ganó...

-¡Lo sé! – espeté picoteando una patata con el tenedor hasta hacerla puré, imaginando que era su cabeza.

La mesa empezó a vibrar y me sentí repentinamente feliz... «¡Sí! ¡Terapia aplastando patatas, para contener impulsos asesinos!... ¡se la recomendaré a Jane!». Con mi visión periférica descubrí a Jasper ahogando una risita, «¡Oh! ¡Eso lo explica todo!... ¡Adiós a la "papaterapia"!». Levanté la vista hacia Rosalie sentada frente a mí, y le pregunté:

-"_¿Edward tiene un gemelo malvado?... ¿O sólo sufre desorden de personalidades múltiples?"_ – Ella ni siquiera trató de disimular como Jasper y soltó una aguda carcajada. Alice la miró alzando las cejas, sin entender aquello que le hacía tanta gracia a su hermana.

-¡Mina! – insistió Edward, me gustó el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios – Te ofrezco disculpas por lo de anoche... no debí hablarte así... – apenas y prestaba atención, seguía medio ida por la influencia de su voz – ¡no era mi intención asustarte! – ¡esa ultima frase fue el equivalente a un gran baldazo de agua fría... qué digo fría, helada!

¡Yo, Mina Volturi! ¡Hija de Marcus! ¡Sobrina de Aro! ¡La sobrina favorita de Caius! (y la única jeje) ¡Miembro de la poderosa Guardia Volturi!... ¡¿Asustada?! En contraposición a lo que estaba sintiendo internamente (furia asesina), solté una potente y melódica carcajada.

-¿Asustada?... ¡Oh, vamos, Edward! – dije al momento que dejaba la silla y me volvía hacia él - ¡Non ti temo! (¡No te temo!) – concluí, segura. Su expresión se tornó seria... ¡demasiado seria!

-¡Dovresti! (¡Deberías!) – afirmó.

-¿Déjà vu doblado al italiano? – comentó Alice llamando la atención de los presentes, incluida yo.

Sólo ella y Edward sonrieron, como si compartieran algún chiste privado... ¡Ah! ¡Pero claro!... había olvidado que el prodigio de los Cullen era un lector de mentes, según me contó Jasper. ¿Qué estaría pensando su hermana para hacerlo sonreír de esa forma?... «¡Dios! ¡Qué sonrisa! ¡Se ve tan...! ¡MINA, PIENSA CLARO!» Me concentré nuevamente en mi furia.

-¡Mina!

_-¡No me asustaste! ¡Si me marché de esa forma fue solo para contener el impulso de arrancarte la cabeza frente a Seth!_ – siseé a velocidad vampírica, regalándole mi mirada más envenenada... esa que uso con Jane cuando me esconde los caramelos que me compra el tío Aro. Sin embargo, Edward enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Tú? – susurró, parecía divertirle la idea... «¡Otro que me subestima!» Sonreí de lado y lo miré fijo a los ojos avanzando algunos pasos.

_-¡Estás frente al único "ser" que ha vencido a Felix en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo!... ¿Quieres probar suerte?_

Para cuando me di cuenta, estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia, al parecer, él también había adelantado algunos pasos. Me dí miedo yo solita cuando vi mi reflejo en sus orbes negras, me veía más aterradora que el tío Caius cuando se salta la cena... ¡Momentito!... ¿Orbes negras?

-¡Edward! ¡Nooo! – escuché el grito de Jasper en la lejanía. De nuevo me sentí calmada... los ojos me pesaban demasiado, mi cuerpo lo sentía como si fuera de trapo, después no supe más.


	8. ¡Non capisco niente!

_¡¡Wiiiii!!... ¡Celebrando que recibí otro review! ¡Gracias por tu comentario **Azulpurpura**, me levantaste los ánimos como no tienes idea jeje!... así que en tu honor, aquí va el siguiente capi, ¡que lo disfrutes mucho!_

* * *

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

-¡Edward! ¡Nooo! – escuché el grito de Jasper en la lejanía. De nuevo me sentí calmada... los ojos me pesaban demasiado, mi cuerpo lo sentía como si fuera de trapo, después no supe más.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Capítulo 8. ¡Non capisco niente!**

Una vez más mi audición fue lo primero en aclararse. Podía escuchar las voces de Heidi y Felix conversando en la habitación contigua con Alice, Esme y Carlisle. No hablaban de nada relevante, al menos nada que pudiera interesarme. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me quedé impactada... ¡Luz, mucha luz! «¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí esta vez?», al parecer ya había amanecido, ¡oh sí, un nuevo día!

Vi alrededor, de nuevo me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, al menos ya no era la de el "Limón" (Edward). A simple vista los muros eran mucho más gruesos que los de la mansión de los Cullen, la decoración estaba basada en tonos cálidos y ocres. La cama en la que me encontraba era igual de cómoda que la de mi recámara en Volterra... ¡y también tenía dosel! Me quedé embobada contemplando ese detalle, cuando...

-¡Mina...!

-¡Aaaaaa!... – solté un alarido cuando vi al rubio girarse en un voluminoso sillón, que segundos antes estaba mirando hacia la ventana. - ¡Jasper! ¡Que susto me diste, casi me infarto! – él por supuesto puso cara de "debes estar bromeando". Las carcajadas en la otra habitación no se hicieron esperar, fácilmente reconocí las de Emmett, ¿todos estaban ahí? Ignoré las risas, pero todavía sentía que el corazón casi se me salía de la impresión. - ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la cabaña. – dejó el sillón y se acercó a la cama para ayudarme a salir, de nuevo me había enrollado como "tamal" «¡Maldita sea mi costumbre de dormir como pollo en rosticero: dando vueltas toda la noche!» - ¡Siento haberte dejado inconsciente... de nuevo! Yo solo quería calmar a Edward...

-¿Eh?... pero si la que estaba fuera de control era yo... - admití - ¡Quería desmembrarlo parte por parte!

-"_¡Y yo morderte!"_ – escuché su voz, y me quedé helada.

Jasper, considerablemente más alto que yo, miraba sobre mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Me volví para encontrarme nuevamente con ese rostro perfecto y esos ojos topacio cargados de... ¿culpa? Sentí un retortijón, no me gustó para nada verlo así.

-Eso es normal para un vampiro. – dije como si nada, encogiéndome de hombros – ¡Probablemente soy la única que reacciona con los puños en lugar de los dientes! – Edward parecía desconcertado, «¡Oh, cierto! Él no sabe que a veces escucho lo que piensa... A propósito, ¿Cómo lo hago?». Volví a mirarlo, ¡de verdad parecía frustrado! Seguramente tratando de leer mi mente, «¡Suerte, bobo!» pensé divertida. – A veces te escucho aunque no hables. – confesé... ¡Oh, sí! ¡Su cara era un poema!

-¿A veces? – cuestionó.

-"¡Aléjate de mí!" – dije al recordar cuando escuché esa frase en el bosque, tratando de imitar su voz.

Se puso aún más pálido, ¿era eso posible?... no tuve tiempo de responderme esa pregunta, porque en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Los tres nos volvimos cuando ésta se abría. Heidi entraba en la habitación, seguida de Carlisle y por último, Felix.

Mi hermana avanzó hasta mí, me tomó por los hombros y me hizo sentar con ella en la cama. Jasper empujó la butaca donde había estado sentado, la colocó frente a nosotras ofreciéndola a Carlisle, y éste la aceptó.

-Mina... – empezó a hablar mientras Edward y Jasper se arrellanaban de pie detrás de él. Felix se plantó a mi lado, también de pie. – he estado conversando con tus hermanos... - «¿Hermanos?» miré a ambos vampiros a mis costados. Heidi pasó su brazo por mis hombros y Felix me revolvió el cabello. ¿Hermanos?... sí, era una buena forma de definirlos. Sonreí.

-¡Carlisle! ¡No! – la protesta de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Es necesario, hijo! - «¿What?»

-No, Carlisle... ¡Por favor!

-¡Edward! – la voz de Carlisle era casi suplicante.

Yo miraba de uno a otro sin entender ni "jota". Repentinamente Heidi se puso de pié con las manos en las caderas y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Sí él mismo no confía – dijo fulminando a Edward – es mejor no arriesgar a Mina! - «¡¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?!»

-¡Edward puede hacerlo! – aseguró Carlisle.

-¡No lo haré! – expresó el aludido.

-¡Non capisco niente! (¡No entiendo nada!) – musité.

Todos me voltearon a ver, como si se hubiesen olvidado que estaba ahí... ¡Genial! ¡No era la única capaz de distraerse con facilidad!

Edward gruñó bajo y me lanzó una mirada igual a la del bosque, sus ojos se oscurecieron y de nuevo escuché su voz sin que sus labios se moviesen...

-"_¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseo su sangre?"_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, e incluso creo haber abierto un poco la boca, sorprendida. El rostro de Edward también se transformó, pasó rápidamente de furia a pánico.

-¿Es-escuchaste eso? – cuestionó preocupado. Yo asentí, moderando mi expresión de asombro. - ¡Lo lamento... no puedo evitarlo! – sonaba sincero.

-¡Lo sé! – respondí sujetándome la cabeza con las manos, y descansando los codos en mis rodillas miré al suelo.

-¡Ya lo sabe! – expresó, probablemente respondiendo a la pregunta mental de alguno de los presentes.

Escuché un pequeño - ¡Oh! – de parte de Carlisle, pero nadie más habló... o quizás estaba tan aturdida que no fui capaz de escuchar. Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido para mí. Por eso me gritó y fue grosero conmigo en el bosque, no era que me aborreciera, sino que quería alejarme de él por mi propia seguridad. Y también por eso, Jasper había tenido que intervenir en la cocina.

No estaba asustada por el hecho de que un vampiro deseara mi sangre, nací en un castillo lleno de ellos y estaba más o menos acostumbrada. Lo que sí, estaba un poco... ¿decepcionada?... ¿triste?... ¡no lo sé con certeza!, pero no me gustaba ver cómo se lo estaba tomando él. Parecía estar sufriendo, decepcionado de sí mismo. Ahora empezaba a entender eso de la empatía... y no me gustaba nada como se sentía.

-"_¡Descuida! ¡No es tu culpa!"_ – le dije, usando mi don telepático. Quería que comprendiera que en verdad lo sentía así, y no que pensara que sólo lo decía para tranquilizar a los demás.

Alcé la vista justo al tiempo que Edward se volvía hacia mí, desconcertado. Entonces comprendí que era la primera vez que usaba mi don con él. Sonreí levemente, deseaba que borrara era expresión de dolor de su perfecto rostro. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, parpadeó un par de veces, como si saliera de un trance o algo así, ¡eso me hizo gracia! Finalmente, él me sonrió.

-¡Gracias! – dijo aún mirándome a los ojos. «¡Me derritooo!»

-¿Edward? – fue una verdadera suerte que Carlisle lo llamara, de esa forma no alcanzó a ver la gama de tonos rosados que adoptaba mi rostro.

-¡Lo haré, Carlisle! – respondió más convencido. Su padre asintió orgulloso. Entonces no pude evitar interrumpir...

-¡Sigo sin enterarme! – musité.

* * *

**_¿Quieren saber que está tramando Carlisle?... la respuesta en el proximo capítulo XP._**

**_Por cierto, quiero agradecer también a todos los y las que se han tomado unos minutillos para leer mi fic, sé que no todos alcanzan a dejar un review, pero igual aprecio el tiempecillo que le dedican para una lectura rapidilla (¿ahora que me dio por hablar al estilo Flanders?... "perfectirijillo" jajaja) ¡no cabe duda que ya estoy bien ondeada!_**

**_Muchas gracias a quienes dejan comentarios, a quienes agregan mi historia a sus favoritos, a quienes agregaron mi historia a sus alertas, y gracias a aquellos lectores sin rostro (o nombre mejor sea dicho) que aunque no den señales de vida, ¡yo sé que estan ahí, en alguna parte!... puff ¡que dramática soné! jajaja._**

**_Bueno, ya, ya... que a como voy este mensajillo (¡y otra vez con Flanders!) me va a quedar más largo que el fic XD._**

**_¡Adiosirijillo (jajajaja) nos leemos prontillo!_**

**_Cuidense mucho._**

**_Besos, Ninie._**


	9. El experimento de Carlisle

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

**"Soprano"**

_By __Ninie_

**.·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.**

**Capítulo 9. El experimento de Carlisle.**

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡Tutto meno questo! (¡Todo menos eso!) – suplicaba inútilmente. ¡Lo hecho, hecho estaba! El fin de semana, mi hermana y Felix me habían matriculado en el Instituto Forks, con ayuda de Carlisle, uniéndome a la fachada que los Cullen mantenían en este pueblito.

Ahora, me encontraba frente a la puerta de la dirección. Alice tiraba de mi brazo forzándome a entrar. Edward se limitaba a observarnos desde el aparcamiento reclinado en su volvo.

-¡Mina, no seas cobarde!

-¡Yo no soy cobarde! - «¡Ups! ¡Como que me suena de otra historia!» - ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

_-¡Muy maduro de tu parte!_ – desde el estacionamiento, escuché el comentario de Edward a velocidad vampírica antes de que empezara a carcajearse.

Su comportamiento me distrajo un poco, y eso bastó para que Alice venciera. Me desconcertó verlo reír de esa forma, tan natural, tan... normal. Me preocupaba que el "experimento" de Carlisle no funcionara, ya había pasado una semana desde que lo iniciamos... ¡una tortuosa semana!

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Sigo sin enterarme! – musité.

-¡Carlisle tiene una teoría! – explicó Heidi.

-Intenté alejarme, poner distancia – comentó Edward con la mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ventana – pero eso solo me hizo desear cada vez más tu...

-¡Capisco! – interrumpí tratando de evitar los detalles escalofriantes. - ¿Cuál es su teoría Carlisle? – pregunté directamente al doctor.

-Edward se quedará aquí con ustedes – la mandíbula se me desencajo, ¡lo siento mucho si los demás lo notaron!... ¡Pero no era para menos! Acababa de saber que deseaba mi sangre, ¿y se iba a quedar? ¡O estaban ansiosos por deshacerse de mí, o querían volverlo loco a él! – pasará el mayor tiempo posible cerca de ti... con vigilancia por supuesto – agregó – hasta que se acostumbre a tu esencia y sea inmune.

-Mmm... ¿"Inmune" como las cucarachas a los insecticidas? – pregunté. Todos, incluyendo al propio Edward, miraron a Carlisle alzando las cejas. Heidi ahogó una risita.

-¡Como sea! – habló Edward sacudiendo la cabeza – Ya intenté hacer lo opuesto y sólo complicó las cosas... ¡Intentaré lo que sugiere Carlisle... claro... si tú no tienes inconvenientes! – concluyó mirándome directamente.

-¡Me da igual! – dije encogiéndome de hombros «¡Esa ni tú te la crees!» me dije a mí misma. «¡Ay di me!»

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Desde que comenzamos con el dichoso "experimento", cada día era un suplicio... para ambos. Para Edward por el hecho de tener que controlar sus instintos y resistirse a su sed, y para mí, porque no soportaba verlo así... o mejor dicho, "sentirlo" así... ¡Estúpida empatía de mierda!

Sin embargo, ahora que lo veía sorpresivamente divertido y relajado, empezaba a creer que la idea de matricularme en el instituto no había sido tan mala, al contrario, era una buena salida para distraerlo. Él ya había soportado mucho estando junto a mí toda la semana anterior, por mucho que odiara la preparatoria, era mi turno de hacer un "sacrificio" para estar con él... ¡Dios, ¿dije lo que creo que dije?... Me refería a mientras se acostumbra a mi esencia... ¡Rayos! ¡Eso no sonó mejor!

Cuando salimos de la dirección, Edward ya conversaba con una chica en el estacionamiento. Era bonita, un poco extraña quizás, pero bonita. Era muy pálida y tenía el cabello color caoba a media espalda. Cuando nos acercamos me miró y sus grandes ojos chocolate se abrieron desmesuradamente... ¡No creí que eso fuera posible!

-¡Ciao buon giorno! – saludé y sonreí amistosamente.

-¡Ho...hola!... ¿Eres Mina?

-¡Sip!... Mina Volturi, para servirte. – le tendí la mano, ella la estrechó aún sorprendida.

-Bella Swan. – se presentó. «¿Bella? ¿La "ex" de Edward?» Sus ojos viajaron hasta mi mano. - ¡Eres... cálida!

-¡Sipidipi! – asentí sin borrar mi sonrisa. Siendo franca, no me hacía mucha gracia conocer a "la ex", pero si lo pensaba bien, no tenía razón alguna para sentirme así; que encontrara a Edward atractivo no me daba ningún derecho sobre él. – Soy medio humana. – compartí con ella.

Alice y su hermano se limitaban a observar nuestro intercambio, ya que ni siquiera habían necesitado presentarnos.

-Pero... ¡eres hermosa! – insistió Bella, como si no pudiera dar crédito a esa posibilidad en un humano.

-¡Gracias, linda! ¡También tú! – respondí y guiñé un ojo. Edward soltó una risotada, incluso más fuerte que la de Alice, y Bella se puso colorada.

-M-m-me refería a... – dijo tímidamente, pero se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza - ¡Bueno! ¡Después de todo, también eres vampira! – resolvió en un murmullo más para sí misma.

-En realidad... – iba a explicarle que mi apariencia no era en "tan" sobrehumana, pero me pareció mejor mostrárselo. Tiré de la cadenita plateada en mi cuello y saqué el guardapelo de mi escote, lo abrí y le mostré la fotografía que mi padre había puesto en el interior – ella era mi madre.

-¡Wow! – las orbes chocolate de Bella contemplaban absortas la imagen de mi madre, una frágil humana. - ¡Eres idéntica... excepto por...!

-"_¡El color de ojos!"_ – la voz mental de Edward opacó la de Bella. Fue entonces que reparé en que Alice estaba a mi costado contemplando la foto, mientras que Edward la veía por sobre mi hombro. Sin pensarlo me volví. Edward se tensó, entonces comprendí que estabamos demasiado cerca. Retrocedí un paso. - ¡Lo lamento! ¿Estás bien? – él asintió, pero puso otro paso de distancia de mí. No pude evitar sentirme... rechazada, pero lo disimulé.

-¿Qué pasa? – Bella se veía realmente desconcertada... ¡Oh, claro! Ella no sabía.

Yo no quise responder, Edward tampoco parecía querer hablar. Entonces, Alice rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¡Démonos prisa, o llegaremos tarde! Para variar. – tomó a Bella de la mano y ambas comenzaron a alejarse. Sabía que debía ir con ellas, pero no quería dejar a Edward solo.

-¿Edward...?

-Vamos. – rozó mi hombro con su mano y empezamos a caminar en silencio detrás de las chicas.

Ya nos llevaban una considerable distancia, para un humano, porque aún así pudimos escuchar como Alice la ponía al tanto de lo que ocurría entre su hermano y yo.

-¡No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo! – susurraba Bella, aparentemente molesta - ¡Él es perfectamente capaz de controlarse... lo hizo conmigo!... ¡Ahora se está portando como un idiota... y hiere los sentimientos de Mina! - «¡Ou! ¡Ella si se dio cuenta de mi reacción a su rechazo!» Yo la había escuchado, y sabía que Edward también, mantuve la vista fija en mis pasos, no podía verlo de frente en esos momentos.

-¡No es lo mismo, Bells! – susurró también Alice – ¡Lo de ella es más...! – alcé la vista para averiguar por qué se había interrumpido. Estaba mirando en nuestra dirección. Bella también se dio cuenta que nos acercábamos y no la presionó para continuar.

Seguimos caminando los cuatro, completamente en silencio, hasta llegar al aula de biología, donde tendríamos nuestra primera clase.

**.·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.·°·..·º'˚'º·.**

Me bastó con un simple vistazo para comprender que la clase se desarrollaba en parejas de trabajo... «Seguro ya todos tienen pareja... ¡supongo que trabajaré sola!», pensé.

-¡Mina, serás compañera de Edward! – dijo Alice convencida. «¿Y esta desde cuando me lee el pensamiento?» La miré, intrigada.

-O si lo prefieres... – empezó a decir Edward en voz muy baja y me volví para verlo, tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – puedes sentarte con "tu amigo" Mike Newton.

-¿Y quién diablos es Mike Newton? – solté sin querer, al mismo volumen, distraída con la sonrisa de Edward. Bella y Alice giraron las cabezas hacia el fondo del aula. - ¡¿Perché a me?! – solté un gritito ahogado.

* * *

_Héme aquí, actualizando antes de ir a la camita... ñ_ñ jijiji. ¡Gracias por tu comentario **Azulpurpura**! Como ves, aquí sigo, no me abducieron los aliens jajaja..._


	10. ¡Date por muerta, Alice!

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

**"Soprano"**

_By __Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚ºº˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚ºº˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

-¿Quién diablos es Mike Newton? – solté sin querer, al mismo volumen, distraída con la sonrisa de Edward. Bella y Alice giraron las cabezas hacia el fondo del aula. - ¡¿Perché a me?! – solté un gritito ahogado.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚ºº˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚ºº˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 10. ¡Date por muerta, Alice!**

El idiota del aeropuerto estaba en una de las mesas al fondo del aula, como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente (cosa que podía hacer pero obviamente no haría... ¡no a él!) alzó la mirada en nuestra dirección. No exagero cuando digo que el cateto se quedó boquiabierto al verme. Le vi apenas una milésima de segundo y recorrí el resto del aula simulando no reconocerlo.

Alcancé a percibir cómo Edward emprendía la hui...retirada, y discretamente lo aferré de la manga de su camisa.

-"_¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme!"_ – amenacé, y él soltó una risita.

Se soltó de mi agarre y en el mismo movimiento me tomó de la mano. Apenas fui consciente de que me conducía hacia su mesa, estaba demasiado aturdida por el extraño cosquilleo en mi mano, como una especie de corriente eléctrica que se extendía a todo mi cuerpo desde la palma.

Gentilmente me ofreció un banco y tomé asiento, mientras Alice y Bella se acomodaban en la mesa de al lado. Escuché unos pasos acercarse desde el fondo del aula, puse mi mochila sobre la mesa y empecé a rebuscar, "distraída". Los pasos se detuvieron en la mesa de las chicas... suspiré aliviada.

-¡Bella! – susurró el tal Newton. En ese momento yo sacaba mi libreta para tomar notas.

-¡Hola, Mike! – respondió amablemente, aunque me pareció notar cierto fastidio en su voz. Saqué mi pequeña lapicera.

-¿Eres amiga de Fiorrella Volturi?... les vi llegar con ella. – seguía susurrando. «¡Si supiera que no le sirve de nada con nosotros!», sonreí para mis adentros mientras tomaba un lápiz de la lapicera.

-¿Eh?... Algo así. – respondió Bella, confusa - ¿La conoces? - «¿Qué podría responder?», me preguntaba mientras empezaba a garabatear en una hoja en blanco de la libreta.

-¡Algo así! – dijo, obviamente tratando de sonar confiado. – Me topé con ella en el aeropuerto durante las vacaciones. Le ayudé con su maleta. – bufé, y Edward rió discretamente.

-"_¿Estas leyendo su mente?"_ – pregunté, sin dejar de hacer trazos dirigí mi vista a Edward, él asintió como respuesta a mi pregunta mental. – _"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_ – volví a preguntar cuando parecía contener una carcajada.

_-Se alegra de que Felix no esté por aquí._ – me respondió en un veloz susurro. Sonreí al recordar la cara que había puesto esa noche al ver a mi "hermanote". De nuevo Edward tardó un poco en reaccionar, parpadeo y finalmente sonrió; en lo que llevaba de conocerlo, había notado que hacía eso a menudo, empezaba a preocuparme que tuviera algún tipo de trastorno. – Se te da muy bien el dibujo. – dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Bajé la vista y me di cuenta de que mi mano no había dejado de dibujar sobre el papel. - ¡Lindo paisaje!... Me parece familiar. - «¡Ya lo creo!», mi subconsciente me traicionaba vilmente, el paisaje que mi mano estaba plasmando era el bosque detrás de la casa de los Cullen, desde la perspectiva de la habitación de Edward. Sólo había estado ahí en una ocasión, pero la recordaba perfectamente, esa imagen se había quedado muy bien grabada en mi mente, igual que la esencia que bañaba esa habitación... y como olvidarla, si la tenía a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¿Te gusta? – le mostré la hoja al terminar con los últimos trazos. Él asintió. - ¡Te lo regalo! – se lo tendí. Lo tomó y lo examinó por unos segundos, rascándose la barbilla como si evaluara una obra de arte en una galería.

-¡Olvidaste algo muy importante! – dijo con expresión seria.

-¿Qué? – miré la hoja nuevamente, «Nop» todo estaba tal como lo recordaba.

-¿Qué clase de artista olvida firmar sus obras? – simuló un tono de reproche.

-¡Al parecer, yo! – ambos reímos, volvió a poner el dibujo sobre la mesa y me lo acercó para que "firmara". Con el mismo lápiz empecé a escribir mi estilizada firma, cuando escuché la dulce vocecita de Alice...

-... es porque Mina y Edward están comprometidos. – comentaba al zopenco Newton. Vi la mano de Edward cerrarse en un puño sobre la mesa, y un ligero "crac" me anunció que el lápiz en mi mano estaba hecho añicos... yo había hecho lo mismo.

Edward tomó mi mano rápidamente y me quitó los trocitos de lápiz de la mano, le escuché murmurar algo como – _¡sin evidencias, Mina!_ – pero no presté atención, ni siquiera se que hizo con los pedazos, estaba demasiado conmocionada por la repentina, extraña, descabellada e ilusoria declaración de Alice.

-"_¡Date por muerta, Alice!"_ – escuché la voz mental de Edward, generalmente más potente que la voz normal. «Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que lo escucho?»

Pensándolo bien, Edward era el único al que podía escuchar mentalmente... bueno, también a ese licántropo, Seth, pero a él creo que lo escuchaba porque esta acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de comunicación con el resto de su manada, pero a Edward... ¿Qué me "enlaza" con él?

Me vi obligada a dejar mi reflexión cuando entró al aula un hombre joven de no más de 30, con aspecto de profesor de biología... y digo lo de aspecto de profesor porque me recordaba en gran medida a mi antiguo profesor de biología, el hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de que una niñita de tres años comprendiera tan bien sus clases... «¡Por cierto! ¿Qué habrá sido de él?, la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando el tío Caius... ¡Oh! ¡Si seré lenta!... ¡Pobre hombre!»

-¡Muy buenos días, jóvenes! – saludó el hombre, tuve que olvidar mis plegarias por el alma de mi antiguo profe, para prestar atención al nuevo. – Soy el Sr. Cauldwell, y estaré supliendo al Sr. Banner en lo que resta del semestre.

Sin perder más tiempo, el Sr. Cauldwell se dispuso a la tarea de dirigir la clase. El aula estaba llena de cuchicheos por aquí y por allá: "que si el profesor era muy joven" "que si muy guapo" "que si sería casado" y bla bla bla. Estaba concentrada tomando notas, cuando un gruñido bajo llamó mi atención, miré discretamente a Edward y comprendí que el gruñido era suyo.

-"_¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?"_ – no me respondió, seguí el curso de su mirada y me encontré con los ojos del profesor Cauldwell fijos en mí, el hombre me sonrió y sentí un escalofrío nada agradable. La forma en que me miraba era terriblemente parecida a la forma en que me veía Demetri. – _"¿Quieres que te bloquee sus pensamientos?"_ – sugerí mirando nuevamente a mi compañero de mesa. Edward desvió su mirada lentamente hacia mí.

-"_¿Sabes lo que él piensa?"_ – negué.

-"_No lo necesito... conozco esa mirada"_ – respondí muy a mi pesar.

-"_¿No te molesta?"_

-"_Nada gano con molestarme._ – susurré agriamente. - _¡Sólo los ignoro lo más que puedo... pero creo que tu no puedes, haciendo lo que haces! ¿Lo boqueo?"_ – insistí.

-"_Prefiero estar en guardia."_ – respondió mirando nuevamente hacia el frente, pero el Sr. Cauldwell ya estaba de espaldas escribiendo en la pizarra.

-"_¡No tienes que hacerlo!... no estás obligado a cuidarme..."_

-¡Quiero hacerlo, Mina! – dijo firme, mirándome a los ojos, ya no se preocupó por moderar el volumen.

Los chicos de la mesa de enfrente se volvieron hacia nosotros con caras estupefactas, y con mi visión periférica capte que no eran lo únicos, otros chicos de alrededor también nos miraban, no entendí porqué hasta que los cuchicheos empezaron de nuevo.

-¿Escucharon eso? – decía una chica en la mesa de atrás. - ¡Edward quiere "hacerlo" con la nueva! – me congelé.

-¡Parece que Cullen no está dispuesto a esperar a la boda! – era la voz de Newton. Alice trató de ocultarlo, pero pude escuchar su risita ahogada junto a la de Bella.

_-¡Mina, estás demasiado roja!_

_-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Deberías elegir mejor tus palabras! _– le reclamé abochornada.

_-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad que lo siento!_ – se disculpaba.

_-¡Lo vas a sentir más cuando...!_

_-¡Mina, ya perdónalo! ¡Fue un accidente!_

-¡Tú no te metas, Alice! – espetamos a la vez Edward y yo.

-Al menos coinciden en algo. – murmuró Bella.

-¡Muchachos! ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó el Sr. Cauldwell.

-¡Nada Sr. Cauldwell! – respondió Alice sonriendo. – Le sugería a mi hermano cambiar de parejas de trabajo, pero él no quiere separarse de su prometida.

-¿P-prometida? – me miró el Sr. Cauldwell sorprendido. Yo aún no reaccionaba cuando Edward se puso de pie y me abrazó por la espalda con... ¿orgullo?

-Así es señor, nos casaremos al terminar el instituto. – dijo con naturalidad. Yo estaba en shock, ni siquiera fui capaz de desmentir semejante barbaridad.

-Pues... ¡felicidades! – dijo el hombre antes de volver a su escritorio, murmurando cosas ininteligibles... al menos para mí. Sentí a Edward agitarse conteniendo una carcajada... ¡él no necesitaba entender lo que decía!


	11. ¿Vudú?

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**** º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

-¡Nada Sr. Cauldwell! – respondió Alice sonriendo. – Le sugería a mi hermano cambiar de parejas de trabajo, pero él no quiere separarse de su prometida.

-¿P-prometida? – me miró el Sr. Cauldwell sorprendido. Yo aún no reaccionaba cuando Edward se puso de pie y me abrazó por la espalda con... ¿orgullo?

-Así es señor, nos casaremos al terminar el instituto. – dijo con naturalidad. Yo estaba en shock, ni siquiera fui capaz de desmentir semejante barbaridad.

-Pues... ¡felicidades! – dijo el hombre antes de volver a su escritorio, murmurando cosas ininteligibles... al menos para mí. Sentí a Edward agitarse conteniendo una carcajada... ¡él no necesitaba entender lo que decía!

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**** º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 11. ¿Vudú?**

Me mantuve en silencio por lo que restó de la clase, estaba reverendamente turbada. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir tal cosa? ¡Él! ¡Precisamente él! A Alice se lo habría pasado, conociendo como es de "ingeniosa", pero ¡¿por qué él?!De vez en cuando le veía de reojo, el muy desgraciado tenía una risita burlona en el rostro, y Alice, ¡ni se diga! Definitivamente ese par estaba gozando en grande y a costa mía... ¡ah, pero esto no se iba a quedar así! ¡Ya encontraría la manera de regresársela!

Sonó la campana, guardé mis cosas y me volví dispuesta a asesinar a Edward con mi mirada más terrorífica y cantarle mentalmente unas que otras palabrotas que empezaban a agolparse en mi cabeza... pero me quedé completamente en blanco cuando, sin decir ni ¡Agua va!, me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí fuera del aula, apenas alcancé a colgarme la mochila.

De nuevo ese extraño cosquilleo en mi mano, era la segunda vez que sentía esa descarga al hacer contacto con él... «¿Por qué?... ¿Será una especie de "don"?» - _¡Eres un corriente, Edward Cullen!_ – murmuré mientras avanzábamos por el corredor.

-¿Perdón? – me miró confuso.

-¡Lo que oíste!... ¡Deja de darme descargas, se me va a entumir la mano!

-¡Yo no te... – se quedó pensativo, me miró con curiosidad, noté un extraño y "perverso" brillo en sus ojos - _¿de verdad sientes eso?_! – preguntó tan rápido que de ser completamente humana no le habría entendido.

-Sí... y ¡deja de burlarte! – reclamé fastidiada, esa sonrisita idiota me estaba poniendo de nervios. Sentía algo muy raro, como una revolución en mi estómago, pero no como cuando Heidi me llevó a la comida mexicana, era algo más... tenue, aunque igual de molesto.

Caminaba sin apartar la vista de mi rostro, le sostuve la mirada tanto como pude, esperando ansiosa que en algún momento se chocara contra algo y así poder burlarme yo de él... ¡pero eso no pasó! Llegamos íntegros al aula de *inglés y finalmente fui yo la que tuvo que apartar la vista para no tropezar con un pupitre... eso y que sentí que mi rostro empezaba a arder... «¡Qué diablos! ¡Es sólo un vampiro más, no tengo por que dejar que me intimide!» Tomé asiento y puse una mano sobre mi pecho disimuladamente «¡Maldito! ¿También tú me traicionas?», pensé al sentir el latir de mi propio corazón retumbando aceleradamente contra mi palma.

-¿Mina?... ¿Estás bien? - «¡Define "bien"!» Ignorando su pregunta me levanté de mi asiento y salí del aula, por suerte el profesor no había llegado aún.

Me dirigí como relámpago hacia los tocadores (había visto la puerta de camino cuando salimos de biología). Sabía que Edward me seguiría, no podíamos separarnos mucho a causa del "experimento", pero no se atrevería a entrar ahí. Necesitaba estar sola aunque fuera por unos minutos, pensar con claridad y respirar... bueno, esto ultimo podía esperar (el tocador de la escuela no era el lugar más idóneo).

¿Qué me estaba pasando? La sola presencia de Edward me hacía actuar de formas impensables… pasar tanto tiempo juntos sin duda comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi escasa cordura.

-"_¡Mina!"_ – como siempre su voz mental era más fuerte, incluso, que los berridos matutinos de mi hermana (cuando se ponía a saltar en mi cama para despertarme). – _"¿Está todo bien?"_ - «¡No, no está bien! ¡Creo que voy vomitar!», esa sensación en mi estomago, persistía. – _"¡Mina!... ¡Mina!... ¡FIORELLA!"_ - «¡Tozudo!... Cada vez se parece más a Heidi... ¿Qué no piensa rendirse?» - _"¡Fiorella, si no me respondes voy a entrar... sé que estás sola!"_ – instintivamente miré alrededor «¿Ventana?... ¿Ventana?... ¡Alto!... ¿Cuándo te convertiste en una cobarde, Mina?», di media vuelta antes de llegar al marco de la ventana y salí del tocador.

-¡Sei più fastidioso di una pietra nella scarpa! (¡Eres más molesto que una piedra en el zapato!) – rumié hastiada reemprendiendo el camino al aula de inglés con él siguiéndome los pasos.

Cuando llegamos, la clase ya había comenzado, sin embargo la joven mujer que impartía la materia nos dejó entrar amablemente. No volví a cruzar palabra con Edward en las clases subsecuentes.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

-¡Velo por el lado amable, Mina! – decía Alice durante el almuerzo, tratando de romper el aplastante silencio que yo me había esforzado en mantener. – _Los chicos no intentarán acosarte mientras piensen que eres la prometida de Edward._ - «¿Eh?... ¡Eso ya no me importa!» La miré, suspiré derrotada y sonreí. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo confundida que estaba, tampoco Edward, quien se encontraba sentado frente a mí con expresión arrepentida.

Tomé una rebanada de pizza de la charola que él había llevado para nosotras (misma que había estado ignorando) y le di una mordida. El par de vampiros frente a nosotras, y Bella a mi lado suspiraron aliviados mientras mi atención fue captada por un grupo de chicas sentadas a un par de mesas. Una de ellas parecía estar... ¿jugando con una muñeca? ¡Ni yo hacía eso ya, y eso que soy más joven que cualquiera de los presentes! Observé más detenidamente el "juguetito", era...

-¡¿Una muñeca vudú?! – exclamó Bella insegura, con la vista fija en la misma muñequita que yo miraba. Mastiqué el bocado de pizza mientras Alice y Edward se volvían para mirar lo que llamaba tanto la atención de Bella.

-¡Casi! – respondí cuando hube tragado el bocado. - ¡Creo que es una "Mini-Mina"! – los ojos chocolate de Bella se clavaron en mí, incrédula.

-¿Mini-Mina? – balbuceó, entre intrigada y divertida. Yo asentí y le di otra mordida al trozo de pizza. El silencio se pronlongó con tres pares de ojos clavados en mí, cuando tragué el bocado, continué.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué... – dije frustrada, tomé una patata frita y la zambullí en ketchup con rabia. - ¿Por qué yo?

_-Mina, ellas creen que estás comprometida con Edward... ahora eres la chica más envidiada del instituto._ – susurró Alice.

-¡¿Qué?! – alcé la vista y lo miré frente a mí - ¡¿Es por ti?! – lo señalé agitando la mano hacia él - ¡Ups!

-¡Miiinnnaaa! – gruñó Edward con el semblante rojo, la ketchup de mi patata había ido a parar a su cara.

-¡Recuerda que el que se enoja pierde! – dije nerviosa, a punto de echar a correr, entonces recordé lo que traía en mi mochila. - ¡Ven! – me estiré sobre la mesa, le tomé el rostro con una mano y con la otra le limpié con una de las toallitas húmedas que guardaba. - ¡Listo! ¡Hmm, hueles a bebé!

-¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! - ironizó rodando los ojos - ¿Por qué llevas toallas húmedas de bebé en la mochila? – me miró intrigado. Me encogí de hombros y aspiré.

-¡Me gusta el aroma! – sonreí y de nuevo tardó un poco en reaccionar y devolverme el gesto.

-¡HAAA! ¡POR FIN! – saltó Bella de pronto, casi me infarto de la sorpresa, no parecía algo común en ella, Alice, Edward y los estudiantes de seis metros a la redonda se volvieron a vernos. - **¡Ahora sabes lo que se siente!** – canturreó señalando a Edward con su índice. «¡Y yo que creí que ella era la única cuerda en este grupo!... ¡Ay, nanita! ¡Bellita empieza a asustarme!»

-¡Perdón, Bella!... pero no te sigo – dijo el "indiciado" - ¿de que hablas?

-¡Mina te "deslumbra"! – dijo aparentemente complacida. «¡Que lo deslumbro!...»

-¡Ah, no! – esta vez fui yo la que saltó - ¡A mí que me esculquen, ni siquiera sé lo que es eso! – intenté defenderme... aunque no sabía de qué. Eso pareció divertir más a Bella, que empezó a reír como demente mientras que Alice le hacía segunda.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, le oí murmurar algo como - _¡Dios las cría...!_ – y se levantó. Una vez más me tomó la mano y prácticamente me arrastró fuera de la cafetería. Las chicas nos seguían un poco más atrás. Íbamos por un corredor diferente al de las primeras clases, tratando de memorizar los edificios y sus corredores, me entretuve viendo a un lado y a otro, pretendiendo ignorar la extraña sensación en mi mano, ¡hasta creo que empezaba a acostumbrarme!

-¡Espera, espera...! – tiré de su mano cuando visualicé un locker con el número 105. - ¡Creo que es el mío! – me acerqué y marqué la combinación que me había dado la Sra. Cope, en el candado. ¡Funcionó!

-¿Te dieron ese casillero?

-Sip.

-¡Oh! ¿Te dieron ese? – preguntó Bella cuando ella y Alice nos alcanzaron.

-Sip. – repetí abriendo la puerta - ****¿Who is that girl I see. Staring straight back at me?** – canté asombrada al ver el interior del locker, no había prácticamente nada, pero las paredes y la propia puerta estaban cubiertas por espejitos de todos tamaños. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo más grande, fijo a la puerta - ¡Espejito, espejito... ¿quien podría ser tan narcisista?! - Las chicas empezaron a reír.

-¡Rooosalie Haaale! – respondió Edward con voz de ultratumba, escondiendo la cara detrás de la puerta.

-¡Bueno, al menos sé a quien devolverle todo esto! – cerré la puerta y volví a poner el candado. Mientras pensaba en qué uso podría darle a ese locker. - ¿Cuánto falta para que termine el "purgatorio"? – a Edward pareció hacerle mucha gracia mi comentario. Alice y Bella lo miraban extrañadas.

-Dos horas más... – respondió Alice aún mirando a su hermano con la duda tatuada en su rostro – Trigonometría y... – esta vez miró a Bella, quien soltó un gemido.

-¡Clase de deportes! – concluyó apesarada. Estuve apunto de preguntarle por qué, pero apenas abrí la boca el timbre resonó en los corredores y me vi nuevamente arrastrada a la siguiente clase.

* * *

*En realidad me refiero a la clase de español, pero como estoy escribiendo el fic en español, me pareció más conveniente invertir los papeles.

**Fragmento del coro de "Reflection" de Christina Aguilera.


	12. Tentación

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_ -susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 12: Tentación.**

Sin duda alguna, la clase de trigonometría fue la hora más somnífera de mi vida. Pero en lo que respecta a la clase de deportes… ¡ese sí que fue todo un evento! No imaginé la posibilidad de que existiera en el planeta una persona con tan mala coordinación como la de Bella… esa chica era todo un caso, de no ser semivampira y por ende súper resistente, seguramente en este momento Carlisle me estaría atendiendo por múltiples contusiones… ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone una raqueta de bádminton en las manos de Isabella Swan?... ¡por supuesto!, el entrenador Clapp.

-Bien, chicos… ¡hasta aquí llego yo! – dijo repentinamente Alice – Me voy con Bella. – avisó sin más, y ambas se encaminaron a un "rustico" monovolumen.

-¡¿Por qué?! - «¡Changos!... ¿soné muy desesperada?» en verdad estaba nerviosa, no me hacía mucha gracia irme de vuelta a casa "sola" con Edward.

-Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir…

-Alice, Mina puede venir también. – la interrumpió Bella.

-¡Definitivamente no! – negó enérgicamente sacudiendo la cabeza. - ¡Sólo chicas! – trabé los ojos.

-¡Claro!... es que a ella sabe que soy travesti. – susurré en broma. Los vampiros rieron, pero Bella me miró con ojos como platos.

-¡Mina, deja de jugar!... ¡La vas a traumar! – dijo Edward entre risas. Miró a Bella componiendo una expresión más seria. – Es por el experimento… - le explicó – si ella va, yo también.

-¡Ah, claro! – dijo más relajada, yo solté una carcajada «¿en verdad me había creído?» - ¡Había olvidado que ustedes vienen en pack como los Pingüinos! - «¡Yumm... Pingüinos!... se me antojan.»

-¿Podemos…?

-Sí, Mina… – me interrumpió Edward – de camino a casa te compro unos.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a pedir?

-¡Basta con ver como te escurre la baba! – le saqué la lengua.

-En fin, chicos… nosotras nos retiramos. – dijo Bella, despidiéndonos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Alice la imitó.

-¡Traten de no asesinarse mutuamente! – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de abordar el "trasto" de su amiga.

-_"No prometo nada."_ – dije solo para la Bella, ella me devolvió una sonrisita.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

-¿Qué le dijiste a Bella? – cuestionó Edward ya en camino a bordo del volvo, no podia disimular su curiosidad por el hecho de que la mente de Bella no me fuera impenetrable.

-"Cosas de… humanos" – me salí por la tangente. «¡Ni sueñes, Bella es la única mente segura además de la mía!» Hizo una mueca.

-Eres exasperante.

-¡Gracias!

-No era un cumplido.

-¡Da igual!... ¿Mis pingüinos? – exigí a tiempo para que hiciera una parada en un autoservicio. Sacudió la cabeza, pero alcancé a ver una sonrisa en sus labios cuando salía del auto. Minutos después volvió con una bolsa con diferentes pastelillos.

-No intentes comerlos todos de un tirón… podrías enfermarte del estómago. – dijo mientras yo husmeaba en el interior de la bolsa.

Encontré un par de Gansitos al fondo de la bolsa, sonreí al verlos y tomé uno.

-¡Estos le fascinan a Felix! – comenté. Por supuesto, Edward me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza. - ¡No lo juzgues! Mi hermanito es algo "especial".

-No lo juzgo… estaba pensando que a Emmett le gustan los Borrachitos… - «¡¿Ah?!» - esos dulces típicos de Jalisco.

-¡Ahhh!

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Cuando llegamos a la hermosa mansión blanca, la encontramos completamente desierta. Habían dejado una nota en la puerta de la nevera. Carlisle estaba, obviamente, en su empleo en el hospital; Rosalie y Esme habían salido a hacer las compras de la semana; y Emmett y Jasper habían ido de caza.

-Mmm… tal parece que no te esperaron – dije releyendo la nota en manos de Edward. – Si quieres podemos alcanzarlos… - sugerí.

-¿Estás loca? – me sorprendió verlo tan alterado - ¡No cazaré contigo cerca! - «¡Uy, lo olvidé!»

-Solo era una sugerencia, ¡no te pongas así! – me dolió un poco ver como se alejaba de mí.

Se hizo un largo y profundo silencio. Decidí volver a la estancia, tomé mis cosas y empecé a hacer los deberes sentada en la alfombra. Edward me siguió pero se dirigió al piano, se sentó y el silencio siguió presente.

-¿Y bien? ¿No ibas a tocar algo? – le incité desde mi lugar sin voltear a verlo.

-No me viene nada a la mente. – reconoció. Suspiré, me levanté y fui hasta el piano, me senté en el banquillo viendo como él se apartaba lo más posible de mí. Esas acciones me dolían cada vez más, y no entendía el por qué.

Jugué un poco con las teclas, sin tocar ninguna pieza en especial. Finalmente recordé una que me gustaba mucho, aunque probablemente no sería mucho del gusto de Edward. Empecé a tocar la melodía de introducción, cerré los ojos y traté de recordar la letra, la cual era algo complicada pues estaba en japonés.

***Watashi nara, daijoubu  
Isogashiku shiteru kara**

**Ganbatte iru yo  
Sou, yakusoku shita kara  
Demo kyuu ni, nakitaku naru keredo**

**Kimi to wakarete kara  
Subete ga kawatta mitai de  
Toori sugiru kaze no nioi mo  
Chikatetsu no zattou mo**

**Machigai ja, nakatta yo ne?  
Kasaneatte ita setsunasa mo subete  
Ima wa mada, omoide to yobenai  
Kuchibiru ni nukumori ga kienai uchi wa…**

**Kimi wa itsumo muri suru kara  
Taisetsu na mono wo miushinaun da yo  
Kondo mata dareka ai suru toki  
Mou ichido ano koro wo omoidashite ne**

**Itsuka kimi to deaeru hi wa  
Taiyou no you ni hohoendeitai…**

Cuando terminé la canción abrí los ojos, Edward me miraba perplejo.

-¡Tienes una voz hermosa! – dijo - ¿Y desde cuando tocas el piano?

-Mmm… desde los dos años más o menos. Papá me obligó a tomar clases. – hice una mueca, la verdad yo prefería tocar guitarra, pero a mi padre le ilusionaba que aprendiera piano.

No me pasó desapercibido el detalle de que durante mi interpretación se había puesto de pie y se había mantenido alejado, era muy diferente a como se había comportado en la escuela, donde se había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana arrastrándome de la mano. Ahora mantenía la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros. Probablemente se sentía inseguro al no haber nadie que pudiera detenerlo en caso de que intentara atacarme. Me frustraba toda esta situación, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

-¡Hazlo de una vez y acabemos con esto! – dije decidida, acercándome a donde se encontraba. Ya no lo soportaba más.

-¿Hacer qué? – me miró confuso, intentó retroceder, pero topó con pared.

-_"¡Muérdeme!"_ – le ordené.

-¡No lo haré! – se atrevió a tocarme nuevamente, pero solo para detenerme sujetándome por los hombros.

-¡Es necesario!... te quitarás la tentación.

-_"Si no me controlo podría matarte… ¿acaso quieres morir?"_

-_"Tal vez."_ – evadí su mirada, tal vez lo deseaba, tal vez no... la realidad era que no me importaba. Su agarre se aflojó y aproveché para acercarme más, me eché el cabello hacia atrás exponiendo mi cuello. - ¡Hazlo! – Sí, la tentación era demasiada, sentí como me atraía y se inclinaba hacia mi cuello.

Sentí su aliento golpear mi piel y como sus colmillos la rozaban con suavidad… de pronto, éstos se apartaron y fueron sustituidos por piel suave y fría.

-¡No puedo! – susurró y sentí la vibración de sus labios contra mi cuello. – No quiero tu sangre… ¡ya no! - «¿No la quiere?... ¡no es que me queje, pero ¿Por qué?!»

¿El plan de Carlisle había dado frutos?, o ¿a qué se debía el cambio? Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en ello que no fui consciente de que seguíamos en la misma posición, hasta que un estruendo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Suéltala! – rugió Felix iracundo. Me hizo a un lado y estaba a punto de golpear a Edward…

-¡Nooo! – grité casi sin pensar. El puño de mi hermano rebotó en un campo de energía violeta alrededor de Edward.

-¿Por qué lo proteges, Mina?

-¡Porque no ha hecho nada! – mentira, ni siquiera lo había protegido a propósito. - ¡No me ha lastimado, y no lo hará! – reiteré, cerré los ojos y me concentré – _"¡Jasper! ¡Donde estés, ven por favor!"_ – no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando los hermanos de Edward entraron en la casa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – cuestionó el rubio. Miró a mi hermano, a Edward y luego a mí.

-_"¡Calma a Felix, por favor!"_

-¡Pero… Mina…!

-¡Por favor, Jazz!

De nuevo me invadió esa sensación que se estaba volviendo tan familiar, me sentí extremadamente relajada, estaba por desplomarme cuando sentí unos brazos atraparme, apenas alcancé a distinguir una luz violeta envolviéndolos y me desvanecí.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Recobré la conciencia en lo que pareció ser un parpadeo, o eso supuse pues Edward aún me sostenía.

-¡Mina! ¿Estás bien? – escuché la voz de Jasper y le busqué con la mirada, lo encontré al lado de un, todavía furioso, Felix. «¡Felix "furioso"! ¡Irónico!»

-¿Cuánto tiempo me fui esta vez? – pregunté soltándome de Edward.

-No mucho - respondió el rubio –, segundos.

-_"¿Lograste calmarlo?"_ – pregunté solo a él, mirando a mi hermano. Jasper negó.

-Se siente frustrado por no poder tocar a Edward… - respondió. Entonces noté que el susodicho seguía rodeado de esa luz violeta.

-¡Creo que esto te pertenece! – me dijo admirando la luz que envolvía su cuerpo. Intenté concentrarme en retirarlo, como lo hacía normalmente con mi escudo mental, pero no funcionaba.

-¡Lo siento, no se como quitarlo! – admití. Escuché como Felix gruñía.

Esme, Rosalie y Heidi entraron en la casa, se quedaron estáticas contemplando la escena: en un extremo de la habitación, Felix gruñía flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper; y en el otro, yo… ¿sentada en el regazo de Edward? No había reparado en ese detalle. Me levanté como propulsada por un resorte. Heidi me miró elevando una ceja.

-¿Qué nos perdimos? – habló Rosalie mirando de los tres vampiros a nosotros dos.

-¡IBA A MORDERLA! – bramó Felix. Sentí como su rabia volvía a crecer. Vi a mi hermana, ahora ella también fulminaba a Edward, su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse dispuesta a lanzarse al ataque.

-_"¡No, Heidi!"_ – me miró confundida.

-¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos y nos explican que esta sucediendo? – sugirió Esme, intentando calmar los ánimos de mis hermanos.

-Creo que la más indicada para explicar esto eres tú, Ella. – Emmett me miró… ¿serio? Se me encogió el estómago, ver a Emmett actuando con seriedad era tan turbador como ver a Bella gritando y carcajeándose en la cafetería de la escuela.

* * *

***La canción es Are Kara de Shimokawa Mikuni.**

**_Hola a todas, lamento mucho la tardanza, se que no tengo justificación._**

**_Para quienes están pendientes de mi fic, me disculpo de antemano porque no podré publicar tan regularmente como lo hice al principio, pero también les aviso que de ninguna manera voy a dejarlo inconcluso... puede que me tarde un poco con las actualizaciones pero de ahí a abandonarlo ¡nunca! ¡El fic no se acaba hasta que se acaba! jejeje._**

**_¡Muchas gracias a Azulpurpura siempre comentando y dandome animos para seguir escribiendo, también a Maryroxy gracias por tu review!_****_  
_**


	13. Demasiadas explicaciones

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_-susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

— Creo que la más indicada para explicar esto eres tú, Ella. — Emmett me miró… ¿serio? Se me encogió el estómago, ver a Emmett actuando con seriedad era tan turbador como ver a Bella gritando y carcajeándose en la cafetería de la escuela.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 13: Demasiadas explicaciones.**

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y la solté lentamente, intentando relajarme. Los presentes me miraban expectantes. Cuando estuve más tranquila empecé a hablar.

Traté de ser lo más sincera posible, explicando lo que había sucedido… y digo "traté" porque obviamente omití mencionar la principal razón que me había motivado a pedirle a Edward que me mordiera en primer lugar.

Cuando terminé, todos me miraban con distintas expresiones, unos incrédulos como Rose y Felix, otros preocupados como Esme y Jasper, pero la que más llamó mi atención fue Heidi. Ella me miraba con una extraña mezcla de decepción, furia y… ¿temor?

— ¡No esperarás que me lo crea ¿o sí?! — las palabras de Felix me volvieron a la realidad. Aparté la vista de mi hermana para enfrentarlo. — ¡Ya deja de protegerlo! — me reclamó, mirando con recelo el campo violeta alrededor de Edward.

— ¡Felix…! — mi hermana le tomó de la mano intentando calmarlo.

— ¡Heidi! ¡No me digas que tu crees esa tontería! — ella asintió sin dejar de mirarme de esa forma tan peculiar que me hacía sentir pequeña… diminuta, insignificante, tanto que hasta temía que al menor de los movimientos alguno de los presentes me pisara cual vil cucaracha. — ¿Por qué? — Heidi seguía mirándome. Escuché a Edward gruñir molesto, se acercó a mí.

— ¡Ya se lo habías pedido! — no preguntaba. Seguramente lo había visto en la mente de mi hermana. Su tono era verdaderamente furioso. Ambas asentimos, y yo desvié la vista al suelo, huyendo de la mirada sufrida de Esme. — ¡¿Te tiraron de cabeza cuando eras bebé?!

— ¡Sí, pero fue un accidente! — soltó Felix de repente dejándome boquiabierta. Ambos volteamos a verlo, y creo que los demás también a excepción de mi hermana que escondía el rostro en sus manos negando, y Emmett que soltó una risotada.

— ¿Tú? — apunté a Felix con el dedo, entrecerrando los ojos, luego miré a Heidi — ¡Dijiste que había sido el tío Caius! — rugí apuntando a mi cabeza, a la zona donde había una diminuta cicatriz bajo el cuero cabelludo.

— ¡Este... esa… fue otra vez! — respondió esquivando la mirada. Emmett rió con más fuerza. «Pues ¿cuántas fueron?»

— ¡Eso lo explica todo! — murmuró Edward. Esta vez fui yo la que gruñó (a lo March Simpson).

— ¡Hijo, esa no es forma de tratar a tu...Mina! — no supe lo que iba a decir Esme, porque se corrigió rápidamente.

— ¿"Su Mina"? – corearon Emmett y Felix, parecían divertidos con el comentario y me alegró ver a mi hermano más relajado. Antes de que las burlas empezaran me adelanté.

— ¡Es la "maldición de los pingüinos"! — comenté como si nada y le saqué la lengua a Edward. Fui a sentarme nuevamente para terminar los deberes que había dejado olvidados antes del alboroto.

— ¿Pingüi…?

— ¡No pregunten! — Edward cortó la pregunta de Emmett y Felix.

— ¡Se fue! — suspiró Esme. Alcé la cabeza y noté que miraba a Edward. — ¡Ya no resplandece!

— ¡Lástima!... Le sienta bien el morado. — se burló Rosalie. Edward la fulminó con la mirada. Yo volví a concentrarme en mis tareas.

Poco a poco se fueron dispersando. Esme se internó en la cocina, seguida por el par de titanes, mientras que Heidi acompañaba a Rosalie a su recámara. Solo quedamos Edward, Jasper y yo en la estancia.

— ¿Y Allie? — Jasper rompió el silencio mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás.

— En casa de Bella... tratando "asuntos de chicas". — respondí haciendo comillas con los dedos sin apartar la vista de mis cuadernos.

— ¡Oh! — fue todo lo que dijo, y el silencio reinó una vez más.

Escuché a Edward sentarse nuevamente frente al piano, empezó a jugar con las notas, no parecían llevar ningún sentido. Terminé con mis deberes y él aun no parecía haber encontrado la melodía que buscaba. Me quedé observándolo desde mi lugar, con los codos sobre la mesita de centro y la barbilla apoyada en mis manos con gesto aburrido.

_— "¿Me ayudas?"_ — escuché su voz mental, sin que se volviera a mirarme (ya estábamos perfeccionando esto de la comunicación muda). No pude evitar sonreír, inmediatamente intenté contener mi efusividad, pero en eso vi a Jasper y recordé que no importaba cuanto me esforzara, mis emociones eran algo que no podía ocultar en esa casa, así que... «¡Ya qué!» Me encogí de hombros, me levanté, y dando saltitos me dirigí al piano, donde Edward se corrió para dejarme un espacio en el banquillo. — _"Marco el compás y tu toca lo que te venga a la mente... ¿Ok?"_ — asentí.

Empezó marcando un compás ligero y poco a poco fui metiendo notas que no sabía ni de donde me salían, sólo me dejé llevar y para mi sorpresa, ¡sonaba hermoso! Era consciente de que Jasper nos observaba y escuchaba atentamente, eso me ponía un poco nerviosa, así que para no pensar en eso cerré los ojos y dejé que la musica fluyera hacia mis dedos dejando de lado todo lo que había a mi entorno, excepto claro, mi compañero, con quien me acoplaba asombrosamente a cada nuevo cambio e incluso parecía guiarme a intentar nuevas notas. No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, y solo nos apartamos del piano porque Esme me llamó a cenar.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Estaba terminando mi lasaña (seguramente Felix le dijo a Esme que era mi platillo favorito), cuando la pixie hizo su aparición en la cocina. Había pasado prácticamente todo el día en casa de Bella. Apenas la vi, salté de mi silla y la abracé, justo en el momento que Jasper hacía lo mismo de modo que quedé hecha sándwich.

— ¡Hey! ¡Nada de perversiones, esta es una casa decente!... ¡Auuu!

— Jasper, intenta controlarte cerca de Mina. — habló Edward, después de darle un coscorrón a Emmett, recordándome lo vulnerable que suelo ser al don de su hermano. La pareja se separó un poco y pude salir de mi prisión.

— ¡Disculpa, Mina!

— ¡No hay cuidado, Jazz! — volví a sentarme — ¿Se divirtieron en su "tarde de chicas"? — pregunté a la morena mientras terminaba de comer.

— ¡Perdón por no llevarte!... — se inclinó sobre la mesa y me miró con cara de cachorrito mientras unía sus palmas, suplicante — ¿Estas enojada conmigo? — la miré con odio fingido. Ella parecía triste, hasta me pareció verle los ojos acuosos. «¡Momentito!» Levanté la mano, limpié una de sus "lágrimas" con mi dedo y la probé.

— ¿Agua?

— ¿Funciona? — me devolvió la pregunta. Entonces ya no pude evitar reír mientras asentía, divertida por semejante ocurrencia. Lo cierto es que lo último que podía hacer era enojarme con ella, después de todo, había disfrutado mucho la tarde tocando el piano con Edward.

Terminé con mi cena y me levanté de la mesa, justo en el momento que Carlisle llegaba de su trabajo. Esme lo recibió cariñosamente con un beso en los labios, me pareció un gesto de lo más dulce pues sus labios apenas y se rozaron. En cuanto se separaron, el rubio doctor volteó a verme con especial interés.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el instituto? — preguntó.

— Sobreviví… es un avance ¿no? — miré a Alice — Entre cuentos, vudú y deportes con Bella. — resumí. Todos me miraron confusos.

— ¿Vudú? — interrogó Rosalie.

— ¡Jessica Stanley! — dijeron Alice y Edward al unísono, con fastidio. «Mmmm... así que ¿ese es su nombre?»

— La vi en la cafetería… — comencé a explicar — tenía una Mini-Mina con alfileres en todo su cuerpecito… — de nuevo me miraron como si les estuviera hablando en arameo... (lo que habría sido posible de poner atención en las lecciones del tío Aro... ¿Por qué seré tan sope para los idiomas?)

— ¿Mini-Mina? — esta vez era Emmett el que preguntaba, asomándose en el frigorífico.

— ¡No me digas! — interrumpió Rosalie. — ¡Por Mike Newton!... seguramente ese idiota ya puso sus ojos en ti.

— ¡No creo que ese teto vuelva a mirarme! — Afirmé mirando a Alice — pero no es por Newton. — concluí mirando esta vez a Edward. Todos se giraron hacia él.

— ¿Hijo? – preguntó Esme con dulzura, aunque algo temerosa. Edward suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

— Presenté a Mina como mi prometida al profesor de biología.

— ¡Y la voz se ha corrido por toda la escuela! — añadió rápidamente Alice, emocionada con su travesura.

Un sonido como de rociadores captó mi atención, y aparentemente la del resto de la familia también, incluso sentí unas gotitas de agua salpicarme la nuca. Me volví hacia mis espaldas, Felix y Emmett estaban empapados de refresco, ambos sostenían latas de coca-cola en la mano. Al parecer iban a beberlas y se escupieron uno al otro.

— ¿Qué inten…?

— ¡CÓMO PUDISTE! — me interrumpió mi hermanote, señalándome iracundo con un dedo tembloroso — ¡Y SIN DECIRLE AL MAESTRO MARCUS PRIMERO! — «¿Ah?... ¿Qué le pasa a este?»

— _"No se lo habrá creído… ¿o sí?"_ — Edward asintió en respuesta a mi pregunta mental. Bufé y rodé los ojos. — ¡Calma, fratello! Non è verità. (¡Calma, hermano! No es verdad.) — Intenté aclararle — Alice lo inventó para alejar al Newton de mí, y Edward le siguió el juego por… — «¿Hacerme la vida imposible?» dudé y miré al susodicho — …

— Cauldwell. — completó.

— ¡Cierto!... — medité — Aunque no comprendo cómo un hombre de veintitantos debería sentirse intimidado por un chico de 17.

— Aun sí, funcionó. — declaró Alice.

— ¡Ups! ¿Dije eso en voz alta? — todos rieron, incluso Felix.

— Niños, vayan a cambiarse esa ropa. — pidió Esme, contemplando las prendas empapadas de Emmett y Felix.

— Sí, mamá.

— Sí, ma… — Felix se interrumpió, confuso. Sacudió la cabeza y salió detrás de Emmett. No pude evitar soltar una risita junto con Alice.

— ¿Quién es Cauldwell? Y ¿Por qué la mentira? — cuestionó mi hermana pretendiendo no reír también, cuando el par de mastodontes se marcharon (uno a su recámara y el otro a la cabaña).

— Cauldwell es el profesor sustituto de biología, — empezó a hablar Alice — y no necesité ser Edward para saber lo que estaba pensando de Mina. — me giré hacia ella confundida — Hasta Bella se dio cuenta. — me dijo.

— Toda la clase. — corrigió Edward.

— Mmm… — murmuró Heidi, imaginé que tratando de entender la explicación de Alice.

— Es muy simple, Heidi. Me recordó a Demetri. — dije en un murmullo con la vista fija en el suelo. Sentí unos brazos fríos envolviéndome con ternura, no tuve que alzar la vista, cuando sentí su cabello dorado rozar mi mejilla. Aun confundida por el gesto, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me dejé confortar por Rosalie.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la sala cuando Alice terminaba de narrar los sucesos del día en el instituto. Había oscurecido bastante y hacia buen rato que Carlisle y Edward se habían marchado de caza. ¡Qué envidia me daban! Pero aún era pronto para mí, esperaría al fin de semana, de todas formas no lo necesitaba tanto como ellos.

Rosalie parecía orgullosa de que me hubiese tocado su antiguo casillero, tanto, que no fui capaz de decirle que eso de los 101 espejos era algo obsesivo, y por supuesto, ahora no me atrevería a quitarlos.

No tenía idea de la hora, pero debía ser muy tarde, porque empezaba a bostezar, y regularmente Heidi me enviaba a dormir antes de caer en ese estado. Esme, al percatarse de mi somnolencia, recordó a sus hijos de mis escasas necesidades humanas y ellos se despidieron para que pudiera ir a dormir.

— Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche. — ofreció gentilmente — a Edward no le importará que te quedes en su cuarto. — «¡Quizá a él no, pero a mí sí!»

— ¡Gracias, Esme! — le di un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida — Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero la cabaña tampoco está tan lejos… ¡Hasta mañana! — me despedí desde la puerta agitando la mano. Felix y Heidi me siguieron.

— ¡Que pases buena noche, cielo! — escuché su dulce voz, aún cuando ya estaba en el bosque.

— ¡Buenas noches, Esme!

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

No necesitaba ver hacia atrás para comprender que esos escalofríos en mi cuerpo eran provocados por la taladrante mirada violeta de Heidi en mi nuca. Ella estaba furiosa, el paso de las horas y las historias narradas por Alice no habían menguado el enojo de mi hermana, y ahora que Jasper no estaba, la tensión era cada vez más palpable.

Estuvo callada toda la tarde, no habló más de lo absolutamente necesario, y eso sólo pronosticaba una cosa: ¡me esperaba un buen rapapolvo!

Con animo de agilizar en ineludible fin, me adelanté, rebasando a Felix. Éste caminaba frente a nosotras ojeando un libro forrado en cuero y sin título, que Esme le había prestado. ¡Ni idea de lo que era! Pasé de largo y llegué primera a la cabaña. Sin perder el tiempo alisté mi pijama para darme una ducha, estaba por entrar al cuarto de baño cuando oí la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe. Tragué saliva con dificultad y aguardé a la tormenta.

* * *

_¡Ah!¡Ah!¡Ah!... ¡Por fin, Dios mío! ¡Por fin!  
_

_Nunca he sido supersticiosa, pero despues de numerosos intentos fallidos en la publicación de este capítulo número "13", creo que empiezo a replantearmelo. No saben la de veces que tuve que escribir y reescribir y reescribir, porque el muy desgraciado se me borraba._

_¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios a **Cecymalf0y **y **Azulpurpura**! Chicas espero realmente no estar abusando de su paciencia con mis continuas demoras. Una vez más aclaro que no renunciaré a seguir escribiendo, solo que en ocasiones Cronos mi eterno enemigo se ensaña conmigo... (y ¿para qué negarlo? a veces se me vienen tantas ideas a la cabeza que simplemente no me decido por cual ir primero XD)._

_Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, siento que me puse un poco chipil escribiéndolo jejeje._

_Besitos, Ninie.  
_

_P.D.: Espero que esta vez no se borre *poniendo changuitos*_


	14. La Cantante

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_-susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Sin perder el tiempo alisté mi pijama para darme una ducha, estaba por entrar al cuarto de baño cuando oí la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe. Tragué saliva con dificultad y aguardé a la tormenta.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 14: La "cantante".**

Heidi entró en la recámara con la furia de un huracán.

— ¿Sei diventato matta? ¿In che demoni pensavi?... (¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿En qué demonios pensaste?...)

— ¿Y Felix? — interrumpí.

— Se fue a leer por ahí… — contestó de mala gana — ¡Respóndeme! — ordenó.

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía que responderle.

Lo que menos esperaba en aquél momento, pasó. Apenas y vi su mano alzarse como un borrón, su palma se había estampado en mi mejilla. ¡Me dolió!, pero no tanto físicamente. Heidi nunca de los nuncas, jamás de los jamases me había levantado una mano.

Y era evidente que a ella le había dolido tanto o más que a mí, quizá no tenía lágrimas, pero su rostro reflejaba el sufrimiento de una Magdalena.

— ¡Piensa en papá! — era extraño escucharla decir "papá", ella siempre lo llamaba Maestro Marcus como todos los demás.

— ¡Es lo que vengo haciendo cada día de mi absurda existencia… pienso en él, en su soledad y todo porque yo… yo se la arrebaté! — dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eso era verdad, aunque no necesariamente la principal razón que me había llevado a actuar de esa forma aquella tarde.

— ¡Esa es una estupidez, Fiorella! Si pensaras un poco en papá, te darías cuenta de que nada lo destrozaría más que perderte a ti, ¡tú lo eres todo para él!

Ella tenía razón, por mucho tiempo me había lamentado. Ahora, no podía negar el hecho de que mi padre me amaba, lo había echo desde el momento en que vine al mundo y eso no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

— ¡Lo siento! — pronuncié cabizbaja.

Heidi me abrazó, la tormenta había pasado, secó mis lágrimas y depositó un beso en mi frente.

— Lo sé… ¡Riposa, sorellina! (¡Descansa, hermanita!)

Obediente, tomé nuevamente mis ropas y retomé el camino al cuarto de baño. Me duché casi como zombie, salí y me coloqué el pijama. Apenas salí del baño, fui recibida con la no muy grata melodía que interpretaban cada noche Heidi y Felix. Me coloqué los auriculares y encendí mi reproductor MP3.

Ya estaba por meterme a la cama cuando una voz conocida me llamó. Miré alrededor y mis ojos se detuvieron en una silueta animal tras las cortinas. Las aparté y di un saltó hacia atrás cuando me encontré con un enorme hocico exhibiendo sus afiladas fauces pegado al cristal de la ventana. Habría sido aterrador... si no hubiese estado sacando la lengua de lado y haciendo bizcos.

Me cubrí la boca con una mano ahogando una carcajada para no llamar la atención de mis hermanos.

— _"¡Hola, Seth!" _— Saludé abriendo la ventana sigilosamente — _"¡Qué sorpresa!"_

_— "¡Hola, Mina!... Bella y Alice dijeron que te quedabas aquí. Y aprovechando que patrullaba la zona, decidí darme una vuelta."_

_— "Te lo agradezco, me alegra volver a verte. La otra ocasión no pudimos conversar mucho."_

_— "Y… ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el pueblo?"_

_— "Ehhh…" _— me vi interrumpida por los gemidos provenientes de la habitación que ocupaban mis hermanos, habían ido subiendo de volumen.

_— "¿Qué fue eso?"_ — Seth se sobresaltó, por fortuna su oído no era tan sensible como el mío. — _"¿A quién torturan?"_

Puse un dedo sobre mis labios, pidiéndole silencio, me quité los audífonos, aventé el reproductor sobre la cama y salí por la ventana procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

— _"¡Caminemos!"_ — propuse cuando estuve afuera.

Me siguió sin chistar y estuvimos conversando por un buen rato mientras caminábamos por el bosque. Alice ya le había comentado algo sobre el supuesto plan de Carlisle en el que Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido en sus "cobayas", de modo que no perdió tiempo en abordar el tema y terminé por contarle todo.

Me sorprendió lo bien que mi nuevo amigo estaba tomando ese tema, no se rió ni hizo comentarios burlescos al respecto, a pesar de las hilarantes situaciones en las que me había visto involucrada ese día… bueno, quizás si rió un poquito cuando le hablé de las "mini-minas" y el accidente con la ketchup. De esto último hasta yo me reí como desquiciada, solo de acordarme de la cara de Edward.

Hablamos de varias cosas en ese paseo nocturno, sólo comunicándonos por pensamientos. Seth me habló de aquella noche en que nos conocimos, y de lo sorprendido que estaba en ese momento cuando fue testigo de la lucha de Edward contra sí mismo por contener su deseo por mi sangre.

— _"Nunca lo vi actuar de esa forma —_ me dijo cuando volvíamos a la cabaña a paso lento — _ni siquiera con Bella… bueno, supongo que es porque lo conocí cuando ya tenían tiempo juntos y ya tenía un excelente autocontrol."_ — se detuvo de pronto y doblando las patas traseras se sentó en la tierra al lado de una gran roca. Yo me volví y tome asiento en la roca, presintiendo que intentaba decirme algo importante. — _"¡No creí verlo así nunca!... su desesperación era casi palpable, y la furia con la que cazó esa noche… ¡tuve miedo!"_ — confesó con la cabeza gacha.

— _"Es sano tener miedo de vez en cuando." _— dije acariciándole la cabeza.

— _"No debería temer de mi amigo."_

_— "Eres humano, Seth, y él un vampiro… tener miedo es algo lógico. Además, con todo y eso, sigue siendo tu amigo ¿no?_ — él asintió — _¡eso es lo que cuenta!"_ — se quedó pensativo. «¡Creo que empiezo a entender el lenguaje corporal lobuno... eso o cada vez estoy más chiflada!»

_— "No temí por mí, Mina…"_ — se interrumpió y bajó nuevamente la cabeza, no me fue difícil comprender esa frase al aire. Le tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y lo obligué a verme.

— _"Estaré bien."_

_— "Nunca lo vi tan… sediento."_ — suspiré, soltándolo.

_— "Es porque soy su 'cantante'."_ — sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y parpadeó confuso. Obviamente no conocía el término. Sonreí y empecé a relatarle lo que el tío Aro me platicó hace algún tiempo, sobre los "Cantantes".

¡Jamás imaginé que yo podría ser una, y menos que, para mi buena o mala suerte, sería del vampiro vegetariano más obcecado del planeta!

Tras mi relato, Seth parecía estar más tranquilo. Supongo que saber del record de Edward al tolerar la esencia de Bella por tanto tiempo y ahora haberme dejado viva más de una semana, fue lo que le dio esperanzas. Y ¡como no!, si con el conteo que llevaba mi tío, ningún otro vampiro había soportado más de unas horas.

Finalmente me acompañó de vuelta a la cabaña, y cavilando un poco en el camino me puso un apodo bastante curioso al despedirse.

— ¿Soprano?

— ¡WAAAAAAAAA! — grité pegando un salto al escucharlo murmurar detrás de mí cuando cerraba la ventana. Sin embargo, conocía esa voz, era inconfundible. Me volví rápidamente y me lancé al ataque golpeando su pecho con las palmas sin descanso, — _"¡STUPIDO… CRETINO… IMBECILLE…_ — él sólo retrocedía pidiendo que me calmara pero sin aguantarse la risa. — _QUASI MI DÀ UN INFARTO!"_

_— "Así tendrás la concien…" _¡¡AUCH!! — cayó en la cama hecho un ovillo y sobándose la espinilla después de la patada que le dí.

_— "¿Qué haces aquí?"_ — me miró furioso, pero se sentó y recuperando la compostura respondió.

_— "Parece que tu recámara es el único 'escenario' que Felix y Heidi no invaden."_ — «¿"Mi recámara"?» me sonó bastante raro.

— _"Eso es aquí… en el castillo no les importa." —_ afirme, fingiendo un escalofrío. Me miró de arriba abajo.

— _"Esa no es ropa para andar por el bosque y de noche."_

_— "¿Qué eres tú? ¿La patrulla de la moda?"_ — cuestioné alzando las cejas con los brazos en jarras. Sus labios se separaron, pero antes de que dijera algo lo interrumpí. — Me regañas mañana ¿sí?, ahora tengo muuuucho sueño. — lo empujé para meterme a la cama y taparme hasta la cabeza con las mantas. — ¡Buenas noches, Edward! — sentí cuando se levantó, y enseguida escuché sus pasos algo inseguros hacia la puerta. Los "ruidos" que emitían mis hermanos eran difíciles de ignorar, así que comprendí su vacilación. — _"Puedes quedarte aquí."_ — ofrecí, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

— _"¿No te molesta?"_

_— "Prefiero que me escuches roncar a soportarte mañana después del trauma de ver a mis hermanos 'jugando a ordeñar la vaca'."_

_— "¿Ordeñar…?"_

_— _No preguntes. — lo corté. — _"Toma un libro de la repisa y lee."_ — señalé la repisa sobre mi cabeza sacando el brazo por un lado.

_— _¡Ah! Quieres que te lea un cuento. — dijo fingiendo un tono dulce. No podía verlo, pero estaba segura que tenía una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

— _"¡No, idiota! Necesitas distraerte."_

_— "¿Por qué eres tan brusca conmigo?"_

Rodé los ojos, me destapé y senté de repente, estaba sentado en el amplio sofá a mis pies. Al instante alzó la cabeza, dejando a un lado el libro que leía, probablemente esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta, pero en lugar de eso le hice una yo.

— _"¿Por qué no quieres mi sangre?"_

Su rostro se tornó serio repentinamente, volvió a tomar el libro y fijó su vista en él. Esperé pacientemente sin cambiar mi posición, sabía que respondería, sólo estaba pensando en la forma apropiada de hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de eso? No lo sé con certeza, pero cada vez me era más fácil descifrar sus expresiones, así como él descifraba las mías.

— _"Querer y desear, son dos cosas distintas" —_ habló finalmente, levantó el rostro y sus ojos topacio se encontraron con los míos — _"Aún deseo tu sangre… pero no la quiero, porque no quiero lastimarte, Mina."_

_— "El tío Aro me dijo, que cuando un vampiro encuentra a su cantante, no puede resistir la sed… pero tu lo has hecho, dos veces."_

_— "Ha sido difícil."_

_— "Igual no lo entendería. —_ me encogí de hombros — _Nunca he deseado algo lo suficiente para saber lo que es tener que contenerse, y todo cuanto he deseado lo he obtenido." — _dije tocando el guardapelo que colgaba de mi cuello.

_— "Suenas a una niña mimada."_

_— "Eso es lo que soy, después de todo."_ — confesé.

Lo que más ambicionaba era ser parte de la guardia, y ahora lo tenía, el emblema pendiendo de mi cuello lo confirmaba, pero… ¿realmente lo merecía? O era solo por cumplir otro de mis caprichos.

Edward no volvió a hablar, ¡claro! ¿Qué podría decir?... lo que había dicho yo no era más que la verdad. Me costaba aceptarlo, pero así eran las cosas. Yo no era más que una niña mimada, acostumbrada a que se hiciera lo que yo quería y cuando yo lo quería.

Me volví a acostar y cerré los ojos. Mientras meditaba acerca de mi comportamiento pasado y me planteaba la idea de intentar cambiar, el sueño me venció.

* * *

_¡Feliz Navidad! (atrasada) y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (adelantado) jejeje... espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Me he tardado una eternidad, lo sé, pero a partir de ahora prometo que los capítulos serán un poco más largos._

_¡Gracias, **Azulpurpura**, por tu incondicional apoyo! Tus reviews siempre me levantan el ánimo y aunque en mi otra historia no me vaya muy bien, creo que con esta aun puedo reivindicarme XD._

_Felices fiestas a todos y todas los que se dan una vueltecita de vez en cuando por mi fic, un cálido abrazo, que se la pasen muy bien y en compañía de sus seres queridos._

_Besos, Ninie._


	15. Agridulce Mañana

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_-susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 15: Agridulce mañana.**

Desperté con un horrorizado grito rasgando mi garganta, la respiración y el pulso acelerados. Sentí unos brazos fríos envolverme con ternura, sin oposición de mi parte. Seguía en shock mientras las imágenes de mi reciente sueño se repetían en mi mente una y otra, y otra vez.

Resultaba ilusorio que imágenes como aquellas pudieran alterarme estando consciente. ¡Era tan absurdo! Estaba plenamente consiente de que lo que veía en sueños era incapaz de lastimarme en la realidad, entonces… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? Éste sentimiento, esta angustia que sentía, era superior a mí.

Fui respirando más pausadamente al tiempo que luchaba por dejar de sollozar.

— ¡Tranquilla, sorellina! ¡Fu solo un male sono! (¡Sólo fue un mal sueño!) — decía Heidi acariciando mi cabello mientras me abrazaba.

Respiré profundo para tranquilizarme, inhalando su dulce aroma. Entonces descubrí que ella no era la única presente. Alcé mi rostro, y por sobre su hombro, pude ver una figura borrosa. Cerré los ojos dejando correr las lágrimas contenidas y enfoqué mi vista en ella.

Edward observaba de pie bajo el dintel. Su expresión era tan serena como siempre, pero había algo en su mirada que me incomodaba, como si pudiese ver a través de mí. Nuevamente, como en ese horrible sueño, me sentí vulnerable. Y no pude más que huir de esa mirada, refugiándome en el hombro de mi hermana.

— El desayuno está listo, Mina. — escuché la voz de Felix provenir de la cocina.

Sin muchas ganas me solté del abrazo. Edward ya no estaba. Más tranquila me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

— Prepararé tu ropa. — dijo Heidi antes que cerrara la puerta tras de mí.

Seguía estando algo perturbada. Me desvestí y metí en la ducha casi por inercia, completamente ajena a lo que hacía. Me resultaba tan difícil aceptar lo mucho que ese sueño me había afectado. ¡Era patético! ¿En qué universo paralelo yo le temería a un simple y frágil humano como el Sr. Cauldwell? ¡Ni Demetri con toda su fuerza sobrehumana había logrado ponerme una mano encima… y salir ileso! ¿Qué oportunidad tendría ese hombre? Sí, era ridículo temer… y aún así, una ínfima parte de mí lo hacía. Probablemente esa parte que la mayoría del tiempo prefería ignorar: la humana.

Salí de la ducha y sequé mi cabello con la toalla. Me miré en el espejo, mis ojos seguían algo irritados. Me envolví en la toalla y salí hacia la habitación. Mi ropa ya estaba sobre la cama, lista como siempre, Heidi me cuidaba demasiado, sonreí casi inconscientemente ante este pensamiento.

Entonces una duda me asaltó. ¿Qué hacía Felix en la cocina? ¿Acaso dijo: "desayuno listo"? ¿Qué desayuno?

Movida más que nada por la curiosidad, me vestí a velocidad inhumana, con el cuidado de no romper nada, y salí hacia la cocina.

— ¡Pero ¿qué…?! — las palabras no me salieron.

— Adelante, Mina. Tu desayuno está listo. — informó Felix, ridículamente vestido con un delantal a cuadros rosas y blancos mientras daba vuelta a un hot cake con la espátula. — ¡Siéntate! — señaló con la espátula al otro extremo de la cocina.

Mi vista viajó muy lentamente hasta toparme con una torre de dichas tortas como de medio metro, sobre la mesa. Heidi y Edward sentados a la mesa contemplaban la torre con diferentes expresiones. Edward parecía dudoso. Mientras que mi hermana parecía ansiosa, casi como si estuviera tramando…

— ¡No te atrevas! — sentenció Edward mirándola de reojo. Entonces vi que la mano de Heidi se retiraba lenta y disimuladamente del borde del plato. Eso confirmó mis sospechas: ¡Ella quería derribar la torre!

— ¡Listo! — una última torta se agregó a las demás. Dándome vuelta me encontré de nuevo con mi hermano sonriendo de oreja a oreja — ¡Pruébalos, hermanita! — dijo poniendo cara de angelito. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo había hecho para prepararlos o si es que intentaba envenenarme, pero una pregunta mucho más preponderante se me atravesó.

— ¿"La Mejor Mamá del Mundo"? — señalé atónita la pechera del delantal.

— Fue el único que encontró Emmett. — respondió rascándose la cabeza.

— ¡Mintió! — murmuró Edward secamente.

Felix parecía a punto de explotar, yo misma pude imaginarme gráficamente al fortachón de los hoyuelos siendo torturado por mi hermano.

— ¡Mejor los pruebo antes que se enfríen! — dije sonriente sentándome a la mesa, tratando de distraerlo. ¡Funcionó!

Se sentó frente a mí, clavando los codos en la mesa y mirándome con… ¿ensoñación? ¡No cabe duda que el aire de Forks afecta seriamente la mentalidad Volturi!

Corté un pedacito de torta y con el tenedor me lo llevé a la boca. Felix seguía el trayecto del bocado con expectación. Cuando desapareció en mi boca lo sentí dejar de respirar. ¡Menos mal que era vampiro o se habría puesto morado mientras esperaba mi veredicto!

Mastiqué tranquilamente, con cierto temor. Pero, pensándolo mejor, lo peor que podría pasar sería que me diera una diarrea, y una semivampiro no moriría de diarrea… ¿verdad?

Sorprendentemente, descubrí que el pan sabía a gloria. Nunca probé algo tan sublime, excepto claro, en la cocina de Esme Cullen.

— ¿Y?... ¿Cómo está?... ¿Te gustó? – preguntaba desesperado.

— ¿Para qué preguntas? Su cara lo dice todo. — respondió Heidi. Pero Felix no parecía darse por satisfecho.

Corté otro bocado y me lo comí un poco más rápido que el primero. ¡A quién le importa la diarrea!

— ¡SÍÍÍ! ¡FUNCIONÓ!... ¡FUNCIONÓ!... ¡FUNCIONÓ! — Felix celebraba abrazando el grueso tomo que había estado leyendo el día anterior.

— ¿Gué esh esho? — pregunté sin poder esperar a tragar. Pero Felix había salido rápidamente para ponerse a dar saltos alrededor de la cabaña.

— E…el… recetario de… Esme. — respondió Edward medio distraído, me veía con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Gué? — pregunté ante su expresión. Carraspeó un poco y recuperando su pose seria me respondió…

— No es educado hablar con la boca llena. — dijo igual de seco que con Felix. «¿Qué, qué? ¡Uy, Pero que apretado!» En ese momento tuve una idea. Sonreí maliciosamente, y él lo notó. — ¿Qué? — cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

Le saqué la lengua, exponiendo el bocado semi-masticado. La mueca en su cara era lo más gracioso que había visto nunca. Pero la diversión no duró mucho…

— ¡FIORELLA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TUS MODALES?! — chilló mi hermana, asqueada. Tragué rápidamente y la mire.

— ¡Por ahí! ¡Por ahí, en alguna parte de este vasto planeta que llamamos tierra! – murmuré, indiferente y seguí comiendo.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Me comí cerca de cuatro o cinco hot cakes, en ese tiempo, Felix no volvió a aparecer, probablemente seguía cantando y dando saltitos en alguna parte del bosque.

— Mejor vas a detenerlo antes que el muy tarado cruce el límite del tratado. — sugerí a Heidi mientras me colocaba la mochila al hombro.

Edward ya me esperaba en la puerta, aún teníamos que pasar por la mansión Cullen para que se cambiara de ropa.

Heidi asintió dubitativa colocándose su abrigo. No me pasó desapercibida la forma tan significativa en que miró a Edward antes de dejar la casa. ¿Qué se traían esos dos? En vano intenté interrogarlo sólo con la mirada, él sólo se limitó a darme la espalda murmurando un — ¡Se hace tarde! — antes de salir. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?... ¿Y qué le pasa a mi hermana?...»

— "_¡FIORELLA!"_

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! — salí a trompicones enrollándome una larga bufanda al cuello.

Cuando lo alcancé, estuve a punto de preguntar, esta vez directamente. Pero esa arruga en su entrecejo era una clara advertencia de peligro. De modo que cerré la boca y le seguí en silencio hasta la mansión.

Una vez en casa de los Cullen, Edward se dirigió a su recámara, mientras yo esperaba en la sala acompañada por Rose y Emmett.

Alice y Jasper no estaban en casa, según dijo Emmett, habían salido muy temprano para encontrarse con Bella en el camino al instituto.

— ¡Buenos días! — saludó Carlisle bajando acompañado de Esme.

— ¡Buon giorno! — los alcancé a mitad de las escaleras para depositar un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

— Con su permiso, me retiro. Creo que ya voy algo tarde al hospital. — se disculpó Carlisle después de devolverme el gesto. Le dio un último y tierno beso a su esposa antes de salir.

Esme miró alrededor y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Edward… — lo que sea que iba a decir no lo supe, pues en el momento que Carlisle salía, la puerta principal se abrió inesperadamente.

Apenas alcancé a apartarme cuando "la mejor mamá del mundo" pasó a mi lado y alzó a la vampiresa en vilo.

— ¡GRAZIE! ¡GRAZIE, ESME! ¡MOLTE GRAZIE!

Escuché la voz de Heidi disculparse por Felix con Carlisle, pero mis ojos no podían apartarse de la figura de mi hermano girando como ese dibujo animado de los Looney Tunes: el Demonio de Tazmania.

La pobre solo le miraba confundida, y me alegré de que fuera vampira o de lo contrario ya se habría puesto verde con tantas vueltas.

Cuando finalmente Felix pudo calmar su euforia, explicó con más calma su éxito en la cocina de esa misma mañana.

— ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo! ¡Tienes "el toque"! — dijo Esme satisfecha.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — dijo mi hermano más confiado — ¡Ese podría ser mi "don"! — se veía muy ilusionado con la idea.

Inconscientemente miré a Heidi, quien me devolvió una mirada preocupada, entonces lo entendí.

— Ejem… — interrumpí llamando su atención — Hermanito… — modulé mi voz lo más dulce posible — no se te ocurra repetir eso frente a al tío Caius, ¡por favor! — Felix se quedó en silencio, como valorando el peso de sus propias palabras.

— ¡Uy! Tienes razón. — soltó finalmente con expresión seria. — ¡Pero aún quiero aprender más! — dijo más animado, mirando a Esme. Ella asintió.

— Será un placer tener a un pupilo tan decidido. — respondió mientras lo conducía hacia la cocina.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? — preguntó mi hermana deteniéndose y mirándome inquisitivamente antes de entrar en la cocina detrás de Esme y Felix.

— Espero a Edw… ¡como que ya se tardó! — murmuré pensativa, más para mí misma. Hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de que llevaba más de 15 minutos arriba, cuando usualmente vuelve en menos de 5.

Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron, de modo que quedamos los cuatro al pie de la escalera, todos mirando hacia arriba.

— Pues, ¡como que van a ver que le pasa! — sugirió Heidi para después meterse a la cocina.

Cuando perdí de vista a mi hermana me giré hacia los dos Cullen a mi derecha.

— ¡Yo paso! — dijo Rose soltando un bufido, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la sala. Tomó una revista y se derrumbó en uno de los sofás.

Ante la negativa de la rubia, miré al fortachón que aún estaba a mi lado. Emmett me sonrió, resaltando sus tiernos hoyuelos. Pero apenas dio un paso al frente…

— ¡Ahora no, Emmett! — un bajo gruñido de advertencia lo detuvo.

— ¡Uh!... Habla en serio. — dijo el "osito" cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiré frustrada, pasándome las manos por el cabello conteniendo el impulso de halarlo hasta arrancármelo. Si no hacía algo pronto íbamos a llegar tarde a clases. No es que me estuviera muriendo de ganas por ir, pero si tenía que hacerlo, al menos quería hacerlo bien.

Volví a suspirar contando hasta diez y empecé a subir.

— ¡No te atrevas! — volvió a gruñir, pero le ignoré y seguí avanzando. — ¡Fiorella! — ¡Fiorella! ¡Fiorella!... lo hacía tan a menudo que empezaba a perder su efecto. — ¡FIORELLA VOLTURI!

— ¡Ella!... — Emmett intentó detenerme, preocupado. Pero lo hice a un lado y le guiñé un ojo para darle a entender que estaría bien, no muy convencido me soltó.

— ¡Sabes que no te tengo miedo! — dije tratando de sonar indiferente — ¡Voy a subir quieras o no, y más vale que estés listo!

Llegué al tercer piso y avancé con dramatismo por el amplio corredor.

— ¡Tunton, tunton, tunton, tunton, tunton, tunton…! — susurraba mientra me acercaba a su puerta, imitando la música de fondo en las escenas de suspenso de esa vieja película: Tiburón. Abajo escuché la risa de Emmett.

La puerta se abrió antes de que yo tocara el pomo. Y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras… pero con unas inmensas ganas de partirme a carcajadas. Contuve el aire intentando no reír con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¿Qué… te… pjfff? — estaba por romper a reír cuando una mano tapó mi boca y fui arrastrada al interior.

Apenas escuché el clic de la puerta al cerrarse nuevamente, le mordí la mano y me safé de su agarre dejándome caer al piso muerta de risa. ¿Por qué Edward vestía jeans azules, camisa verde y un saco amarillo pollo… ah y para rematar, "converse" rojos?

— "_¿Terminaste?"_ — preguntó cuando el estómago me dolía tanto que ya no podía reír, mirándome desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y las cejas levantadas.

— "_Francamente no, pero ya me duelen las costillas. ¿Se puede saber que te pasó? ¿Perdiste alguna apuesta?"_

— "_No"_

— "_¿Entonces?"_ — logré arrastrarme con mucha dificultad y me senté en el sofá. Él no respondió, se quedó mirando el suelo evidentemente enfurruñado. Eché un vistazo a la habitación, había ropa tirada por todos lados, como si Felix hubiese pasado por ahí en su fase de "Taz". — Como sea… — me encogí de hombros y empecé a rebuscar entre las prendas — _"Dejarte salir así sería un verdadero crimen."_

Del armario pude rescatar un pantalón gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y un suéter gris claro con cuello en "v". También encontré un par de tenis oscuros. No era la gran cosa, pero se vería mejor que con esa rara combinación que traía puesta.

Extendí las ropas sobre la cama, como Heidi lo hacía para mí, y me dirigí a la salida.

— "_Te espero abajo."_

Empezaba a bajar las escaleras cuando lo escuché decir — _"¡Gracias!" _— aunque sonaba algo indeciso. Sonreí para mis adentros y seguí mi camino.

Cuando llegué al final de la escalera, Emmett estaba ahí mirándome con cierta ¿aprehensión?

— Sobreviviste. — dijo, y no pude descifrar si estaba feliz o decepcionado. — ¡Demonios! — exclamó de pronto haciendo que me sobresaltara — Creí que sin la ayuda de la enana estarías en problemas… — ¿Eh, enana? no lograba comprender a qué se refería, hasta que escuché una aterciopelada voz tras de mí.

— Mina me ayudó.

Giré tan rápido que casi me resbalo, pero el grandullón me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi espalda. Y ahí estaba él, vestido con la ropa que yo misma había escogido, y se miraba imposiblemente atractivo.

Bajó tranquilamente y se encaminó a la puerta principal abriéndola. Yo le seguí con la mirada, totalmente atontada.

— Ya me parecía que ese no es el estilo de Alice. — continuó Emmett sacándome de mi trance.

— ¿Mina? — me llamó Edward al notar que no me había movido. Ladee la cabeza ligeramente hacia un punto lejano tras él.

— ¿Era eso una paloma? — dije lo primero que me vino a la mente y salí corriendo pasando de largo a un confundido Edward en la puerta.

— Lo dudo. — dijo cuando salió poco después de mí. — El clima de aquí no les permite quedarse mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tienen de interesante?

Desvié la mirada avergonzada. Me encogí de hombros.

— Me gusta verlas correr. — respondí.

— ¿Correr?... ¡Dirás volar! — intentó corregirme, pero yo negué, y armándome de valor lo miré.

— Nop. Correr, ¡se mueven muy gracioso!

Me miró inexpresivo por varios segundos, finalmente cerró los ojos y negó suspirando.

— Heidi… — dijo después de suspirar, volteando hacia atrás. Mi hermana estuvo ahí en un parpadeo — ¿Cuántas veces la tiraron de cabeza?

— Mmm… la verdad… perdí la cuenta. — respondió ella, rascándose la barbilla pensativa.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó tanto que casi sentí que golpeaba el suelo. ¿Ella le estaba siguiendo el juego? Dándome media vuelta empecé a caminar rumbo a la carretera sin decir nada.

— ¡Mina! ¿A dónde vas? — escuché a Edward.

— "_¿A dónde más? Al instituto."_ — respondí sin girarme.

— "_¿Caminando?"_

— "_Ni que fuera a cansarme. Además, así tendrán más tiempo para seguir burlándose de mí." _— dije apretando el paso.

— ¡Mina! ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. No quiero llegar tarde.

El ronroneo del volvo pronto me alcanzó, pero lo ignoré y seguí caminando.

— Mina… — Heidi estaba a mi lado, tenía esa mirada que yo ya conocía muy bien.

Traté de sostenerle la mirada, indiferente, pero terminé por subirme al volvo con Edward. No era momento para una de sus "evaluaciones psicológicas".

— "_¡Vámonos!"_ — ordené, y él aceleró sin preguntar.

Mantuve mi vista en el camino, ni siquiera me interesó encender la radio, estaba demasiado ocupada con mis propios pensamientos para prestar atención a los sonidos del exterior. Me era más que evidente que desde esa mañana Heidi y Edward se traían algo raro, no sabía qué, ni por qué, pero me molestaba. Y lo peor de todo era que no había forma de preguntarles sin sonar como una estúpida paranoica.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con esos dos? ¿Por qué Felix parecía tan indiferente? ¿Sólo yo lo había notado? ¿Acaso lo estaba imaginando?...

Salté levemente en el asiento cuando sentí la vibración en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Era mi celular.

— ¡¿Segura que tu conciencia está limpia?! — se burló Edward, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior.

— Mi conciencia está muy bien, gracias. La de otros no sé. — dije con malicia, y su seño se arrugó. Sin darle tiempo a replicar contesté la llamada. — ¡Ciao!

_— ¡Ciao, nena! ¿Cómo estás?_ — sonreí apenas reconocí esa voz grave y taciturna.

— ¡Papi!

* * *

¡_Ciao!... Como ven, ya estamos en enero... ¡Me hago vieja! ¡Viejaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaa!_

_Pero bueno, dejándo de lado mi infortunio:_

_¡Gracias por sus reviews, **Azulpurpura **y **Maryroxy**!... Creo que esta vez no demoré tanto... ¿o sí?_

_También quiero dar gracias las maravillosas chicas que me agregan en sus alertas y favoritos, así como a todos y todas los que se toman un tiempecito para echarle un ojito a mi fic._

_Jejeje... como se habrán dado cuenta, este capi estuvo un pelín más largo que los anteriores... Una buena: noticia es que decidí que a partir de ahora haré los demás igual o un poquitín más largos... la mala: es que las publicaciones le pisan los talones a la inspiración. ¡Este es el cap 15, acabo de terminar el 16 pero no he empezado el 17! ¡Aaaaa... que presión! Oren por que esta entelarañada cabecita se ilumine pronto._

_Creo que eso es todo por el momento. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Besos, Ninie._


	16. El Intruso

_¡Ahhhhh... estoy de vuelta! Chicas, ¡mil perdones por la demora! Ahora sí que nada más no podía conectarme... no tengo internet desde diciembre... ¡moriré si no me reconectan pronto! Ahora estoy aprovechando una hora libre y el internet de la universidad... (jajaja en vez de estar haciendo tareas, miren donde ando)._

_Pero bueno, ya no las entretengo más... ¡aquí está el capítulo!_

* * *

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_-susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**

"Soprano"

_By Ninie_

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Salté levemente en el asiento cuando sentí la vibración en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Era mi celular.

— ¡¿Segura que tu conciencia está limpia?! — se burló Edward.

Mi conciencia está muy bien, gracias. La de otros no sé. — dije con malicia, y su seño se arrugó. Sin darle tiempo a replicar contesté la llamada. — ¡Ciao!

_— ¡Ciao, nena! ¿Cómo estás?_ — sonreí apenas reconocí esa voz grave y taciturna.

— ¡Papi!

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Capítulo 16: El intruso.

_— ¡No sabes como ansiaba escuchar tu dulce voz, cielo!_

_— _¡Ti rimpiango molto, papà! (¡Te extraño mucho, papá!)... — de pronto me sentí como una bebé, y estuve a punto de hacer un pucherito.

_— _"_¡Che tenera! (¡Qué tierna!)"_ — se burló Edward.

_— _¡No molestes! — gruñí apretando los dientes.

___— _¿Perdón? — la voz exaltada de papá me recordó que en ese momento sólo yo podía escuchar a Edward.

_— _¡Disculpa, papá! No era a ti.

___— _¿Eh? ¿Quién está contigo ahora?

_— _Edward Cullen. — respondí con fastidio impreso en cada letra.

___— _¡Perfecto!... ¡Pásamelo por favor!

_— _Me encantaría, pero no cabe…

___— _Miiinaaa… — el tono estricto de papá, arrastrando ambas sílabas, me convenció de darle el celular al vampiro que ya me esperaba con la mano extendida.

Apenas solté el móvil me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto. Justo en ese momento un ruidoso monovolumen rojo hacia su entrada.

___— _¿Cómo se está portando mi hija? ¿Les ha dado algún problema? — le escuché soltar de manera nerviosa y precipitada como quien lee una lista de tareas (sacar la basura, comprar leche, bañar al perro, etc) —_ ¿Su casa sigue en pie?... No ha incendiado nada… ¿o sí?_

_— _¡PAPÁ! — ¿Qué? Hasta donde recordaba yo no era pirómana ¿o sí? — ¡SABES QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE! ¡EL TÍO ARO METIÓ EL REFRACTARIO CON ALUMINIO AL MICROOND…AS!… ¡UPS! — acababa de echar de cabeza a mi tío.

___— _¡Nena, ¿Qué te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?! — trabé los ojos, fastidiada — _¡Y no me hagas gestos, por favor!_ — agregó. Me conocía demasiado bien. Edward por su parte se mordía el labio para no reír frente al micrófono.

Resoplé sonoramente antes de salir del auto, y cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la requerida. ¿Humillarme se había convertido en el deporte favorito de mi propia familia? El día anterior: Felix, esa mañana: Heidi, y ahora: papá.

Respiré profundamente dos veces y me dirigí al encuentro con mis únicas dos amigas en el instituto… y tal vez en el planeta.

Con toda la alegría y el optimismo que pude simular, me dirigí al vehículo de Bella.

_— _¡Buen día, Bellie! — saludé con un beso en la mejilla y luego a la otra — ¡Buen día, Allie!

Alice abrió la boca, pero sólo escuché la pregunta de Bella.

_— _¿Bellie?

_— _Suena pegajoso… ¿no crees? "Allie y Bellie"… ¡oh y si lo dices de corrido parece que dices *Halibel! — me empecé a reír de mi propia broma. Pero las chicas no parecieron verle la gracia.

_— _Mina… — Alice puso una mano en mi hombro — ¿Por qué tan decaída el día de hoy?

_— _No estoy de… — iba a negarlo, pero el aroma de ese desagradable humano me llegó de pronto.

_— _¡Buen día, señoritas!

_— _¡Buen día, señor Cauldwell! — respondieron ellas, yo solo moví los labios. Al parecer no lo notó y siguió su camino.

_— _¡Hey, Bella!

_— _¡Hola, Mike!

_— _"_¡Y los bobos se multiplican!"_ — escuché esa voz familiar que superaba el bullicio de mi alrededor.

Voltee hacia atrás, Edward había salido del volvo y estaba recargado en él, aún con mi celular en la oreja. Rodé los ojos. ¿Quién era más bobo, Newton por seguir tras una chica a la que "obviamente" no le interesaba, o Edward por seguir sintiendo celos cuando ella ya no era nada suyo? ¡Ya no le correspondía! En todo caso el celoso debería ser el tal Jacob.

_— _¿Fiorella?

_— _¡¿QUÉ?! — solté en tono rudo, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

Me tomó un par de segundos darme cuenta que era un amilanado Mike el que me hablaba. Sin poder contenerme empecé a reír nerviosa.

_— _¡Disculpa!... Me agarraste de bajada, no acostumbro que me llamen Fiorella. — expliqué al verlo "algo" avergonzado… ¿o era asustado?... ¡no, era: aterrado!.

_— _Oh, entonces… ¿puedo llamarte Mina? — preguntó aún temeroso, yo asentí pretendiendo no sonreír de más. — ¡Bien!... las veo en clase, chicas. — se despidió precipitado y salió disparado al interior del edificio.

_— _¡Wow! ¡Sí que lo asustaste! — comentó Alice mirando la puerta por donde Newton desapareció.

_— _Es mi encanto natural. — dije quitada de la pena encogiéndome de hombros.

_— _¡El blandengue de Mike! — murmuró Bella en tono divertido.

La risa ahogada de Edward llegó hasta mis oídos, y supongo que también a los de Alice, porque ambas volteamos en su dirección, pero estaba de espaldas con el celular aún pegado a su oído. Repentinamente se tensó, lo noté cuando vi su mano libre cerrarse en un puño.

Intrigada por esa acción, estuve a punto de ir y preguntarle directamente que ocurría. Pero el rugir de una moto me distrajo. Dirigiendo mi vista hacia la entrada del estacionamiento, me encontré con un corpulento motociclista moreno. Sin poder apartar la vista de él, le observé acercarse hasta nosotras.

_— _"_Es el novio de Bella."_

_— _¿Eh? — miré a Edward, agradeciendo interiormente que me sacara de mi embobamiento.

_— _¡Jake! — la emocionada voz de Bella me confirmó las palabras de Edward.

El muchacho aparcó la moto al lado de nosotras y bajó rápidamente para saludar a su chica con un tierno beso que sin comprender por qué, me abrumó.

_— _Hola, Alice. — saludó a la vampira sin mucha convicción, noté como arrugaba la nariz.

_— _Hola, Jacob. — respondió sin mucho ánimo.

El licántropo me miró detenidamente, por alguna razón, nadie se atrevía romper el silencio, ni siquiera yo.

_— _Mmm… tú no hueles tan mal. — dijo de pronto. Instintivamente arquee una ceja, confusa.

_— _También es un placer conocerte. — respondí sarcástica.

Alice empezó a reír, y a pesar de la distancia, también escuché la risa de Edward. Mientras que Bella pasaba por todas las tonalidades del rojo conocidas.

_— _¡Perdón! — se disculpó avergonzada, dio unos pasos hacia mi, tirando de la mano al corpulento moreno. — Mina, él es Jacob Black… mi novio. — se puso aún más roja, sí eso era posible. Puso una mano en mi hombro, sonriendo. No pude más que sonreírle de vuelta, hasta que miré al susodicho de frente que aún parecía estarme evaluando, igualmente le sostuve la mirada, no iba a dejarme intimidar. — Jake, ella es mi amiga: Mina Volturi.

_— _Lo sé. — espetamos a la vez en tono seco, sin perder el contacto visual. Repentinamente gané el duelo de miradas cuando el la apartó para centrarse en Bella, notoriamente sorprendido, agregó: — ¿Amiga?

¿Le parecía algo tan imposible? Miré al licántropo colocando los brazos en jarras, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Bella respondió.

_— _Sí. Así que te pido que la trates con respeto, por favor. — dijo un poco seria. El semblante del muchacho se ablandó.

_— _¡Tranquila, Bellie! Ya verás que nos llevamos bien. — me adelanté tratando de sonar casual para restarle tensión al ambiente y le dí una palmada en el antebrazo al moreno (no alcancé su hombro) — ¿Verdad? — le sonreí — _"Di que sí… ¡por Bella!"_

_— _¡Por supuesto! — coincidió sonriendo antes de poner su enorme mano en mi coronilla y revolverme el cabello. Obviamente tratando de molestarme, pero tuve que tragarme mi berrinche por ella, "mi amiga".

_— _Por cierto… — habló Alice de pronto — ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó dirigiéndose al quileute, yo me preguntaba lo mismo, y por la expresión de Bella, deduje que ella también.

Las tres esperábamos la respuesta de Jacob, cuando de un tirón, Edward nos empujó a las tres hacia un lado, apartándonos del camino de dos meteoritos humanos que aterrizaron sobre el moreno.

Me pareció que Alice había alcanzado a sostener a Bella, pero no presté más atención a nuestra situación, estaba más interesada de saber que cómo había sobrevivido el otro chico a la colisión. Entre protestas de tres voces diferentes, una la de Jacob, y otras dos que apenas estaba escuchando, tres cuerpos empezaron a incorporarse del suelo.

No entendía lo que decían, o pretendían decir, pues hablaban todos a la vez.

Observé a los recién llegados, su tez morena y complexión atlética tan similar a la de Jacob y Seth, clamaba a gritos que se trataba de miembros de la manada quileute. En ese momento ambos posaron sus ojos en mí, las muecas mal disimuladas de burla me inquietaron.

_— _¡Interesante…! — dijo uno de ellos, sin poder terminar al explotar en una sonora carcajada.

_— _Como un muñeco de ventrílocuo. — comentó el otro, reprimiendo las notorias ganas de hacerle coro a su compañero.

Más confundida yo no podía estar. Pero temía preguntar.

_— _¡Imbéciles! Pudieron haber lastimado a Bella. — gruñó Jacob apartándolos y acallando las carcajadas del muchacho con sólo una mirada. — ¿Estás bien, amor? — preguntó acercándose.

Alice la soltó para que pudiera abrazar a su novio. Ella asintió sonriendo despreocupada y depositó un beso en los labios del moreno. Cuando él empezó a corresponderle tuve que volver el rostro a otro lado, las emociones que desplegaban esos dos al hacer contacto eran tan intensas que, aún sin la experiencia de Jasper, yo podía sentirlas. Era muy incómodo.

Al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada, intenté retroceder, poner un poco de distancia entre la pareja y yo, pero fue entonces que noté que mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Sentí una presión en mi estómago. Al bajar la vista me encontré con el objeto causante de tal incomodidad. Un brazo rodeaba mi cintura sosteniéndome pegada de espaldas a un cuerpo duro y frío. Al inclinarme un poco más pude ver mis pies como 20 pulgadas despegados del suelo. Entonces caí en la cuenta… ¡yo era el muñeco y Edward el ventrílocuo! ¡Era de mí, de quien se burlaban esos dos extraños!

Cuando alcé nuevamente la vista hacia los quileutes, los dos estallaron en carcajadas apenas vieron mi cara. Mi vergüenza y frustración debió ser cómicamente evidente para ellos. De fondo, también percibí la melódica risita de Alice. De Bella y Jacob ya no quise saber, si ellos también se estaban burlando, sería el colmo.

_— _¿Quieres dejar de sujetarme como a un peluche?

Edward reaccionó y me liberó en tierra firme… o mejor dicho, asfalto. Empecé a caminar rumbo al edificio.

_— _Sería interesante quedarse a averiguar por qué el par de moles casi nos arroyan… pero se hace tarde. — comenté sin detener mi paso.

_— _¡Qué encanto de niña! — dijo uno de los muchachos, en evidente sarcasmo.

_— _Oí eso. — dije lo suficientemente fuerte.

Seguí alejándome. Sólo pude captar el sonido de un par de pisadas tras de mí, sin volverme, ya sabía quien era… por simple deducción. Así que seguí mi camino al aula de Biología.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Una vez ahí tomé mi lugar en la misma mesa del día anterior y junto a mí se volvió a sentar Edward.

Lo vi empujar algo sobre la mesa hacia mí y voltee a ver, era mi móvil. Lo tomé de la mesa y mientras lo guardaba nuevamente en mi bolsillo, ¡sus fríos labios se plantaron en mi frente! Ni siquiera pude reaccionar, cuando ya se había sentado correctamente en su lugar.

_— _De parte de Marcus. — dijo con la vista al frente, lo que agradecí enormemente porque así no podía ver mi cara sonrojada.

_— _Grazie. — respondí tontamente. No sabía que más decir.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Perfectamente sincronizado, llegó ese sujeto… el Sr. Cauldwell. Mientras daba su cordial saludo matutino al grupo entero, me distraje sacando los útiles de la mochila.

El profesor estaba por cerrar la puerta del aula, cuando un par de chicas se plantaron frente a él.

_— _¡Perdón por el retraso! ¿Podemos pasar? — preguntó Alice mostrando su sonrisa más encantadora.

A su lado, Bella parecía estar intentando respirar con normalidad, se le veía bastante agitada.

_— _Bien. — accedió el Sr. Cauldwell, cediéndoles el paso. — Sólo les pido puntualidad en lo futuro. — dijo mientras cerraba y se volvía a su escritorio.

Las chicas pasaron a mi lado y ocuparon su mesa. Las seguí con la mirada, Bella estaba rojísima, empecé a preocuparme. ¿Estaría enferma?

_— _"_Bella, ¿te sientes mal?"_ — ella me miró inmediatamente y negando con la cabeza, sonrió y gesticuló un "estoy bien".

¡Si ella lo decía!... asentí, aunque no muy convencida y regresé mi atención a la clase. Me quedé de piedra cuando al alzar la vista me encontré con los ojos del profesor clavados en mí, era esa misma mirada que yo tanto detestaba. Eso me llevó nuevamente a revivir las imágenes de ese desagradable sueño.

Bajé la vista y sacudí la cabeza como sin con eso pudiera sacar esas imágenes.

_— _Señorita Volturi ¿se siente bien?... — era ese hombre el que preguntaba.

Le vi acercándose a nuestra mesa.

_— _Eh, Sí. Estoy bien. — me apresuré a responder de manera atropellada, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no se acercara más.

_— _¿En verdad?... Se le ve algo pálida. — se atrevió a tocar mi rostro, tomándolo de la barbilla. Me alejé de su mano.

_— _No…

_— _¡La llevaré a la enfermería! — interrumpió Edward alejándome inmediatamente sin esperar autorización del profesor. — Te dije que era una imprudencia venir a clases indispuesta. — Agregó simulando un susurro perfectamente audible para la clase.

Me dirigió hacia la puerta, por supuesto, yo no me opuse, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era alejarme.

Ante el comentario de Edward, Cauldwell no puso objeción alguna y nos permitió abandonar el aula.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Era obvio que a la enfermería no iría. No estaba para nada enferma, incluso sobreviví a los hot cakes de Felix. Pero estábamos llegando al final del pasillo y no tenía idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos. Repentinamente, Edward volvió a sujetarme por la cintura con un brazo, y emprendió carrera fuera del instituto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en algún punto cercano del bosque. En cuanto se detuvo, empecé a patalear.

_— _Ya te dije. ¡No soy un peluche! — y con eso me soltó, sin mucha delicadeza, puedo agregar. De no tener el perfecto equilibrio de un vampiro, habría estampado la cara en el suelo. — ¡**Rozzo! — me quejé.

_— _¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó en tono áspero.

_— _¿A mí?... Casi termino con un facial involuntario. — apunté al barro en el suelo. Me miró con escepticismo y suspiró.

_— _Me refiero a Cauldwell.

_— _No pasa nada. — empecé a sacudir las arrugas imaginarias de mi ropa.

_— _Si pasa.

_— _No.

_— _Sí.

_— _¡Que no!

_— _¡MALDICIÓN, MINA!... ¡Tuviste una horrible pesadilla! ¡Es evidente que te ha afectado!

_— _¡TTT…TÚ… TÚ… ¿CÓMO SABES ESO? — él bufó ante mi pregunta caminó hasta un árbol y se recargó en él de brazos cruzados. — ¡Edward! — lo apremié con mi mirada más amenazante, pero sólo me gané un gruñido de su parte.

Después de pensárselo un poco, me miró fijamente, como si fuera a calcinarme con sus ojos y finalmente suspiró derrotado, respondió:

_— _Cuando duermes… no proteges tu mente.

_— _……………

¡Oh…por…Dios!... ¡OH POR DIOS!

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que pensé que se me iban a salir, mi mandíbula probablemente sí tocó el barro. ¡A saber la cantidad de cosas que había soñado en los últimos días y él, seguramente las había visto! Ni siquiera podía hacer memoria de todas ellas, para los sueños normales tenía memoria de pez… ¡lástima que para las pesadillas era de elefante!

En ese momento sólo quería que la tierra me tragara.

_— _¡Detente o te va a sangrar el labio! — ordenó, preocupado.

Hasta su advertencia, no me había percatado de que me lo estaba mordiendo desesperadamente.

_— _Las frutas y verduras bailarinas son… divertidas. — comentó de pronto, más relajado.

_— _¿Ah?... — de momento no reaccioné — ¡Maldita publicidad de supermercado! — me quejé cuando recordé dónde había visto algo semejante, capaz de quedarse en mi subconsciente.

_— _Mina… Cauldwell no va a lastimarte. — se volvió a poner serio.

_— _Lo sé.

_— _No temas.

_— _No puedo evitarlo. — confesé. Parecía estar preocupado. Suspiré. — ¡Seguro se me pasa pronto!... ¡Volvamos! — emprendí el regreso. — Nuestras cosas…

_— _Alice las recogerá. — interrumpió tranquilamente, sujetando mi brazo.

Eché un vistazo a mi reloj de pulsera.

_— _¿Y qué se supone que haremos por 45 minutos? ¿Contar nubes? — ambos miramos hacia el cielo.

_— _¡Uno!... terminé.

_— _No es verdad.

_— _¿Acaso tú puedes decirme dónde termina una y empieza otra? — me miró desafiante.

Volví a contemplar el cielo, ¡era imposible! Estaba totalmente encapotado… ¡como siempre! Muy diferente al bello cielo azul de Volterra, donde podía ver toda clase de aves, planeando en la lejanía, en completa libertad.

_— _¿Pensando en palomas, otra vez? — su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_— _Algo así. ¿Cómo lo sabes? — lo miré. No estaba molesta, sino con curiosidad.

_— _Has soñado con ellas. Deben gustarte mucho.

_— _En el castillo abundan… ¡Ah! Y por favor, ¡deja de husmear en mis sueños! — sacudí un tronco cercano y me senté a perder el tiempo.

_— _Lo intento. Pero no siempre funciona. — él también se sentó.

_— _¡Persevera! — le fulminé con la mirada, pero él sólo sonrió de lado. Esa sonrisa me puso un poquitín nerviosa, por lo que preferí cambiar de tema. — ¿Qué quería mi padre? — pregunté apoyándome en su costado como respaldo.

_— _Lo normal. Saber cómo te encuentras, qué has hecho, etc. Lo mismo que le pregunta a Carlisle cada dos días.

¡Estupendo! (nótese el sarcasmo) Mi padre había estado en contacto con Carlisle y yo ni en cuenta.

_— _"_¿Apoyaste mi versión en cuanto a la misión?"_ — tenía que preguntar.

_— _"_Sabes que así es."_

_— _¡Grazie!

El resto de la hora lo pasamos en ese lugar apartado. Comunicándonos por pensamientos, Edward me platicó a detalle en qué había consistido su conversación con mi padre… la cual pareció ser más un monólogo. Apenas intercambió algunas palabras con papá, la mayor parte de su "conversación" telefónica, fueron relatos sobre mi "complicada personalidad", como solía llamarla el tío Caius.

Para el final de la hora, yo no podía estar más desmoralizada. Era simplemente aplastante la facilidad y rapidez con la que mi padre había confiado tanta información "clasificada" a Edward.

En menos de una hora había descubierto que ese vampiro se había vuelto un intruso, en mis sueños y en mi vida. ¡Mierda!

_— _Incluso por teléfono sabes ganarte la confianza de los demás. — lo miré acusadoramente y él sonrió de una manera que se me antojó… ¿perversa?

_— _Supongo que le pareció una buena forma de comenzar a tratar con su "yerno".

_— _¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE?! — me paré de golpe completamente desconcertada, aunque no sabría decir si estaba molesta o apenada.

_— _¿Tendrías la amabilidad de calmarte? — pidió tomándome por los hombros para obligarme a sentar de nuevo. Luego se sentó a mi lado.

Yo seguía rumiando cosas ininteligibles hasta para mí misma.

_— _Carlisle tuvo que decirle que estamos pasando tiempo juntos, y él sacó sus propias conclusiones.

_— _Genial. — dije sarcástica… Pero pensándolo de otra forma, si ese rumor llegaba hasta Volterra, ¡Demetri me dejaría en paz! — ¡Genial! — repetí con más optimismo.

_— _Y dicen que yo soy el bipolar. — murmuró Edward con sorna. — ¿Puedo saber que estas tramando?

_— _¡Tranquilo, Eddie!... — dije copiando el tono seductor que usaba Heidi a veces. Estiré mis brazos y jugué un poco con el cuello de su camisa —_ "Sólo voy a usarte un poquito."_ — milagrosamente logré sonreír a pesar de estar muerta de verguenza. ¡Jamás me vi a mi misma actuando de esa forma! Pero por ver la cara anonadada de Edward lo valía.

* * *

_*Halibel: personaje de Bleach (Arrancar No.3)_

_**Rozzo: en italiano significa brusco, bruto, descortés, duro, grosero, incivilizado, insolente, rudo, tosco… etc, etc._

_De nuevo pido miles de disculpas por la demora. Y muchas gracia a Maryroxy y Azulpurpura por sus reviews... espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, que ha sido como lo prometí un poco más largito._

_Hasta pronto!!_

_Besitos, Ninie._


	17. Empatía

_¡I know! No tengo perdón de Kamisama... así que no les entretengo más y aquí va el capítulo..._

* * *

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_-susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—Carlisle tuvo que decirle que estamos pasando tiempo juntos, y él sacó sus conclusiones.

—Genial. — dije sarcástica… Pero pensándolo de otra forma, si ese rumor llegaba hasta Volterra, ¡Demetri me dejaría en paz! — ¡Genial! — repetí con más optimismo.

—Y dicen que yo soy el bipolar. — murmuró Edward con sorna. — ¿Puedo saber que estas tramando?

—¡Tranquilo, Eddie!... — dije copiando el tono seductor que usaba Heidi a veces. Estiré mis brazos jugué un poco con el cuello de su camisa —_ "Sólo voy a usarte un poquito."_ — milagrosamente logré sonreír a pesar de estar muerta de nervios. ¡Jamás me vi a mi misma actuando de esa forma! Pero por ver la cara anonadada de Edward lo valía.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 17: Empatía.**

Después de nuestra informativa conversación en el bosque regresamos de lo más frescos para las siguientes clases… o al menos yo. Ignoro si Edward había comprendido mis palabras o se había hecho una idea equivocada… como fuera, no volvió a comentar nada al respecto. Y era divertido ver la cara de trauma con la que volvió al instituto.

De hecho, no volvimos a hablar durante las clases subsecuentes ni por telepatía, hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando al entrar en la cafetería volvimos a encontrarnos con Jacob y los dos extraños.

Bella no perdió tiempo y, arrastrando a Alice, fue hacia ellos. De modo que volvimos a quedarnos solos. Mientras él compraba el almuerzo me dediqué a observarlos, preguntándome qué hacían aún en el instituto.

—"_Los transfirieron de la reserva, ahora estudiarán aquí."_ — respondió Edward adivinando mis pensamientos.

—"_¿Y por qué no están en nuestro grupo?_"

—"_Son un año menores._"

—"_¡Hurra! ¡Ahora me siento vieja!"_

En ese momento, Bella se sentaba al lado de Jacob, y éste la recibía con un beso apenas rozando sus labios. Duró menos de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para aturdirme. ¿Cómo hacía Bella para sobrevivir a tanta euforia? Sus emociones me mareaban, literalmente.

Me volví hacia Edward, tratando de desaturdirme, pero fue peor. Viendo su rostro compungido, pude sentir con más intensidad sus emociones. ¡Genial!... ¡Ahora estaba deprimida!

—"_No es necesario quedarnos… si quieres vamos a otra parte."_ — sugerí.

Él negó restándole importancia y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de los quileutes tirando de mi mano. Tenía dos opciones: seguirlo, o tirarme al piso y dejarme arrastrar hasta la mesa como una niñita haciendo una pataleta.

¡Opte por la primera!

—¡Qué sorpresa, Cullen! ¡Decidiste honrarnos con tu presencia! — saludó Jacob, mientras tomábamos asiento.

Podía sentir la tensión de ambos en mí misma. Se notaba que aún había fricción entre ellos… ¡y quizás jamás desaparecería!

—¡Jake! — susurró Bella dándole un discreto codazo.

—¡Felicidades por la transferencia: Jacob, Quil, Embry! — dijo Edward sin inmutarse mirando a cada uno de ellos sucesivamente.

Después de eso se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio.

Alice contemplaba a Edward preocupada. Él miraba hacia la ventana aparentando indiferencia, pero podía sentir su pesar. Bella y Jacob, sólo les faltaban corazoncitos rosas y querubines flotando a su alrededor, ajenos totalmente a todo lo demás. Y los otros dos, parecían… ¿ansiosos?

Tomé un emparedado de la charola y empecé a devorarlo rápidamente, como cuando metes una cinta VHS en una videocasetera. La situación era de lo más estresante. ¡Sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí!

—¡Ey, "Soprano"! ¿Estás bien? — preguntó uno de los amigos de Jacob… creo que era Quil. Y casi me atraganto con el bocado cuando escuché como me llamaba.

Alice murmuró confusa — ¿Soprano? — mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada furibunda al chico.

—Creo que no. — respondió el otro por mí.

—¡Embry! — lo retó Jacob, y me arrimó una botella de jugo, la cual acepté agradecida.

Mientras me la tomaba, alguien me palmeó suavemente la espalda, luego deslizó su mano hasta mi hombro.

—"_¿Qué pasa?"_

—"_Me siento en una montaña rusa de emociones… esos tres… sus instintos son muy fuertes para mí…"_

—"_Trata de tomarlo con calma."_ — puso la otra mano en mi mejilla. Su frío tacto era reconfortante, ¡algo que definitivamente no me esperaba! Cerré los ojos disfrutando de ese alivio.

—"_Estar con Seth no es tan… complicado."_

—"_Quizá… quizá porque él no se ha imprimado."_

—"_Mmm… ¡Sí, eso tiene sentido!"_

—¡Ejem!

En medio del confort, había olvidado que no estábamos solos. El carraspeó falso se Alice me lo recordó. Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré que todos en la mesa me veían con las cejas alzadas. Sentí el calor acumularse en mis mejillas.

—¡Es culpa suya! — los señalé uno por uno (omití a Edward en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado) — ¡Sus emociones me dan jaqueca! — Alice levantó la mano, como si estuviéramos en clase y pidiera permiso para ir al baño. — Eh… ¿sí, Alice?

—Yo sólo quiero saber… ¿Por qué "soprano"?

—Así la apodó Seth. — contesto el tal Embry.

Hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar en lo fácil que era que la manada entera terminara por enterarse de todo lo que yo le contaba a mi nuevo amigo.

—¿Eh?... y ¿Por qué?

—Porque su sangre canta para Edward más fuerte que cualquier otra. — respondió Bella en un murmullo inaudible para los humanos, pero no para nosotros. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron desmesuradamente y asintió comprendiendo.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?... — iba a preguntarle porque sabía eso ella, pero en eso lo recordé: — ¡Ah, claro! Olvidaba que Seth es tu "hermanastro".

—Aún no. ¡Pero pronto! — dijo con una risita triunfal.

—¡Tendré que cuidar lo que le digo de ahora en adelante! — dije fulminando a los tres quileutes con la mirada, ellos sólo se echaron a reír. — ¡Bellie!, ¡Oh, Bellie, sólo en ti puedo confiar, amiga mía! — agregué tomando su mano sobre la mesa con dramatismo, luego miré a Jacob cambiando mi expresión por una más seria — Siempre y cuando no estés con él, porque tanta miel en el ambiente puede ser tóxica.

Me puse de pie dispuesta a retirarme, y los quileutes rieron con más fuerzas. Probablemente pensaron que era broma, pero no. Tomé una botella de agua y emprendí la retirada. Por supuesto, Edward me siguió.

_—¿Para qué el agua?_

_—Es probable que necesite rehidratarme._ — respondí sin poder ocultar más mi malestar y corrí al baño más cercano, dispuesta a regurgitar todo ese revoltijo de emociones que acababan de suministrarme.

Llegué rápidamente, pero cuando estaba por entrar, Edward se interpuso en mi camino.

—¡Apártate si no quieres que "redecore" tu suéter!

—Intenta calmarte. — puso su mano en mi frente, el alivio llegó de inmediato. — Este malestar no es físico, solo está en tu mente. — Iba a retirar su mano pero lo detuve.

—"_No la quites, me alivia."_ — era menos vergonzoso que decirlo en voz alta.

—"_Pero… soy muy frío…" _— negué.

—"_Eres justo lo que necesito."_ — sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y parpadeó varias veces. ¿Qué diablos había dicho? Cuando entendí mis propias palabras, toda mi cara empezó a arder y no supe que más decir.

Y de nuevo ¡salvada por la campana! Las clases estaban por comenzar, de manera que no hubo tiempo más que para correr a velocidad humana hasta el aula de trigonometría, y una vez más… sólo el silencio nos acompañó.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

A la salida, encontramos a Jacob trepando su moto en el monovolumen de Bella. Quil y Embry subieron a un auto de color blanco. Al menos algo bueno había en tolerar a los "lobitos": ¡Bella estaría mejor protegida de camino a casa! Pensando en eso, no pude evitar sonreír.

Escoltamos al "trasto" y sus pasajeros hasta La Push. Quil y Embri encabezaban la escolta.

En esta ocasión, Alice viajó con nosotros en el volvo, situación que aproveché para cambiarme al asiento trasero. Ella encendió la radio y empezó tararear las canciones que iban saliendo, mientras, yo veía por la ventanilla completamente perdida en mis pensamientos.

Me sentía sumamente ansiosa, con ganas de arrancar la puerta del auto y salir corriendo, ¿hacia dónde?... ¡no tenía ni idea!; pero sentía la necesidad de encontrarme con alguien, ¿Quién?... ¡eso tampoco lo sabía! Lo único de lo que podía estar segura, era que esos no eran mis verdaderos sentimientos, sino los de Quil y Embry. Ambos me estaban aturdiendo, a pesar de que íbamos varios metros detrás.

¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Sólo un poco más!... me decía a mí misma internamente, casi como si repitiera un mantra. Ya estábamos cerca de la reserva, pronto nos despediríamos y mi tormento terminaría.

—Mina… ¿Qué pasa?

La vocecita de Alice me hizo perder la concentración. Voltee a verla, estaba encaramada en el respaldo de su asiento y me miraba fijamente.

—N…nada… ¿Por? — pregunté y ella ladeó la cabeza sin cambiar de expresión. ¡No me creía!... ¿Por qué?

Entonces me di cuenta, todo mi cuerpo estaba rígido y mis puños apretados al punto de que me había enterrado mis propias uñas dejando marcas rojizas en mis palmas.

—¡Ah!... ya veo. — al instante me destensé, desparramándome en el asiento. Resoplé y me llevé una mano a la frente. — ¡Disculpa si te asusté!

—¡Calma! Ya casi termina. — murmuró Edward, sin despegar la vista del camino.

—Hai… hai. — musité distraída y desganada.

—¿Qué no eras pésima para los idiomas?

—Lo es. — afirmó Edward, sin dejarme responderle a su hermana. — Pero es una… "otaku". — Escupió la última palabra como si de una blasfemia se tratara, y para colmo, ella me miró como si me hubiese sacado un moco ahí mismo y me lo comiera frente a sus ojos.

La reacción de Alice arrancó a Edward una malévola sonrisa, que para mi desgracia, lo hacía ver… ¿sexy?... o… algo así. Estuve segura de que me había puesto más roja que un tomate maduro.

¡Definitivamente, el aire de Forks me hace idiota!

Por milésima vez en lo que iba del día, maldije el momento en que dejé a mi padre hablar con Edward por teléfono. ¡Había creado un monstruo! Y no solo eso, le había dado las armas para destruirme. ¿Por qué?... lo habría esperado de Jane… incluso de Alec o hasta Felix… ¿Por qué mi propio padre?

—¡Sólo bromeaba! No creo que sea tan grave. — sonrió Alice, tratando de animarme. — ¡Por favor, no te enojes!

¡Menos mal! Era reconfortante saber que ni un vampiro reconoce la diferencia entre estar "roja de ira" o "roja de vergüenza".

El volvo se detuvo cuando estuvimos en la entrada de la reserva. Bella se asomó por la ventanilla del copiloto y nos despidió agitando la mano. Hicimos lo mismo que ella.

—"_¡Hasta mañana, Bellie!"_

Ella asintió y el monovolumen siguió su camino. Cuando los perdimos de vista, emprendimos el retorno.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Alice continuó cantando sólo fracciones de las estrofas, se aburría rápidamente y le cambiaba de estación.

Edward me observaba por el retrovisor, aún con esa sínica sonrisa en el rostro. Recordé lo último que le había dicho antes de entrar a trigonometría: "¡Eres justo lo que necesito!", y volví a sentir mi rostro arder. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo precisamente en este momento? Aparté la vista y volví a concentrarme en el paisaje de la ventanilla. En el reflejo del cristal, visualicé a Alice, miraba de Edward a mí sucesivamente, pensativa. Repentinamente, sus ojos se detuvieron en él.

—¿Qué hicieron durante la hora de biología?

No preguntó qué me pasó en biología, ni a dónde fuimos durante esa clase… no, ella preguntó qué hicimos. Y por alguna razón, parecía más interesada por la respuesta de su hermano que la mía.

¿Y si él le contaba lo de mi pesadilla? ¡No! Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso qué "Eddie" lo supiera. Además de que era la clase de cosas que no me gusta compartir con nadie, ¡ni con mi hermana! ¡Por Dios!

Volvió a mirarme por el retrovisor y yo le devolví una mirada suplicante.

—"_¡Descuida… no lo diré a nadie!"_

Le sonreí y, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, el parpadeó un par de veces.

Escuchar eso me proporcionó gran alivio. No me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar, hasta que solté todo el aire emitiendo un involuntario y sonoro suspiro.

—¡Olvídenlo! ¡Mejor no quiero saber! — volvió a hablar Alice con una sonrisita traviesa en sus labios.

Me quedé observándola sin comprender. De pronto Edward le dio un coscorrón y ella soltó una risotada. Tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación, pero por primera vez me pareció ver a Edward avergonzado.

—¡Sólo era una teoría! — dijo aun sin poder dejar de reír. — Están muy raros desde esta mañana y no me cuentan nada.

—No necesitas saberlo "todo". — logró decir Edward recuperando su temple, y Alice le hizo un puchero.

Lo viera por donde lo viera, esos dos no se parecerían más si hubiesen sido gemelos. Podían quejarse ocasionalmente de sus respectivos dones, pero en el fondo lo disfrutaban tanto que a veces les molestaba no poder usarlo.

No supe en qué momento empecé, pero estaba riendo y no podía detenerme. Ellos me miraban entre confusos y divertidos. Pero no me preguntaron nada, simplemente me dejaron reír hasta que el vientre empezó a dolerme tanto que ya no pude más. Igual que esa misma mañana cuando encontré a Edward vestido de "caja fuerte" (Que no le hayan la combinación).

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—¡¿ESTÁS DROGADA O QUÉ?!... — ni siquiera me molesté en esperar una respuesta, y le cerré la puerta en las narices a Heidi.

Creo que nunca antes había estado tan molesta con ella en toda mi vida. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera pensarlo?!

Inmediatamente puse el pestillo a la puerta de la recámara donde me quedaba. Me puse los audífonos y me tumbé sobre la cama tratando de encontrar un poco de paz.

Desde que llegamos del instituto nos dividimos en grupos. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde recorriendo el bosque, buscando algún tipo de rastro o pista que nos indicara si Victoria o sus "soldados" andaban cerca. Desde que nos quedábamos en Forks, lo hacíamos aproximadamente cada dos o tres días. En esta ocasión, nuestro grupo fue el más pequeño, sólo éramos Heidi, Edward y yo.

De nuevo esos dos se estaban excediendo haciendo comentarios burlescos sobre mi persona e intercambiando miradas sospechosas de vez en cuando. ¡Me estaban poniendo de nervios! Hasta que no lo soporté más y me separé para seguir por mi cuenta… ¡nunca debí hacerlo! ¡Debí haber aguantado vara hasta que el recorrido terminara! ¿Por qué? Pues porque al volver a la cabaña, Heidi no tardó en arrastrarme hasta la recámara que compartía con Felix y empezó a psicoanalizarme. Y su "brillantísima" conclusión fue que: ¡Yo sentía celos!... ¡No manchen… ¿YO CELOSA?!

¡Absurdo! ¡Inconcebible!... Cuando me di cuenta, estaba mordiendo la almohada. Era inútil, ni la música podía relajarme en esos momentos.

Escuché un golpeteo en la ventana, y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue… ¿una lechuza? Pero yo no vivía en el mundo de Harry Potter, por lo que debía ser mi amigo Seth.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y distraerme un poco, para variar. Así que aventé nuevamente el reproductor y corrí a la ventana a mi peludo amigo. Pero cuando la abrí, me encontré con un muchacho alto, moreno y atlético, de chispeantes y cálidos ojos negros que me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

—¡Hola, Soprano! — agitó su mano frente a mi rostro, de inmediato reconocí esa voz, aunque era la primera vez que mis oídos la escuchaban.

—¡Seth!

—¿Sorprendida?

—Mucho. — asentí.

Se hizo a un lado y pude salir por la ventana. Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo.

—Hoy estuviste explorando, ¿verdad? — empezó a preguntar.

—Eh… sí. — no era un tema que me interesara recordar, pero Seth no tenía la culpa.

—¡Lo sabía! — sonrió satisfecho. — Me pareció percibir tu aroma en el bosque de camino a aquí.

—¿Mi aroma?... ¿Qué tiene mi aroma? Ahora que recuerdo, Jacob mencionó algo al respecto. Pero no entendí. — confesé apenada, mientras intentaba oler mi codo.

—Para nosotros el olor de los vampiros es bastante molesto, demasiado… dulce. Y viceversa, para ellos nuestro aroma tampoco es muy grato. — empezó a explicar mientras me adelantaba un poco. Aproveché que iba delante de mí para aspirar su aroma y comprobar lo que decía. Sin embargo no me pareció que oliera mal. — Pero el tuyo… no es desagradable.

—Tampoco el tuyo. — respondí.

Seth se detuvo de golpe y choqué contra su espalda.

—¡Auch, mi nariz!

—¡¿Q…qué haces? — se volvió a mirarme, estaba completamente rojo.

—¡Tranquilo! Sólo te huelo. — respondí con una horrible voz nasal, lo que provocó que ambos estalláramos en carcajadas.

Era un hecho: ¡Charlar con él era mi medicina para el mal humor!

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

En esta ocasión fue el turno de Seth para relatarme cómo había sido su día. Además de contarme muchas cosas sobre su familia y los otros muchachos de la manada.

La próxima vez que me encontrara con Embry y Quil, ya no los vería como unos completos desconocidos, ahora estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Cuando volvía a la cabaña ya era muy tarde. Volví a entrar por la ventana, aunque me sentía mejor, todavía no me apetecía encontrarme con mi hermana. Aun recordaba lo que me dijo y quería arrancarle la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Podría ser que tengo el complejo de la "Reina de Corazones"? ¡Cuando me enojo me apetece arrancar cabezas!... pero, ¿Por qué me molestaba en principio?

Me dirigí a tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Y mientras estaba ahí, seguía dándole vueltas a esa pregunta: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto lo que Heidi había dicho? ¿Por qué me enfurecía al punto de querer destazarla?...

Me llevé ambas manos a la boca para ahogar el gritito que intentó salir de mi garganta cuando encontré la respuesta a mis preguntas. La razón por la que me irritaban tanto las deducciones de mi hermana, era porque… ¡eran ciertas!

Recordé el día anterior, el momento en que conocí a Bella. En cuanto supe quien era ella, un sentimiento de "desagrado" se apoderó de mí, pero lo deseché rápidamente antes de siquiera intentar comprenderlo. Y esta misma mañana, cuando en mis pensamientos critiqué a Edward por estar celoso de Mike… en realidad eran mis propios celos los que hablaban. ¡Maldición, Heidi tenía razón! Bajo ninguna circunstancia ella debía saberlo.

Salí de la ducha y me puse mi pijama. Ya me había metido a la cama y me disponía a dormir, cuando me envaré de golpe recordando algo importantísimo que había pasado por alto...

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Ya era de madrugada y yo deambulaba como zombie alrededor de la habitación. Había decidido no dormir hasta que encontrara una solución a este nuevo dilema: Edward estaba en la cabaña, específicamente en la sala, y podía leer mi mente estando dormida. Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día y los descubrimientos que acababa de hacer de mí misma, no podía correr el riesgo de que mi subconsciente me traicionara. Y lo pero es que estaba exhausta, necesitaba dormir más que nada en el mundo.

—¿No piensas dormir hoy? — ni cuenta me di de cuando había entrado a la recámara, es más, no escuché la puerta… ¿Qué no tenía seguro? — ¿Mina? — me sujetó por los hombros y me sacudió un poco cuando vio que no respondía.

Lo había escuchado y tenía una respuesta a su pregunta, pero me costaba reaccionar. Incluso mis movimientos eran aletargados cuando intenté soltarme de su agarre.

—¿Te decepciona?... Hoy no habrá función de frutas bailarinas. — le respondí después de casi dos minutos, en una velocidad que *Shimizu Keiichi me envidiaría.

—¡Mina! — dijo casi en un susurro, sin que pudiera resistirme me cargó hasta la cama y me arropó. Intenté levantarme pero me empujó. Luego se inclinó en mi oído. — Dijiste: "¡Persevera!" y eso haré… pero si no funciona, ¡No diré nada, vea lo que vea!

—¿Lo prometes? — susurré yo también igual de lento que antes. Su risita me hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo!

—¿Edward?

—¿Dime?

—¿Por qué susurramos? — de nuevo sentí cosquillas.

—Porque estás demasiado agotada para usar tu telepatía.

—¡Oh!

—¡Duerme!

—¡Hai! — y más cosquillas, incluso sentí que el colchón vibraba un poco.

Entonces… ¡me rendí!

¡Morfeo había ganado esta partida!

* * *

*Shimizu Keiichi: personaje del ánime La Corda d'Oro. El del chelo.

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Hay alguien por ahí todavía?... Me disculpo por la demora, este no ha sido un buen comienzo de año jejeje... he tenido algunos molestos (no todos) contratiempos, el principal creo que sería el hecho de que estoy sin internet desde diciembre ¡snif, snif! =(_

_Otro es: lógico, los estudios... y demás similares y conexos jajaja._

_Espero que aún haya quienes estén dando lectura a esta ocurrencia mía titulada "Soprano"... que mucho no tiene que ver conmigo, yo soy "contra-alto" jeje XD... pero en fin._

_Besos y abrazos para mi querida **Azulpurpura**, quien sé no deja de estar pendiente de mis absurdas historias._


	18. Castigados

_Holaaaa!! Aquí estoy de nuevo... esta vez no tengo ni la mínima idea de cuanto me tardé, con eso del terremoto en mi ciudad todo se me sacudió jajajaja. Por cierto... ¡no me canso de agradecer a mi queridísima amiga **Azulpurpura**, quien, pese al terremoto en su ciudad, aquí sigue constante en la lectura de mis descabelladas historias!_

_¡Ahora sí, ahí les va el nuevo chapter!..._

* * *

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_-susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**

"Soprano"

_By Ninie_

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Capítulo 18: Castigados.

Contrario a la mañana anterior, desperté de muy buen humor y con energías renovadas. Estaba feliz… ¿Por qué? ¡No tenía idea… y tampoco me importaba!

Felix volvió a prepararme el desayuno. Y en un acuerdo silencioso, Heidi y yo decidimos actuar como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior. Desayuné sin contratiempos y, como en los días anteriores, partimos hacia la mansión Cullen.

Esta vez, Alice nos esperó y fuimos juntos hasta el instituto. El camino fue igual de relajado que el día anterior cuando regresábamos de La Push: intercambiamos pocas palabras, escuchamos música y reímos mucho.

En el estacionamiento del instituto nos encontramos con Bella y los muchachos. Al parecer todos habíamos madrugado pues cuando mucho habría unos siete vehículos, contando los de Bella y Edward.

Bajamos del auto y fuimos a reunirnos con ellos, antes de que pudiera saludar a Bella, Edward empezó a reír de la nada, distrayéndome.

—¿Cómo va tu nariz, Soprano? — y entonces entendí porqué se reía.

—Bien, Aetara. Gracias por preguntar. — respondí apretando los dientes y enviándole mi mirada asesina marca "Volturi". — Pero mi nombre es Mina, no "soprano".

—Lo sabemos. — respondió Embry, metiéndose en la charla. — Pero "soprano" es un buen apodo.

Juro que quise estrangularlo, pero el comentario de Bella me destanteó.

—¡A mí también me gusta!... además, tu me llamas Bellie, ¿no? — sonrió inocentemente.

—Pero… pero… "Bella, Bellie"… "Bella, Bellie" ¿Ven la similitud? — insistí casi histérica. — Ahora, "Mina, Soprano"… ¡NO CUADRA! ¡NO CUADRA NADA!

—Ya, no te quejes. Te ha ido bastante bien. ¡A mí me dicen: "enana", "duende", "pixie", "gnomo", "hobbit" "pigm…"

—¡OK! ¡Ya entendí!... — interrumpí a Alice mientras contaba con los dedos. — ¡Soy taaan afortunada! — ironicé.

—Y a todo esto… ¿Qué le pasó a tu nariz? — preguntó Bella, acercándose para examinarme de cerca. — Jake no me quiso decir, Seth se moría de risa cuando le preguntaba… ¡y estos dos ni se diga!

Los licántropos, junto con Edward, estaban riendo como dementes. Alice miraba a su hermano con reproche. Sentía que mi cara estaba roja, y esta vez ni yo sabía si era de rabia o de vergüenza.

—Anoche, cuando paseaba con Seth… — empecé a explicarles a las chicas — por accidente me choqué con él y… ¿has notado lo duro que es? — Bella asintió — Pues me lastimé la nariz… ¡pero ya está mejor!

—¿Y qué hacia tu nariz tan cerca de Seth?

Rodé los ojos ante la pregunta absurda de Alice.

—¡Duuuh! Quería olerlo. — respondí con toda naturalidad.

Las dos me miraron como si acabara de confesarles que vengo de otro planeta y pretendo conquistar la tierra. En serio, creí que sus ojos iban a salir disparados hacia mí de tanto que los abrieron.

Mientras tanto, los muchachos seguían riendo a más no poder.

—¿P…para qué? — Bella logró despetrificarse.

—Curiosidad. A los vampiros les molesta el olor de los licántropos, y a los licántropos el de los vampiros. Yo crecí entre vampiros, y quise saber cómo huele un licántropo… ¡Además, descubrí que no me molesta!

Las dos abrieron la boca gesticulando un gigantesco "¡OH!".

Los muchachos siguieron burlándose de mí por un rato, pero me di cuenta de que entre más me molestaba, ellos más lo disfrutaban. De modo que terminé por ignorarlos.

Después de un rato empezaron a llegar más y más alumnos hasta que el estacionamiento estuvo lleno, con esa señal comprendimos que era momento para ir a clases.

Entramos todos juntos, pero en el primer corredor nos separamos de los tres "lobitos" para dirigirnos a nuestra primera clase, donde por cierto el Sr. Cauldwell visitó constantemente nuestra mesa para preguntarme si me sentía bien. ¡Nunca odié tanto la biología como ese día!

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—¿Y bien?

Tragué saliva ruidosamente. Cuando se lo proponía, Alice podía ser muy intimidante, con todo y su limitada estatura.

Tocaba la última hora: clase de deportes. Las tres estábamos solas dentro de los vestidores de chicas. La menuda vampiresa se las había ingeniado para convencerme de que protegiera su mente con mi escudo mental.

Las demás chicas de la clase habían salido, y nosotras seguíamos pasándonos una libreta donde ellas escribían y luego me mostraban lo que decía. A través de esta rudimentaria forma de comunicación, Alice me había estado presionando para que le dijera con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado "realmente" (según ella) la noche anterior con Seth.

—"_No he dicho más que la verdad, Allie. Eso pasó. ¿Por qué no me creen?"_

Bella le arrebató la libreta a Alice y empezó a garabatear desesperadamente. Cuando la mostró decía: "Ya déjala."

Alice hizo un puchero y me miró recriminatoriamente.

—¿Por qué no confías en nosotras? — puso su infalible carita de corderito a medio morir.

—¡Confío en ustedes, pero de verdad ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE DIGA! — concluí halándome los cabellos con desesperación.

—¡Bien, pues… vamos al grano! — se aclaró la garganta tranquilamente para continuar. — ¿Te gusta Seth?

Pasaron cerca de diez segundos y yo seguía congelada. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Gustarme Seth?

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, esperando por una respuesta. ¿Qué les diría?... ¡A ver! Seth es un chico amable, simpático, sincero, leal… y físicamente no está nada mal… ¡pero ese no es el punto! ¿Me gusta?

—¡So!

—¿So? — formularon las dos sorprendidas y confusas.

—¡Sí y no! — creo que las confundí más. — Sí me gusta. Como podría gustarme cualquier chico tan remotamente lindo como él. Pero no me gusta en el sentido que ustedes están imaginando.

Las dos reían nerviosas.

—¡CULLEN! ¡SWAN! ¡VOLTURI! ¿A QUE HORA PRETENDEN SALIR? — el grito del entrenador Clap resonó en todo el gimnasio.

Salimos tan rápido como pudimos cuidando que Bella no tropezara, como de costumbre. Alice reía descaradamente, mientras que Bella estaba colorada de vergüenza, pues todos los que se encontraban en el gimnasio en ese momento nos observaban.

—¿Por qué tardaban tanto? — escuché que esa chica, Stanley, le preguntaba a Bella.

—¡Bellie, recuerda que eres mi compañera! — intervine, pero cuando ella iba a dar un paso hacia mí, algo o mejor dicho alguien me alejó. — ¡Ey!

—¡Lo lamento, pero desde ahora eres sólo mía!

Si había algo que de verdad me repateaba, era que me cambiaran los planes. ¡Peor aún si me cargaban como a un estúpido oso de felpa! Pero por ver la cara de Jessica Stanley cuando Edward me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y me llevó con él, no iba a quejarme…

¡A quién quería engañar! Ser arrastrada por ese vampiro se estaba volviendo mi hobbie favorito.

—"_Así que… ¡So!"_

—"_No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?"_ — me quejé. ¡Apenas había dejado de proteger la mente de Alice y él ya estaba de metido!

—"_No he leído la mente de Alice, 'baka'."_ — sonrió cínicamente.

No se qué me molestó más, que me llamara "baka", o darme cuenta de que Alice y yo, estúpidamente por cierto, habíamos estado hablando en voz alta en los vestidores. Lo que haya sido…

—¡VOLTURI! ¡CULLEN!... ¡ESTAMOS CON BADMINTON, NO LUCHA GRECORROMANA!

No se como terminamos así, pero yo tenía a Edward boca abajo en el piso y presionaba su espalda con mi rodilla mientras le torcía un brazo hacia atrás.

Cuando escuché el grito del entrenador Clap me distraje, lo suficiente para que Edward se soltara y contraatacara, ahora era yo la que estaba tendida de espaldas en el suelo y él encima aprisionando mis manos a los costados contra la duela.

—¿Lucha?... — murmuró una de las chicas, creo que su nombre era Lauren.

—¡Grecorromana, sí cómo no! — susurró Mike Newton a alguien. — ¡Yo diría que entrenan para la luna de miel!

—¡MINA! — Bella y Alice intentaron avisarme.

Pero reaccioné muy lento por estar escuchando los absurdos cuchicheos del resto de nuestros compañeros y para cuando traté de detener a Edward ya era demasiado tarde… ¡había encontrado en mis caderas la zona más sensible para las cosquillas, y yo estaba atacada de risa revolviéndome en el suelo!

Chillaba, reía y pataleaba, pero él no se detenía.

—¡SUFICIENTE! — el entrenador estaba de cabeza… bueno, yo lo veía de cabeza, en realidad estaba de pie frente a Edward, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina como de ogro con problemas de hemorroides. — ¡LOS DOS… A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Edward se levantó elegantemente y me ofreció la mano, la acepté y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Nuevamente sacudí las arrugas inexistentes de mi ropa de deporte y caminamos lo más dignamente posible hacia la salida del gimnasio, mientras nuestros compañeros se divertían haciendo todo tipo de comentarios o simplemente riendo sin control. La única preocupada era mi querida Bellie, porque hasta Allie estaba que se orinaba de la risa… claro, suponiendo que fuera posible.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—¡¿SUSPENDIDOS?! ¡¿LO QUE RESTA DE LA SEMANA?!... ¡Y APENAS ES LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE CLASES!

Estaba profundamente anonadada, jamás hubiera imaginado que una voz tan masculina como la de Carlisle Cullen alcanzara tres octavas más. Ja… y a mí me llaman "soprano", ¡alguien acababa de robarme el título!

—¡Edward, me extraña de ti!… ¿En qué estabas pensando? — el aludido me fulminó con la mirada, a lo que Carlisle agregó rápidamente — ¡Y evita decir: "Mina empezó"!... ¡Eso es bastante infantil… además de obvio!

—¡Estoy presente!

—¡En más de noventa años, nunca diste esta clase de problemas! — continuó, ignorándome.

—¡Jamás lo esperaríamos de ti! — agregó Esme, conmocionada. — De Emmett tal vez…

—¡¿Y yo porqué?! — se quejó Emmett desde la sala.

—… incluso Jasper…

—¡A mí no me metan! — respondió desde la biblioteca.

—… pero tú, Edward. ¡Ya no tienes la edad de Mina para comportarte como un adolescente hiperactivo y descontrolado!

—¡Gracias por lo que me toca! — ironicé, y traté de escurrirme fuera del estudio.

—¡No tan rápido, jovencita!

La voz estricta y a la vez dulce (tipo Dolores Umbridge) de Esme, me heló la sangre. Completamente rígida, me di vuelta hacia la vampiresa.

—¿Cómo fue que esto empezó? — preguntó en el mismo tono, tragué saliva… ¡y duro!

—M…me… me llamó "baka". — dije avergonzada.

Carlisle me miro con cara de "¡Dios mío! ¿Es o se hace?"

—¡HIJO, CÓMO TE ATREVISTE!... ¡NUNCA, PERO NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS DEBES CRITICAR EL PESO DE UNA DAMA! — ignorando a un Edward completamente pasmado, Esme se dirigió hasta mí y me abrazó tan maternal como siempre — ¡Linda, no le hagas caso! ¡Tu figura es perfecta!

Intenté hablar, pero casi se me escapa una carcajada por lo que decidí mantener la boca cerrada.

—¡E…este, cielo! — Carlisle la llamó y ella volteó a verlo — ¡No dijo "vaca", sino "baka" con be y ka… significa "tonta" o "idiota".

Esme arrugó el ceño y volvió a verme, yo asentí dándole la razón a Carlisle.

—¡Oh, vaya!... pero igual, es insultante. — justificó en mi defensa. Yo le sonreí agradecida.

—¡Ah, pero aún no cante victoria, "señorita"! — las palabras de Heidi me erizaron la piel, ¿de cuando a acá me llamaba "señorita"?

Mi sonrisa se borró al instante. Busqué a Edward con la mirada, y suplicando mentalmente para que me dijera lo que mi hermana estaba tramando. Pero ni siquiera me miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Carlisle, quién solo le asentía en silencio, como si él fuera el lector de mentes y no su hijo.

Resignada, voltee a verla, lista para recibir lo que fuera que diría.

Felix parecía estar jugando en la computadora de Carlisle, y Heidi estaba de pie detrás de él observando atentamente el monitor.

—¡Estás castigada! — sentenció viéndome de reojo con una media sonrisa maquiavélica.

¿Castigada? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?... Ahogué un aterrador grito de pánico cuando la vi sacar una carpeta de discos compactos. Era redonda, rosa y con stikers de conejitos… ¡era mi "capeta especial"! En ella guardaba mi colección de ánimes favoritos… ¡Nooooooo!

Ahora podía irme olvidando de un súper maratón de ánime durante los días de suspensión, con: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge y Ouran High School Host Club… aunque parece que el maratón ya me lo aventé con los puros titulitos.

Con la cabeza gacha por la desilusión, miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, parecía… ¿abatido? ¿Por qué?, ¡si la castigada era yo!

De la nada, dio media vuelta y salió del estudio mientras Carlisle murmuraba — ¡Lo siento, pero es necesario!

¿Necesario qué?

—Él también está castigado… no debe acercarse al piano. — susurró Esme en mi oído. Aunque estuve segura que todos la escuchamos perfectamente.

¡Ahora sí la había cagado! Por mi culpa lo castigaron a él, prohibiéndole lo que más amaba hacer. ¡Sí que eran listos, nos dieron donde más nos dolía!

—"_¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle!... ¡Por favor!... ¡A él no!… ¡Yo empecé!"_

Me miró notoriamente sorprendido.

—No importa quien empezó, Mina. — respondió dándome la espalda para encaminarse a su escritorio — Perdió los estribos por algo insignificante.

—¡Pero si sólo me hizo cosquillas! — estallé desesperada.

—¡Y lo suspendieron! — atajó.

—¡Bueno, amor! Mina tiene razón, tampoco es tan grave.

Por la expresión de Esme, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba actuando como una madre comprensiva y amorosa abogando por su hijo predilecto. Pero por lo que sentí en esos momentos, habría jurado que estaba bailando una conga internamente.

—¡Y es la primera vez que me llaman a la oficina de un director! — agregó, para mi mayor sorpresa, con ilusión.

—Y esperemos sea la ultima. — concluyó Carlisle bastante serio, aunque también pude sentir algo de felicidad en él.

La risa de Jasper no tardó en escucharse, aún desde la biblioteca.

—"_¿Sientes eso?"_

—_¡Por supuesto!_ — me respondió el rubio desde su ubicación. Carlisle asintió a la nada, asumo que, dando por hecho que Jasper concordaba con su opinión.

De improviso la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a una Rosalie muy sonriente.

—¿Terminaron?... ¡Quiero verlo de nuevo!

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, ella ya estaba al lado de Heidi, mirando el computador en el que Felix "trabajaba".

Esme y Carlisle se acercaron también, y eso me intrigó. También me acerqué, logré colarme por un huequito entre Esme y Heidi.

Lo que vi me dejó catatónica.

"Alguien" de la clase, había grabado el "incidente", con su móvil. Se veía perfectamente el momento donde yo, tumbaba a Edward y le hacia manita de puerco…

—¡CONGÉLALA AHÍ! — chilló Rose, aturdiéndonos a todos. — Quiero una copia de esa imagen, ¡será el nuevo tapiz de mi móvil!

Felix hizo lo que pidió y dejó correr el video de nuevo.

Se oía el grito del entrenador Clap, yo daba un saltito como asustada, y Edward aprovechaba para darse vuelta y quedar sobre mí… ¡ahora entendía el comentario de Newton! Contra mi voluntad, me ruboricé.

—¡Y YO QUIERO UNA DE ESA! — Heidi casi me revienta el tímpano derecho.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!... _"Hazlo y no volveré a probar tu tarta de manzana."_

Felix dejó correr el video. Heidi se quejó, pero la ignoró.

El momento en que se escuchó el grito de advertencia de las chicas, descubrí al paparazzi responsable…

—¡¿Allie?!... — miré a la pixie, desde el principio, tristemente apartada del resto en un rincón oscuro de la habitación haciendo círculos en el suelo con su índice. — ¡Dime que esto no está en Internet!

—No está. — alzó el rostro y me miró haciendo un pucherito. — Carlisle no me dejó subirlo.

¡Gracias al cielo!

Sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, por un estúpido arrebato había terminado castigada y además me había llevado a Edward entre las patas.

Dejé que siguieran disfrutando del "espectáculo" y salí del estudio.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—¡Ánimo! Son sólo dos días. — me alentó Jasper cuando me encontré con él en el pasillo.

—"_¿En serio?... ¿Crees que nos perdonen el fin de semana?"_

Se lo pensó seriamente. Ya estábamos bajando las escaleras cuando respondió…

—Dos, cuatro… ¿no es mucha la diferencia?

—Mejor usa tu don, con las palabras eres pésimo.

Me hizo un puchero. Tanto tiempo con Alice algo debía pegársele.

—¡Te hice reír… es un principio!

—_¡Me estaba riendo de tu cara!"_

—Oye!... — se iba a quejar, pero lo dejé hablando solo.

Cuando llegué a la sala, encontré a Emmett tratando de "animar" a Edward, mientras éste contemplaba su hermoso piano desde una esquina.

—¡Hermano!... comprendo cuan triste te sientes en estos momentos, pero déjame decirte que no estas sólo. — ¿pues quién se murió? ¡Porque para que Emmett hablara de esa forma!… Edward lo miraba con aburrimiento. — Sabes que cuentas conmigo al cien por ciento, soy tu hermano, tu amigo, tu…

—¡*Shoushi! — interrumpí y ambos voltearon a verme. — ¡Nadie cree lo que dices Emmettito!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Ella? — se interesó.

—Primero: Edward lee tu mente. Segundo: tanto Jasper como yo, conocemos tus emociones. Y, tercero: Todos, en general, tenemos ojos y podemos ver perfectamente esa enorme sonrisa con la que casi, casi te muerdes las orejas.

Sin más, empezó a carcajearse, ¡y con ganas!

—¡Es que es la primera vez que lo castigan, — apuntó a Edward con el dedo sin dejar de sonreír — casi parece alguien "normal"!

—¡Puff! ¿Normal?... ¡Aquí nadie es normal! _"Empezando por ti"._ — comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Ey!

Me hice la desentendida mientras me miraba las uñas.

—¡Ella!...

—¡Dime! — lo miré pestañeando inocentemente, esperando a ver que me decía.

Pero se había quedado callado, sólo me observaba como si tuviera pictogramas tatuados en mi rostro e intentara descifrarlos.

Pasaron diez eternamente largos segundos… y nada.

Miré a Edward por primera vez, exigiendo una respuesta sólo con la mirada.

—"_Se pregunta por qué te convertiste en mi defensora." _— respondió y él también me miró arrugando el ceño, de la misma forma que Emmett.

—¡NO SOY TU… — sacudí la cabeza y miré a Emmett — NO LO ESTOY DEFENDIENDO!... ¡Sólo… sólo resalto un hecho que ya es bastante evidente! — ¡Maldición! Estaba segura de que me había puesto roja sólo de pensarlo, ¿yo defensora de Edward?

Emmett me miró y volvió a reír, tirándome a loca, abandonó la sala escaleras arriba.

Quise desaparecer de ahí. Sin embargo, recordé que estaba castigada. Miré alrededor y encontré que la butaca frente al televisor estaba libre, así que fui a sentarme.

—"_¡Lamento lo del piano!"_ — pensé sin voltear a verlo.

—"_¡Lamento lo de Yama…tus ánimes secuestrados!"_

—¡¿En serio?! — de un salto me hinqué en el asiento y lo miré por sobre el respaldo. ¡Ese comentario sí que me sorprendió!

—Ehhh… No. — reconoció.

Lo entendía. A él no le gustaban esas cosas, y lo más probable es que lo habría obligado a ver el maratón completo conmigo. Sonreí.

—¡Lo sabía!... Pero yo, sí lo digo en serio. De verdad… ¡Lo siento mucho, todo es mi culpa!

Ya no pude verlo de frente. Volví a sentarme en la butaca de espaldas a él.

—"_¡No lo puedo creer!... Mina Volturi está siendo humilde."_

Iba a voltear de nuevo, pero ya estaba a mi lado sentado en otro sofá.

—¿Qué?... ¿No puedo? — me hice la ofendida, aunque me pareció un comentario bastante gracioso… y acertado.

—"_¿No se suponía que eras solo una 'niña mimada'?"_ — me sonrió de esa forma que yo tanto detestaba. Y la detestaba porque me atontaba. — Mina, yo…

Ya no supe qué iba a decir, porque en ese momento los demás entraban en la sala. Sólo de ver sus rostros, supe que algo no iba nada bien. Nerviosa me levanté del asiento y retrocedí mientras ellos se acercaban. Carlisle se adelantó y con la mano me indicó que me sentara al lado de Edward. Obedecí.

—¡Chicos! — empezó a hablar mientras se sentaba en el lugar que yo había dejado. — Lo hemos estado discutiendo, y juntos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que para hacer efectivos sus castigos, deberán permanecer en un lugar donde puedan ser vigilados las 24 horas…

—¡OH MI DIOS! ¡IREMOS A UNA CORRECCIONAL PARA MENORES CON PROBLEMAS DE CONDUCTA, DONDE TODOS SE BURLARÁN DE NOSOTROS E INTENTARÁN ABUSAR PORQUE SÓLO SOMOS UNOS INSIGNIFICANTES CRIMINALES DE BAJO RANGO QUE FUERON INJUSTAMENTE CASTIGADOS POR SUS EXAGERADOS PADRES!

Edward me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tenía los labios apretados.

—No, Mina. — habló Carlisle, tratando de no reír mientras que los demás estaban desternillándose de risa. — Se quedarán aquí en la casa, en la habitación de Edward.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Haber empezado por ahí! — suspiré tranquila. La forma en que Alice y Rosalie me miraban no me gustó nada. — ¡Un momento!... ¿Juntos? — todos asintieron.

¡No! ¡No podían hacerme esto! ¡Yo no debía estar con él… menos solos… mucho menos dormir junto a él… y aún menos después de lo que había descubierto de mí misma la noche anterior! ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme la vida imposible?

—¡Sorellina, quita esa cara!... Ni que no lo hubieran hecho antes. — dijo Heidi con todo desparpajo.

Siete pares de ojos se clavaron en mí: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, y por supuesto, Heidi.

Felix fulminaba a Edward.

* * *

***Shoushi: significa "ridículo".**

_Saben... este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos, no por su contenido, sino porque es uno con los que menos dificultades he tenido. Sólo me senté y las palabras comenzaron a fluir junto con mi imaginación, esta ha sido una de las pocas veces que eso me pasa (la mayor parte del tiempo mi cabeza es un verdadero lío, aun en mi propia vida diaria jajajaja)._

_Quiero aprovechar este momentito, para dar también las gracias a quienes me han añadido a sus favoritos, a sus alertas, y a quienes se pasan por aquí de vez en cuando sin dejar review. ¡Mil gracias a todos!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: ¿Tortuga Psicóloga?... perdón, "Tortura Psicológica" jajaja... ¡Hasta la proxima!_

_Besos, Ninie._


	19. Tortura psicológica

_Ya sé que debiera estar estudiando en estos momentos, en lugar de estar aquí jajaja (Cuayi, si lees esto porfas guardate el sape para cuando nos veamos en la school jejeje)... pero como no sé cuando vuelva a tener tiempo de darme una vuelta por el café (sí, porque todavía no tengo internet en mi capullito) aquí dejo un capítulo más previo a una, espero, no muy larga ausencia._

* * *

***Nota****:**

-diálogos

-_"mensajes telepáticos"_

_-susurros a velocidad vampírica_

_-_**cantando**

**"Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

**Capítulo 19: Tortura psicológica.**

—"_¡Pero que mentes tan… creativas!.. ¿Cómo has sobrevivido con ellos tanto tiempo?"_

—"_¿Cómo sobrevives a Heidi y Felix?"_

—¡Touché!

—Por cierto, Mina. Ahí enfrente hay una enorme cama.

—¡Cielos! ¡Qué observador!

—¿No estarías más cómoda en ella? — insistió en tono cansado.

¡Ciertamente! Estaría muchísimo más cómoda, físicamente, porque psicológicamente me perturbaba solo el pensar en dormir en "su" cama… ¡otra vez!

—¡Naaah! ¡Aquí estoy bien! — respondí estirándome a lo largo del cómodo sofá.

—Pero este es "mi" sofá. — alegó ya sin rodeos.

Apartó mis pies para sentarse en el otro extremo.

—"_Ahora que… ¡si tanto te gusta puedo hacerte un huequito!"_ — agregó sonriendo de lado y en un tono… ¿seductor? Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. — ¡Mina, respira! ¡Sólo estaba jugando! — estaba entre preocupado y divertido… ¡No! ¡Definitivamente sólo divertido!

Molesta, me reacomodé cerrando los ojos, y estiré mis piernas sobre él como si fuera parte del mueble.

—¡Como quieras!... _"¡Pero olvidas que ya conozco tu punto débil!"_

Sentí sus manos en mis caderas, de inmediato supe lo que pretendía. Me adelanté y lo sujeté de las muñecas. Forcejeamos un poco: él tratando de hacerme cosquillas y yo evitando que sus manos me tocaran.

Estaba perdiendo, él era más fuerte que yo… sin embargo, yo era más hábil. Empujé todo mi cuerpo hacia enfrente, y quedé a horcadas sobre él. Al final lo había empujado tan fuerte, que terminó de espaldas en el suelo, llevándome consigo.

Tras el golpe sordo del cuerpo de Edward sobre la alfombra, la puerta se abrió sin aviso previo.

—¡¿Otra vez? ¡No escarmientan! — Alice nos miraba con los brazos en jarras y una simulada expresión de enfado… pero por dentro se moría de la risa. — Mina, baja. Esme preparó la cena.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias!

Al instante solté sus muñecas y me levanté, pero en cuanto intenté dar un paso tropecé con su pierna y volví a caer. Alcancé a meter las manos para no estampar la cara en el piso.

Alice soltó una aguda carcajada.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de burlarte? — la fulminé molesta y avergonzada. Pero ella sólo rió con más fuerza.

—Lo… lo bueno es… que Edward no… no necesita respirar… — consiguió decir entre carcajadas.

¿De que demonios hablaba?

Me apoyé sobre los codos intentando levantarme, y al mirar hacia abajo, comprendí.

No sólo había tropezado… no sólo había caído sobre Edward… ¡Había tropezado, caído sobre Edward, y mis senos estaban en su cara!

Rodé hacia un lado, apartándome. Inmediatamente me puse en pie, y cuidando no volver a tropezar, salí de la recámara, dejando a Edward tendido en el piso y Alice riendo como una enajenada.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Abochornada y rumiando cuanta palabrota me pasaba por la mente, bajé a cenar.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste, Soprano?

Alcé la vista, desconcertada al escuchar aquella voz familiar. Además de Esme, Rosalie y Jasper, Seth se encontraba en la cocina y sentado a la mesa, devorando un monstruoso emparedado hecho con un baggette.

Lo miré apantallada del tamaño de tal "bocadillo" y segundos más tarde procesé su pregunta. Sin querer, pensé en lo que acababa de ocurrir en la recámara y me ruboricé.

—Acabo de ver el video. — continuó, sonriendo.

¡Con que a eso se refería! El alma me volvió al cuerpo.

—¡Promete que no se lo mostrarás a Aetara y Call! — supliqué poniendo cara de becerrito en matadero.

—Lo… lo intentaré.

Esme me sirvió un poco de arroz blanco con mantequilla y algo de ensalada. Me senté al lado derecho de Seth y empecé a comer. Rosalie y Jasper tomaron asiento frente a nosotros mientras Esme nos servía un par de vasos con té helado.

—¿Qué pasó allá arriba?

—¡Ay!

—¡Perdona, Seth!

—"_¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Fiorella?"… _¡No podrías ser más torpe!

Gruñí bajo, pero ignoré el comentario de Edward, y me abstuve de voltear a verlo. Sin embargo, tenía razón, estaba actuando de manera por demás torpe. El mejor ejemplo era como la pregunta de Jasper me puso tan tensa, que sin querer había disparado un guisante directo al ojo derecho de Seth.

Mientras limpiaba la cara de mi amigo con una servilleta, Alice llegó y se sentó en las piernas de Jasper, aun sonriendo.

—¿Por qué reías, amor?

—¡Vamos! ¡Cuenta! ¿Ahora qué hicieron estos dos? — animó Rosalie mirando a su hermana.

—"_¡La cartera Gucci que tanto te gusta, es tuya si cierras el pico!"_

Alice me miró emocionada, y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa al tiempo que asentía.

—¡Lo siento, Rose!... Es un chiste privado. — me guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina.

La seguí con la mirada y me encontré con Edward en la puerta. De nuevo me miraba de esa forma rara como si tuviera algún tipo de trastorno mental.

Jasper siguió a su esposa. Pero en realidad no me importaba mucho si ella le contaba. No era de los que usaban ese tipo de información para burlarse de los demás… o al menos no de mí. Así que me volví a enfocar en mi cena.

—¡EY! — el licántropo saltó de pronto, llamando la atención de los presentes. — ¡Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que los veo juntos! — dijo mirando sobre mi hombro.

¿Juntos?

Me giré. Edward estaba sentado a mi derecha.

—"_Quiere decir que no nos había visto a los dos al mismo tiempo desde…"_

—"_Lo entendí, genio… No necesito intérprete."_ — me defendí y regresé a mi plato escondiendo mi cara de Edward.

—Mina. — me llamó Seth, y no pude evitar voltear a verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Tienes fiebre? — puso su mano en mi frente.

—¡Yo no, pero tú estás ardiendo! — me preocupé al sentir lo caliente de su mano. Sin embargo él sonrió tranquilamente.

—De hecho… esa es su temperatura normal. — respondió Edward susurrando en mi nuca.

Sentirlo tan cerca me erizó la piel. Estaba apoyando un codo en la mesa y ligeramente inclinado hacia mí. Cuando me enderecé, vi que su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

—"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ — me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos en un arranque de valentía.

—"_No comprendo. ¿A qué te refieres?" _— se hizo el desentendido y me sostuvo la mirada.

—"_¡Deja de actuar tan raro! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?... ¿Es otro juego?... ¿Estás taaan aburrido que se te ocurrió molestarme para divertirte un rato?"_

—"_¿Molestarte?"_ — enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—"_Ya, en serio, Edward. ¿Qué te metiste?"_

—"_Ay, Mina. _— suspiró dramáticamente mientras negaba, y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros. — _¡No seas paranoica!"_

Me ruboricé en cuanto me tocó. Me ponía muy nerviosa que estuviera actuando de esa forma tan… poco común. Era casi como si estuviera… ¿coqueteando? Bueno, algo así. Era algo que me hubiera esperado de Demetri (de hecho ya lo había intentado). Pero viniendo de Edward, esos movimientos eran terriblemente… ¡efectivos! ¡Maldición! Realmente me estaba poniendo en jaque.

¡Esto no podía estarme pasando!

—¡Suficiente, par de enajenados!... — habló Rosalie y volteamos a verla. — Es fascinante que puedan comunicarse entre ustedes sin tener que abrir la boca para nada. ¡Pero hacerlo con terceros presentes es bastante…!

—¿Desesperante?... ¿Incómodo?... ¿Grosero?...

—¡Egoísta! — completó Rose ignorando las propuestas de Seth.

—¡Perdón!... ¡Perdón!... ¡Perdón! — me dirigí a cada uno.

Me sonrieron dando a entender que me disculpaban.

Respiré hondo y miré a Edward de nuevo.

—"_¡Lamento mucho haberte… aplastado!"_

Como respuesta me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar. Sintiéndome más tranquila, relajada y libre, seguí comiendo.

—"_¡Yo no!"_

Me atraganté con el arroz cuando lo escuché, y empecé a toser desesperada.

Fue Seth quien, alarmado, me palmeó la espalda. Mientras que Rosalie me acercaba el vaso de té, podía escuchar a Edward reír quedamente.

—¡Con calma, Mina!... Respira. — Esme se acercó preocupada.

Cuando pude dejar de toser, le dí un sorbo a la bebida.

—¡EDWARD ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO! — lo acusé con su madre.

Ella lo miró severamente. Mientras él soltaba una carcajada.

—¿Ahora qué te dijo? — preguntó sin apartar la mirada de él.

Abrí la boca varias veces, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía que decir.

—¿Mina? — Rosalie me miraba con curiosidad. De repente sonrió. — ¡Largo de aquí! — se levantó y quitó a Edward para sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Vienes, Seth? — preguntó él desde la puerta.

Voltee a ver al licántropo a mi izquierda. Acababa de zamparse un enorme pedazo de emparedado, y el baggette completo ya había desaparecido "mágicamente".

Se bebió el té de un gran trago y siguió a Edward fuera de la cocina, no sin antes agradecer a Esme.

Sin ese vampiro cerca, pude terminar de cenar tranquilamente.

Conversé un poco con Esme y Rose. Y después la rubia y yo nos sentamos a ver TV con los muchachos, hasta que Seth tuvo que marcharse y yo me retiré a dormir.

Edward se quedó con Emmett y Jasper.

Rosalie me llevó una mochila que Heidi había preparado previamente para mí, con algunos cambios de ropa. De ahí saqué un camisón y me metí a la ducha.

Cuando salí me decidí a tomar la cama, no iba a seguir discutiendo con ese necio vampiro por el estúpido sofá.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

La mañana del jueves desperté hecha un lío entre las sábanas… para no perder la costumbre. Aún adormilada, me encaminé a tomar mi ducha matutina, pero el ruido del agua corriendo me indico que "alguien" me había ganado.

Resignada, tomé una bata y salí de la recámara para echar un vistazo a lo que hacían los Cullen a esas horas.

Alice ya se habría marchado al instituto. Esme estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Casi me hacia sentir mal que tuviera que hacer eso por mi… ¡casi, porque su comida era adictiva! ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin ella al regresar a Volterra?... Felix era un buen sustituto… ¡pero no era ella!

—¡NO MAMES!

—¡Osito, modera tu vocab…A LA MADRE!

—¡Niños! — los reprendió Esme.

Rose y Emmett se quedaron de piedra cuando me vieron entrar en la cocina.

—No presten atención, siempre se ve así por las mañanas… es por la estática. — dije tranquilizándolos.

Era perfectamente consciente de lo fatal que mi cabellera lucía cada mañana, mucho más cuando dormía a mis anchas.

—¡Buenos dí…AY WEY!

—Jazz, tú ya me has visto así. — le reclamé al rubio.

—Sí. Pero no deja de ser impactante.

Le dí un puñetazo en el brazo. Los tres empezaron a reír.

—Sólo es un poco inquieta al dormir. — comentó Esme, en mi defensa.

Apenas asentí cuando la voz de Edward llegó desde la parte de arriba…

—¡¿Inquieta? Anoche se cayó tres veces de la cama.

Los muchachos e incluso Esme rieron con más fuerza.

—¿En serio? — murmuré distraída. No recordaba haberme caído.

Rosalie contaba con los dedos.

—Pero… yo escuché cuatro golpes.

¡Diablos! ¡Era cierto!

Sin embargo, Edward ya no respondió a la incógnita de Rose.

—El baño está libre. — avisó.

—¡Gracias! — respondí al aire, y me encaminé a la puerta.

—¡Mina, no tardes! El desayuno está casi listo.

—¡Entendido, Esme!

Cuando llegué a la recámara, fui directamente a la mochila.

—Alice dejó tu ropa lista, en el baño.

—¡Bien! ¡Gracias! — me di vuelta para dirigirme al baño cuando me topé con él.

Estaba parado detrás de mí, secándose el cabello con una toalla pequeña. No pude evitar recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Ni siquiera se había cerrado bien la cremallera, podía ver parte de sus boxers. Llevaba el torso desnudo exponiendo su pálido, perfecto y bien marcado tórax. Cualquiera que viera mi cara habría gritado "¡Olliiitaaas paraaa la babaaa!".

Suerte que estuviera entretenido con su cabello, como para notar el estado de babosidad en el que me había puesto. De esa forma me dio tiempo para reaccionar con más sensatez.

Lo rodee y encendí el equipo de sonido en el camino, antes de encerrarme en el cuarto de baño, con la esperanza de que la música pudiera disfrazar los frenéticos latidos en mi pecho.

Quise darme de topes contra la pared cuando en el maldito aparato empezó a sonar "Claro de Luna", pero me contuve para no estropear los lujosos azulejos.

¡En casos como este, lo único que queda es reírse de uno mismo!... Y eso fue lo que hice. ¡Total! ¡Ya más loca no podía parecer!

—"_¡Mina! ¿Qué…?"_

—"_¡No te importa!"_

Escuché su risita ahogada detrás de la puerta. Cada vez estaba más segura de que el muy maldito era consciente de lo que me provocaba y lo hacía a propósito para su propia diversión.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Cuando salí de la ducha, me vestí rápidamente. Cada vez me molestaba más el tener el cabello tan largo. Pensé en peinarme un par de trenzas, pero mi cabello seguía húmedo y por más que busqué en las gavetas, no encontré con qué secarlo.

—¿Tienes secador de pelo? — pregunté asomándome a la recámara con la puerta medio abierta.

Edward, desde su "amado" sofá, me miró como si me acabaran de salir alas de murciélago.

—¡Mira a quien le preguntas! — me respondí yo misma. — Al que no conoce ni lo que es un peine.

Rodó los ojos, e iba a decir algo, pero atravesé la habitación y salí de ella.

Iba a preguntarle a Rosalie si ella tenía un secador, pero al pasar por el segundo piso, escuché ruido en su recámara. Me detuve ahí y di unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—¿Q…quién… es? — la voz de Rose sonaba entrecortada.

—Soy Mina. — respondí.

La puerta se abrió apenas unas diez pulgadas. Aún así alcancé a ver a Rosalie completamente despeinada y con la ropa algo torcida.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡Nada más tantito! — respondió Emmett divertido, desde atrás de Rose. — ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¡Sólo préstale tu secador de pelo! — respondió Edward apenas abrí la boca.

En qué momento llegó, o cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí… ¡lo ignoro!

Rosalie asintió y desapareció por unos segundos para volver con el solicitado objeto, y me lo dio. Apenas lo tomé, me vi nuevamente transportada, cual vil peluche, bajo el brazo de Edward, de regreso a la recámara.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—Hijo, tienes que tratar a Mina con más delicadeza y respeto. — Esme trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón después de que vio como me llevaba a la cocina cuando me terminé de peinar. — No puedes decidir por ella y transportarla de un lado a otro como si fuera un mueble… es un ser… hmm…

—¿Semihumano? — propuse dejando de comer cuando vi que titubeaba.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

—¡Déjalo, Esme! — le pedí. Era por demás insistir en algo que sabía que él no haría. — Como dice el dicho: "Árbol que nace torcido…"

—¡Sirve para columpio!

—Eh… Sí, Emmettito. Lo que digas.

Esme, miraba al cielo como pidiendo: "¡Piedad!"

Rosalie jugaba con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, uno grandote como de carnicero, y parecía estar considerando las posibilidades de hacerse el haraquiri. Creo que solo se detenía porque si rompía el cuchillo sufriría la ira de Esme.

—¡Cuánto silencio!... ¿Es mal momento? — preguntó mi hermana.

Ella y Felix acababan de llegar de… ¡Sabrá Dios dónde! ¡No se habían aparecido por ahí en toda la mañana! ¡Y eso que son mis tutores!

—¡Mira, nena! ¡La "conejita" se hizo trenzas! — Felix se acercó y alzó mi cabello para mostrarle a Heidi. — ¡Cuando se peina así parece una linda muñequita de porcelana! — me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi coronilla.

Los demás estaban riendo, mientras yo no hallaba donde meterme de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué Felix tenía que ser tan expresivo?

—¿Conejita? — se interesó Emmett.

—Sí. ¡Una vez la vestí de conejita! — respondió mi hermana, emocionada. — ¡Se veía tan preciosa que desde entonces de cariño la llamamos así!

Emmett se me quedó viendo muy serio.

De pronto Edward se levantó y le dio tremendo zape, que hasta a mí me dolió.

—¡No esa clase de "conejita", Babas! — dijo algo… ¿molesto? — Era una bebé y le pusieron un mameluco con rabito y orejas de conejo. — explicó.

—¡Oooh!

—¿En qué estabas pensando, amor? — preguntó Rose cariñosamente, pero con una mirada gélida hacia su esposo.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

El resto de la mañana fue mortalmente aburrida. Tuve la esperanza de que por la tarde, con la llegada de Alice, mis ánimos mejorarían al tener alguien menos desesperante con quien conversar… además de ponerme al tanto de los acontecimientos en el instituto.

¡Sólo para estar al corriente, no es que me gustara el chisme!

Sin embargo, con la llegada de la enana (¡Sí, ya sé! ¡El burro hablando de orejas!), solo se incrementaron los niveles de tensión que, por culpa de Edward y su… "tortura psicológica", ya andaban por los cielos.

—¡Adivinen quién les manda saludos! — fue lo primero que dijo cuando entró en la sala dando saltitos, devolviendo a Edward las llaves del volvo.

—¿Bellie? — aventuré.

—¡Ah, claro!… pero además de ella.

—¿Bobo, Tonto y Patético? — volví a adivinar, pensando en nuestros "amigos" quileutes. Emmett rió por lo bajo.

—¡Seguro¡… pero además…¡y no me digas que Newton! — se apresuró a agregar.

Me encogí de hombros. Tomando en cuenta mi "encanto natural", y el hecho de que ni Edward ni yo hablábamos con alguien además de ellos cuatro en el instituto, no había mucho de dónde escoger.

Voltee a ver a Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá de dos plazas, esperando ver si él adivinaba. Pero en lugar de decir algo, el estaba rígido, apretando las manos en puños y un gruñido bajo intentaba salir de su garganta.

De inmediato volví a ver a Alice, pero no necesité preguntarle, porque enseguida ella misma respondió.

—El señor Cauldwell. — lo dijo notoriamente divertida.

¿Qué había de divertido en que un profesor, posible acosador, te envíe saludos? Para mí, nada. Yo tenía la carne de gallina. Ver a ese hombre, o el sólo pensar en él me traía malos recuerdos.

Quizás estaba exagerando, prejuzgando y formándome un concepto errado sólo por una mala primera impresión. Pero hasta donde recordaba, jamás me había equivocado en esa clase de juicios.

—¡Jazz! ¿Podrías hacer algo con estos dos? Esa aura negra a su alrededor empieza a preocuparme.

—¡Sólo deja de jugar con ellos! — respondió el rubio desde la butaca frente al televisor. — ¡Mina ya fue torturada demasiado el día de hoy! — como no queriendo, sus ojos se clavaron en Edward.

Como era de suponerse, Jasper había sentido todo por lo que yo había pasado esa mañana.

—Pero no estoy jugando. ¡Es la verdad!

—¿Tendrás algo más interesante que contarnos, que no involucre a Cauldwell? — soltó Edward de repente.

Alice hizo como que pensaba.

—No, eso no me interesa. — comentó Edward atento a su hermana. — … tampoco eso… ni eso… ¡olvídalo!

—¡Ey! ¡Pero yo no me enteré de nada! — reclamé.

—No creo que te interese. — dijo tranquilo.

—¡Tú no puedes saber eso!

—Pero lo sé. — agregó con suficiencia.

Yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y él continuaba sonriendo cínicamente. Me erguí apretando los puños sobre mis rodillas, luchando contra el impulso de llevar mis manos a su cabeza y… ¡arrancarle su sexy y alborotada cabellera cobriza!

—¡No puedes decidir por mí! — hablé apretando los dientes con rabia.

—"_¡Me gusta como arrugas la nariz cuando te enojas!"_

Ese último comentario me desarmó por completo. Ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba enojada.

—¿A dónde vas, Mina? — me interceptó Alice cuando vio que abandoné el sofá y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—A dormir.

—Pero… ¡apenas son… las siete! — concluyó viendo su reloj.

—Tomaré un calmante. — resolví ya impaciente por largarme de ahí.

Para eso, Edward ya estaba riendo sueltamente.

—¿Un… calmante? — repitió Alice, incrédula.

—¡Cierto! Necesitaré algo más fuerte… ¡Jazz!

—¡No lo haré! — respondió de inmediato, aunque parecía divertido con la situación.

—"_Si no lo haces… ¡Juro que lo mato!"_ — dije sólo al rubio, mientras fulminaba a su sonriente hermano con la mirada.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—¡Está bien! — dijo finalmente y se levantó para acompañarme. — ¿Vienes? — preguntó a Alice al pasar a su lado.

—¡Me quedo! — negó sonriendo de esa forma particular que delata que algo se está cocinando en su perversa mentecita.

* * *

_Bueno, eso es to...eso es to... eso es todo por ahora jajaja. Espero tener oportunidad de escribir el siguiente capítulo pronto (que lo dudo). Saludos a quienes me siguen leyendo, si no dejan review esta bien, aprecio el tiempo que dedican a echarle un ojito a mi fic._

_¡Pero que calor hace!... Ya quiero llegar a mi casita._

_Bye, bye... cuidense mucho!_

_Besos, Ninie._


	20. Una pareja inusitada

_Hola, hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo... ¿Me tardé? Estuve un poquillo ocupadona con eso de los exámenes (Clau, tú entiendes por las que hemos pasado jejeje), este apenas es un pequeño receso de paz... por lo menos hasta los resultados del examen de filosofía :S._

_Muchas gracias por dejar review Maryroxy! Me alegra saber que sigues por aquí leyendo las burradas que escribo XD jajajaja..._

_Besos! Disfruten el capi!..._

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—¿A dónde vas, Mina? — me interceptó Alice cuando vio que abandoné el sofá y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—A dormir.

—Pero… ¡apenas son… las siete! — concluyó viendo su reloj.

—Tomaré un calmante. — resolví ya impaciente por largarme de ahí.

Para eso, Edward ya estaba riendo sueltamente.

—¿Un… calmante? — repitió Alice, incrédula.

—¡Cierto! Necesitaré algo más fuerte… ¡Jazz!

—¡No lo haré! — respondió de inmediato, aunque parecía divertido con la situación.

—"_Si no lo haces… ¡Juro que lo mato!"_ — dije sólo al rubio, mientras fulminaba a su sonriente hermano.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—¡Está bien! — dijo finalmente y se levantó para acompañarme. — ¿Vienes? — preguntó a Alice al pasar a su lado.

—¡Me quedo! — negó sonriendo de esa forma particular que delata que algo se está cocinando en su perversa mentecita.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 20: Una pareja inusitada.**

—"_Te tengo una propuesta."_ — le solté una vez que estuvimos en la recámara.

Jasper retrocedió un par de pasos y empezó a ver alrededor, parecía inquieto por salir de allí. ¿Qué mierdas estaría imaginando? No pude contener las ganas de reír.

—"_¡No ese tipo de propuesta, Jazz!... Lo que pensé es un intercambio de dones."_

—¿Eh? — dijo confundido, y profundamente aliviado. — ¿Cómo?

—"_¿Podrías manipular mis emociones cuando estoy cerca de Edward, para que lo que él diga no me afecte?... y a cambio, yo seré tu 'filtro de pensamientos', lo bloquearé cada vez que lo desees."_

—¿Por qué?

¡Demonios! ¡Tenía que preguntar!

Seguramente mi cara lo decía todo, porque de pronto empezó a reír muy quedito.

—¡Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso! — se disculpó sinceramente. — Sabes que no tengo control contigo y podría afectarte de más.

—Vale… ¡Entonces sólo noquéame ya! — me senté en la cama.

—¡Es muy temprano! ¿No quieres conversar un rato?

—¡No!... Todo lo que diga puede ser usado en mi contra.

—¡Exageras!

Jasper se estaba riendo de nuevo.

—¿Tendré que volver al plan de los calmantes?

—¡Vaya que eres testaruda! — puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y no olvides decir: "¡Es un Sealey!". — creo que esa voz era de Emmett (al menos la risa sí lo era).

Empecé a sentirme tranquila y relajada, los parpados me pesaban. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Por primera vez sucumbí voluntariamente al don de Jasper.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Esta vez sí que se le había ido la mano. Jasper me tumbó más de doce horas corridas.

Salir de mi capullo yo sola y aún somnolienta, fue toda una odisea. Logré sentarme en la cama y estaba estirándome un poco cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse.

—¡Buenos días!

—¡Bueeee…nos días! — logré responder bostezando cual Slowpoke*.

Cuando logré abrir bien los ojos, la escena de la mañana anterior se repetía.

—¡¿QUERRÍAS PONERTE UNA CAMISA? — estallé volteando a otro lado con la cara encendida.

—¡Hago lo que se me antoje en mi recámara! — respondió con desafío — _"¡Y no recuerdo que le hayas dicho algo así a Seth!"_

¿Ah?...

Él tenía razón, las veces que había visto a Seth en su forma humana, no estaba usando más que pantalones. Pero hasta este momento no me había puesto a pensar en ello, no le había dado ninguna importancia. Pero bueno, Seth es mi amigo; y Edward es…

¡Alerta! ¡Fuga de baba!

¿Por qué seguía pensando esas estupideces? ¡Debería importarme un comino su perfecto torso o que use ropa interior verde aguacate!… ¿era verde aguacate? Se nota que en eso no lo ayuda a elegir Alice. ¿Quién con sentido de la moda usa boxers verde aguacate? ¡Pero al diablo con los aguacates! Los músculos marcados de su abdomen son…

¡AAAW YA BASTA!

Me abofetee mentalmente. Si seguía pensando así seguramente mi nariz explotaría como la de Nakahara Sunako.

—Además… — continuó mientras yo seguía en trance.

Se acercó peligrosamente y se inclinó dirigiendo su mano hacia mi pierna. Sentí una descarga eléctrica en el muslo cuando el dorso de su mano rozó mi piel, y me envaré de golpe con el corazón acelerado.

—"_¡Arrugaste mi camisa!"_ — concluyó tirando de la prenda sobre la que estaba sentada.

Me escurrí hacia un lado, evitando en todo momento volver a hacer contacto, y solté lo primero que se me vino, sin pensar.

—¡Quién te manda! ¡Si sabes lo inquieta que soy en la cam…a! — titubee al final cuando le vi alzar una ceja con una expresión pícara.

Entonces comprendí las terribles consecuencias que mi "imprudente" comentario tendría.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¡Cuenten! — Emmett no había tardado ni dos segundos en responder.

Estaba en la puerta agarrado del picaporte, muy emocionado y con una sonrisita angelicalmente perversa esculpida en su infantil rostro.

—¡Largo de aquí, Emmett! — lo empujó fuera de la recámara — Y tú… — se dirigió a mí mientras forcejeaba con su hermano — ¿Qué esperas?... ¡Al baño! — ordenó.

No me lo dijo dos veces, pero antes de encerrarme en el cuarto de baño le saqué la lengua e hice una pedorrera. Escuché una gran carcajada de Emmett, después de eso se marchó a su recámara.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Esa mañana fue más tranquila de lo esperado. Carlisle no fue al hospital, así que pasé toda la mañana en su estudio, él conocía muchas historias y anécdotas sobre papá y los tíos.

Sin embargo por la tarde, cuando llegó Alice del instituto, se organizaron nuevamente los grupos de exploración para recorrer el bosque.

—¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! — reclamé a Heidi cuando me dio la noticia de que el castigo seguía en pie aún durante esa importante tarea.

—¡Te equivocas, sorellina! ¡Lo "estoy" haciendo!... — recalcó — ¡Comprende, Mina! Es por tu bien, papá no te ha puesto suficientes límites y los maestros te consienten demasiado.

Creo que ya me estaba poniendo morada de tanto contener la respiración para no gritarle y hacer una rabieta como las de Jane.

—¡Recuerda: "El que se enoja, pierde"! — Edward usó las mismas palabras que yo cuando le manché la cara de ketchup.

Le dediqué mi mirada de "¡Muérete!". De pronto su sonrisa cínica desapareció, sustituida por una expresión contrariada.

—¡No! ¡Carlisle! — se quejó.

—¡Olvídalo, hermanito!... No te veo en el bosque el día de hoy. — dijo Alice divertida.

—¿Decías? — lo molesté sonriendo con falsa inocencia y pestañeando tan exageradamente que casi alzo el vuelo.

—"_¡Será divertido quedarnos solos ¿no?"_

¡Mierda!

Mi sonrisa desapareció. Corrí desesperada y me abalancé sobre Carlisle. No quería quedarme sola en la casa con Edward.

—¡Carlisle! — chillé agarrada a su espalda como garrapata. Tuve una idea. — ¿No se suponía que el objetivo de encerrarnos en esta casa era el tenernos vigilados? Si todos se van, ¿Quién lo hará?

Todos pararon en seco.

—¡No lo pensé! — murmuró Esme, dubitativa.

Se miraban unos a otros, pero nadie decía: "¡Yo!"

Repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió, atrayendo la atención de los presentes, incluyéndome.

—¡Hola a todos!

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—"_¡Nasakenai**__!"_ — me quejaba mentalmente mientras permanecía en la sala, inmóvil como vegetal.

—"_¿Crees que es vergonzoso para ti?... ¡Pues ponte en mi lugar!"_

¡Veamos! ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si tuviera casi cien años y un chico de quince fuera mi niñera?...

—¡Sería como estar en un asilo! — se me salió sin pensar.

Lo que me hizo merecedora de una mirada de profundo rencor por parte de Edward, y una de desconcierto proveniente de Seth.

El chico estaba sentado frente a nosotros. Era una escena por demás absurda: Edward y yo compartiendo el sofá de dos plazas bajo la atenta mirada del quileute. Parecíamos Brennan, Booth y Sweets en una sesión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? — pregunté aburrida, después de diez minutos, mirando a cada uno.

Seth se removió, incómodo. Pero ninguno decía nada. De un momento a otro, Edward se levantó. Haló sin dificultades la base del enorme televisor y lo ajustó en nuestra dirección. Tomó el control y regresó a su lugar.

—Veamos televisión. — Propuso — ¡Ven aquí, Seth! — lo llamó en lo que encendía el aparato con el remoto.

¿Aquí, dónde?... Miré a ambos lados de mí, sin éxito.

De pronto me vi atraída por el brazo derecho de Edward pegándome a él, haciendo un hueco en el sofá para nuestro amigo.

—¡Uhm… yo…! — nos veía, indeciso. — ¡Creo que primero voy a asaltar la cocina!

Cuando salió parecía bastante contrariado. Probablemente estaba tan mareado como yo con los extraños arranques de Edward.

—"_No estamos en el instituto." _— aparté su brazo y volví a separarme. — _"¡Ya dime! ¿Qué pretendes con este jueguito?"_

¡Como sea! No me respondió porque su móvil empezó a vibrar y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la camisa para sacarlo.

—¿Sí? — contestó sin mucha convicción.

—_¿Qué pasa con Mina? La he estado llamando hace buen rato._ — la vocecita de Alice sonaba desesperada.

—¡Ups! ¡Perdona, Allie! — dije a sabiendas de que me escucharía aunque no hablara directamente en el micrófono. — Lo apagué para cargarlo… ¡estaba en coma!

—_Sí, bueno. Después escucharé tus disculpas._ — trabé los ojos, y Edward rió. — _Sólo quería avisarte que Demetri va en camino. Pensé que te interesaría saberlo… ¡Bye!_

Colgó.

—¡NOOOO! — me lamenté tan alto que las criaturitas silvestres de dos kilómetros a la redonda huyeron despavoridas.

—¡¿Qué pasa? — Seth salió presuroso de la cocina con un paquete de palomitas de microondas en la mano. — ¿De nuevo están peleando? — preguntó aventando el paquete (aún cerrado) dentro de la cocina.

Un estruendo metálico nos confirmó que el paquete había chocado contra las sartenes de Esme.

—¡Kuso***! — musitó.

El timbre de la entrada atrajo nuestra atención. Seth, que era el más cercano, se encaminó a la puerta.

—"_Es Demetri."_ — confirmó Edward mis sospechas.

Lo miré guardar su móvil. De nuevo fui iluminada. Seth ya se encontraba girando el pomo de la puerta cuando rápidamente me comuniqué con él.

—"_¡Por favor, Seth! ¡Veas lo que veas, actúa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo!"_

Y segundos antes de que Demetri entrara, di un saltito y me acomodé en las piernas de Edward, enlazando mis manos en su nuca. Él por supuesto me miró sorprendido.

—"_Te voy a usar un poquito."_ — repetí lo mismo que le había dicho en el bosque.

Asintió levemente, sonrió y me perdí contemplando sus ojos de cerca.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? — la voz de Demetri me sacó del trance.

Estaba de pié como una estatua, nos veía desde el recibidor.

Seth estaba a su lado un par de pasos detrás. Él nos veía con la mandíbula totalmente desencajada y los ojos como platos.

—"_¡Seth!"_

Ante mi chillido mental, compuso rápidamente su expresión a una… una menos turbada.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola, Demetri! — actué sorprendida, pero tan indiferente como siempre.

—¿ES CIERTO? — gritaba furioso acercándose a largas zancadas ondeando su lacio cabello negro. Su mirada se dirigió a las manos de Edward… ¿en mi cintura?… ¿Cuándo las puso ahí? — ¿LO QUE DIJO EL MAESTRO MARCUS, ES CIERTO? ¿ANDAS CON ÉL?... ¿LO DEJAS TOCARTE?... ¿Y POR QUÉ ESTE NIÑO HUELE A PERRO MOJADO? — concluyó arrugando la nariz y clavando su mirada en Seth, que ya estaba de nuevo a su lado.

Seth resopló y se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

Para mi sorpresa, no sentí ira alguna en Demetri, sólo confusión y… curiosidad. De hecho parecía más interesado en la condición de Seth que en la puesta de escena que yo había improvisado. ¡No sé para que me esfuerzo!

—¡Seth! ¡Por favor disculpa al troglodita de mi… "primo" — no se me ocurrió como llamarlo —, está claro que la sutileza no es su don! — me solté de Edward y ambos nos levantamos, lo adelanté y me acerqué a ellos. — ¡Y tú!... — señalé a Demetri presionando mi índice sobre su pecho. — ¡Más respeto para mi amigo! — le reproché, preparando terreno.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en cómo reaccionaría Demetri a la presencia de Seth. ¿Qué pasaría cuando supiera que era un licántropo? Me preparé para escudarlo ante cualquier reacción violenta de Demetri.

—¡Imaginé que estarías con los chupas…! — una guapa chica de tez bronceada, cabello y ojos negros, estaba en la puerta (Seth la había dejado abierta con las prisas). Su voz se había apagado repentinamente mientras observaba a Demetri.

Voltee a verlo a él, tenía la misma cara de idiota que Black cuando contemplaba a Bella. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia mí, sin apartar su vista de la muchacha… desconocida por mí hasta ese momento.

—¿Quién es esa hermosura? — susurró.

—¡Miii heermaanaa! — respondió Seth, arrastrando las palabras, molesto.

¿Ella era la famosa Leah?... ¡Pues sí, se parecía un poco a Seth! Y era más bonita de lo que había imaginado. No me explicaba como un hombre podría haberla dejado… ¡Ah claro!... ¡La re-méndiga "imprimación"!

—"_¡Fascinante!"_

—¿Hm? — miré a Edward confundida.

Él miraba a la chica y luego a Demetri, parecía muy concentrado y a la vez… sí, "fascinado".

Yo no entendía por qué, pero en cuanto mi "compañero" (de la guardia) se acercó a la muchacha, me impactó. Las emociones de Leah, combinadas con las de Demetri me golpearon como en los finales de "Scarry Movie"… ¡Ya saben, la clásica escena donde alguien es arrollado a máxima velocidad!

Sólo que yo no salí volando por los aires, me sentía sofocada como que mi pecho iba a reventar de tanta… tanta… ¿felicidad?

—¡Hola, hermana-del-chico-que-huele-a-perro-mojado!

¡Baboso! ¡Qué forma de matar el encanto! Pero al parecer a ella no le importó, porque seguía mirándolo como hipnotizada y una sonrisita inocente iluminó sus facciones.

—¡Soy Demetri! — tendió su mano hacia ella.

—¡Leah! — ella correspondió al saludo, y él dejó un beso en su mano.

Yo estaba que no cabía en mí misma, me iba a volver loca. Por un lado, quería ponerme a dar saltos de alegría, a causa de esos dos. Por el otro, quería degollar a Demetri… esa parte provenía de Seth, sin duda. ¿Cuál de los dos estados anímicos pesaba más?

—¡Sam va a flipar! — murmuró Seth, repentinamente parecía resignado… y divertido.

Con el cambio de Seth, me sentí aún más feliz… aunque esa felicidad no fuera mía. Se sentía bien, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Era diferente a cuando estaba con Jacob, Embry y Quil. No había confusión ni ansiedad, solo…

—¡Mina, relájate! — Edward acariciaba mi mejilla.

Su toque era el único capaz de volverme a la realidad, y a mis propias emociones. En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando… ¡qué digo abrazando! ¡Estrujando! Como si fuera Usa-chan****.

—¡Creo que aquí salgo sobrando!

Seth dio media vuelta y se perdió de nuevo en la cocina.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—¡Iba a preguntar qué tal la pasaron!... Pero una imagen dice más que mil palabras.

Alice estaba exultante, disfrutando de la escena frente a sus ojos.

Uno a uno fueron llegando el resto de la familia Cullen y mis hermanos. Sólo Rosalie y Emmett pasaron de largo, pero luego se detuvieron en las escaleras y regresaron a observar, como lo hacían los demás.

Y bueno, no podía culparlos por sentir tal curiosidad. Nuestro "celador" estaba dormido, despatarrado en la alfombra frente al televisor con un enorme bol de palomitas (ya vacío) al lado. Sentado en uno de los sofás más cercanos al amplio ventanal, estaba el "pedófilo redimido", con su "diosa licántropa" profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Y para rematar, en el sofá de siempre, estábamos el "dios griego"… que diga, Edward, y yo… ¡Otra vez lo estaba abrazando!

La forma en que Heidi me sonrió no me gustó para nada.

Me separé lentamente, pretendiendo no parecer muy obvia, hasta volverme a sentar derecha en mi lugar.

—¡Jazz! ¡Dime que lo sientes! — supliqué.

—¡Lo siento, Mina!... — respondió cabizbajo con cara de profundo dolor como si estuviera dando el pésame, luego reflexionó. — ¿Y por qué se supone que me disculpo?

—¡No, Jasper! No digo que lo sientas de disculparte… ¡¿Sientes "eso"? — apunté a la exótica pareja "Vampi-Lican", "Licanpírica", "Vampítropa"… o como sea, a Leah y Demetri.

—¡Ohh! — el rubio se quedó mirando a tan… bizarra pareja. — ¡Fascinante!

—Sí, eso ya me ha quedado claro. — concluí aburrida mirando a Edward.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Esme, acercándose interesada.

Los demás tenían la misma expresión contrariada de la vampiresa.

—"_¡Una palabra!"_ — Dije para todos con mi mente. Señalando con la mirada hacia la pareja, concluí: —_ "¡Tadaaa!… ¡IMPRIMACIÓN!"_

—¡OK! Pero… ¡¿y qué explicación tienes para eso? — Heidi apuntó a mis brazos, que curiosamente estaban de nuevo alrededor de Edward.

—¡Mier… — me interrumpí al ver que Esme habría mucho los ojos. — …coles de ceniza! — Me levanté desesperada. — ¿Jasper, puedes hacer algo?

—Sí.

—¡¿En serio?

—No. — rió. — Sube a la recámara y quédate ahí hasta que arreglemos esto. — ordenó.

Odiaba estar castigada, todos se creían que podían darme órdenes. Pero ya no importaba, poner a Seth como mi niñera había dejado mi autoestima por los suelos.

Cabizbaja obedecí y me retiré. Al llegar a la habitación me tumbé boca arriba en la cama, desde ahí podía escuchar a Carlisle, Seth y Heidi, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al par de tórtolos. Leah debía volver a su casa, y Demetri debía dejarla ir, pero ninguno de ellos quería separarse.

¡Eso era tan tierno, triste y… fregadamente desesperante!

—"_¡Ya no los escuches, te afectan demasiado!"_ — Edward acababa de entrar.

—"_¿Y qué se supone que haga?... ¡Además estoy feliz! ¡Feliz, feliz como una lombriz! ¡Como que en cualquier momento me saldrán alitas y flotaré por toda la casa cual rechoncho querubín!" _— exclamé mentalmente, y a Edward se le escapó una carcajada. — _"¡Nunca sentí eso en Demetri! ¡Es como si estuviera… completo!"_

—Hmm…

—"_¿Hmm, qué?"_

—"_¡Nada!... Creí que dirías: Enamorado."_

—"_No. La imprimación parece ir más allá."_

—"_¡Coincido!… ¡Están completos!" _— repitió.

Ladee la cabeza a la izquierda, estaba sentado en su sofá. Su mirada atrapó la mía y se hizo un largo pero nada incómodo silencio.

Era la primera vez que podía verdaderamente admirarlo, sin desviar la mirada o esconder la cara. ¿Por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía que incomodarme cada cinco segundos?... ¡OK, exagero! Pero lo que sentí en ese momento era totalmente distinto. Podía sostenerle la mirada, como si confiara total y ciegamente en él.

En ese momento desee preguntarle muchas cosas que antes no había podido preguntar. Pero temí romper ese extraño contacto.

Perdí por completo la noción del tiempo. Sus ojos dorados me habían atrapado de nuevo, e increíblemente, esta vez no me ruboricé. Porque estaba tranquila, en paz.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta rompieron el hechizo. Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, Alice había entrado en la recámara.

—¡Eso va para rato! — comentó un poco fastidiada.

—¿Aún no los convencen? — pregunté sentándome y palmeando a mi lado para que Alice se sentara.

—No. Parece que el tener cabeza dura es de familia. — tomó asiento y me miró de manera significativa.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¡Nada! — dijo con inocencia.

Edward rió muy quedito. Lo que fuera que estuviera pensando su hermanita, él lo sabía.

En ese lapso de silencio en el que yo observaba a Alice y Edward intercambiar miradas y sonreír sin razón aparente, escuchamos como en la parte de abajo, Seth había triunfado al convencer a Leah de volver con él a casa. Heidi y Felix también habían tenido que intervenir llevándose a Demetri a la cabaña, prometiéndole que podría verla de nuevo otro día.

—¡Por fin! — suspiramos los tres a la vez.

Nos miramos sorprendidos de la sincronía y empezamos a reír.

—¿No te molesta, Mina? — Alice había parado de reír para preguntarme.

La miré confundida, sin comprender a qué se refería específicamente.

—Digo… Él parecía estar muy interesado en ti. — explicó.

—¿Demetri?... ¡No, qué va! Es un mujeriego… o, lo era. — corregí. — ¡Ya era hora de que sentara cabeza!... Aunque… reconozco que estoy un poco preocupada. — Libre totalmente de la presencia de esa inusitada pareja, empezó a caerme el veinte — Al tío Caius no le parecerá la idea de que uno de sus guardias personales se relacione con licántropos.

—¡Y qué decir de los problemas que tendrá Leah con la manada! — comentó también Edward pensativo.

—¡Qué se le va a hacer! ¡Así es el amor! — suspiró Alice. — Nadie elige a quien amar.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

¿Qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de Alice? Era como una versión gótica de Romeo y Julieta. ¿Es que todas las historias de amor tienen que ser trágicas? No me quedaba más que esperar, quizá en algún momento yo misma lo averiguaría, aunque por ahora me sintiera bastante perdida en el tema.

—¡ELLAAA!

—¡KYAAAAA! ¡EMMETT! ¡SIQUIERA PONTE CASCABELES, YA NO DIGO UN CENCERRO! — chillé con el corazón latiendo a mil.

El vampiro había entrado veloz tomándonos por sorpresa, pero sin duda la más afectada parecía ser yo, que, si no me colgué del techo por el sobresalto, fue porque no había candelabro y de la bombilla sería medio complicado. Y por supuesto, Emmett se estaba riendo de mí, mientras Alice y Edward lo miraban muy feo.

—Sólo vengo a avisarte que mañana temprano te llevaré de caza.

¡¿De caza? ¡Súper! El susto se me pasó rápidamente y corrí hacia Emmett, dando saltitos dejé un beso en cada mejilla. Rosalie entró en ese momento y me miró muy seria.

—Iré con ustedes. — dijo decidida. Su expresión era muy parecida a la de cuando nos conocimos… de desconfianza. ¿Estaba celosa?

—¡OK!... — dije emocionada, saltando y dando dos besitos también a ella.

—¡También Edward viene! — agregó la rubia, con malicia.

Obvio que todos esperaban que también besara a Edward. Tenía que encontrar algún escape.

—¡Por fin tendré oportunidad de ver a Rose en acción!…

—Cuando fuiste por el secador estuviste muy cerca…

—No esa clase de "acción". — murmuré abrumada mientras Edward le daba un zape a su hermano. — ¿Y el castigo? — pregunté cambiando el tema.

—Continuará una vez que te hayas alimentado.

—Oh, bueno. — me resigné — "Las penas con pan son menos"… o su equivalente vampírico.

—¿"Los… castigos con… sangre son…"?

—Penados por la ley, Emmett. Ya no estamos en la edad media. — completó Jasper, quien acababa de entrar.

Empezamos a reír.

* * *

*Slowpoke: Pokemon rosado que parece hipopótamo y cuando habla parece que bosteza.

**Nasakenai: vergonzoso.

***Kuso: Mierda.

****Usa-chan: es el conejito de felpa de Haninozuka Mitsukuni (Honey-senpai), personaje de Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_Puffff! Qué largo me quedó este... y agárrense porque los que siguen están cada vez más largos! jajajaja... Nos leemos en el capi 21: "De Camping"._

_Bye, byeeeee! Cuídense muxito!_

_Besos, Ninie._


	21. De camping

_Hello, amiguis! Me extrañaron?... Bueno, tal vez no mucho jejeje... pero para quienes siguen aquí esperando más de este loco fanfiction, aquí dejo un capi más... que ya no falta mucho para el fin!_

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

**Capítulo 21: De camping.**

—¿Para qué es todo eso? —Pregunté señalando las enormes mochilas que Emmett trepaba al jeep.

Yo sólo llevaba una pequeña con un cambio de ropa extra, cosa que hacía siempre —incluso en mi mochila del instituto llevaba uno para emergencias—.

—¿Hasta dónde iremos? —Volví a preguntar, ante su silencio.

—¡Es una sorpresa, Ella! ¡Paciencia!

—¡Mina! —Demetri estaba en la puerta del garaje.— ¿Puedo robarte unos minutos?

Le noté preocupado, y definitivamente serio. Nunca desde que lo conocía lo había visto en ese estado.

Asentí y salí con él al enorme "jardín". Tranquilamente empezamos a caminar alrededor de la casa.

—No puedo alejarme mucho…

—Lo sé. Estás castigada. —No lo dijo con malicia ni burla

¡Raro!

Se detuvo y tomó asiento en una enorme roca.

—Heidi y Felix me han puesto al tanto de lo que sucede, y… ¡También quiero ayudar! —Me miró fijamente.

Al instante arquee una ceja, no pude ocultar cuan sorprendida estaba.

—Esa humana… ¡Hmm!... ¿Isabella? —Asentí.

—Bella. —Corregí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Bien, Bella es… o algo así como familia de "Leah".

No me pasó desapercibida la devoción con la que decía su nombre. Sonreí.

—Hay algo más… —Continuó, un poco incómodo. — Lo… lo que te hice prometer antes de regresar a casa con los gemelos… lo de la cita, no tienes que cumplirlo.

—Era de esperarse... Leah te jalaría las orejas. —Dije sonriente al verlo nervioso.

—No… Ella no tuvo que ver. Ya lo había decidido antes de conocerla.

Ahora sí me confundí. ¿no tenía que ver con "su lobita"?

—Cuando el maestro Marcus dijo que tenías una relación con Edward Cullen —Me estremecí, ¡vaya que papá tenía imaginación!—, no lo podía creer. Es más... ¡me negaba a aceptarlo!… ¿Sabes por qué?

—Eh… creo… tener una idea. —Sacudí la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello.

—Te equivocarías. —Lo miré feo.— No pretendo parecer ególatra, pero así como me rechazabas a mí, rechazaste a muchos otros pretendientes… yo traté de hacerme a la idea convenciéndome de que simplemente tú… —No se atrevió a continuar.

—…

—…tú…

—…

—…

—¿Yo qué? —Me desesperé después de diez segundos… ¡los conté!

—¡No te enojes! —Suplicó.

—¡OK! No lo haré. —acepté demasiado rápido.

—Me convencí de que tú… no-eres-capaz-de-enamorarte. —Dijo de corrido. Lo fulminé entrecerrando los ojos.— ¡Dijiste que no te enojarías!

Tomé una gigantesca bocanada de aire y la solté lenta, muy lentamente.

—¿Y?... ¿Entonces por qué no me dejabas en paz? —Pregunté tratando de contener mi enojo.

—Bueno… no por ese detalle iba a perder la esperanza de obtener "algo más". —Me miró de arriba abajo como en los viejos tiempos.

¡Plaf! Esta vez si no pude contenerme, le voltee la cara de una bofetada… ¡igual a los viejos tiempos!

—¡OK! ¡Me lo merecía! —Dijo con toda calma. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de sorprenderme?— A lo que quiero llegar es —Continuó.—, que… ¡necesito que me perdones, Mina! —Sus pupilas carmesí estaban fijas en mí, cargadas de arrepentimiento. No, no dejaba de sorprenderme.— Por todas las veces que intenté propasarme contigo… ¡No! ¡Eso fue divertido! —Y ese era el Demetri que conocía.— Pero sí por haberte juzgado como alguien incapaz de amar, me equivoqué.

—¡Oh! Y has llegado a esa conclusión porque mi padre dijo que estoy con Edward. —Deduje apáticamente. Si de esa suposición dependía la existencia de mis sentimientos, estaba perdida, condenada a ser reconocida como una bruja sin corazón… OK, tal vez exageré un poco.

—Mmm…Nnooo. —Alargó la palabra dándole cierto énfasis.— Ayer… venía dispuesto a hacerte cumplir la promesa. Pero cuando entré y los encontré en la sala… vi la forma en que lo mirabas… y me convenció de mi error.

¿La forma en que lo miraba? ¿Qué forma? Demetri si que estaba trastornado con eso de la imprimación. Si antes era una mera teoría, ahora lo afirmo: ¡el amor vuelve estúpidas a las personas… y a los vampiros más!

Abrí la boca y estuve a punto de decirle que todo era inventado, pero el se adelantó…

—Por cierto… ¡se ve que disfrutan el castigo! —Dijo ya más animado poniéndose de pie.

Lo imité y empezamos a caminar de regreso.

—¿Qué clase de castigo es ese de encerrarte con tu novio? ¡Eso para mí sería un premio! —Explicó al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

—¡Idiota! —Había comprendido por donde iba la idea.— ¡Por supuesto, "el león cree que todos son de su condición"!

—¡Oh, vamos, Mina! —Se rió escandalosamente, muy diferente de cómo estaba hace unos pocos minutos.— ¿Edward no te ha quitado la virgin…?

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero aún así, alcancé a escucharlos: Un gritito ahogado de Esme, acompañado del sonido de la loza impactándose contra el piso; una risita de Alice; un carraspeó de Jasper;… ¿Un quejido de Emmett? —probablemente Rose lo pellizcó para que no se riera—.

Estuve a punto de tirarle un puñetazo a mi… "primo", pero alguien se me adelantó.

Demetri desapareció de mi vista, salió despedido hacia el bosque derribando un par de árboles en el trayecto. Edward estaba en su lugar, aún con el puño extendido en dirección al bosque.

—¡Porco! —Gruñó muy bajo, antes de dar media vuelta y tirar de mi mano.— Emmett y Rose esperan. —Dijo mientras Demetri volvía velozmente del bosque sólo para despedirse agitando una mano y volver a perderse en dirección a la casita de campo.

Seguí a Edward, pero con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no era el momento más oportuno para intentar verlo a la cara… menos si sabía que la mía estaba completamente roja.

Demetri era capaz de decir muchas estupideces, debería estar acostumbrada, pero no. Las barrabasadas que decía ese imbécil seguían siendo impactantes. ¡No dejaba de superarse a sí mismo!

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

A pesar del altercado con "el idiota", y de que todos se habían enterado —excepto Carlisle que estaba trabajando a esa hora—, nadie hizo comentarios al respecto… ¡ni siquiera Emmett!

¡Insólito!

El viaje a Goat Rocks fue más largo que la última vez, pues ahora íbamos en el jeep. Emmett aparcó en una vereda escondida y caminamos bosque adentro.

Estaba emocionada y ansiosa como nunca, habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que probé la sangre… —¡Ehhh! ¡Creo que eso sonó bastante sádico!—.

Emmett encabezaba el grupo, indicando el camino con una de las enormes mochilas a la espalda. Rose y yo le seguíamos de cerca mientras que Edward se quedaba en la retaguardia, cargando la otra mega-bolsa y mi propia mochila.

Reconocí algunos lugares por los que había pasado la vez anterior. Seguíamos adentrándonos y cada vez estaba más desesperada. ¿Por qué teníamos que ir a paso humano? ¡Quería llegar ya!

Después de veinte largos minutos, Emmett se detuvo y dejó caer la enorme mochila al suelo.

—¡Aquí! ¡Es perfecto! —Dijo satisfecho consigo mismo.

Rose y yo frenamos también, en ese momento capté el aroma de un alce. Tenía poco de haber transitado por ahí, su esencia aún estaba fresca en el ambiente.

¿Perfecto para qué? Me pregunté. Pero el ardor en mi garganta me decía que me callara y pusiera colmillos a la obra.

—¿Emmettito lindo de mi corazón? —Supliqué uniendo mis palmas y batiendo las pestañas como alas de colibrí.

—¡Sí, Ella! ¡Date vuelo!

¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera…! No esperé a nadie y seguí el efluvio del alce.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—¿Satisfecha?

—¡Aha haa! —Solté a mi presa y corrí hacia donde Rose aguardaba.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡Eres un desastre! —Sonreía mientras me escaneaba de arriba a abajo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

No tenía un espejo a la mano, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Ya me daba una idea de cómo debía lucir. Heidi siempre me reprendía por perder el control cuando me entrego por completo a la caza, sin tener el menor cuidado con mi propia integridad.

Bajé la vista, examinándome yo misma, y… ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Tenía razón!

Mis ropas eran un completo caos. Después de dos alces y un suculento puma, el ultimo había dado buena pelea… no para mí, para mis jeans. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que mi blusa se había salpicado de rojo.

—Tengo un cambio extra en mi moch… ¡douh! —Mis ánimos decayeron cuando lo recordé…— ¡Edward tiene mi mochila!

—¡Tranquila! Yo voy por ella. —Con sus manos peinó un poco mi cabello.— En esa dirección hay un pequeño arroyo. —Señaló mirando a mi izquierda.— Ahí puedes lavarte un poco, voy por tus cosas.

—¡Grazie, Rose!

Tomamos rumbos distintos: yo hacia el arroyo, y ella hacia donde nos separamos de los muchachos.

Rápidamente capté el sonido del agua corriendo y aceleré el paso. Pronto estuve frente al hermoso arroyo de agua puramente cristalina. Me descalcé y fui adentrándome, el agua me llegaba a la cadera. Pude ver mi reflejo en la superficie del agua. Para nada parecía un desastre… ¡era desastre y medio!

Refregué mi cara rápidamente y mojé mi cabello para desenredarlo.

Me retiré la blusa ensangrentada y la arrojé a la orilla, contemplando con horror que la sangre había penetrado incluso en el top que usaba debajo. Espantada me saqué el top con rapidez y ahogué un grito de pánico cuando vi mi lindo sostén de encaje con bordado de mariposas, completamente arruinado.

Desesperada empecé a mojarme el pecho tratando de limpiarlo, pero la sangre no salía, sólo se adhería más a los tejidos. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar cuando escuché que Rosalie volvía.

—¡Lo he arruinado por completo! ¡Y con lo que me gustaba! —Chillé acercándome a ella sin poder dejar de mirar las horribles manchas.— ¡Tenías razón, soy un desastre! ¡Mira cómo lo he dejado! ¡¿Por qué seré tan…? —Un golpe sordo me hizo ver al piso, mi mochila había caído y los pies frente a mí… ¡no eran los de Rosalie!

Alcé la vista lenta y dramáticamente, esperando lo peor… ¡y sí!

Edward veía mi busto con los ojos dilatados y la boca medio abierta. ¿Era eso una reacción normal?

Estuve a punto de gritar… ¿Qué? No se. Pero tenía que gritar. Sin embargo, apenas tomé aire, Edward me tapó la boca.

—"_¡Si gritas, Emmett y Rose se asustarán!"_ —Dijo por fin mirándome a los ojos y no a los…— _"¡Piensa!"_

¡Tenía razón! Probablemente vendrían a ver que pasa... Eso no me convenía dada la situación.

Con su mano derecha sobre mi boca y la izquierda en mi nuca, la distancia entre nosotros era nula. Y al estar tan escasa de prendas podía sentir perfectamente lo frió de su cuerpo… un frío que inexplicablemente me hizo sentir demasiado… ¿acalorada?

Tenía que apartarlo, lo sabía. Pero mi cuerpo se negaba a responder cualquier orden, simplemente estaba paralizada. Ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de sus cálidas e hipnotizantes orbes doradas.

—¡Hic! —¡Por fin! Una reacción involuntaria de mi organismo rompió la conexión.

—"_¿Mina?"_ —Edward, sorprendido ante mi inesperada convulsión, retiró su mano de mi boca.— _"Tienes…"_

—¡Hic!

—"_¡Hipo!"_

—"_¡Noo! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"…_ —dije sarcástica.— ¡Hic!

Había olvidado el hecho de que me encontraba semidesnuda. Pero lo recordé cuando, al soltarme, Edward deslizó su mano por mi espalda, produciendo una especie de descarga eléctrica sobre mi piel. Me separé instintivamente cuando rozó mi cadera, rehuyendo la sensación de cosquillas. Levanté mi mochila del suelo y fui tras unos arbustos a cambiarme de ropas.

—"_¡No vayas muy lejos!"_

—"_¡Lo que digas, mamá!"_ —Respondí con fastidio.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

En lo que regresábamos a donde Rosalie y Emmett esperaban, no intercambiamos palabra. Para esto yo ya me encontraba "presentable", estrenando jeans y una sencilla blusa lila de tirantes, pero seguía sintiéndome algo incómoda.

—¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Sí. Ya íbamos a buscarlos. —Completó Rosalie encontrándonos junto con Emmett.

—A "alguien" le dio un ataque de hipo. —Respondió Edward tranquilamente. A lo que Rose y Emmett rieron.

—"_¡Fue tu culpa por taparme la boca!"_ —Me quejé.

—"_Ibas a gritar."_

Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

—"_No era para menos."_ —Respondí desviando la mirada, cuando sentí que mi cara enrojecería.

—"_¡No te vi a propósito!"_

—¡BASTA! ¡LO ESTÁN HACIENDO DE NUEVO! —Chilló Rosalie, exasperada.— Si tienen algo que decir háganlo en voz alta, es muy molesto ver sus muecas sin entender lo que está pasando por sus cabezas.

Edward iba un poco delante de mí, no supe en qué momento se detuvo hasta que me estampé en él.

—¡Ey…! —Iba a quejarme, pero algo al frente llamó más mi atención.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Emmett con ensoñación.

Lo voltee a ver. ¡Así que esa era la "sorpresa"!

Habían levantado una especie de campamento. Dos grandes tiendas de campaña estaban armadas en torno a unos troncos, en cuyo centro se encontraba una pequeña fogata.

—Es… algo nuevo… —Admití.— ¡Genial!

—¡Sabía que te gustaría! —Emmett estaba feliz.

—Y… ¿Cuál es mi suite? —Bromee.

—Nenas, roja. Nenes, azul. —Respondió.

—¿Nenes? —Me reí.— ¡OK! Iré a peinarme. —Avisé corriendo hacia la tienda.

—¡Ya era hora! —Escuché a Rosalie burlarse.

Al instante di la vuelta y regresé para abrazar a Emmett.

—¡Gracias, Emmettito hermoso! —Dije besando su mejilla derecha.

Rosalie gruñó bajito y le guiñé un ojo.

¡Venganza cumplida!

—"_Juegas con fuego."_ —Advirtió Edward, pero lo noté divertido.

—"_No. ¡Yo soy el fuego, 'Nene'!"_

Ni siquiera esperé a ver que cara ponía, corrí despavorida hacia la tienda. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso? Debió ser uno de mis "Lapsus Pendejus".

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Me metí en la tienda mientras ellos se quedaban afuera haciendo yo no se qué. Al fondo de la tienda había una mesita baja y sobre ella un espejo y un cepillo. Seguramente Rose lo había colocado ahí. Me senté de rodillas, sobre mis piernas, y empecé a arreglar mi cabello.

Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar recordar lo que había sucedido en el arroyo. Y menos aún pude evitar pensar en el calor que creció en mi cuerpo al sentir a Edward tan cerca. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Yo no era así!

—¡VERDAD QUE SÍ, ELLA! —La potente voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba hablando, no había prestado atención a su plática por estar pensando en… tonterías.

—¡Sí, Emmetin! —Respondí, a falta de mejores argumentos.

—¡¿Ven? ¡Todo arreglado! —Escuché que les decía a los otros.

Terminé de desenredar mi cabello y salí a reunirme con ellos en la fogata. Rosalie y Emmett compartían uno de los troncos, muy abrazaditos. Edward estaba en el otro, no tuve otra opción que sentarme a su lado.

—¿Ahora qué se supone que haremos? —Rosalie robó mi pregunta.

—¡Contar historias de terroooor! —Respondió Emmett tratando de sonar aterrador.

—De vampiros y hombres lobo no, por favor. ¡Que me traumo! —Bromee.

Edward y Rosalie rieron, pero Emmett se quedó muy serio. ¿Tendría planeado contar de esas?

—¡Qué tal si empiezas tú, Ella! —Me retó.

—¡OK! —Acepté. Tenía una buena historia que contar.— Gianna, la secretaria del tío Aro me contó una cuando era pequeña. —Aclaré cuando tuve toda su atención.— El papá de Gianna y sus amigos, fueron los protagonistas de un evento sobrenatural… en toda la extensión de la palabra.

»Él y su grupo de amigos, siempre estaban haciendo travesuras aquí y allá, sin medir las consecuencias.

»Uno de esos días que estaban de ociosos, decidieron irrumpir en una propiedad abandonada. Era un viejo centro nocturno en ruinas. Aun conservaba parte del mobiliario original, aunque en estado deplorable. En el centro había una gran pista de baile, en la cual uno de los muchachos encontró tirado un viejo trozo de tela azul. Cuando lo examinaron mejor, comprendieron que se trataba de un vestido de gala en muy mal estado. Uno de ellos bromeó un poco, fingiendo bailar con él, como si fuera una chica de carne y hueso.

»Después de divertirse un rato con el vestido, recorrieron todo el lugar hasta llegar a un segundo piso, donde en un pequeño balcón se hallaba un piano destartalado e inservible. Aburridos decidieron salir del lugar, pero cuando bajaban la escalera, escucharon música proveniente del piano, supuestamente averiado.

»Asustados bajaron con mayor rapidez, pero al cruzar la pista, quedaron estupefactos al encontrarse con la figura de una hermosa mujer bailando. Ella portaba un resplandeciente vestido de lentejuelas azul. La mayoría reaccionó y salio corriendo del lugar, sólo uno de los chicos se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Cuando ya estaban afuera, sus amigos se percataron de su ausencia y volvieron por él. Lo sacaron casi a rastras pues se negaba a reaccionar… ¡quedó catatónico de por vida!

»Poco después supieron que ese lugar se encontraba abandonado desde que fue clausurado por un incidente donde el novio de una bailarina la mató a disparos, en ese mismo lugar, mientras trabajaba.

Emmett frente a mí, me miraba con ojos muy abiertos. Podría jurar que estaba asustado. Rosalie a su lado, me miraba dudosa. Mientras que Edward permanecía inmutable.

—¿Eso sucedió en Volterra? —Cuestionó finalmente Emmett.

—Así es. La gente aún teme acercarse a ese lugar, por eso el tío Aro compró el terreno y lo remodeló, ahora forma parte del ala este del casti…

—¿QUÉEE? ¡Jamás pondré un pie en ese lugar!

—¡Osito! ¡Es sólo una historia! —Trató de animarlo Rosalie.— No es real, ¿verdad, Mina?

—Creo que es sólo una leyenda urbana... Ya he estado ahí. ¡Es tan normal como cualquier otro lugar! —Dije apoyando a Rose.— ¿Es que no piensas ir a visitarme nunca? —Hice un pucherito como los de Alice.

Tres cabezas se giraron hacia mí, casi pude escuchar el crujir de sus cuellos por la velocidad con que lo hicieron.

—¿Qué dije?

—¿Vi…visitarte? —Respondió Emmett con otra pregunta.

—Eso hacen los amigos ¿no?... Además, tengo la teoría de que Heidi y Demetri pudieron estar involucrados en esa historia. —Agregué pensativa.

—No es eso… Es que yo… —Su mirada se desvió fugazmente hacia Edward y volvió.— Creí que tú podrías…

—¡Miren la hora! —Rosalie se levantó agitada.— Heidi se enojará conmigo si no cumplo con sus instrucciones… ¡Mina, a la cama! —Ordenó.

—Aquí no hay cama, Rose. —La miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡A tu bolsa, entonces! —Insistió.

—Casi me siento una Polly Poket. —Comenté, pero a ella no pareció hacerle gracia. Suspiré resignada y me levanté.— ¡Buona notte!... Me voy antes que me lance una pokeball. —Murmuré, antes de meterme en la tienda roja.

Sólo escuché la risa ahogada de Emmett.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Detrás de mí, entró… ¿Edward? Lo miré confundida, y arquee una ceja.

—"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_ —No me resistí a preguntar.

—"_Le dijiste a Emmett que aceptabas cambiar a Rosalie por mí."_ —Se apuntó al pecho con el índice.— _"Lo imaginé… no prestabas atención ¿verdad?"_ —Dedujo.

¡Ohhhh! ¿Así que era eso lo que me preguntaba? Y yo de imbécil que le dije que sí.

—"_Cambiaré con Rose…" _—Dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la tienda.

—"_No. ¡Déjalo!... No es algo distinto a las ultimas noches." _—Dije restándole importancia.

—"_¿Segura?"_

Me encogí de hombros y me metí en una de las bolsas de dormir. Me acomodé boca arriba, boca abajo, de un lado, del otro… y no encontraba mi posición. Gruñí molesta.

—"_No tienes sueño."_

—"_¡Ni pizca!"_ —Respondí.—_ "¡Maldita adrenalina post cacería!"_

Rió muy bajito.

—"_¿Conversamos?"_

Me rodé nuevamente y quedé boca arriba. Escuché movimiento a mi lado, pero seguí con la vista al techo.

—"_¿Sobre qué?"_

—"_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"_

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué con mi color favorito? Además, no tenía uno.

—"_Depende de mi estado de ánimo."_ —Respondí, ladeando la cabeza. Él también estaba acostado contemplando el techo.

—"_Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"_ —Insistió, volviendo su rostro hacia mí.

Como en ocasiones anteriores, volví a perderme en sus ojos.

—"_Oro."_ —Solté sin pensar.

Él frunció el ceño.

—"_¡Ese no es un color!"_

—"_Pues para mí, sí_." —Alegué. Él no iba a ganarme.

—"_Entonces…" _—Volvió a mirar al frente (el techo).— _"¡¿Está bien si digo que el mío es el plata?"_

—"_¡Ya lo sabía!"_ —Dije bastante ufana, volviendo a ver hacia arriba también.

Sentí una brisilla tenue cuando su cabeza volvió a girar hacia mí —lo vi por el rabillo del ojo—.

—"_¡¿Cómo?"_ —¿Estaba nervioso?

—"_¡Tu volvo!"_

—"_¡Ah, claro!"_

—"_¿Qué pensabas que diría…?"_

—"_Nada… ¿Comida favorita?"_ —Se apresuró.

—"_Lasaña. Pero… ya lo sabías."_

—"_¿Película?"_ —Prosiguió.

—"_Underworld."_

—"_¡Debe ser broma!... ¿Cómo es que te dejan ver esa basura?"_

Voltee a verlo, le saqué la lengua y le di la espalda.

—"_Mina." _—Me llamó.

Sabía que no lo engañaría, pero aún así, cerré los ojos y fingí estar dormida.

Edward siguió insistiendo, llamándome cada vez más molesto, pero no le respondí. Repentinamente sentí su gélido tacto sobre mi hombro derecho. Me sacudió un poco, pero yo, obstinada, me negué a reaccionar.

—"_¡Mina!"_ —Esta vez su voz sonaba a súplica.

Casi me convence, pero logre mantenerme estoica… hasta que sentí como las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente hasta mi cuello, y apartaban mi cabello con delicadeza.

—¡Fiorella! —Susurró a mi oído.

Su fresco aliento acarició la piel de mi cuello. No pude evitar reír muy bajito.

—"_¡Me haces cosquillas!"_ —Me quejé, aún sonriendo.— _"¿Cuál es la finalidad de este interrogatorio?... Creí que ya habías escuchado mi audio-biografía en voz de Marcus Volturi."_

—"_Imagino que habrá cosas que hasta a él se le escapan."_

—"_¡No es justo!"_

Rodó de vuelta a su lugar, dejándome espacio para volver a mi posición anterior.

—"_¡Ya sabes más de mí que yo de ti!"_ —Dije frustrada.

Su melódica risa invadió la tienda. ¡Esperen!... ¿Melódica?... ¿Desde cuando soy tan cursi?

—"_¿Tienes alguna meta, propósito o sueño que te gustaría cumplir?"_ —Volvió al ataque con preguntas.

—"_Mmm… bueno… espero encontrar la forma de convencer a mis tíos de no cazar humanos, pero el vegetarianismo es prácticamente imposible para ellos… al menos me gustaría que no cazaran gente inocente."_ —Edward ladeó su cabeza hacia mí, yo hice lo mismo, su expresión me era confusa: no sabía si era sorpresa o incredulidad lo que veía en él.— _"¡Se vale soñar! ¿No?"_

Me sonrió con tal ternura que por unos momentos me olvidé de todo.

—"_Hubo un tiempo en que yo pensé igual. ¡Y puedo decirte que cazar criminales no me hizo sentir mejor!"_

¡¿Qué? ¿Él lo había hecho?... ¡Había probado la sangre humana!... Bueno, yo también, ¡pero fue un accidente y a Gianna no le molestó!

Esa noche, en una tienda de campaña en medio del bosque más peligroso —para los humanos— de Washington, conocí la historia de Edward Anthony Masen. También me contó como fue su experiencia cuando Carlisle lo transformó, dándole una nueva oportunidad, y cómo él la rechazó en su "etapa de rebeldía".

Esa noche, conocí al complicado Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Hasta aquí por el momento... les aviso que ya nada más me falta el final, todavía no me decido como hacerlo, pero lo que sí se es que termina en el cap 33 jejeje... como ven?_

_Espero no demorar mucho para el siguiente cap. Pero igual nunca se sabe =(_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, **Maryroxy**, **Anfitrite** y **Kallfu**... me mantienen inspirada!_

_También muchas gracias a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas, espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura, tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla!_

_Besos, Ninie._


	22. Estrategia

_Hola! Qué tal chicas! Me extrañaron?... Yo sí las extraño mucho! **Anfitrite**, **Maryroxy **y **Kitzia **muchas gracias por sus comentarios!... Y lamento hacerlas esperar tanto!... Ya sé qué van a decir: "La misma cantaleta de siempre" jajaja... pero qué puedo hacer =(_

_Bueno... para empezar, mejor no les quito más tiempo, y aquí va lo que estaban esperando... por que lo esperaban, verdad? Jajajaja... si no no hay bronca jejeje =)..._

_

* * *

_"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 22: Estrategia.**

¡Por fin de vuelta en casa! Papá y tío Aro me reciben con los brazos abiertos, felices de verme nuevamente. Sulplicia y Athenedora me abrazan maternalmente, diciendo cuanto me han extrañado, mientras el tío Caius me reprocha el haber tardado tanto.

Heidi me acompaña hasta mi recámara, me meto a la cama y papá llega para arroparme. A mi lado descansa el enorme conejo de felpa que Demetri me obsequió cuando tenía un año… ¡creo que es lo único verdaderamente lindo que ha hecho por mí ese cretino! ¡Amo a ese enorme peluche!

—¡Rabito! —escuché mi propia voz algo lejana.

Una fuerte carcajada aturde mis oídos, y poco a poco comienzo a caer en la realidad. Siento la superficie plana y dura aunque algo acolchonada en mi costado derecho. Aprieto fuertemente a mi conejo de felpa, luchando por regresar a esa reconfortante imagen de mi amado hogar… pero Rabito es demasiado… ¿duro?

—¿Rabito?… —las carcajadas suben de tono, obligándome a abrir lentamente los ojos.

¡Trágame tierra! ¿En que se parece Edward Cullen a un gran conejo de peluche?... ¡Ta cha cha chán!: ¡EN NADA!

Lo solté y ambos rodamos a los lados separándonos. Edward, en un extremo de la tienda, estaba serio, impertérrito. Pero yo, casi embarrada a la pared opuesta… ¿hiperventilaba? Las carcajadas de Emmett se incrementaron, ahora acompañadas por la melodiosa risa de Rosalie.

—¡Buen día! —saludó la rubia.

—¿Dormiste bien, Ella? —inquirió el "oso" en tono burlón.

A decir verdad, ¡dormí de maravilla! Pero mejor no decirlo.

Esa mañana Emmett estuvo rebosante de alegría. Mientras levantábamos el "campamento", no perdió oportunidad para llamar a Edward con el mote de mi peluche. Cosa que lo ponía furioso, pero creo que después de las primeras 30 veces, dejó de tomarle importancia.

—"_¡Lo siento mucho!"_ —me disculpé cuando ya íbamos en el jeep.

—"_Mina…"_ —voltee a verlo temerosa, encogida de hombros y cerré los ojos cuando me pareció que levantaba una mano. Esperaba un coscorrón o algo por el estilo, pero en lugar de eso me revolvió el cabello en la coronilla con gentileza. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me sonrió—. _"¡Descuida!... ¡Ya encontrará algo más para molestar y lo olvidará!"_

—"_¡Tu optimismo me aturde!"_

Ambos reímos. Rose y Emmett voltearon a vernos desde los asientos delanteros.

—"_Creen que nos reímos de ellos"_ —informó.

—"_¿Han hecho algo que lo amerite?"_

—"_¿Y cuándo no?"_

Reímos con más fuerza, mientras la pareja seguía perdiendo la paciencia.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Estábamos acercándonos a la mansión Cullen, cuando noté que Edward empezaba a tensarse. Parecía ansioso por llegar a nuestro destino. Apenas abandonamos la carretera para tomar el serpenteante camino a través del bosque, cuando lo vi saltar del jeep y correr en dirección a la casa.

—¡¿Qué pasó? —cuestionaron Rose y Emmett a la vez, mirándome confundidos.

—¡Ni idea! —estaba igual de confusa que ellos.

Emmett aceleró, algo que yo creía imposible. Estuve tentada a seguir el ejemplo de Edward y saltar del vehículo, pero logré controlarme… al menos hasta que la mansión estuvo a la vista.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado? —entré precipitadamente.

Ahí estaban: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Felix, Heidi, Demetri y Edward. Todos voltearon a verme con expresiones similares de preocupación. Rápidamente repasé sus rostros, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Fue Alice quien se atrevió a hablar.

—He visto a Victoria… Ya tomó la decisión… ¡Vendrá! —había concluido casi en un murmullo cargado de pesar.

La tensión de Alice me abrumó tanto que ni me percaté de la llegada de Emmett y Rose hasta que ésta última preguntó:

—¿Cuándo?

—En cinco días… —respondió su hermana.

¿Cinco días? ¡¿Sólo cinco días? Me quedé en el limbo, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, confundida, nerviosa y aterrada.

—En un rato más nos reuniremos con la manada quileute en el claro… —la voz de Jasper era tranquilizante.

Una onda de calma saturó el ambiente. Tuve que aferrarme a Emmett cuando sentí que las piernas me traicionaban.

—¡Perdona, Mina!

—¡Está bien, Jazz!... ¿Dónde es eso? —quise saber cuando salí de mi trance.

—"_Eso no importa ahora…" _—miré a Edward, impávido como siempre. Se acercó y me ayudó a sostenerme—_. "Deberías descansar un poco."_

Sintiéndome como una vil muñeca de trapo, dejé que me condujera a la celda… que diga, su recámara. Una vez ahí, comprendí que descansar era lo que menos podía hacer en esos momentos.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Heidi me había llevado ropa limpia, así que opté por tomar un baño y despejarme un poco. Cuando salí, Edward ya no se encontraba en la recámara. Aproveché para bajar también y terminar de enterarme de la situación.

—Ella… —Emmett fue el primero en notar mi presencia.

Todos voltearon a verme cuando lo escucharon.

Aparentemente seguían tal y como estaban cuando me retiré. Me acerqué a dónde se encontraban Alice y Jasper, y me dirigí a ella.

—¿Cuántos vienen? —me pareció que dudaba un poco.

—Veinte… aproximadamente —respondió con la vista fija en un punto detrás de mí.

Seguía igual de desanimada que cuando llegamos. ¡Detestaba verla así! No era propio de ella.

—Sería conveniente pedir refuerzos —sugirió Felix.

No fui capaz de corresponder, y empecé a morderme el labio, con nerviosismo mientras pensaba con la vista hacia el techo.

Si por refuerzos se refería a Alec y Jane, podíamos ir descartando la idea. Ya suficiente problema era una vampiresa vengativa como para traer a una mini-vampira sádica y su freak-brother.

—Pero… necesitamos refuerzos que estén dispuestos a cooperar —estoy segura que dí un respingo cuando escuché a Heidi hablando detrás de mí.

Volví a quedarme pensativa mirando al techo… ¿era eso una telaraña? Emmett pagaría caro por no haber sacudido cuando Esme se lo pidió.

—La guardia cuenta con muchos miembros decididos a cooperar si Mina se los pide "cordialmente" —observó Demetri.

No pude evitar verlo y enarcar una ceja al entender su doble sentido.

—¡Cordialmente puedes irte a chin…!

—¡Mina!

—…China, y me traes unos palillos para el cabello, por favor —completé después de la llamada de atención de Esme—. Volviendo al tema —proseguí ignorando las risas sofocadas de Emmett y Jasper—, sólo podemos convocar a miembros de nuestro "pelotón", lo que nos deja como únicas opciones a Alec y… —hice una mueca amarga.

—¡Jane! —completó Felix, con desgana.

—¿Entonces?... ¿Qué hacemos, sorellina?

Me dejé caer en uno de los sofás de la sala, sosteniéndome la cabeza con ambas manos y revolviéndome el cabello desesperada. En eso sentí una fría y pequeña mano palmeándome la espalda.

—¡Calma, Soprano!

Dejé de halarme los cabellos y miré a mi izquierda arrugando el seño.

—¡Aaalliiie! —hice un mohín. Sin embargo, ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Deja de romperte la cabeza!... Recuerda que tenemos aliados en La Push.

—Y… ¿Serán suficiente?

Su semblante se tensó, no parecía preocupada, pero tampoco tranquila… más bien, insegura.

—Eso creo. Sabes que estoy ciega en lo que respecta a ti y ellos —respondió.

Siguieron en el mismo plan de apatía, ahora yo me les había unido. Pronto llegó la hora en que nos reuniríamos con la manada en ese supuesto claro, y abandonamos la mansión.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—¡Wow! ¡Este "claro" es tan amplio que el "Ave Negra" podría aterrizar aquí, es más… hasta un 747 podría hacerlo!

Después de atravesar el bosque a pie, habíamos llegado a una amplísima sección despejada sin más que árboles y más árboles alrededor.

Tras mi observador comentario, noté que todos me veían con idénticas expresiones de confusión.

—¡¿Qué?... ¿Nadie lo había pensado? —inquirí.

Seguían mirándome como si fuera un Picasso. Los labios de Esme temblaron ligeramente.

—Está nerviosa —dijeron Heidi y Edward a dueto, antes de que Esme pudiera hablar.

—¡No lo estoy! —traté de defenderme, pero sólo conseguí que mi voz sonara desesperadamente aguda.

Esme me miró con ternura y se acercó para abrazarme.

—¡Todo va a estar bien! —susurraba acariciando mi cabello.

Y por imposible que pareciera, sus palabras me tranquilizaban de una forma que ni Jasper habría conseguido. Me hacía sentir segura y en paz, no relajada como con el tacto de Edward, sino la misma seguridad y paz que sentía en los brazos de… papá.

Un grupo de voces que hablaban de manera desordenada, hizo que me apartara de la vampiresa para tratar de ubicarlas. Entre ellas había tres bastante conocidas: Seth, Embry y Quil.

Por más vueltas que daba a mi cabeza, no lograba ubicar el lugar exacto de donde provenían aquellas voces. Escuchar con mi mente no me daba una posición exacta de los quileute.

—¡Prepárense! Ya están aquí —avisó Edward con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido de la oscuridad del bosque.

Esme me soltó y se colocó a mi lado, extendiendo un brazo sobre mis hombros. El resto de los Cullen y mis hermanos formaron una línea, todos enfocados en la misma dirección. En pocos segundos me fue posible divisar nueve figuras en la oscuridad. Cuatro de ellos se adelantaron al resto, en una formación como de diamante, entre ellos reconocí a Seth en la retaguardia. Carlisle avanzó un paso con deliberada lentitud.

—Bienvenidos —saludó a los lobos.

—"_Gracias"_ —una voz desconocida, respondió mientras era coreada por la de Edward en un tono extraño y sin gracia.

Mis ojos se clavaron en el enorme lobo negro que encabezaba el grupo.

—"_Venimos a escuchar, pero nada más. Nuestro autodominio no nos permite rebasar ese límite"_ —ya no tenía dudas, era ese lobo el que hablaba, mientras Edward reproducía sus palabras para los demás.

—Es más que suficiente. Mi… —Carlisle se interrumpió cuando notó que el lobo no lo estaba mirando a él.

—"_¿Algún problema?"_ —cuestionó el lobo, fijando sus penetrantes ojos en mí.

—Sí…¡Qué diga, no!... No eres Black...bueno sí, pero sólo de color. Eres un perrote negro como un grim… ¡Eh….sin ofender!… Creí que eras el otro Black, pero sólo eres negro, no Black… ¡Ay, ya me hice pelotas!... ¿Quién eres? —pregunté finalmente.

Todos los presentes me veían con las bocas abiertas… hasta los lobos —los hocicos—.

—¡Esto de los nervios se ve bastante grave! —murmuró Esme.

—"_Él es Sam. El alfa de la manada"_ —Edward me sacó de mi ignorancia.

Lo escuché sin apartar la mirada del lobo en ningún momento.

—¡Ah!... _"¿Sam Uley?"_ —lo cuestioné directamente.

—"_Sí_."

—"_Mina Volturi. Mucho gusto" _—pude haberle tendido la mano, pero por la distancia, solamente hice una inclinación de cabeza.

El lobo simplemente se me quedó mirando desde su posición a varios metros de nosotros.

Era la escena perfecta para escuchar grillitos como melodía de fondo, pero todo lo que oí fue el ulular de una lechuza.

—¡Perdón! Es la costumbre —me disculpé, avergonzada.

El lobo cabeceó y volvió a concentrarse en Carlisle. Éste estaba por retomar el tema, cuando la presencia de otro lobo en el claro, captó la atención de todos.

—¡¿Qué diablos cree que hace? —chillé desesperada al encontrarme con la figura de un enorme lobo rojizo con una chica aferrada a su espalda.

Al parecer yo no era la única inconforme. Pude escuchar perfectamente los gruñidos de Edward, Sam y… Rosalie.

Trotando ágilmente, el lobo rebasó a sus compañeros. Al detenerse, la chica bajó torpemente de su espalda.

—¡Bellie! —me adelanté unos pasos para sostenerla antes de que se diera de lleno contra el suelo. Alice también se había acercado.

—Gracias, chicas. Estoy bien —logró enderezarse ella sola.

Dejé que Alice se encargara y fui directo contra el lobo.

—¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE, BLACK?_..._¿Eres Black, verdad? —esperé a que asintiera y continué…—._ "¡Pudo haberse lastimado! ¡Es peligroso que la lleves en tu espalda de esa forma!"_

—"_¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que la aferre con el hocico?"_ —se defendió Jacob.

Por una fracción de segundo vino a mi mente la imagen de aquella familia de gatitos que habitaban en los alrededores del castillo, para cambiarlos de lugar, la madre los tomaba por el cuello con su hocico. Voltee a ver a Bella, al lado de nosotros.

—"_Estaba siendo sarcástico."_

—Lo sé.

—"_¿Y por qué sonríes?"_

—Porque tengo una imaginación muy volátil —confesé.

Jacob resopló y me dio un leve cabezazo en el hombro. Me tambalee soltando una carcajada. Tuve la impresión de que Heidi hizo amago de lanzarse contra él, pero cuando me vio reír se contuvo.

—"_Los atacantes… ¿son diferentes a vosotros?"_ —Sam hablaba nuevamente con Carlisle, por mediación de Edward.

Al instante volví a ponerme seria y dirigí mi atención a ellos, igual Jacob.

—Todos ellos han sido transformados hace poco, apenas llevan unos meses en esta nueva vida —respondió Carlisle—. En cierto modo, son niños —sentí que alguien me miraba, y no me equivoqué, era Jacob. Capté su indirecta: me comparaba con ellos. Le dí un codazo en las costillas—. Carecen de habilidad y estrategia, sólo tienen fuerza bruta —fue mi turno de mirarlo significativamente, y me dio un empujón con su costado.

—"_¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE JUGAR?"_ —las voces mentales eran de Sam y Edward.

El primero fulminaba a Jacob; el segundo a mí. Ambos bajamos la cabeza, avergonzados. Como perro con el rabo entre las patas… a Jacob le quedó mejor el aforismo.

—Esta noche son veinte, diez para vosotros y otros diez para nosotros —continuó Carlisle cuando recobró la atención de Sam—. No debería ser difícil. Quizá disminuya su número. Los neófitos suelen luchar entre ellos.

Los lobos estaban eufóricos. Me era difícil distinguir lo que decían entre tantas voces distintas. Pero eso dejó de importarme cuando comprendí que las cuentas no me cuadraban. ¿Diez y diez?

—"_Estamos dispuestos a enc…"_

Interrumpí con un falso carraspeo. Sam, Carlisle y Edward me miraron desconcertados.

—¡Once, Carlisle! ¿Olvidas que Demetri está con nosotros ahora?

—No, Mina. No lo olvido —dijo, en tono condescendiente.

La agarré al vuelo: ¡Yo estaba fuera de sus cálculos!

Y al parecer ya lo habían acordado, porque todos rehuían mi mirada.

—¡HEIDI! ¿ESTO FUE TU IDEA?

Ni mi hermana se atrevía a mirarme a la cara. Bufé exasperada y di media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarme de ese lugar. Ya no tenía caso estar ahí, era claro que su decisión estaba tomada, no me necesitaban para nada.

—¡Fiorella! —la voz de mi hermana me hizo detenerme—. No tienes permiso para alejarte. Recuerda que sigues castigada.

Regresé y atravesé la línea de vampiros tras Carlisle. Fui hasta la orilla del claro y me dejé caer reclinada en el tronco de un árbol, cruzada de brazos.

Desde ahí escuché como retomaban el tema, y Carlisle explicaba a Sam los pormenores de la situación. No pasó mucho antes de que Bella fuera en silencio a sentarse junto a mí. Y no hicimos más que observar —ella atentamente y yo con aburrimiento— las explicaciones de Jasper a los licántropos sobre la manera adecuada de enfrentar a un neófito.

Después de su breve cátedra, Jasper no tardó en llamar a Emmett.

—De acuerdo, que sea Emmett el primero —decidió—. Es el mejor ejemplo de ataque de un neófito.

—Es que no ha visto a Mina cazando.

Escuché el comentario de Demetri, y rápidamente lo ubiqué en el otro extremo del claro, al lado de un lobo gris —el más pequeño de la manada—.

Fingí demencia e ignoré el comentario —por lo pronto—. Guardé silencio y seguí observando el desarrollo de la pelea entre Emmett y Jasper. Ya le haría pagar por ese comentario, ¡Oh, sí! ¡Demetri pagaría!

Ya estaba imaginando cientos de formas de tortura. ¡Jane no era la única capaz de provocar dolor a un vampiro! ¡Muajajaja!

—¿Mi…Mina? —murmuró Bella—. Me estás asustando.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba riendo de manera psicópata y me tapé la boca.

—Otra vez —pidió Emmett tras ser derrotado por su hermano.

—Eh, ahora me toca a mí —protestó Edward.

—Aguarda un minuto —Jasper sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras posándola en mi compañera—. Antes quiero demostrarle algo a Bella —hizo una seña a Alice para que se adelantara. Ella obedeció adentrándose al espacio vació entre vampiros y lobos—. Sé que te preocupas por ella. Deseo mostrarte por qué no es necesario.

Bella, a mi lado, pasó saliva con dificultad. Yo le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, para tranquilizarla. Era obvio que Jasper no lastimaría a Alice, y también lo era que ésta no era tan vulnerable como aparentaba.

Jasper se acuclilló ante su esposa. Ella permaneció inmóvil y sonrió para sí misma. Él se adelantó con sigilo para luego deslizarse hacia la izquierda.

Alice cerró los ojos y el corazón de Bella latió desbocado cuando vio a Jasper acechado su posición. Él saltó, pero Alice reaccionó evitando su ataque por una fracción de segundo. Dio media vuelta y volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, pero lo evadió nuevamente y sin ninguna dificultad, conservando los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa de satisfacción presente en su rostro.

Los movimientos de ambos fueron cobrando más y más velocidad. Alice se movía con tal gracia que llegó un momento en el que parecía estar bailando.

No pude evitar sonreír, olvidando completamente que debería estar furiosa con ellos por haberme dejado fuera.

Finalmente Alice rió y saltó a la espalda de Jasper con los labios pegados a su cuello.

—¡Te pillé! —dijo antes de besar su garganta.

Él rió entre dientes al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza. Pude sentirlo aún desde la distancia: estaba un poquito frustrado, pero satisfecho.

—Eres un monstruito aterrador, de veras —dijo con ternura a su amada.

Los lobos farfullaron con cautela.

—¿Ves? —susurré a Bella—. ¡Las mejores cosas vienen en envases pequeños!

Ella sonrió, ya más tranquila.

—Mi turno —escuché decir a Edward, y ambas volvimos nuestra atención al centro del claro.

Sin esperar respuesta, se adelantó a entrar en el espacio de "entrenamiento". Mientras, Alice acudió a sentarse con nosotras.

—Hace frío, ¿eh? —preguntó, con una expresión engreída después de su exhibición.

—Mucho —admitió Bella, yo sólo asentí sin apartar la vista de Edward, que se deslizaba hacia Jasper con movimientos felinos y atentos.

—No te quito el ojo de encima, Bella —susurró Alice de repente, y tan bajito que yo apenas la escuché.

Volví el rostro y vi que tenía los labios pegados al oído de Bella. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiso decir con esa "advertencia"? Miré de una a otra, pero ellas estaban atentas a la demostración de Edward y Jasper.

Me concentré nuevamente en la "clase", ambos estaban haciendo amagos a medida que se acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—Avisaré a Jacob si decides llevar a la práctica tus planes —continuó con reproche. Voltee a verla y nuevamente estaba susurrando a Bella al oído—. Que te pongas en peligro no va a ayudar a nadie. ¿Acaso crees que algún neófito daría media vuelta si murieras? La lucha no cesaría ni por su parte ni por la nuestra. No puedes cambiar nada, así que pórtate bien, ¿vale?

Bella hizo una mueca. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo.

—Te tengo vigilada —insistió Alice, mientras Bella la ignoraba.

En cierta forma, la comprendía. Me identificaba con ella. A mí también me sobreprotegían, la diferencia entre nosotras era que yo no era tan… humana. Yo podía defenderme, sabía luchar. La única razón por la que me dejaban de lado era la falta de experiencia. ¡Era tan injusto!

—Dejémoslo en empate y volvamos al trabajo —la voz de Jasper me alertó que acababa de perderme de un interesante encuentro.

Bufé exasperada.

Todos pasaron por turnos, mientras Bella y yo seguíamos observando. Noté que mi amiga poco a poco iba perdiendo convicción y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por el cansancio. Sin pretenderlo me contagió uno de sus bostezos, así que antes de caer rendida, tenía algo pendiente por hacer. Me puse en pie y estiré un poco mis brazos, mientras Bella y Alice me miraban interrogantes.

—¡Jasper!... —el susodicho volteó a verme, notoriamente sorprendido por el inesperado cambio de Jazz a Jasper—. Ya sé que no se me ha contemplado para éste enfrentamiento —continué abriéndome paso hacia el circulo de prácticas—, pero aún así me gustaría intentarlo… ¿puedo? —me coloqué en el centro.

Intercambió miradas rápidamente con Carlisle y Heidi, entonces me asintió colocándose en posición de ataque, mientras Demetri, el siguiente en la práctica, se retiraba.

—No, yo soy el neófito —pedí. Jasper me miró aún más sorprendido—. ¿O no, Demetri?

El interpelado detuvo su paso y se volvió lentamente hacia nosotros, evidentemente nervioso. Jasper sonrió comprensivo, retrocedió y salió del campo de batalla.

Como buena neófita, me lancé al ataque contra Demetri sin aviso previo, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Aterricé sobre su pecho, apenas y alcanzó a reaccionar lanzándome hacia un lado pero inmediatamente me recuperé y volví al ataque.

Demetri me evadía una y otra vez, un par de veces estuvo a punto de atraparme, pero mi lado salvaje despertaba por breves instantes, como disparos de adrenalina, dotándome de fuerza y agilidad extras.

—¡VAMOS, ELLA! ¡TÚ PUEDES! —aullaba Emmett.

—¡CONEJITA! ¡RECUERDA LO QUE TE HEMOS ENSEÑADO! —gritó Felix, desesperado.

—¡Duh!... Soy el neófito, ¿recuerdas?... Se supone que no hay entrenamiento previo… ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME "CONEJITA"!

Rugidos caninos hacían eco en el bosque —los lobos se estaban carcajeando—.

—"_Te tomas tu papel muy en serio, ¿eh?… ¡ya acaba con él!"_ —¿Ese era Sam?

El lobo negro estaba justo detrás de Demetri, por lo que pude verlo de frente. Sonreí, y el lobo profirió un ladrido sordo, incitándome a que terminara.

—¡A petición del público…! —dije antes de abalanzarme hacia Demetri. Simule arrojarme sobre él, pero salté más alto pasándole por encima y empujándolo por la espalda. Se tambaleó. Apenas toqué el suelo con un pie, volví a impulsarme golpeándolo de costado con mi hombro. Su cuerpo salió despedido, y aprovechando su vulnerabilidad al no manipular la gravedad, le dí alcance y detuve su curso cayéndole encima con mis colmillos perfectamente posicionados en su garganta—. ¡Tienes suerte de que pelee como neófito! —susurré.

Los lobos aullaban eufóricos. Jasper negaba sonriente.

—¡Demos gracias de que Mina sea única en su especie! ¡Encontrar neófitos como ella sería nuestro fin! —dijo a todos en general, para luego mirarme acusadoramente— ¡Como neófito, apestas!... —dijo sonriendo—. Mañana seguiremos con la instrucción —se dirigió a los lobos—. Por favor, os invitamos a volver a venir para observar.

—"_Sí. Aquí estaremos"_ —respondió Sam.

Empecé a alejarme para volver a mi aburrido "rincón de los lamentos", cuando escuché que la manada quería familiarizarse con los efluvios de todos para evitar errores al momento de la batalla. Ignorándoles seguí mi camino. No tenía caso que me olfatearan, yo no estaría presente ese día.

—"_¡Ey! ¡Soprano!"_ —me detuve al reconocer la voz de mi amigo—_._ _"Eso fue… ¡Wooow!"_

—"_Gracias, Seth."_

—"_Apuesto a que serías de gran ayuda en el enfrentamiento."_

—"_No importa. Ya lo decidieron" _—suspiré resignada.

—"_Creo que también me dejarán fuera."_

—"_¡Temen que los opaquemos!"_ —bromee.

Ambos reímos un poco y al final suspiramos derrotados. En realidad no era tan gracioso como para hacernos olvidar la desgracia de ser los patitos feos.

—¿Hay espacio para un miembro más en el club? —Bella se había acercado a nosotros.

—¡Adelante, Bellie! ¡Bienvenida al "Loser's Club"!

Un aullido inesperado nos hizo dar un respingo a las dos.

—¡Ah jijo…! ¿Sam no conoce lo que es el tacto? —chillé.

Bella y Seth rieron.

—"_Lo siento. Me llaman."_

—¡Ve con cuidado! —lo despedí.

—¡Nos vemos en casa! —avisó Bella cuando escuchó que lo despedía.

—"_¡Mina Volturi!"_ —la voz de Sam me tomó por sorpresa—_._ _"Excelente demostración."_

Busqué al lobo negro con la mirada, gesticulé un _gracias_, y le dediqué una amplia sonrisa. Me miró fijamente por unos segundos, y se perdió en el bosque.

Después de olfatear a la familia Cullen completa, a mis hermanos y al idiota de Demetri, los lobos empezaron a retirarse. De momento no me pareció relevante, hasta que noté un pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle… ¿dejaron a Bella?

En pocos segundos Jacob trotaba de regreso, pero esta vez en su forma humana, descalzo, con el pecho desnudo y la melena enmarañada y alborotada. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a donde se encontraba Edward y empezaron a hablar en cuchicheos.

—Mina.

—Eh, ¿sí? —voltee a ver a Bella, quien parecía estar tan atenta como yo a la conversación de esos dos, aunque sin duda ella tenía menos probabilidades de escucharlos.

—¿Oyes lo que dicen? —preguntó sin perderlos de vista como si intentara leer sus labios.

—"_No. Están demasiado lejos."_

—Pero, tienes oído vampírico, ¿no?

—"_Aún así, tengo limitaciones. Estamos en un campo abierto, la distancia es considerable y… están susurrando a propósito" _—hice una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Chester! —se quejó cruzando los brazos y resopló. Asentí en acuerdo con ella—. Cambiando de tema… —volví a verla cuando noté que se demoraba en hablar—. ¿Cómo es que puedes comunicarte con Jake y Sam?

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

—Hasta antes de venir a Forks, nunca había podido hacer eso —le expliqué—. Siempre he podido hacerme escuchar por medio de telepatía, pero nunca me había sido posible escuchar a alguien más. La primera vez fue con Seth, y la segunda Edward. Y hoy, me he dado cuenta de que puedo escuchar a todos los de la manada, pero sólo mientras son lobos… ¡oh!, y si hablan ordenadamente —agregué.

—¿Ves lo que piensan, como Edward? —al instante negué.

—Yo no veo, solo escucho. Pero lo que escucho no creo que sean propiamente pensamientos, sino, diálogos… —Bella me miro confusa—. ¿Cómo me explico?... creo que solo escucho cuando ellos quieren que lo haga. Lo que internamente están pensando no logra llegar a mí a menos que lo moldeen con palabras.

—Ah… creo que ya entiendo. ¿Y con Edward es igual? —parecía muy interesada.

—Sí… bueno, más o menos._ "En un principio lo escuchaba por accidente. Ahora él parece haber encontrado la forma de controlarlo. Pero aún no entiendo por qué puedo escucharlo"_ —confesé.

—Tal vez porque sus dones se relacionan con la mente —propuso.

Nos quedamos pensativas.

—¡No!

Las dos nos tensamos al escuchar el tono irritado de Edward y volteamos a verlos. Heidi estaba con ellos.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco, Cullen? ¡Eres muy desconfiado! —Jacob también había subido el tono.

—¡Heidi! ¡No deberían…!

—¿Por qué?... Yo estoy de acuerdo con el perr…dón, con Black —se corrigió rápidamente mi hermana.

Edward desvió la mirada de ellos y la fijó en nosotras desde el otro extremo del claro. Sus ojos vacilaron de una a otra en varias ocasiones.

—Cullen —la voz de Jacob era apremiante.

Edward cerró los ojos, resignado.

—Hagan lo que quieran, no es de mi incumbencia después de todo —musitó, dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque.

* * *

_Bueno... hasta aquí lo dejaré por el momento. Espero ver... hmm... leerlas pronto! Chaito! Me tengo que ir, porque me prestaron la compu un ratín!_


	23. Mina

_¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué tal? Ya estoy de vuelta, se que soy horrible, una desobligada total._

_Muchas gracias a **Kitzia**, **Maryroxy** y **Anfitrite** por sus reviews... siempre las hago esperar de más, lo lamento mucho mucho mucho... espro que este capítulo sea lo suficientemente bueno para compensarles la espera._

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 23: Mina.**

—¡Buongiorno, Bellie!

Apenas la vi bajar de su monovolumen en el estacionamiento del instituto, corrí hacia ella no importándome dejar a Alice y Edward atrás.

—Ah… ¡Buen día, Mina! —saludó, un tanto desganada.

Aún se le notaba cansada. ¡Y cómo no!... Después de tremenda desvelada.

Cuando ella y Jacob abandonaron el claro, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Alice, Edward y yo, apenas y habíamos tenido tiempo suficiente para volver a la casa y cambiarnos para asistir a clases.

—¡Buongiorno, Black! —saludé también al muchacho que, aletargado, bajaba del lado del conductor y rodeaba para llegar a nosotras.

—¡Wa…! —alzó torpemente la mano y bostezó.

—Tomaré eso como un "Buenos días" —dije contemplándolo. ¡Se veía más zombie que Bella!—. ¿Dónde están "Manchas" y "Chocolate"?

Alice ya estaba detrás de mí, lo supe porque escuché su risilla.

A Jacob no pareció importarle que me refiriera de esa forma a sus amigos, o quizá aún estaba demasiado dormido para entenderlo. Al llegar junto a Bella dio un golpe con su gran palma en el lateral de la camioneta.

—¡Llegamos! —dijo aún con voz modorra. ¿Cómo es que Bella lo dejaba conducir en ese estado?

—Cinco minutitos más —la voz de Quil se oía apagada.

Me colgué de la caja del monovolumen y eché un vistazo al interior. Dos bultos enormes descansaban a lo largo del piso, envueltos en cobertores. Repentinamente, una mano salió del bulto más cercano a mí, sorprendiéndome al punto de haberme soltado y casi caer de espaldas en el duro pavimento. Pero alguien me atrapó.

—¡Fiuf! ¡Gracias, Edward!

—Ten más cuidado —enarqué un ceja, por lo absurdo de la idea de poder lastimarme con el asfalto. Edward me miró muy serio—. _"No querrás dejar un cráter."_

—¡Ya estás! —quité sus manos de mi cintura y me subí a la parte trasera del monovolumen—. ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! —comencé a saltar, sacudiendo el vehículo. Sin embargo, apenas y se removían rumiando cosas sin sentido—. ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Yupi-yepa-yepaaa!

Entre carcajadas, los bultos cobraron vida.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, Soprano? —cuestionó Embry, mitad molesto porque lo despertara, y otra mitad divertido.

—¡Qué importa, Manchas! ¡Funcionó! —bajé de un salto, y junto con Alice y Bella, caminamos rumbo al edificio.

—¿Manchas?... ¡¿Me llamó Manchas? —chilló indignado por sobre las carcajadas de Quil.

—Se está haciendo tarde. ¡Bajen! —ordenó Jacob, ignorando el berrinche de su amigo—. ¡Y ya levántate "Chocolate"!

Bella, Alice y yo, reíamos por lo bajo mientras dejábamos atrás a los chicos y sus protestas.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

La clase de biología pasó como un borrón, y Edward estaba más mudo que de costumbre. Ya para la hora del almuerzo, su actitud antipática me tenía más que cabreada.

Resultó que la misteriosa plática que habían tenido él y Jacob con mi hermana, trataba sobre su plan para resguardar a Bella durante la emboscada a Victoria. Edward había tenido la idea de refugiarla en un lugar lejano, en las montañas; y a Jacob se le había ocurrido dejar a Seth como su guardían y "móvil". Despues de verme pelear con Demetri, Sam y Jacob pensaron que sería una buena idea que yo me uniera a Seth en la guardia. Mi hermana estuvo de acuerdo, ya que no le parecía mortalmente peligroso para mí hacer de "guarura", pero por alguna razón Edward no parecía muy feliz con la idea.

A mi no me desagrado tanto la propuesta... ¡Como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer!

Sin embargo su actitud de "¡Me importa un pepino! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!" y seguir haciendo berrinche en silencio, estaba agotando mi paciencia... y la de Jasper, creo, pero él no tenía que aguantarlo 24 horas de corrido ¿verdad?

Harta de tanto mutismo y frialdad, lo dejé sólo cuando hacía la fila para comprar el almuerzo, y fui a sentarme a la mesa del fondo con Alice, Bella y los lobitos.

—Paciencia, Mina —me pidió Alice cuando jalaba la silla al lado izquierdo de Embry para sentarme—. Ya sé que mi hermano puede ser un energúmeno cuando no se sale con la suya. Pero si siguen así, todos en el instituto pensarán que tú y él terminaron.

—_¡Irónico!... __Yo no me enteré de cuando empezamos_ —murmuré velozmente para mí misma y me senté.

Ví que Embry tenía pegada una notita verde limón en el hombro.

—¡Eea, Manchas! Ya lo sospechaba, pero no pensé que quisieras divulgarlo —dije divertida, retirando la notita y observándola de cerca.

El susodicho se enderezó, aun estaba algo adormilado. Me arrebató la notita y distraídamente la leyó en voz alta:

—"No sirve disco duro."

Alice, Quil y Jacob casi se partían de la risa. Bella me miraba con reproche.

—Yo no se la puse —aclaré.

—Eso pasa cuando eligen el almacén de computación como sala de descanso —comentó Edward con indiferencia, colocando la charola atiborrada de comida en el centro de la mesa.

—El armario de intendencia era muy estrecho… además ya estaba ocupado —se le escapó a Quil.

—¿Cómo…?

—No quieres saber —me interrumpió Edward con cara de asco.

Yo ya conocía esa cara, era la misma expresión de trauma que tenía la noche que mis hermanos se pusieron muy cariñositos en la cabaña.

—Por esta vez confiaré en tu juicio —dije tomando un emparedado de la charola.

Fue un almuerzo tranquilo y sobre todo silencioso… bueno, eso si omitimos los ronquidos de motosierra de Quil.

—No debieron venir hoy, Black —rompí el silencio, compadeciéndome del par de muchachos desplomados sobre la mesa—. Están exhaustos —miré a Bella que cabeceaba recostada en el hombro de Jacob—. Dormir por minutos y en estas condiciones no les hará ningún provecho.

—"_Mina. Están en su forma humana."_

—"_¿Y?"_ —miré a Edward sin comprenderlo.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso? ¿Su forma humana representaba alguna diferencia en su agotamiento?

Él sólo hizo un gesto apuntando con la barbilla, indicándome que mirara a mi derecha. Mi mano estaba acariciando la cabeza de Embry.

—¿Qué tiene?... A él no parece molestarle —dije cuando vi que el chico sonreía en sueños.

Jacob soltó una risotada, provocando la exaltación de Bella.

Edward gruñó bajo.

—¡¿Es mi imaginación o Cullen está celoso? —dijo el moreno sin dejar de reír.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Edward. Estúpidamente sentí como mi rostro se encendía. Por fortuna, sonó la campana que anunciaba la reanudación de las clases. Y en el acto todos nos levantamos presurosos por volver a nuestras aulas… yo en lo personal, ansiosa por alejarme de comentarios incómodos.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

¿Yo, voluble?... ¡Nada más tantito!

Después de una muy aburrida clase de trigonometría, durante la cual los hermanos Cullen al parecer optaron por ignorar nuestra presencia y encerrarse en su propio mundo dejándonos a Bella y a mí la importantísima labor de mandarnos notitas elaborando suposiciones cada vez más absurdas e improbables sobre lo que los afectaba, pasé por tantos y tan variables estados emocionales, que incluso llegué a plantearme la posibilidad de estar sufriendo el síndrome premenstrual.

De camino a clase de deportes ignoré al robot que caminaba a mi lado tanto como me fue posible, y habría cumplido mi objetivo de no ser por Alice.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al gimnasio.

Se paró frente a las puertas extendiendo los brazos para impedirnos el paso.

—_¡Alice…!_ —se quejó Edward en un susurro con fastidio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y alzó una mano frente a él haciéndolo callar.

—_Tú…_ —susurró ella también, lo apuntó con el índice, y luego lo dirigió hacia mí:—_..._ _y tú… cuando crucemos estas puertas deberán empezar a actuar como la feliz pareja que se supone que son, o…_

—¿O qué? —la corté cruzando los brazos. Noté que vacilaba en responder y sonreí. ¡Yo iba a ganar!—. Lo imaginé.

Empujé la puerta y pasé bajo su brazo aún extendido, sin detenerme me dirigí directo a los vestidores.

Cuando Alice y Bella me alcanzaron, estaba terminando de cambiarme. Alice llegó bufando y me miraba de una manera que, si tuviera visión de láser, me habría desintegrado. Bella me pedía… no, suplicaba con la mirada.

—"_¡Tú ganas!"_ —dije derrotada.

Tenía una gran capacidad de tolerancia para con Alice, pero que Bella me mirara como gatito callejero rogando por un poco de leche, era insoportable.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —pregunté sin verla, atándome las agujetas.

—Sólo mantén la fachada —pidió Alice.

Debió pensar que le hablaba a ella. Ignoré ese malentendido, me levanté de la banca y empecé a buscar mi cepillo.

—¿Con qué objeto?... No le veo ninguna utilidad a esto, Alice —comenté, mientras revolvía el interior del locker.

—Por ahora todo está bien —comentó Bella en un tímido murmullo—, pero en cuanto piensen que estás libre… —como se demoraba, voltee a verla. Estaba cabizbaja, sus ojos se ocultaban bajo esa larga cortina caoba—... ¡Créeme, no te gustará! —alzó el rostro y me miró con pena.

—¡Puedo manejarlo! —dije sonriendo con total confianza.

Revolví un poco más el interior de mi casillero sin resultados y volví a sentarme en la banca.

Mientras me trenzaba el cabello, Alice y Bella seguían cambiándose en silencio. Sólo los murmullos de nuestras otras compañeras bullían en el espacioso vestidor.

Terminé de recogerme el cabello y volví a incorporarme para buscar una liga en el locker, y… ¡ta chan!... ¡No tenía ninguna! Resoplé fastidiada.

—Toma esta, sólo necesito una —alguien me ofrecía una liga blanca con florecitas rosas.

Seguí el curso de la mano extendida frente a mí hasta encontrarme con su propietaria.

—Eh… ¡Gracias, Stanley! —logré decir aun confundida.

¿La misma chica a la que había visto el primer día con una "Mini-Mina-alfiletero", ahora me prestaba una liga para el cabello?

—¡De nada! —dijo muy sonriente mientras yo tomaba su liga y sujetaba el final de mi larga trenza… ¡Me urgía un corte!—. Soy Jessica… o Jess, llámame como gustes —seguía muy entusiasta.

—Yo soy Mina —estreché su mano—. Y puedes llamarme… Mina, ya que "Mi" sería una nota musical.

—Cierto —coincidió divertida, ambas reímos.

¡Un momento! ¿Yo estaba riendo con "el enemigo"? Tal vez su magia negra ya me estaba haciendo efecto… tal vez ella había tomado mis ligas para hacerme algún tipo de brujería; tal vez la liga que me prestó estaba hechizada… o tal vez… sólo tal vez… he visto demasiada televisión y mi cordura se había tomado unas largas vacaciones, porque desde que llegué a Forks todo mi universo parecía estar de cabeza.

—Temo ser algo… imprudente —volvió a hablar, y tuve que olvidarme de mis teorías paranoicas de conspiración para prestarle atención—. Pero… Mina, ¿es verdad que estás comprometida con Edward Cullen? —me veía ansiosa y con ojos muy abiertos en espera de una respuesta.

—_¡Mina! ¡Mantén la fachada!_ —susurró Alice velozmente.

La miré de reojo, había dejado de atar sus agujetas, estaba rígida escuchando atentamente. Bella estaba a su lado, ella me veía con sus palmas unidas disimuladamente en señal de súplica. Y frente a mí estaba esa sonriente chica, podía sentir en ella nervios, angustia y euforia, todo a la vez… ¿Cómo me gustaría saber que piensa? ¡Maldito Edward, el sí puede!

¡Aguarden! ¡Edward! Todo esto era por él. ¿Y si Alice tenía razón? ¡Al diablo con lo que piensen o no! ¿Qué ganaba con engañar a estas personas con un supuesto compromiso? ¡Nada!

Jessica aguardaba pacientemente a mi respuesta. ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que no? La imaginé coqueteándole a Edward en la cafetería, junto con otras tantas chicas, todas esforzándose por obtener su atención…

—Sí. Estamos comprometidos —mentí tan rápido que me llevó un par de segundos comprender lo que acababa de hacer.

—_¡Eso!_ —Alice celebró dando un brinquito y volviendo a su posición inmediatamente, mientras que Bella soltaba el aire tranquila.

—¡Eso es…! ¡Wow! ¡Felicitaciones! —dijo igual de sonriente, aunque esta vez pude percibir que era una sonrisa hipócrita, pues por dentro parecía decepcionada.

—¡Molto grazie, Jess! —devolví la sonrisa. Yo también podía ser hipócrita—. Ahora, con su permiso chicas —me despedí de Jessica, Alice y Bella—. Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido por la suspensión —guiñé un ojo y salí del vestidor.

Edward ya se encontraba ahí, en una esquina apartado del resto de nuestros compañeros. Consciente de que Jessica venía detrás de mí —lo supe por su escandaloso perfume aroma a fresa—, corrí hacia él y salté colgándome de su espalda con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—"_¿No podías manejarlo?"_

—_También puedo cambiar de opinión_ —susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y besar su mejilla.

Lo sentí sonreír. ¡Por fin! Después de una larga mañana de profunda apatía, Edward Cullen estaba sonriendo. Algunos de nuestros compañeros aullaron, otros gritaron: "¡Es todo, Cullen!".

Me puse más roja que un tomate.

—¡CULLEN! ¡VOLTURI!

Los taladrantes berridos del entrenador Clap solo podían significar una cosa: seguía molesto. Me solté y baje colocándome al lado de Edward.

—No quiero que la escena de la otra clase se repita, así que… ¡Volturi, vas con Newton! ¡Y Cullen, con Stanley!

No se por qué, pero en ese momento sentí la imperante necesidad de poner mis manos en el cuello del entrenador y ¡presionar!… ¡presionar!… ¡presionar!…

—¡Tranquila, amor! Es solo una hora.

¿Edward dijo eso?

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sorprenderme cuando sentí sus fríos labios en mi frente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su lugar. Sé que me puse aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, sobre todo porque nuestros compañeros lo habían oído y estaban cuchichiando. Me tragué mi vergüenza y fui a reunirme con Newton.

—¿Lista para el voleibol, Mina?

Miré a mi nuevo compañero, aún aturdida.

—Ajá —dije apenas con un hilo de voz—. Eh... ¿Voleibol?

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

¿Voleibol? ¡En mi vida había jugado voleibol! Pero para ser mi primera vez, creo que no lo hice tan mal... ¡Despues de casi dejar inconsciente a Newton de un pelotazo!

Total, cuando salimos del gimnasio, Edward estaba de mucho mejor humor. Lo que no dejaba de intrigarme era la bipolaridad de Alice: un intante estaba alegre y al siguiente triste, como si recordara algo desagradable.

—"_¿Qué le pasa a Alice?"_

—"_Pronto lo sabrás"_ —respondió Edward completamente relajado, mientras caminabamos por el estacionamiento.

Alice redujo el paso, dejando que nos adelantáramos.

—Bella...

—¿Qué ocurre, Alice? —Bella se detuvo y volteo a verla, preocupada.

Iba a detenerme también, pero Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros obligándome a caminar con él, el volvo estaba a sólo unos pasos.

—Esto no te va a agradar... —la duende se demoraba, como si le doliera mucho lo que estaba por decir.

Llegue hasta el auto y me recargué él, esperando a que las chicas nos alcanzaran. Tragué saliva con dificultad cuando vi la expresión mortificada de Alice.

—Mañana... —suspiró—. Mañana será un día soleado.

… ¡Toing! Por poco y me voy de espaldas. ¿Ese era el gran problema?

—Ya sé que no te agrada venir sola...

—¡¿Sola? —regresé hasta ellas— ¡Perdón que interrumpa pero... ¿Sola? ¡¿Y qué soy yo? ¡¿Un m...chicle embarrado en la pared? —iba a decir "moco" pero recapacité a tiempo. Y creó que Edward lo notó porque le escuché reir muy bajito.

—¡¿TÚ? —cuestionó Alice, incrédula.

—No, mi gemela malvada...

—¿Es que hay una peor?

—¡Cálla, Quil!

—¡Gracias, Black!... ¡Y sí! ¡Yo! —respondí a Alice.

—Pero... ¿Tú no... —Bella me veía con ojos como platos— …brillas? —susurró la última parte viendo en derredor.

—Muy poco, casi ni se nota. La gente normalmente cree que es maquillaje.

—¡Entonces no pareces una esfera disco cuando sales a la calle! —soltó Embry.

Todos, incluyendo a sus amigos, lo fulminamos.

Avancé lentamente algunos pasos hacia él sin perder el contacto visual.

—¿Insinúas... que estoy... gorda? —murmuré apretando los dientes, asesinándolo con la mirada.

Pude ver el movimiento de su manzana de adán cuando tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Eh... yo... ¡No...!

—Deja de aterrorizar gente y vámonos —intervino Edward cargándome como de costumbre. Patalee un poco pero no me soltó—. ¡Suficiente, Mina! Por hoy ya has demostrado tener más personalidades que una entrega de oscares.

—Ja-ja. Redoble de tambores por favor —ironicé.

—¡Po, ro, rom... zas!

—¡Gracias, Manchas! Ahora, brindémosle un aplauso a Edward Cullen, comediante frustrado.

Un rápido "¡plafp!" se escuchó. Edward se volvió y miró a su hermana con resentimiento.

—¡Ella dijo "uno"! —se defendió Alice inocentemente.

Volvió a dar media vuelta y continuó cargandome hacia el auto. Bufé escandalosamente mientras los muchachos reían. Alice se despidió rápidamente de Bella y nos adelantó a subir al auto. Sin darme oportunidad de despedirme también, Edward me hizo sentar en el asiento del copiloto.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, Edward estacionó frente al garage. Rosalie trabajaba en el jeep de Emmett mientras escuchaba música en el estéreo de su BMW.

En cuanto bajé del auto fui con ella, y detrás de mí fue Alice. Seguía decaída aún cuando sabía que yo estaría con Bella al día siguiente. ¿Qué nadie apreciaba mi compañía? Edward no quería que me quedara con ella y Seth en el refugio; y Alice no parecía convencida de que fuera al instituto sin ellos. ¿Qué creían que haría? ¿Comérmela?

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces, Rosey? —me acerqué caminando a saltitos con las manos en la espalda, ladee un poco la cabeza y estiré el cuello para alcanzar a ver algo dentro del cofre, pero con esas llantotas era muy alto, incluso Rosalie usaba un banquillo para asomarse.

—¡Hola, Mina! Sólo le hago una "revisión de rutina" —sonó como uno de esos doctores de la tele.

¿Carlisle sonaría igual? La verdad no le había prestado mucha atención.

Bajó del banquillo y me observó con detenimiento mientras se limpiaba las manos con una franela.

—¡Vaya! Creo que nunca te había visto tan alegre —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada, Rosey. ¡Me ofendes! —dramaticé llevándome una mano al pecho.

—No te guíes por las apariencias, Rose. Sólo absorbió el buen humor de Edward —Jasper acababa de entrar. Abrazó a Alice por la espalda y besó su mejilla.

Sólo entonces Alice sonrió.

—¿Y por qué estaría tan feliz ese amargado?

—Mina casi le tumba la cabeza de un pelotazo a Mike Newton —respondió Alice, ya más relajada por el don de Jasper.

Los dos rubios empezaron a reír y, contagiadas por Jasper, Alice y yo también.

Las ganas de reír se me fueron, cuando éste se puso serio. Miró a su esposa y le dio vuelta en sus brazos para verla de frente. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la miró con ternura.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

Alice hizo un puchero y lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su marido. Rose y Jasper voltearon a verme.

Miré de uno a otro en varias ocasiones.

—Mañana será un día soleado —dijo Edward robando mi respuesta y dejándome con la boca medio abierta.

Alice se agitó entre los brazos del rubio, como si estuviera sollozando.

—¡Y Mina si puede salir de casa! —completó en un murmullo ahogado por el pecho de Jasper, éste sonrió.

En cuanto ví que Jasper sonreía lo entendí, finalmente descifré esa emoción que tanto luchaba Alice por reprimir: Envidia.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Ella preocupada por no estar con su mejor amiga, y yo: la entrometida, restregándole en la cara que si podía.

—¡Alice! —fui hasta ella y le palmee el hombro—. ¡Perdóname! No debí ser tan presumida. Lo cierto es que si tengo esa ventaja es puramente accidental.

—No es accidental. ¡Es suerte! —chilló.

—"_La suerte es un accidente, ¿no?"_

—"_¡No voy a decirle eso, Edward!"_ —lo fulminé por sobre el hombro de Jasper.

De pronto Alice se dio vuelta y me abrazó.

—¡Perdóname tú! No debería molestarme por algo así. Debería darme gusto que Bella tendrá compañía.

Ahora que habíamos sacado ese tema a colación, tuve que obligarme a pensar en algo sumamente importante.

—Bueno... eso está por verse. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé como llegaré mañana al instituto —comenté pensativa mientras salíamos del garaje—. No es que me moleste correr —expliqué—, pero obviamente alguien lo notaría. Creo que tendré que irme muy temprano para que nadie me vea llegar... ¡Sí, eso haré! —resolví cuando ya estabamos entrando en la casa.

Los cuatro me miraban inexpresivos.

—Te presto mi auto —ofreció Edward.

Esme y Carlisle iban bajando las escaleras, ellos y los demás miraron a Edward con asombro.

Me di vuelta y lo encaré, alcé mi brazo derecho y con la mano toqué su mejilla sonriendo tan angelicalmente como pude sin apenarme.

—¡Qué lindo!... Te daría las gracias si no supiera que mi padre te dijo que no tengo permiso de conducir.

—Ya decía yo —dijo Emmett saliendo de la cocina con una lata de refresco en mano—. No era común tanta generosidaaaaaaaad.

Todos lo miramos con idénticas expresiones de repugnancia, después de tremendo eructo.

—¡Tenías razón, Felix! ¡Ésto es diverdito!

—Yo le diría asqueroso —contradijo mi hermana, apostillada en la entrada principal con una bolsa de víveres en cada brazo. Se adelantó hasta Carlisle y le devolvió unas llaves—. ¡Gracias por prestarme el auto, Carlisle! —se dio vuelta y entró en la cocina—. _¡¿Te dejo sólo unos minutos y eso es lo que haces? ¡Me avergüenzas, Felix!... ¡Tú y tus asquerosos hábitos! Contigo como ejemplo, no me sorprende qu__e Mina tenga tremendos modales en la mesa._

—¡¿QUE YO QUÉ? —entré precipitadamente.

Heidi tenía a Felix acorralado en una esquina, apuntándole con el índice.

—¡Lo del otro día fue solo para molestar a Edward!

—¡Ahá! —Edward estaba detrás de mí—. ¡¿Admites que encuentras placer al sacarme de quicio?

—¡No tanto como tú al ponerme en ridículo!

—"_¡Eres una chiquilla revoltosa!"_

—"_¡Y tú un amargado insípido!"_

—"_¡Tú...!"_

—¡Muchachos! ¡Haya paz, por favor! —Jasper estaba en medio de los dos, separándonos y calmándonos con su don.

Vi los ojos de Edward, completamente negros, y en la lejanía escuché una exclamación grupal:

—¡Jaaaspeeer!

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Esta vez desperté en el bosque. Mi cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Heidi, ella deslizaba sus finos dedos por mi cabello mientras observaba uno de los enfrentamientos de entrenamiento.

—Ha crecido mucho en sólo dos meses —comentó con la vista en el claro—. Ya amerita un corte.

—¡Qué va! Me tiño de rubia y me hago llamar "Rapunzel"... total que ya tengo mi propia torre. Sólo me faltaría el dragón.

—Encadena al maestro Caius en el atrio y dile que Demetri se enamoró de una lobita. ¡Verás como empieza a escupir fuego!

—¡Felix! —lo retó mi hermana mientras yo le daba un patadín en la pantorrilla.

—¡Uy! ¡Por favor! ¡No le digan al maestro Caius lo que dije!

—¡Nyaa*!... No bromées, que este es un tema serio —le dije.

—Mmm... ¿Lo de tu cabello o lo de Demetri? —preguntó sentándose al lado derecho de Heidi.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Que si te tiñes de rubia el maestro Marcus te rapa.

Heidi le dio un zape.

Me levanté y estiré un poco.

—A veces me desespera que seas tan corto de ideas, pero te quiero, "troll" —me incliné y besé su frente.

Después fui a reunirme con Bella y Seth en una orilla apartada de lobos y vampiros. En esa ocasión Seth había acudido en su forma humana.

Saludé a los muchachos y estaba por sentarme con ellos, cuando escuché multiples pasos movilizarse al mismo tiempo. Todo pasó tan rápido que no estoy segura de cómo logré reaccionar. Detrás de mí venían Rosalie, Emmett, Felix y Demetri, liderados por Jasper. Apenas los vi comprendí que su postura era de ataque, ¡venían contra nosotros!

Jasper llegó primero y saltó sobre Bella. La aparté de su camino, y obligándome a no pensar que era un amigo, lo arrojé contra los otros que ya casi estaban sobre nosotros. Jalé a Seth del brazo y extendí mi escudo mental sobre los tres materializándolo al instante. ¡Nunca antes lo había podido hacer tan rápido!

Para cuando Jasper y los demás volvieron a arrojarse, chocaron contra la pared invisible de mi escudo y fueron repelidos.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Emmett, poniéndose de pie a varios metros de distancia—. ¡Demetri! ¡No dijiste que esa cosa iba a doler!

—No siempre duele. A veces sólo te avienta —respondió Demetri incorporándose y ayudando a Rosalie.

—¡Debiste advertirnos que podía dar descargas! —le reclamó la rubia.

—¿Por qué crees que me negué a seguirlos? —comentó Heidi ayudando a Felix a incorporarse—. Sólo el masoquista de Demetri se ha llevado unos... noventa y nueve impactos... perdón, ya cien.

—¿Ya acumulé los cien?... ¿Y qué me gané?

—¡Una piña por el...!

—¡EMMETT! —espetó Edward, avanzando con paso tranquilo hasta llegar frente a nosotros. Extendió una mano y tocó el campo invisible que nos cubría.

Bella dio un respingo cuando vimos el chispaso azul contra la palma de Edward. En ese momento me percaté de que la pobre, ademas de asustada, estaba aferrada a mi costado; y al mismo tiempo yo sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Seth.

—"_Ya pasó, Mina. __Sólo era una prueba."_

—¿Prueba?... —musité aún aturdida. Poco a poco la coherencia iba volviendo—. ¿Una prueba?... ¡¿NOS HAN DADO ESTE SUSTO DE MUERTE POR UNA ESTÚPIDA PRUEBA? —exclamé a voz en grito.

—¡Perdona, Mina! —Jasper se acercó a donde estaba Edward—. Sólo queríamos ver que tan rápido reaccionas en una situación de peligro.

Jacob, Embry y Quil, también se habían acercado, seguidos por Carlisle, Esme y Alice. Ahora todos estaban alrededor nuestro. Miré al lobo rojizo...

—¿Cómo permitiste esto? —le reclamé.

—"_Era necesario. __Ahora 'todos'_ —miró a Edward de refilón—,_ nos hemos convencido de que Bella estará segura contigo y Seth el sábado."_

Estaba enojada, furiosa como nunca, pero si esta absurda demostración servía para acallar cualquier duda, lo aceptaría. Respiré profundo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Pero todavía estaba algo preocupada...

—¿Y si yo no hubiera reaccionado?

—¡Tonterías, sorellina! ¡Siempre reaccionas, esa es tu mejor cualidad! —Heidi se abrió paso entre Edward y Jasper—. ¿El Maestro Marcus te dijo alguna vez porque te nombró "Mina"?

Yo negué. ¿Había una razón especial para llamarme así? ¡Yo creía que le gustaba como sonaba!

—"Mina" significa "protectora" —respondió Edward.

—En base a lo que acabamos de ver, el nombre te va —comentó Bella. Ya estaba más relajada.

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Heidi, Edward y Bella. ¿Era yo una protectora? ¡Me gustaría pensar que sí!

—¿Piensas tenerlos ahí toda la noche? —cuestionó Felix tocando el escudo con su índice repetidas veces sacando chispitas.

Sonreí, me calmé y atraje el escudo nuevamente a mí, liberando a Bella y Seth.

—No creí que fueras capaz de hacer esto —dijo Seth asombrado cuando solté su brazo.

—¿Crear un escudo invisible?

—No. Dislocarme el hombro —respondió frotándose la extremidad.

Entrecerré los ojos y le saqué la lengua.

— ¡Amai**!

* * *

*Nyaa: es una expresión japonesa, como decir "¡Ya!"

**Amai: Débil.

* * *

_Quiero dar las gracias a mi buena amiga, Claudia, quien inspiró algo de la escena en la cafetería._

_¡Es todo por ahora, y prometo un nuevo capítulo muy muy prontito!_

_Besos, Ninie._


	24. ¿Extrañándote?

_¡Hola, hola, hola!... No me pude resistir a subir otro capítulo (aprovechando que tengo internet... y tiempo jejee)._

_Muchisisísimas gracias por tu review, **Anfitrite**. Y espero esta vez no causarte conflictos en el trabajo XD._

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo ****24: ¿Extrañándote?**

Los cuatro representantes de la manada, y Bella, se retiraron temprano esa noche. Mi dilema sobre el transporte al instituto había quedado resuelto gracias a mi amiga y Jacob, quienes ofrecieron pasar por mí a casa de los Cullen en la mañana.

Yo me quedé con los demás en el claro, viendo los entrenamientos y en algunas ocasiones participando de ellos. Debido a la obligada siesta a la que me vi sometida a medio día ya no tuve necesidad de dormir, por lo que pude quedarme nuevamente hasta el amanecer. Poco antes de la hora en que había quedado con Bella y Jake, mis hermanos y yo nos separamos de los Cullen para volver a la cabaña.

Al salir de una rápida ducha, sobre la cama encontré la ropa que Heidi, como de costumbre, me había elegido. Me vestí rápidamente y al llegar a la cocina, Felix me esperaba con el desayuno listo. Heidi ya se había marchado de vuelta al claro con los Cullen, y Felix también partió hacia allá en cuanto terminé de comer. Regresé por mi mochila a la recámara y cuando salía de la casa…

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te acompaño —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No deberías estar practicando con Jasper y los demás?

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acomodé la mochila al hombro.

—Tomé un receso.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Debes estar agotadísimo! —rodé los ojos y empezamos a caminar.

—No pareces muy segura de querer asistir a clases hoy —comentó observando su reloj. Yo consulté el mío.

—¡Oh, oh! —eché a correr antes que se me hiciera más tarde.

El monovolumen de Bella y yo llegamos a la mansión con una sincronía que ni planeada.

—¡Buenos días, Soprano! —Jacob me saludaba, sacando una mano por la ventanilla.

—¡Buongiorno, Black!... ¡Buongiorno, Bellie!

Cuando me acerqué, Bella abrió la puerta del copiloto y se corrió al medio.

—¡Qué tal, Mina! —nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla cuando subí—. ¡Hola, Edward!

—¡Buenos días, Bella, Jacob! —respondió cerrando la portezuela y asomándose por la ventanilla. Jacob solo cabeceó y alzó la mano en un saludo silencioso.

—¡Te veo al rato! —me despedí.

Edward se apartó y Jacob arrancó.

—"_Fiorella, ¡ten mucho cuidado!"_ —escuché cuando tomábamos el camino a la carretera.

—"_¡Tranquilo! Sobreviviremos"_ —volví a rodar los ojos.

Bella me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Ahora qué quiere Cullen? —preguntó Jacob, sonriendo. Era muy perspicaz.

—No tiene importancia.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

El cambio era notorio a primera vista. O estabamos rodeadas de meteoropáticos, o Alice y Edward eran más intimidantes de lo que yo imaginaba. El caso es que apenas entramos al laboratorio de biología, Jessica Stanley nos recibió con un efusivo saludo, saltando de su banco y agitando la mano en el aire.

Después de devolverle el saludo y de que me presentaran formalmente con otro par de chicas: Angela y Lauren, fuimos a sentarnos. Nos demoramos un poco al no poder decidir si yo ocupaba el puesto de Alice o ella ocupaba el de Edward. Al final yo terminé en el puesto de Edward y ella en el mío, ya que era la mesa más cercana a la ventana.

Tan puntual como siempre, llegó nuestro profesor, el Sr. Cauldwell. E igual que cada mañana, entró saludando cordialmente al grupo.

Intenté no pensar en que estaba ahí sin Edward, sin la seguridad que —aunque me negaba en redondo a aceptar públicamente—, me proporcionaba su compañía. Pero mi fortaleza claudicó cuando al pase de asistencia, ese hombre notó la asusencia de mi compañero. Al no responder Edward, Cauldwell se fijo en mí, no hizo ningun tipo de pregunta, pero su sola mirada me incomodó.

Cuando prosiguió y regresó la vista a la lista de asistencia, me sentí aliviada.

—"_¡Cauldwell no puede lastimarte!"_

—¿Edward? —musité muy débilmente para mí misma.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso nos había seguido? Pero si se suponía que no debían alejarse de la mansión. Debían mantenerse ocultos mientras el sol brillara sobre el pueblo. ¿Estaría por ahí afuera en el bosque?

Eché un vistazo por la ventana, y con mi perfecta visión recorrí cada centímetro visible del exterior.

No hubo resultados. ¡Por supuesto, era una teoría absurda! Edward tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que estarnos vigilando todo el santo día.

—Volturi...

—¡Presente! —respondí como autómata, regresando mi atención al interior del aula.

Mi nombre era el último en la lista, por haber entrado tarde al curso.

Cuando el profesor terminó de pasar asistencia, se volvió hacia el pizarrón. Vi a Bella de reojo. Escribió algo en el margen de su libreta y discretamente le dio unos golpecitos con la goma del lápiz, invitándome a leer esas dos palabras:

"¿Todo bien?"

Si algo había aprendido en el corto tiempo de conocer a Bella Swan, era lo perceptiva que podía llegar a ser.

—"_Sí. Sólo creí escuchar algo"_ —confesé. Volteo a verme con esos ojos color chocolate, cargados de curiosidad—. _"No era nada"_ —sonreí para que no se preocupara. Y pareció funcionar.

Sin embargo, no pude dejar de preguntarme qué había sido esa rara experiencia. Escuchar voces en mi cabeza era algo a lo que recién me estaba acostumbrando. Pero escuchar la voz de alguien que estaba a kilómetros de ahí en esos momentos, era desconcertante.

A pesar de todo, la clase se desarrolló tranquila y sin perturbación de ningún tipo. Incluso el Sr. Cauldwell nos dejó salir unos minutos antes de la hora.

¡Pero, por supuesto, como el universo conspira en mi contra, para mí no iba a ser tan sencillo!

—Señorita Volturi, ¿podría quedarse un minuto? —me llamó cuando nos retirábamos.

—Eh... sí, Sr. Cauldwell —esperé frente a su escritorio.

Bella permaneció a mi lado, miró al profesor y luego a mí. Tal vez con él lograba discimular, pero para mí era facil notar esa pequeña arruga en su frente, además de lo que la sentía emanar.

—"_No te preocupes, estaré bien."_

Hizo una muy rara mueca, similar a una sonrisa forzada.

—Espero en el pasillo —dijo tocando mi hombro antes de salir.

El Sr. Cauldwell guardó silencio unos segundos más, hasta que todos habían terminado de salir.

—Señorita Volturi... eh, ¿le molesta si la llamo por su nombre? —preguntó mirándome de la forma que tanto detestaba. Desvié la mirada y negué en silencio—. Bien, Mina. La noté algo... ausente durante la clase. Entiendo que puede ser un poco difícil adaptarse a una escuela nueva... sólo quiero decirle que si tiene algún tipo de problema, sepa que puede acudir a mí, con toda confianza.

—Eh... se lo agradezco, señor Cauldwell. Y me disculpo por haber estado distraida el día de hoy. Prometo que no volverá a suceder —dije atropelladamente, estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí. Sin embargo, él sólo sonrió.

—Imagino que echando de menos a su "novio" —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y esperando mi reacción.

Yo, porsupesto, me ruboricé. Bajé el rostro avergonzada. Lo unico que había hecho durante la clase era pensar en Edward. No en la forma que él seguramente suponía, pero era casi lo mismo. Y omitiendo la palabra "novio", sí, lo había estado echando de menos... ¡y primero muerta antes que admitirlo!

—¿Qué razón me da de Edward Cullen? —continuó ante mi silencio. Ya no sonreía.

Tenía que inventar algo, y rápido.

—Tiene cita con el dentista... en Seattle —dije lo primero que se me ocurrió—. Le ha estado causando molestia una muela.

—Oh. Eso explica su cara de fastidio el día de ayer —supuso, rascándose la barbilla.

Mordí mi labio para no reír. Entonces me miró curioso.

—¿También la señorita Cullen tenía cita?

—Eh, no. Pero quiso aprovechar el viaje y adelantó la suya.

¡Mentir se me daba fabulosamente, porque Cauldwell me creyó! Volvió a ofrecerme su ayuda antes de despedirme y finalmente salí de esa aterradora aula.

Bella, como prometió, me esperaba en el corredor. Teníamos el tiempo justo para llegar a nuestra proxima clase.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

La verdad no se cómo sobreviví, pero logré llegar a la hora del almuerzo conservando la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Seguía preguntándome cómo era posible escuchar su voz estando él ausente. Por desgracia la respuesta más lógica que encontré, era que quizás estaba acostumbrándome demasiado a su voz, sus irrupciones en mi mente, sus jaloneos, sus rabietas, sus bromas pesadas,... todo él.

¡¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?

Se me escaparon algunas palabrotas cuando me sorprendí pensando en él de nuevo mientras hacíamos la fila para comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería. Suerte para mí que Bella no hablara italiano o habría pensado que era una completa vulgar. Sólo se volvió a verme, como casi siempre: con curiosidad. Pero su expresión se transformó rápidamente cuando miró el contenido de la charola. ¡Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas!

Entonces también yo bajé la vista y vi las cosas que había estado cogiendo. Llevaba todo lo del menú.

—¿Exageré?

¡Pregunta retórica!

—¡¿Tú qué crees? —dijo con sarcasmo puro.

¡Wow! Bella y sarcasmo eran una combinación hilarante. Me encogí de hombros y le pagué a la cajera, quien me miró como si fuera un bicho raro —no distaba mucho de la realidad, pero ella no lo sabía—. Los muchachos aún no llegaban, así que fuimos a sentarnos solas a la mesa de siempre.

—Mina, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Mmmm... no me decido. ¿Emparedado o pizza? ¿Tú cuál quieres? —respondí mirando la charola... y evadiendo su verdadera pregunta que, sabía, iba enfocada a mi comportamiento de toda la mañana.

La veía de reojo, mientras fingía estar interesada en el almuerzo. Ella me veía arrugando un poco el entrecejo. De pronto volvió a ver toda la comida frente a nosotras.

—¡No creo que podamos con todo eso!

—¡Descuida, aquí llegan los refuerzos! —acababa de divisar a los muchachos entrando a la cafetería.

Jacob llegó, le dio un beso a Bella y se sentó a su izquierda. Embry se sentó a mi derecha, y Quil entre sus dos amigos.

—¡Ey! ¡No es justo! —exclamó éste último, apuntando a nuestra charola—. ¡Alcanzaron tarta de manzana!

—"¡Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda!" —dije sonriendo—. ¡Sírvete!

—¡No me dices dos veces! —ni tardo ni perezoso tomó la rebanada de tarta.

Mientras degustaba su tarta, Embry se me quedó mirando muy analíticamente. Me decidí por la rebanada de pizza y le dí una gran mordida, masticando muy rápido, con nerviosismo. Por alguna razón no me gustaba su mirada, era un mal augurio.

—¿Qué tienes, Soprano? —preguntó finalmente, para luego agregar:— ¿Extrañas a tu "novio"?

—¡Edward no es mi novio! —dije más alto de lo que hubiera deseado... o de lo que hubiera sido prudente.

Estaba furiosa porque ese tonto cachorro había dado en el clavo... excepto en lo de "novio".

Me percaté que varias cabezas a nuestro alrededor se volvieron a verme con curiosidad. Otros estiraron el cuello disimuladamente, asumo que aguzando el oído para enterarse de algo más.

Por fortuna reaccioné rápido y fingí no haberlos visto. Puse una falsa cara de corderito degollado...

—¡Es... mi futuro esposo! —dije entre suspiros con las manos unidas en el pecho.

Los muchachos rieron descaradamente, mientras que Bella, completamente roja, se esforzaba por contener la risa. Aunque tuve éxito y nuestros compañeros de alrededor se tragaron mi patética actuación, mis compañeros de mesa detectaban fácilmente el sarcásmo implícito en cada suspiro.

—¡Vale, vale! —aceptó Embry aún sonriendo. Luego agregó en voz más baja:— ¡Te ha salido naturalito! —y siguió carcajeándose.

—¡Grazie! —murmuré yo también antes de morder nuevamente el trozo de pizza. Mastiqué perfectamente y tragué—. Y por cierto. ¡Dejen de llamarme "Soprano"! —los tres me miraron con caras de "¡ni sueñes!"—. Por lo menos aquí en la escuela, a nuestros compañeros les parecería extraño —supliqué con cara de tristeza.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas, mientras que Bella y yo hacíamos lo mismo.

—Mmm... ¿Me das el helado de chocolate? —preguntó Jacob alzando una ceja.

Miré a Bella, tal vez ella lo quería. Se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—¡Todo tuyo!

—¡Hecho! —aceptó, él y Quil asintieron.

—¡Ey! ¡No puedes decidir por mí! —se quejó el otro.

—De hecho, sí puedo.

—Vale. ¡Pero no deberías!

—¡Por favor, Embry! —hice un puchero.

Me miró sorprendido, también Jacob y Quil. Se dieron cuenta de que, por primera vez, lo había llamado por su nombre.

—¡Bien!... ¡Pero deja de verme así!

—¡Buen chico! —le palmee con suavidad la cabeza.

—¡No me provoques, S...Mina! —se corrigió.

—¡Wow! ¡Hablassss parsssel!

Me miraron confundidos.

—¡Olvídenlo! —rodé los ojos. ¡Aquí nadie entiende mi humor rowlingnesco!

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—Algo te pasa —escuché que susurró Bella, en clase de Trigonometría.

Voltee a verla y traté de sonreír, pero creo que sólo me salió una mueca lastimera, porque al instante cambió su cara seria por una de pena.

—Puedes confiar en mí. Recuerda que mi mente es segura —parecía muy orgullosa de decirlo—, y no hay vampiros con súper oído por aquí en este momento.

Era cierto. Esta era la primera vez que podíamos hablar en total confianza. Y si alguien podía guardarme cualquier clase de secreto, esa era Isabella Swan.

—"_Vas a pensar que estoy loca" _—dije bajando la cabeza apenada.

—¿Más? ¡Imposible!

La miré feo.

Luego, reímos quedito, pero aún así el profesor Varner debió escucharnos porque nos dirigió una mirada de látigo.

—Ya, en serio, Mina. ¿Qué pasa? —volvió a susurrar con la vista al frente.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo y suspiré.

—"_OK... ¿Recuerdas que temprano te dije que creí haber escuchado 'algo'?"_ —esperé a que asintiera y continué—. _"Creo... que escuché... a Edward" _—confesé poniéndome completamente roja. Bella se giró un poco para verme y sonrió—. _"¡Lo ves! Ahora piensas que estoy loca."_

—No, no, no es eso —se apresuró—. Me parece gracioso porque... hace tiempo, a mí me pasó lo mismo —ahora ella se ruborizó.

La noche que acampamos en Goat Rocks, en un insólito desborde de confianza, Edward me había platicado muchas cosas sobre él, incluyendo lo relativo a su relación con Bella... y de como fue que terminó. Pero ahora que escuchaba la versión de Bella, podía comprender mejor el dolor de Edward cuando lo recordaba. Sí, ella sufrió mucho. Pero el amor de Jacob había sanado sus heridas.

En cambio, Edward... él seguía amándola, y ahora no sólo tenía que verla al lado de Black, sino que sufría internamente por el dolor que sabía que le había causado con su partida. ¡Sus heridas no sanaban, se atenuaban!

La parte triste, pero que había arrancado a Bella esa sonrisa, eran esos extraños delirios que llegó a sufrir en ese tiempo en el que decidió intentar recuperarse, poco antes de que Jacob se convirtiera en lobo y se imprimaran. Delirios en los que escuchar la voz de Edward en situaciones de peligro, la habían convertido en, lo que ella llamó, una adicta a la adrenalina.

—Bueno. Pero... es distinto —le dije cuando salíamos de la clase—. _"Tú estabas enamorada de Edward. En cambio, yo escucho su voz en mi mente la mayor parte del día... por eso creo que ya me ha... trastornado."_

—Creí que dirías "traumatizado" —comentó divertida.

—Para el caso es lo mismo.

Reímos.

—¡Ahí vienen! —Jessica Stanley susurró a alguien más, desde los vestidores, cuando entramos al gimnasio.

Bella y yo éramos las últimas en llegar, así que era de suponerse que se refería a nosotras.

—"_Creo que nos están esperando"_ —le dije, y ella volteó a verme, interrogante—. _"No me preguntes para qué. __No leo mentes ni veo el futuro."_

Entramos al vestidor y fuimos directamente a nuestros casilleros. Nos cambiamos rápidamente con la ropa de deporte. Me cambié de calzado muy rápido, y mientras Bella hacía lo mismo, yo me recogía el cabello.

—¡Hola, chicas!

—¡Hola, Jess! —respondimos a la vez.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—¡¿Quieres explicarme cómo fue que terminamos aquí?

—Yo misma sigo sin dar crédito a esto —murmuré mientras me veía en el espejo del probador.

—Jessica puede ser muy persuasiva si se lo propone —dijo Bella igual de bajito, tratando de atarse los cordones de la blusa en la espalda.

Llevábamos cerca de dos horas recorriendo tienda tras tienda en el Mini Centro Comercial de Forks, la "novedad del pueblo" —según el 96% de nuestros compañeros de instituto (a lo que oí)—. Tan era así, que durante toda la clase de deportes, Stanley se la pasó repitiéndonos lo fabuloso que sería visitar juntas dicho establecimiento.

Esa chica era un verdadero cuchillito de palo —no corta pero, ¡cómo jode!—. Total que al terminar la clase, nos despedimos de la escolta lobuna —¡Toda una hazaña!—, para reunirnos con Jessica y Angela en una "PromeDiverTadeChi." ("prometedoramente divertida tarde de chicas", según Jess).

Seguía mirándome al espejo, probándome cuanta blusa me pasaban por encima de la puerta. Ya iba por la decimo quinta blusa de la tienda que devolvía, y Bella seguía peleandose con los cordones. Me desesperé y le ayudé.

—Soy inmune a Alice y sus caritas de cordero degollado —comenté retomando el tema—. ¡Y me dejo convencer por Jess de ésta locura!... _"O soy vulnerable a los humanos, o me manipuló con esa muñequita vudú."_

Bella soltó una carcajada y se tapó la boca al instante.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —Stanley asomó la cabeza por arriba de la puerta—. ¡Ay, pero qué lindas se ven!... El turquesa te sienta de maravilla, Mina.

—Y el rojo, el morado, el verde, el rosa, el gris... ¡Por Dios! ¡Hasta el amarillo canario se le va a ver bien, Jessica! ¡Deja de torturarlas con tanta ropa! —murmuraba Angela entre dientes desde afuera.

Sólo yo la escuché y tuve que contenerme de reír. La puerta del cubículo se abrió y ambas entraron.

—¡Wow! ¡Bella! —exclamó Angela—. ¡Te ves genial!... ¿Es el mismo tono de tu vestido del baile de fin de curso?

—Eh... sí —respondió escuetamente, ruborizándose sobremanera.

Angela se mordió el labio, nerviosa y Jessica se arreglaba el cabello en el espejo con disimulo.

Un largo silencio se hizo en el lugar, y yo sabía por qué. Recordar ese baile, para ellas era recordar la época en que Bella y Edward eran pareja. Tratando de pensar como una humana promedio, supuse que debía ser una situación incómoda traer esos temas a colación delante de la novia actual: Yo —supuestamente—.

—Angela tiene razón. ¡Te sienta de maravilla ese color, Bella! No cabe duda que el azul es tu color.

Las tres me miraron con distintas expresiones: Angela, apenada; Jessica, sorprendida; y Bella agradecida.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Pese a la cantidad de tiempo invertido en la selección de prendas, no fue una actividad tan tortuosa como imaginaba. En cierta forma, me divertí. Salir de compras con humanos no era tan malo después de todo. Pensando en las veces que había acompañado a Heidi, era como si comparara una refrescante brisa con un huracán.

Al concluir con nuestro largo recorrido por las boutiques, tomamos un breve receso haciendo lo que yo había deseado hacer por semanas: ¡visita a la estética! Mientras a mí me cortaban el cabello, Bellie, Jessie y Angie se relajaban con un facial y manicura. Cuando terminaron y pudieron abrir los ojos, casi se infartan al ver mi nuevo look. De llevar el cabello a la cadera, me lo había cortado a los hombros.

—¡Sólo es cabello! Ya crecerá —les dije.

¡Y ellas, por supuesto, no tenían ni idea de lo rápido que eso sucedería!

Al dejar el salón, Jessica nos arrastró hasta una tienda de discos. Dejamos nuestras compras en el área de paquetería y entramos.

Su actitud despreocupada era digna de admiración, apenas escuchamos sonar "Años Luz" de Shakira, empezó a bailar recorriendo los estantes. Dio media vuelta hacia nosotras, aún estáticas en la entrada. Puso los brazos en jarras y nos miró retadoramente.

Voltee a ver a Angela, miraba alrededor como buscando un lugar apropiado para esconderse.

Bella me veía a mí, como si esperara a que yo le dijera que hacer.

Miré a Jessica de nuevo; y otra vez a Bella. Me encogí de hombros y seguí a Jess bailando también.

—¡¿Mina? —Bella parecía desconcertada.

Jessica sonrió complacida y siguió avanzando al ritmo de la música.

—¿Ya tienes este? —me preguntó mostrándome un CD.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que s... —me distraje cuando noté que su mirada se perdía en algún punto detrás de mí—… sí! ¿Jess?

Pasé mi mano frente a su rostro. Tenía una sonrisita idiota y juro que podía ver corazoncitos en sus pupilas.

Me di vuelta y encontré la razón de su bloqueo mental: el guapo chico de la registradora, miraba en nuestra dirección…

—**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE… ****Aitai ima...**—mi móvil empezó a timbrar exaltando tanto a Jessica como a mí. Dejé que siguiera sonando mientras salía de carrerilla de la tienda—**... Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara...**

—¡Ciao...!

—_¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?_ —la vocecita de la ayudante de Santa me taladró el tímpano antes de que pudiera decir algo más—. _Se llevan a Bella de compras... __¡SIN MÍ!_

Los siguientes veinte minutos los pasé al teléfono escuchando el monólogo de una furica y desconsolada Alice. Para cuando se hubo desahogado por completo, las chicas ya iban saliendo de la tienda. De ser humana por completo, se me habría acalambrado el brazo.

Angela convenció a Jessica de tomar un receso y comer algo antes de volver a casa. Así que terminamos en el área de comida rápida, sentadas en una mesa para cuatro, mirando alrededor sin poder decidirnos.

Después de un interesante debate, Jessica se decidió por la comida mexicana, ordenando una orden de flautas... ¡Iugh, repollo! ¡Los cobertores flotarían esa noche en la residencia Stanley!

Bella pidió tacos dorados en el mismo puesto que Jess. Mientras que Angela y yo optamos por ordenar arroz frito, shop suey y pollo cantones, en un puesto de comida china.

—No me fijé que había un asadero —me lamente mirando a mi derecha, las chicas también voltearon—. Me habría gustado probar los tacos de castor.

¡Prrrfffff!

Jessica roció su bebida sobre un moreno que estaba en la mesa de al lado. Increíblemente, éste no se molestó, de hecho estaba atacado de risa igual que mis amigas.

—Son "al pastor" —me corrigió el muchacho lo más educadamente que pudo, entre carcajadas, volviéndose a nosotras.

—¡Ups! ¡Perdón!... ¿Estás bien Jessie? —le di unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras la pobre tosía desesperada.

El chico se levantó y fue hacia los baños. Supuse que a secarse.

—Mina, cuéntanos. ¿Cómo fue que te comprometiste con Edward? —soltó repentinamente Jessica cuando terminamos de comer.

Esta vez fui yo la que casi escupe su bebida… y sobre Angela.

Por el entusiasmo con el que formulaba su pregunta, podría asegurar que llevaba todo el día esperando el momento de soltarla.

—Ehmm... bueno... —¿Y ahora que inventaba?—. Nuestras familias han sido amigas desde hace años... —¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿Dónde estaba mi creatividad de en la mañana para mentir?—. Aunque llevábamos tiempo de no vernos, hace poco estuvieron de visita en mi casa —¿Casa?... bueno, no podía decir "castillo", ¿verdad?—. Y... ¡Sólo pasó!

—¿Sólo pasó? —no la convencí.

¡El corte! ¡Seguro era culpa del corte! ¡Como Sansón perdió su fuerza, yo perdí mi talento improvisativo!

—Bueno... la verdad es que... a mí Edward me gusta desde que éramos niños —dije bajando la cabeza, y juntando las yemas de mis índices (imitando a la tímida Hinata Hyuuga).

Escuché la risita ahogada de Bella, no supe si porque mi actuación le parecía graciosa o porque sabía que eso era imposible.

—¡Qué tierno! —chilló Jessica.

—**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE… **—respondí casi en el acto, necesitaba escapar de esa conversación.

—_Fiorella. ¿Qué crees que haces?_ —¡Genial! (nótese el sarcasmo) Otro sermón y ahora por parte del mismísimo Edward—. _¡Sólo tú acompañarías la comida china con agua de plátano!_

¿Eh? ¿Estaba riendo?

—¿Estás bien, Mina? —Bella me miró preocupada.

—Edward. ¿Cómo sabes...?

—¡Pss, pss! —Angela susurró picándome el hombro.

Cuando voltee a verla me indicó con la mirada que viera algo detrás de mí. Era Edward, a varios metros de nosotras, recargado en un grueso pilar. Alzó la mano y saludó sonriendo de lado.

—¡Que romántico! Vino a buscarte —volvió a chillar Jessica muy quedito.

—"_Cierra la boca o te van a entrar moscas."_

—"_¡Cállate!"_... —la cerré—. Ahora vuelvo, chicas —me levanté y, guardando el móvil, caminé hacia él—. _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

El muy desgraciado volvió a sonreír, altanero.

—¿Ustedes creen que el compromiso de Mina con Edward sea arreglado? —preguntó Jessica en un susurro a las chicas—. No la veo muy entusiasmada.

¡Auch! Jessica me había descalabrado... metafóricamente hablando. Si los pies no se me enredaron y di el costalazo en ese momento, fue porque Dios es muy grande.

—¡Jess!

—¡Piénsenlo!... —insistió, ignorando la llamada de atención de Angela—. La máxima muestra de afecto entre ellos es tomarse de la mano... digo... ¿ni para un beso?

—Ehh... pero sí se han dado algunos...

—¡En la frente y la mejilla no cuenta, Angela!...

O hablaban demasiado rápido, o yo caminaba en cámara lenta, porque alcancé a escuchar todo eso antes de llegar a donde "mi novio" —¡Ja!— se encontraba.

Pero esto no podía quedarse así. No me había esmerado tanto con esta loca mentira para que todo se fuera al "toliro" por una insignificancia como esa. ¿Un beso?... ¡No era gran cosa!

¿Jessica quería ver entusiasmo? ¡Le mostraría lo que era entusiasmo!

En cuanto estuve frente a Edward salté y rodee su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí, cerrando los ojos deposité un beso sobre sus labios.

Desafortunadamente no supe cuál fue la reacción de Jessica, ya que en el momento en que sentí la frescura de Edward me perdí por completo. La misma energía que sentí aquél día en el arroyo, cuando rozó mi espalada desnuda con su mano, volvió a hacerse presente, pero emanando de sus labios hacia todo mi cuerpo.

Podía sentirle rodear mi cintura y apretarme con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ignoro si fue consciente o por falta de fuerzas, pero me solté resbalando hacia abajo. Para mi sorpresa, Edward se inclinó sin despegar sus labios de los míos. ¡Eso me gustó más de lo que hubiera querido! No se parecía nada a ese absurdo experimento con Alec hacía algunos años...

Edward me soltó repentinamente, y descansando su frente contra la mía musitó:

—Despídete. Nos vamos.

No podía entender tal cambio abrupto de temperamento, pero estaba demasiad aturdida para ponerme a pensar en ello.

—Hm —asentí, y sin chistar regresé a la mesa.

Me percaté de que Edward no había ido sólo, cuando en el camino me crucé con Seth cargando las compras de Bella y mías.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

¿Qué les dije a Jessica y Angela, o cómo nos despedimos de ellas? No logro recordarlo, aún cuando íbamos en el auto seguía en shock. De no ser por Seth y sus esporádicos comentarios críticos a la conducción temeraria de los vampiros, el trayecto a La Push habría sido monstruosamente incómodo y silencioso.

Para ser la primera vez que cruzaba el límite del tratado, no lo disfruté como hubiera querido. Pasé todo el camino con la vista en la ventanilla, viendo sin ver realmente. De cuerpo presente, pero mente ausente. Apenas y me di cuenta de que estábamos en territorio quileute cuando Bella me palmeó el hombro, pidiéndome salir del auto para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Seth sostenía la puerta. Bajé y Bella salió detrás de mí. Estábamos frente a una gran cabaña de tronco artesanal color maple, en el interior de la reserva. Una mujer morena salía de ella secandose las manos en su delantal impecablemente blanco y se detenía en el pórtico, mirándonos con precaución.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludé por simple educación... aunque estuve segura que mis palabras sonaron más como una pregunta que como un saludo.

—¡Buenas noches, Sue! —repitió Edward inmediatamente después. Ya había rodeado el auto y se encontraba a mi lado.

La mujer sólo asintió, conservando la prudente distancia que mantenía de nosotros. Sus ojos negros se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio como de imprevisto, Seth me tiraba del brazo y me hacía ir hacia ella.

—Mamá. Ella es Mina.

Ella me miró de hito en hito, con temor mal discimulado.

—¡Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Clearwater! —a riesgo de que me rechazara, le tendí mi mano. Y ella educadamente... ¿la estrechó?

—El placer es mío —respondió, tratando de sonar tranquila, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo intimidada—. Se habla mucho de ti por aquí últimamente.

—¡Uy! Espero que bien —sonreí con nerviosismo, evitando exponer demasiado mis colmillos, por supuesto.

—¡No cuentes con ello! —un borrón pasó a mi lado y me dio un ligero aventón en el trayecto.

—¡Leah! —la regañó su madre, pero ella se perdió en el interior de la casa—. ¡Discúlpate!

—¡No!

—Es por demás —suspiró Seth, resignado. Lo miré sin comprender—. Sigue molesta por la paliza que le diste a Demetri.

—Significa que tendré que aprender a vivir con su antipatía, porque ese cabeza hueca se las gana a pulso.

Seth y Bella rieron... y un poco después, también la Sra. Clearwater.

—Con su permiso, Sue. Debemos retirarnos —informó Edward desde su mismo lugar al pie de la escalinata.

¡Gulp! Tragué saliva al darme cuenta que aun nos quedaba un largo camino por recorrer… a solas.

* * *

_Bien, bien, bien... hasta aquí lo dejaré por hoy._

_¡Ojo! Aviso que en el siguiente capi podría estar un poquín subido de tono._

_Ahora sí, me voy a hacer la meme jejeje. Nos leemos pronto... espero._

_Besos, Ninie.  
_


	25. Remordimiento

_¡Hola de nuevo!... ¡A que no me demoré esta vez! Jejeje... =D_

_¡**Anfitrite**, muchas gracias por tu review!__... Y también quiero aprovechar para agradecer a las chicas que me han agregado a sus favoritos... ¡Muchas, muchas gracias, de todo corazón!... ¡Y aguante, que ya falta poco para el desenlace!_

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

**Capítulo ****25: Remordimiento.**

El camino fue perturbadoramente tenso y silencioso. Así, llegamos a la blanca mansión en el medio del bosque. Como de costumbre, aparcó frente al garaje.

Me estiré hacia atrás para tomar mi mochila y las compras del asiento trasero, y sentí que algo hacía contacto con mi cabello.

Edward había tomado un mechón entre sus dedos y lo analizaba con sumo cuidado.

—E…estaba algo largo —dije algo nerviosa, y me salió como un débil murmullo.

Lo soltó al sonido de mi voz. Tomé las compras y bajé del auto.

La residencia estaba desierta. Imaginé que todos estarían en el claro, así que me encaminé a la casita de campo. Podía escuchar los pasos de Edward tras de mí.

Al llegar, la puerta no estaba asegurada y el efluvio de mi hermana era fresco, tenía poco de haber estado ahí. Entré y fui directamente a la habitación donde me hospedaba. Dejé mi carga sobre la cama y regresé a la sala. Me disponía a salir, cuando...

—¿A dónde vas? —¡Habló!

—Al claro, con los demás... ¿Tú no? —respondí frenándome bajo el dintel y girando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Él negó.

—No tiene caso. Ya no tardan en volver.

—Oh —volví a cerrar la puerta y di media vuelta de regreso a la recámara.

Me sentía extraña. No podía evitarlo. Desde lo sucedido en el centro comercial sentía que algo era... diferente. No quería pensar en ello, pero me resultaba imposible teniéndolo alrededor todo el tiempo.

Era incómodo no tener nada coherente que decir o sobre que entablar conversación, así que fui directamente al baño de la recámara, huyendo... —sí, lo admito— huyendo de su compañía.

Encontré que Heidi ya me había dejado ropa limpia —cuidadosamente doblada sobre el mueble donde se guardaban las toallas—, lista para tomar mi acostumbrada ducha. Saqué una toalla de la gaveta y la colgué en la puerta corrediza antes de regular la temperatura del agua y meterme.

Estaba tomando un muy relajante baño, esforzándome por despejar mi mente. Algo extraño me estaba pasando desde esa mañana: escuché su voz cuando no era ni mínimamente probable que estuviera cerca; y... ¡Diablos! ¡Lo eché de menos! ¡¿Qué otra señal necesitaba para convencerme de que algo no andaba nada bien conmigo?

Esa noche hice un importante descubrimiento: ¡Pensar, definitivamente no es lo mío! Lo único que conseguí fue profundizar más y más en esas incómodas ideas que tanto deseaba eludir.

Apliqué shampoo y cerrando los ojos empecé a masajear mi cabeza, frotando mi cabello y esparciendo la espuma con olor a almendras.

Me sorprendí nuevamente pensando en su aliento, esa suave y fría caricia sobre mis labios... el beso... un momento que jamás se borraría de mi mente, porque aún podía sentirlo como si acabara de suceder. Aún sentía ese cosquilleo en los labios solicitando más de ese electrizante contacto que me disparaba el pulso como nunca nada ni nadie lo había conseguido.

¡Sí, algo andaba verdaderamente mal en mí!

Toda una serie de reflexiones se precipitaron a mi cabeza: su esencia me resultaba extremadamente dulce y… adictiva; sentía esa descarga eléctrica cada vez que rozaba mi piel con la suya; mi rostro ardía y mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me miraba a los ojos o me dedicaba una sonrisa... en pocas palabras, Edward Cullen me atraía… y mucho.

¡Ésta sería mi perdición! ¡De todos los vampiros que conocía, ¿precisamente tenía que poner los ojos en el ex novio de mi amiga? Ante ese pensamiento sacudí histéricamente la cabeza, salpicando espuma contra las paredes.

El fantasma de ese beso seguía rondando mi mente, entonces recordé un momento en especial: cuando estuve a punto de soltarme... ¡él me había seguido, había continuado el beso! ¿Eso que significado tendría? ¿Sería posible que yo también le atrajera aunque fuera un poquito? De pronto me sentí ansiosa... ¡tenía que hacer algo! ¡Cualquier cosa! —menos saltar de un precipicio ¡sufro de vértigo!—.

Terminé de enjuagar mi cabello, cerré la regadera y salí rápidamente. No pensando mucho en lo que estaba haciendo me vestí, sin siquiera darme tiempo para secarme bien, salí del baño con el cabello escurriendo sobre mi espalda y hombros. Atravesé la recámara y llegué a la salita.

Edward estaba de pie tras un sofá, aburridamente haciendo zapping en todos los canales del televisor.

—¿Intentas romper un record? —comentó, volviendo lentamente su mirada de topacios hacia mí—. Nunca sales tan rápi...

¡Crak! El control remoto impactó contra el piso.

De no haber estado tan nerviosa en ese momento, probablemente me habría partido a carcajadas nada más de ver su cara. Era extraño verlo abrir tanto la boca. Noté que me veía de arriba a abajo y sin ningún discimulo.

Baje la vista hacia mí misma, buscando aquello que podía haberlo dejado en ese estado. ¡El camisón se me adhería completamente al cuerpo, debido a la humedad! Y para colmo... ¡era blanco! Lo que permitía que algunas partes nada pertinentes se transparentaran.

Mi lado pudoroso me gritaba que corriera a esconderme —dentro de un closet si era necesario—, pero una emoción mucho más fuerte me hizo avanzar, un extraño magnetismo que me llevó a encontrarme frente a frente con Edward. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, eran negros como el ónice, pero no tuve miedo alguno pues sabía que lo que él estaba sintiendo no involucraba el aroma de mi sangre.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente. Volví a perderme en esa intoxicante mezcla de sensaciones. En ese momento sentí una fría y húmeda caricia sobre mis labios, éstos se entreabrieron por sí solos permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Era consciente de mi nula experiencia como besadora, pero eso dejó de ser un problema cuando le dejé la tarea a mis instintos.

De pronto ya no sentía el suelo bajo mis pies, sus manos en mi cintura me sostenían pegada a su cuerpo. Mis piernas se enredaron en torno a sus caderas. Una de sus manos subía y bajaba por mi espalda, con movimientos tortuosamente lentos e incitantes; mientras la otra bajó hasta tocar mis glúteos.

Me sorprendí pensando que era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba el trasero. A Demetri le había ido realmente mal intentándolo.

Edward sonrió contra mis labios. Abrí los ojos y me separé un poco, preguntándome qué le resultaba tan gracioso. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que nos habíamos movido de lugar, ahora estábamos frente al sofá. Edward se dejó caer y yo quedé a horcadas sobre él. Nos vimos nuevamente a los ojos por unos breves segundos antes de que atacara mi cuello con múltiples besos recorriendo mi mandíbula para después bajar por mi clavícula.

Me removí, extasiada con sus caricias, y al hacerlo, sentí algo bajo su pantalón rozar mi entrepierna. Por un segundo pensé que lo estaba imaginando, pero cuando se le escapó un leve gruñido y apoyó su frente en mi pecho respirando entrecortadamente, confirmé mi sospecha.

Intentaba regular mi propia respiración, pero volví a quedarme sin aliento cuando sentí sus labios deslizarse hacia mi escote. Sus manos subieron nuevamente acariciando mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros, hizo una pequeña pausa en sus caricias y solicitando mi permiso con la mirada, deslizó pausadamente los tirantes de mi camisón… se lo permití.

Quedé expuesta de la cintura hacia arriba. Siempre me deprimió un poco que mis pechos no fueran grandes como los de Heidi… o Rosalie, pero por la forma en que él me contemplaba en ese momento, me hacía sentir… perfecta. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios cuando los acarició con su gélido tacto.

Él sonrió complacido con mi reacción y continuó haciendo lo mismo pero con sus labios. Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior conteniendo un gemido. Pero cuando sentí la caricia húmeda de su lengua, ya no pude contenerlo más.

Mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente, y él volvió a gruñir algo ronco cuando me deslicé sobre él. Esa sensación empezaba a gustarme —quizás demasiado—, seguí moviéndome ahora de forma consciente, con toda la intención de disfrutarlo… y, por qué no… provocarlo.

Apretando los labios echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, y empujó sus caderas contra mí.

Le besé en la comisura de los labios, y con mi lengua recorrí su mandíbula de camino a su cuello mientras desabotonaba su camisa y mis manos recorrían su pecho y abdomen. Con sus manos en mis caderas me ayudaba a moverme acelerando y ralentizando de manera alternativa. Con cada roce sentía mi cuerpo entero arder.

Abrí los ojos para admirar una vez más el rostro de ese hermoso dios griego que me tenía entre sus brazos... y lo que vi me dejó petrificada.

La puerta principal estaba abierta. Heidi nos veía desde la entrada con su mano aún sobre el pomo, y la cara completamente deformada en una expresión traumatizada —algo así como "El Grito" de Munch—. Edward se tensó junto conmigo.

—¡Ahora sé lo que se siente estar del otro lado! —musitó Felix al lado de mi hermana, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

Edward y yo seguíamos inmóviles. La expresión de Heidi se transformó lentamente en una de furia y tragué saliva ruidosamente.

—¡Me decepcionas! —susurró mirándome a los ojos, y sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado con un guante de box relleno de plomo—. ¡Fuiste a cortarte el cabello sin mí! —chilló, dejándome pasmada—. Estoy tan indignada que saldré a caminar por veinte minutos más.

Tomó la mano libre de Felix, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta nuevamente con un sordo "¡plaf!", dejándonos solos una vez más.

Me quedé rígida, contemplando el lugar vacío donde segundos antes estaban mis hermanos. Al parecer, nos estaban dando algo de tiempo extra.

Pero esa breve intervención bastó para devolverme algo de coherencia. Con mis manos en su pecho, me impulsé hacia atrás y él me soltó, descansando las suyas en mis muslos. Podía sentir su mirada en mí, pero permanecí cabizbaja, no me atrevía a verlo a la cara.

Acomodé los tirantes de mi camisón en su lugar y bajé de sus piernas, sentándome al lado. La dura realidad me azotaba con la fuerza de un tsunami.

Comprobado estaba: la atracción era mutua. Pero era solo eso, algo puramente físico. Y si quería evitar "complicaciones", tenía que parar —lo que sea que nos estuviera pasando— antes de llegar más lejos.

—Esto... no debe repetirse —él habló antes que yo.

Había robado mis palabras, sin embargo, por algún motivo, me dolió escucharlo.

Asentí en silencio. Me puse de pie y terminé de acomodarme la ropa. Regresé a la recámara.

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo —murmuré desde la puerta sin mirar atrás, temiendo que mi voz se quebrara.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí con toda la calma que pude reunir y una vez que me encontré sola mordí mi labio con fuerza ahogando cualquier sonido lastimero que pretendiera salir de mi boca.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

A la mañana siguiente, después del record de una semana entera de sueños tranquilos, las pesadillas parecían haberme alcanzado. Desperté en repetidas ocasiones durante la noche, sofocando mis lamentos contra la almohada. Por la mañana unas pronunciadas ojeras delataban mi malestar, y por primera vez desde que abrí el regalo de cumpleaños de Gianna, me vi obligada a echar mano de ese kit de maquillaje, aplicando una considerable cantidad de corrector bajo mis ojos. Era una lastima que no existiera maquillaje para el interior de los ojos, pues estaban tan irritados que pude haber pasado por una neófita. Total que cuando salí de la cabaña, acabé usando gafas oscuras. A riesgo de que me gritaran por ahí: "¡Préstame tu sol!"

En esta ocasión Alice fue a buscarme, Edward había pasado la noche en la mansión… y allá seguía.

—¡Cuídate mucho, sorellina! —Heidi me despidió en la puerta con un sofocante abrazo y una voz cargada de dulzura, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a romperme.

Ella siempre me protegía, pero nunca antes la había visto tan preocupada.

—¡Calma, Heidi! Sólo voy a clases —dije simulando una alegría que no sentía, para tranquilizarla.

Pero es imposible engañar a la persona que te conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo entero.

Sonrió con indulgencia, manteniendo el teatro frente a Alice, como si me creyera realmente.

—¿Y? —Alice rompió el silencio en lo que nos encaminábamos a su casa.

La miré como si no comprendiera su interrogante. Ella bufó.

—¿Por qué Edward regresó a casa? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Era claro que no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

—Nada, Allie —respondí todo lo tranquila que pude, evitando pensar en lo que realmente pasó esa noche—. El experimento terminó. Es evidente que su autocontrol esta… en… control —¿Qué estupidez era esa?

—¿Su autocontrol esta en control? —repitió procurando no reír—. ¡Vaya redundancia! —rodé los ojos—. Mmm… creo que acabas de rodar los ojos. Pero no puedo estar segura si traes esas cosas encima…

—¡Deja! ¡Deja! —chillé apartando sus manos.

—¿Qué escondes?

—Tengo unas horribles ojeras.

—¿Y por qué tienes ojeras? —se interesó.

—Mira, Allie… a veces la gente sufre de algo llamado "insomnio" —expliqué como si estuviera hablando con una preescolar—. ¿Captas?

—¡OK! —respondió en el mismo tono—. Y… ese "insomnio", ¿tendrá relación con que Edward no estuviera ahí anoche? —cuestionó con picardía.

—Mmm… más bien creo que se relaciona con nachos, helado, churros locos, arroz frito, chop suey, pollo cantonés y agua de plátano —enumeré con los dedos, rememorando todo lo que había ingerido el día anterior en la visita al centro comercial.

—¡Arrg! ¡Me rindo! —dijo notoriamente fastidiada, sacudiendo en el camino un árbol, con un patadín—. Está claro que ninguno de los dos piensa abrir la boca.

Como imaginé, también había interrogado a Edward sin resultados.

La frustración de Alice era en cierto modo cómica, tanto que logró arrancarme una sonrisa, una real, no una simulada como aquella con la que me había despedido de mi hermana.

Para eso ya habíamos llegado a la mansión Cullen, Edward estaba afuera junto a su volvo conversando con Jasper, y otra vez me veía de esa forma extraña.

—**¡Deslumbraaadoo!** —canturreó Alice en un susurro, y Edward apartó su vista de mí al instante.

Miré a Alice de reojo, y recordé que ya había escuchado esa expresión antes. Bella la había utilizado en la cafetería del instituto: le dijo a Edward que yo lo deslumbraba. Eso sucedía regularmente cuando me hacían reír... ¿Mi sonrisa lo deslumbraba? Ante esta idea absurda no pude evitar volver a reír. Entonces Alice me volvió a ver, interesada.

—"_Acabo de recordar un chiste buenísimo, luego te lo cuento"_ —dije para apaciguarla mientras trataba de recordar alguno.

—¡EEEELLAAAAA! —Emmett llegó de no se dónde, y antes de que pudiera preverlo me había quitado las gafas—. ¡Por todos los cielos, Ella! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado tus hermosos iris de plata? —dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para obligarme a verlo.

—No es nada, Emm… —¿Plata? ¿No era ese el color favorito de…? Busqué a Edward con la mirada…

—No durmió bien porque la culpa la carcome —el comentario de Alice se ganó toda mi atención.

—¡¿Culpa? —espetamos a la vez Emmett y yo.

—Sí. Por no esperar a que yo pudiera acompañarlas al nuevo centro comercial. ¡Eso —apuntó a mis ojos—, se llama karma!

Emmett y yo intercambiamos miradas escépticas.

—Pues cúbrete el "karma" y vayan con cuidado —dijo besando mi frente y devolviéndome las gafas. Después entró a la casa.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—¿Qué tal su muela, señor Cullen?

—Mucho mejor, señor. Gracias por preguntar —respondió cortésmente cuando el profesor de biología lo abordó a nuestra llegada, en el estacionamiento.

—¡Me alegro por usted!... ¡Buenos días, señorita Cullen!... —se dirigió a Alice. Ella respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¡Buongiorno, "Mina"! —saludó con toda confianza resaltando la falta de formalismo al decir mi nombre.

—¡Buongiorno, signore Cauldwell! —respondí ante la mirada absorta de mis acompañantes.

El profesor sonrió abiertamente, se dio por satisfecho y siguió su camino. Alice se colocó frente a mí con los brazos en jarras.

—**¿"Mina"?** ¿Desde cuando el Sr. Cauldwell te tutea?

—Al parecer desde ayer —Bella respondió por mí, uniéndosenos en el camino.

Me sorprendió verla ahí. ¿Tan sorda estaba que no oí los lamentos de ultratumba que profería el motor del trasto? Miré en todas direcciones pero no encontré el monovolumen rojo.

—¿Bellie…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…?

—¿Quisieras terminar una de tus pregu…?

—¡Shhhh! —estirando un brazo, tapé la boca de Edward.

Lo cual fue un error enorme, porque al tocarlo las imágenes de la noche anterior se rebobinaron en mi cabeza, dejándome momentáneamente desorientada.

—¿C…cómo llegaste? —logré articular con dificultad, obligándome a mirar a Bella.

—Hoy venimos en el rabbit de Jake —respondió.

—¿Vienen en un conejo?... ¡Aguarda! ¿Black tiene un conejo? ¡Debe ser un conejo mutante!

Las carcajadas de Jacob, Embry y Quill, saturaron mis oídos. Los tres morenazos acababan de alcanzarnos.

—En primer lugar —habló Quill, él y Embry pasaron sus brazos sobre mis hombros en un gesto de camaradería que me hizo sentir como si fuera Fujioka Haruhi*, quedando uno a cada lado—, se traduce como "liebre", no "conejo".

—Y en segundo —le siguió Embry, hizo un ademán señalando al auto blanco en el que llegaron el martes pasado—, ese es un rabbit.

—¡Oooh!

—Y este fue otro instructivo segmento con "Beto y Enrique"**… Volviendo al tema… ¿Por qué lo dejas llamarte por tu nombre? —insistió Alice exasperada.

—Si se te ocurre una forma de pedirle que no lo haga, dímela —la reté.

Alice se quedó pensativa. Miré a Bella y estaba igual. De pronto las dos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

—No necesariamente tienes que pedírselo tú —respondió Bella.

Las dos veían a Edward. Y él les devolvía la mirada enarcando una ceja.

—¡Uh! ¡Ya déjenlo! —me safé de "Queto y Embrique", y las tomé a cada una de un brazo. Tiré de ambas y las obligué a caminar hacia el edificio—. En nada me afecta que un profesor me llame por mi nombre de pila… ¡total, para eso se inventaron los nombres ¿no?

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros, Allie! Además no estaré mucho tie…

—¡Holaaa!

—¡Jessie, Angie, buenos días!

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

No fue fácil, pero durante las clases tuve que obligarme a permanecer atenta a mis notas, evitando cualquier contacto visual con compañeros y profesores. Por fortuna la estilista me había dejado fleco, eso ayudo bastante a ocultar mis ojos al momento de quitarme las gafas. A la hora del almuerzo pude colocármelas de nuevo.

—¡Yo lo hago! —dije con demasiado entusiasmo (de nuevo exageré), arrebatando la charola que Edward acababa de tomar en la cafetería, en mi afán de aparentar que todo era "normal".

—¡No, por favor! —Bella arrancó la charola de mis manos y se la devolvió—. La mitad del estudiantado podría quedarse con hambre —explicó a los hermanos Cullen.

—¡Oush! ¡Lo de ayer fue un pequeñísimo, minúsculo errorcito de cálculo, Bellie! —intenté defenderme, pero Edward ya estaba sirviendo por su cuenta y haciendo la fila en la registradora.

Bella se quedó mirando todo lo que llevaba.

—¡Creo que salió la misma! —murmuró entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la mesa de siempre. Alice y yo la seguimos.

Nuestros amigos quileute ya estaban ahí. Jacob se levantó al instante, le dio un fugaz beso a Bella y le acomodó la silla. Increíblemente hizo lo mismo con la de Alice y luego la mía. No pude evitar verlo sorprendida.

—¡Gracias, Black! ¿A qué debemos tanta caballerosidad?

—¿Qué? ¿Uno no puede ser amable con las amigas?

—_Lo increíble, es que nos llame 'amigas'_ —susurré a Alice a velocidad vampírica.

—_¡Dímelo a mí!_ —susurró ella igualmente y soltó una risita.

Edward llegó con la comida y tomó asiento, como de costumbre, a mi lado.

—Por cierto… —continuó hablando Jacob—. ¡Gran actuación la de ayer! —dijo con malicia.

Embry sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa frente a mí y Edward.

—¡Felicitaciones!

Él y Quill rieron con ganas.

—Se han ganado el Oscar —dijo Quill entre carcajadas.

Tomé al muñequito y lo examiné de cerca. Sabía lo que era, simplemente que no me hacía a la idea.

—Esto es un soldadito de plomo —dije apática.

—Míralo bien. Sólo necesitas… "ima-gina-ción"*** —respondió Embry haciendo un extraño ademán con las manos, como si estuviera dibujando un arco iris invisible, frente a sus ojos.

—…

Por cinco segundos completos, todos lo miramos inexpresivos. El seguía como estatua con las manos suspendidas en el aire. Hasta que Jacob se atrevió a decir:

—**¡Cric-cric! ¡Cric-cric!**

—Ya déjense de burradas y explíquenme, ¿qué actuación? —interrumpió Alice bajando las manos de Embry de un manotazo.

Alguien pasó por detrás y al instante sentí una impresionante ola de felicidad. Disimuladamente voltee y me encontré con Jessica tomando asiento en la mesa de atrás junto con Mike, Lauren, Angela y Ben.

—Hoy Jessie es la viva imagen de la alegría —comenté distraída.

—El chico en la cafetería del centro comercial le pidió su número ayer, y acaba de llamarla para pedirle una cita —dijo Edward.

—¿Al que le disparó la hidrobomba**** de jamaica?

—El mismo.

—¡Eso Jessie!

—¡Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya… no me cambien el tema! —se desesperó Alice.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—¡Allie, por favor!

Ella seguía evadiéndonos a Bella y a mí, aún dentro del vestidor mientras nos cambiábamos para la clase de deportes.

Gracias a tres indiscretos cachorritos, había terminado enterándose de que el día anterior su hermanito y habíamos compartido un "pequeño intercambio" en el centro comercial. ¿Estaba furiosa? ¿Indignada? ¿Decepcionada?... no lo supe con claridad. Y no dejaba de preguntarme cómo podía caber tanta negatividad dentro de un ser tan "compacto" como Alice Cullen.

—¡Alice, no puedes evitarnos por siempre! —Bella le cerró el paso a la salida cuando las otras chicas se habían ido. Se veía más que desesperada.

—¡Tuuuu! —Alice la apuntó con su fino dedo índice, acusadoramente—. ¡¿Eres mi mejor amiga y me ocultas información como esta?

—¡No lo oculté! Sólo… —Bella enrojeció, y con voz tímida continuó:—, no había salido el tema a colación.

—¡Y tú! —era mi turno. Se volvió hacia mí y me hizo retroceder contra el casillero, hundiendo su dedo en mi pecho—. ¡Esta misma mañana te pregunté qué había pasado para que Edward volviera a casa, y me dijiste que **"nada"**! —canturreó la ultima palabra, en una burda imitación de mí.

—Ya no es necesario probar su autocontrol. Además fue solo un beso sin importancia. Edward no se fue por eso…

—¿Edward dejó la casa de campo? —interrumpió Bella, curiosa y sorprendida.

Alice la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Qué coincidencia! ¿No, Bella?... Seguro compartes mi opinión.

Bella centró su achocolatada mirada en mí, me sentí vulnerable, como si estuviera leyendo en mis ojos la verdad. Mis labios temblaron vacilantes, y los apreté por reflejo, con miedo de decir algo comprometedor. Con miedo de confesar.

—¡Mina! —la voz de Alice se había dulcificado—. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decir? —ya no estaba enojada. En ella sólo podía sentir… ternura… creo.

—¡Alice! —Bella se acercó y tomó su mano, apartándola de mí—. Salgamos antes de que el entrenador Clap…

—¡CULLEN, SWAN, VOLTURI!

—…¡Ya no importa! —suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Alice me dejó en paz.

—Sólo una cosa más —me detuvo en la puerta de los vestidores—. ¡Ya quítatelas! Hace horas que tus ojos están bien —dijo quitándome las gafas.

—Ya me parecía que hoy el mundo se veía un poco sombrío —comenté parpadeando para acostumbrarme a la luz. Había olvidado por completo que las llevaba puestas.

Cuando salimos del vestidor, la mayoría de las parejas estaban hechas. Me dirigí hacia mi compañero de la semana. Mike Newton sonrió cuando vio que me acercaba, pero a medio camino alguien me detuvo por los hombros.

—¡No, Volturi! —el entrenador Clapp me giró hacia la izquierda—. Desde hoy tu compañera es Mallory.

¿Por qué no me gustaba ese "desde hoy"? Quise hacer una mueca en cuanto vi a la desabrida de Lauren Mallory frente a mí, pero Mike la hizo primero cuando comprendió que su pareja sería mi… ¿mi?... quiero decir: Edward.

¡Cómo me habría gustado haber empezado la semana con Lauren como compañera! Y no es que la chica fuera toda miel, por el contrario, era una verdadera arpía. Habría sido divertido aprender a jugar voleibol con ella… ¡muuuy divertido! Pensé con malicia recordando los descontones que le había provocado a Newton en mi etapa de aprendizaje.

Pero por desgracia ahora cualquier fallo de mi parte sería injustificado… y premeditado. Así que por peor que me cayera la rubiecita; por mucho que detestara su mal genio; por más que deseara arrancarle la cabeza cada vez que hacía un comentario despreciativo sobre mis amigas; por más que me repateara su maldita revolución hormonal cada vez que se quedaba admirando a Edward… tenía que tragarme mis emociones y permanecer serena… ¡Serena, Fiorella! ¡Serena!

—¡VOLTURIII!

—¡Ups! ¡Perdona, Mallory! Se me resbaló —la falsedad de mi disculpa era apabullante hasta para mí.

Alice y Jessica se carcajeaban a más no poder después de que Lauren pisara "accidentalmente" la esfera de plástico rellena de aire —dícese "balón"— y cayera de sentón en mitad de la cancha. Bella me veía con sospecha, mientras que Angela ni por enterada se dio.

Corrí hacia donde había ido a parar el balón. Me agaché para tomarlo, y un escalofrió me recorrió la espina, podía sentir la mirada de alguien, además de las chicas, sobre mí. Ya sabía quien era. El único que podía provocarme esa reacción… era Edward. Evité verlo a la cara cuando tuve que pasar cerca de él, pues probablemente me reprendería por lo que acababa de hacerle a su nueva fan numero uno —Jessica había salido del conteo—. Miré a otro lado silbando "Cielito Lindo", cayendo en el cliché de aquel que "tira la piedra y esconde la mano".

Lo escuché reír por lo bajo, y mi corazón se aceleró involuntariamente ante el sonido de su melódica risa.

¡Y otra vez con cursiladas, Mina! Me reprendí internamente por sentirme feliz, por abrigar la esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes de "ese" garrafal accidente.

Sacudí la cabeza y me obligué a poner los pies sobre la tierra: ya nada podría ser como antes. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sólo me bastaba resistir hasta el sábado, al concluir con la misión volvería a casa, a mi hogar; regresaría a mi vida normal, o tal vez se me asignaría una nueva misión —¡quién sabe!—; y con algo de suerte —muchos clavados de cabeza, choques eléctricos, y un gigantesco magneto cerebral o Alzheimer (¡si bien me iba!)—, podría sacar "esa noche" de mis recuerdos.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º ****º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Por supuesto, Lauren seguía molesta y yo no estaba con ánimo de iniciar ningún tipo de confrontamiento inútil. Me tardé en la ducha más de lo acostumbrado, hasta que el vestidor se había vaciado.

Cuando salí, sólo Edward esperaba a las puertas del gimnasio.

—No importa cuanto lo intentes, no te convertirás en pasa —rompió el silencio con una de sus acostumbradas críticas.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Y las chicas?

—Se fueron a La Push.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tres lobos, una vampira y una humana en una liebre?

—Así como lo dices…

—Sí, parece el comienzo de un mal chiste —reflexioné—. Pero me refiero a que es un espacio muy reducido para cinco personas.

—No hay mucha diferencia a como llegaron en la mañana. Y Alice es compacta.

¡"Compacta"! Yo ya había pensado eso, me pareció gracioso que pensara igual.

Al abordar el auto volvió a hacerse el silencio. Sería difícil sobrevivir al largo recorrido sin mediar palabra, o en nuestro caso, sin discutir por tonterías. Antes no me había importado, pero ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para permanecer indiferente.

Repentinamente tuve una idea: hacer lo que normalmente hacía Alice. Traté de alcanzar el botón del estéreo, y nuestras manos se rozaron… ¡el había pensado lo mismo!... De nuevo. Me tomó algunos segundos reaccionar, era como si cada vez que lo tocaba mi mente se bloqueara y me quedara congelada.

¡Reset, Mina! ¡Reset!

Él reaccionó primero y encendió el aparato.

—El remoto está en la guantera.

Abrí el compartimiento, y ahí estaba el diminuto control, tal como había dicho. Presioné las flechas: derecha e izquierda; buscando algo de mi agrado. Me detuve cuando dí con una canción súper ochentera pero muy alegre…

...the phone rings in the middle of the night

my father yells what you gonna do with your life

oh daddy dear you know you're still number one...

Era tan contagiosa que no tardé en ponerme a cantar junto con la radio…

—**But girls they wanna have fun oh girls just wanna have... that's all they really want... some fun...**

Edward me veía enarcando una ceja. Fue sencillo captar la indirecta.

—¡OK! Demasiado estrógeno para ti —dije cambiando de estación.

You are the music in my…

¡Cursi! ¡Cambio!

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray (praise the Lord)

'Til the tears run down from my eyes

Lord somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?...

¡Me encanta esa canción! Pero no deja de ser cursi… ¡Cambio!

...I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once…

¡¿Es que todas las estaciones están en mi contra? ¿O estamos en febrero y soy la última en enterarse?

Enfurruñada, apagué el aparato y guardé el remoto de nuevo en la guantera. Me tumbé en el asiento cruzada de brazos. Me pareció que Edward iba a decir algo, pero apenas intentó abrir la boca, ambos saltamos alterados con los primeros acordes y platillazos de "Shissou" de Last Alliance.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocado por el susto, me llevé la mano al bolsillo derecho de los jeans para sacar el móvil. Suerte que nadie me llamara durante las clases, porque —obviamente— había olvidado ponerlo en vibrador. Pero eso dejo de importarme cuando recordé que esa melodía significaba una llamada de Volterra, de mi hogar, de mi…

—¡Papi! —Contesté apenas abrí el celular.

Un par de risas masculinas se escucharon al otro lado de la línea.

—_¡No, bambina¡ ¡Io sono!_

—¡Tío Aro! ¡Qué gusto escucharte!

—_¿Y qué hay de mí, principessa?_

—¡Tío Caius!...

¡Me sentía tan bien al escucharlos! Sentía que algo de la paz perdida retornaba a mí con solo escuchar sus voces. Me recordaba que tenía un hogar, una gran familia, un par de amorosos tíos y un padre comprensivo esperando por mí.

—¡L'estraneo molto! —dije muy bajito, aunque ya sabía que era inútil.

—_E noi a te, carina_ —respondió el tío Aro.

—_Los nuevos miembros que entreno necesitan una buena lección de humildad._

—Calma, tío. Prometo que en cuanto termine la misión, iré a patear todos los traseros que quieras —dije divertida.

Al tío Caius le gustaba verme combatir con los recién llegados. Ser derrotados por una chiquilla parecía ser la clave para moldear su carácter. Y el tío decía que de esa forma podía probar su resistencia.

—_Por cierto, ¿Qué tal vas con la misión?_

Se me encogió el corazón. ¡Era la hora de mentir! Miré a Edward, y él me asintió.

—Aún no tenemos nada sólido —dije tan segura como pude—. No tiene caso tratar de seguirla, Victoria parece tener un sexto sentido para el peligro. Pero sabemos que volverá a Forks, y cuando lo haga aquí estaremos esperándola.

—_Sí. Carlisle mencionó que una de sus hijas tiene visiones del futuro, y que podrá verla cuando decida volver —_comentó el tío Aro, sin poder ocultar su emoción al mencionar el don de Alice—. _Te ruego que en cuanto tengan noticias nos llames. Te enviaremos los refuerzos que sean necesarios._

Me sentí horrible. Mentirles a ellos era tremendamente difícil.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome peor que basura.

—Sí, tío —respondí.

—_Mina. Esto no es un juego, ni un simulacro de batalla_ —era casi como si el tío Caius oliera mis mentiras—. _Victoria lleva mucho tiempo fugitiva, ella sola es muy peligrosa. Ahora cuenta con un ejército y mientras el tiempo corre, su número aumenta. Así que no intenten detenerlos solos._

—_No sabes cómo deseo que todo esto termine…_

—_Eso es porque no tienes a quién culpar por lo de la lavadora…_ —soltó rápidamente el tío Caius, para mi suerte, cambiando de tema. Pero al parecer algo o "alguien" le tapó la boca.

—¡Ay, tiíto! ¿Ahora qué hiciste?... Un día de estos vas a volar el castillo.

—_Lo del microondas fue un insignificante desliz… por cierto, ¡ya supe que me echaste de cabeza con Marcus!_

¡Diablos! ¿Para qué se lo recordé?

—¡Uy! Ese fue un "insignificante desliz" —copié sus palabras.

Las carcajadas del tío Caius saturaban la bocina.

—_Muy ingeniosa ¿eh?... _—casi podía imaginarlo caminando en círculos alrededor de mí, acechándome como a una de sus presas, esperando el momento oportuno para dar el zarpazo— _¡A ver si te parece gracioso cuando le diga a tu padre lo del experimento!_ —y ahí estaba… ¡Aguarden! ¡¿Qué?

¡¿Experimento? Trague saliva ruidosamente. Edward y yo volteamos a vernos con idénticas expresiones de pavor. ¿Cómo era posible que el tío Aro lo supiera? ¡Si mi padre se enteraba que yo era "cantante" de Edward querría matarlo… y cuanto antes!

* * *

*Fujioka Haruhi: protagonista de Ouran High School Host Club.

**Beto y Enrique: personajes de "Plaza Sésamo".

***"Ima-gina-ción": un ademán como el que hace Bob Esponja en el capítulo donde juega con Patricio dentro de una caja de cartón.

****Hidrobomba: ataque Pokemon de tipo agua.

* * *

_¡Yahoo hoo! ¡Capítulo terminado!... ¿Aún me leen? Espero recibir comentarios... si no, pues ni modo jejeje..._

_Besos, Ninie.  
_


	26. Escape

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Uff! En estos momentos estoy con la alergia a todo lo que da, tengo la nariz más roja que Rodolfo, que Bella avergonzada, o que todos los Weasley juntos jajaja... ok, exagero... ¡pero es que ya no aguanto esta endemoniada estornudadera! ¡Pero lo que más odio es ese maldito árbol de guamuchil junto a mi ventana, las recondenadas florecitas sueltan un polvito que me trae vuelta loca!_

_¡Mil disculpas, por tomarme estos párrafos en desahogo!.._

_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, **Anfitrite** y **Maryroxy**, por sus reviews!_

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—_Muy ingeniosa ¿eh?... _—casi podía imaginarlo caminando en círculos alrededor de mí, acechándome como a una de sus presas, esperando el momento oportuno para dar el zarpazo— _¡A ver si te parece gracioso cuando le diga a tu padre lo del experimento!_ —y ahí estaba… ¡Aguarden! ¡¿Qué?

¡¿Experimento? Trague saliva ruidosamente. Edward y yo volteamos a vernos con idénticas expresiones de pavor. ¿Cómo era posible que el tío Aro lo supiera? ¡Si mi padre se enteraba que yo era "cantante" de Edward querría matarlo… y cuanto antes!

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 26: Escape.**

—¿Experimento? —¡Maldición, de nuevo me salió la voz chillona!

—_Querida. Tal vez tu mente me guarde secretos _—volví a tragar fuerte—_, pero desde donde estás, no puedes proteger la mente de Alec.  
_

…

¿Alec?... ¡¿Y Alec que pitos toca aq…?

¡Aaaah!

Finalmente caí en la cuenta…

**FLASH BACK**

En ese entonces yo aparentaba unos quince años —aunque en tiempo real sólo contaba con cinco y medio—, era aproximadamente la época en que —por alguna razón que aún no logro explicarme— me llevaba más o menos bien con los gemelos, pero más con Alec que con Jane. También fue la temporada en que mi crecimiento comenzó a ralentizarse. A pesar de eso, mi mente no había dejado de madurar de manera mucho más acelerada que mi cuerpo. Y eso se denotó cuando comencé a interesarme por ciertas conductas entre los miembros de mi familia, para ser más específica: la relación entre mis tíos y mis tías, e incluso mi hermana y Felix.

Verlos en parejas, intercambiar simples caricias y alguno que otro beso, llegó a despertarme cierta curiosidad morbosa por saber lo que sentían.

Y ese día, mientras Alec me escoltaba a mi dormitorio —era necesario por mi propia seguridad, pues aún siendo la hija de un "maestro", la sangre humana siempre es tentadora para más de uno—, hice la gran pregunta…

—Alec, ¿has besado a alguien?

Atravesábamos el florido atrio del castillo, y me estampé contra su espalda cuando se detuvo de improviso.

—¡Au! ¡Avisa siquiera! —me quejé.

Me dio la impresión de que titubeaba, miró a ambos lados y al fin reanudó el paso. Llegamos a la puerta que daba a la torre y comenzamos a subir la larga escalinata de caracol.

—Alec… —estaba por insistir, cuando interrumpió con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Fio?

—Curiosidad —caminé más rápido para darle alcance y posicionarme a su lado. Le busqué la cara y volví a preguntar—. ¿Lo has hecho?

—¡Hjm! —inexpresivo, profirió un extraño sonido entre gruñido y bufido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Y… ¿Qué se siente?

—¡Fio! —negó frenéticamente cubriéndose los oídos, como si le perturbara.

¿Sería algún tipo de trauma?...

—¿Acaso besaste a otro chico? —pregunté inocentemente.

—¡Claro que no! —se ofendió.

—¿Entonces?

Tomó una gigantesca bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente.

—No es algo que te pueda explicar. Ten paciencia, ya lo sabrás cuando te pase. ¿OK?

—¡OK! —acepté, y pareció relajarse.

Llegamos al final de la escalera, la puerta que comunicaba con la salita de mi dormitorio estaba frente a nosotros. Alec entró primero y revisó que estuviera vacía —¡la paranoia de papá a veces no tiene límites!—, luego revisó la recámara y salió.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y antes que se fuera tuve una "brillantísima" idea.

—¡Espera! Quiero hacer un experimento.

—¿Experimento? —se volvió antes de bajar el primer peldaño.

—Aha —asentí, animada—. ¡Bésame!

Se tambaleó, retrocedió y se pegó de espaldas a la pared.

—¡Ahora sí te volviste loca!... ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haría el maestro Marcus si mis dientes se acercan a diez centímetros de tu cuello? ¡Ni qué esperar si te… beso!

—No lo sabrá.

—¡No! ¡Definitivamente, no!

Dio media vuelta y emprendió la retirada.

—¡Pooorfi!

¡Mi curiosidad debió ser mucha para suplicar de esa forma! Palabra mágica, porque al instante se frenó. Giró lentamente y me miró hacia arriba. Regresó a paso lento.

—¡Bien!... pero sólo porque también tengo un poco de curiosidad —dijo enigmático.

—¿Curiosi…?

Mi pregunta fue ahogada por sus labios. Además de la sorpresa, no sentí absolutamente nada. Al menos hasta que sus manos aferraron mi cabeza y sus dientes mordieron mi labio. No dolió mucho ciertamente, pero al instante lo aparté de un empujón —un mero reflejo, tal vez el instinto de supervivencia—, provocando que rodara escaleras abajo.

Reaccioné a tiempo, había hecho sangrar mi labio, pero no me transmitió su ponzoña…. Aunque sí fracturó varios peldaños en el descenso.

La versión oficial, fue que le metí el pie jugando.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

A pesar del tiempo, seguía riendo descontroladamente cada vez que recordaba ese episodio.

—Buen intento, tío —dije procurando contener las ansias por reír—. Pero esta vez no vas a inculparme por lo que le hayas hecho a la Secadora…

—_Lavadora._

—¡Da igual! A mí no lograrás manipularme con eso.

—_¿Segura?_ —percibí el tono malicioso tan propio del tío Aro.

—Síp —dije con toda confianza—. ¿Con quién se molestará más mi papá, conmigo o con tu "consen"?

—_¡Mierda!_

—_¡Arooo!..._ —se oyó un golpe seco— _¿Y… de qué experimento hablan?_ —preguntó el tío Caius.

¡Oh, oh!

—¡Qué calamidad! ¡Estoy por entrar a un túnel!

—_¿Túnel? Que yo sepa no hay tún…_

—¡Bye, bye tiítos, los quiero! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Mua! —colgué y apagué el móvil. Acto seguido, reí como una posesa.

Edward me veía de reojo. Era evidente que no entendió nadita.

—¿Qué? —pregunté finalmente, sujetándome el vientre, adolorida.

—¿Túnel? —cuestionó con una media sonrisa.

¡¿Por qué tenía que verse tan sexy aún cuando se burla de mí?

—¿Qué? ¿No has visto? —apunté a las copas de los árboles que se cerraban sobre el camino—. ¡A mi me parece un laaaargo túnel!

—¡No tienes remedio!

Respiró cansado y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Aún así alcancé a verlo sonreír.

Pero de pronto su expresión cambió, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, apretó la mandíbula y su ceño se arrugó ligeramente.

—Edward. ¿Qué pasa? —me preocupé.

—Visitas —fue su limitada respuesta.

Y tuve que conformarme con eso, porque no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Y se notaba que algo lo incomodaba.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Aparcó a un costado de la casa, el sitio habitual frente al garaje era ocupado por una Explorer negra de vidrios ahumados, con matrícula de Alaska.

Desde el recibidor comprobé que eran cuatro las visitas, dos rubias y una pareja de morenos. Carlisle conversaba con ellos tranquilamente en la sala. En el momento que entré los cinco giraron sus cabezas hacia mí. Al ver sus ojos comprendí que todos eran vegetarianos.

—¡Buo...na… sera! —saludé, insegura.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, cielo! —Esme apareció de no se donde, besó mi frente y me abrazó—. ¿Qué tal su día en el instituto? —preguntó cuando Edward entró detrás de mí y también lo recibió con un beso y un abrazo.

—Bien. Tal parece que "alguien" ha hecho una nueva amiga —respondió, e intercambiamos miradas.

Obviamente se estaba burlando de la travesurita que le jugué a mi compañera de deportes.

—Así es —coincidí con él, para luego agregar—. Mallory y yo somos uña y mugre, como tú y Newton.

Me sostuvo la mirada, pero después de unos pocos segundos, los dos rompimos a reír. Sólo un leve y falso carraspeó nos hizo parar.

Una de las vampiras rubias, una de rizos rojizos me veía con especial interés. Luego pasó sus ojos a Edward y sonrió abiertamente.

—Hola, Tanya —saludó Edward, sin mucha convicción. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me condujo hacia las visitas.

Le vi abrir la boca, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo al momento que el vampiro moreno musitaba sorprendido:

—¡¿Mabel?

¿Mabel? Ese era el nombre de mi madre. ¿Por qué conocía ese nombre? ¿Ese vampiro había conocido a mi madre?...

—¡Eleazar! ¡Carmen! —la voz de Heidi provino de la entrada.

El vampiro apartó su vista de mi para buscar a mi hermana, mientras que la vampira morena seguía mirándome como si fuera algún espejismo, podía sentir confusión, alegría… nostalgia, todo junto.

—¡Heidi, Felix… qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí! —el vampiro de nombre Eleazar avanzó hasta encontrarse con mis hermanos, seguido por su pareja.

Se dieron un abrazo y estrecharon las manos. Yo observaba a Felix y Heidi, saludando y riendo con la visita de los Cullen, pero no podía prestar atención a lo que decían porque podía sentir la mirada de Carmen sobre mí, y eso me incomodaba… ¡incluso más que la mirada inquisitiva de "Tanya"!

—¡Mina! —di un respingo cuando escuché que mi hermana me llamaba—. Ellos son Carmen y Eleazar —avancé y estreché sus manos—, formaban parte de la guardia hace bastante tiempo pero ahora se han unido al aquelarre de Denali: Tanya, Kate y… ¿Dónde está su hermana? —Heidi miraba en todas direcciones mientras yo saludaba a las dos rubias—. ¿Qué pasó con Irina?

Las hermanas se miraron una a otra, cabizbajas. El ambiente se sintió tenso, ambas estaban muy, pero en serio, muy angustiadas.

—¿Y Alice? —preguntó Carlisle rompiendo el silencio.

—Está cerca… —respondió Edward, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—¡Uff! ¡Disculpen la demora! —entró Alice acompañada de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie—. Me di una vuelta por La Push y hablé con Sam. La manada estará alerta por si saben algo de Irina y procurarán no lastimarla.

—¿Procurarán? —espetó Rosalie inconforme.

—Si ella decide atacarlos, no habrá mucho que puedan hacer, excepto defenderse —respondió Jasper con lógica.

Kate y Tanya pusieron caras de horror.

—¡Eso no ayuda, Jasper! —insistió Rosalie golpeando a Jasper en las costillas.

—No es culpa de Jazz —intervino Alice.

—Sólo soy realista —se justificó él mismo.

—¡Niños!

—¡Cálmence!

Pronto la sala se convirtió en un insoportable barullo, todos hablaban a la vez tratando de hacerse entender. Tal parecía que los únicos que nos habíamos quedado fuera de todo ese embrollo éramos Edward y yo. Me volví para verlo. Él observaba la discusión apáticamente.

—_"Sin duda eres el mejor enterado. ¿Quieres explicarme que pasa aquí? Antes que tenga que subirme a una mesa y gritar a lo Tarzán."_

—_"¡Tu serías más un George de la Selva!"_ —dijo pensativo, y lo fulminé.

Me tomó de la mano y nos escurrimos al tercer piso.

Estaba tan intrigada por saber que estaba pasando y tan ansiosa por escapar de ese manicomio, que no tuve tiempo para asimilar el hecho de que estábamos solos en su recámara.

Era fácil ignorar el desastre que se había armado en la sala una vez que usábamos nuestro sistema de comunicación telepático. Cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Edward en mi cabeza, todo lo demás quedaba en segundo —tercer, cuarto, quinto…— plano, él tenía enteramente mi atención.

Me explicó que Irina, la hermana de Tanya y Kate, había desaparecido recientemente y la estaban buscando. Al parecer, Laurent —fugitivo amigo de Victoria— había pasado un tiempo en su aquelarre, y se había hecho "muy cercano" a Irina. Ella estaba decepcionada por su muerte y guardaba rencor contra los quileute —ellos le habían dado caza cuando intentó matar a Bella—. Y ahora sus hermanas temían que estuviera planeando algún tipo de venganza.

En cuanto a Carmen y Eleazar, ellos habían dejado hace tiempo a mi familia. Pero visitaban Volterra "periódicamente" —en lenguaje vampírico serían algunas décadas entre cada visita—, y la última vez que lo hicieron, fue poco antes de que yo naciera, razón por la cual habían conocido a mi madre.

—_"Parece que ya lograron llegar a un acuerdo"_ —dijo Edward después de un rato.

Y efectivamente ya no se oía el relajo que tenían cuando subimos.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y se volvió a verme esperando que lo siguiera. Pero yo era incapaz de levantarme del sofá, no estaba segura de querer enfrentar a Carmen en ese momento. No después de saber que había sido amiga de mi madre.

—_"No creo que pueda verla a la cara y decírselo."_

—_"¿Decirle qué?"_

—_"Que murió, por mi culpa."_

Regresó y volvió a sentarse conmigo. Pasó su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros.

—_"Carmen y Eleazar son buenas personas… lo entenderán"_ —intentó animarme.

Pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba.

—_"Lo sé. Y por eso es más difícil."_

Con su otra mano tomó mi rostro por la barbilla y me obligó a verlo. Me miró fijamente, parecía estar buscando algo en mis ojos. Hubo un extraño brillo en los suyos, como si repentinamente pudiera entenderme, como si supiera exactamente como me sentía.

Sin decir nada me atrajo a sus brazos. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y luché por reprimir los deseos de llorar. Me tomó más de dos minutos reponerme, no quería que me vieran triste.

Respiré profundo y me separé lentamente, dando tiempo para que él mismo me soltara.

—Gracias —musité.

Nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo. Él se adelantó a abrir la puerta y la sostuvo para mí. Mientras avanzábamos por el corredor, volvió a pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros, y… ¡se sentía bien! De hecho me gustaba bastante esa sensación. Su apoyo me hacía sentir fuerte, segura. Era como un extraño vínculo de confianza, como si finalmente fuéramos verdaderos amigos… o algo así. Al menos me sentía lista para aceptar eso.

Al llegar a la planta baja, vi que Demetri se había unido al grupo. La sala estaba prácticamente llena, pero aún así notaron nuestra llegada, ya que todos voltearon a vernos con evidente curiosidad.

—¿Dónde se habían metido? —Felix nos abordó de inmediato, mirando a Edward con disgusto mal disimulado.

—Pues arriba —respondí resaltando la obviedad de la situación.

—¿En su recámara? —me preguntó apuntando a Edward con su índice.

—_"Aquí había mucho ruido y yo no me enteraba de nada. Sólo subimos a hablar. ¡Felix, no armes una escena por favor!"_ —dije mentalmente, mientras Demetri murmuraba algo de lo que no fui capaz de enterarme al estar concentrada en Felix, pero si escuché las risitas de Alice, Rosalie y Emmett.

Lo que haya dicho lo hizo acreedor a un zape por parte de mi hermana.

Carmen se levantó de su lugar y se acercó.

—Eres idéntica a Mabel… excepto en…

—¿Los ojos? —completé, y Carmen sonrió—. Creo los saqué de papá —rápidamente Emmett alzó su cabeza y me miró con escepticismo—. Sus ojos eran grises antes de convertirse. Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo —expliqué.

—Heidi ha dicho que Marcus es tu padre biológico —no me di cuenta a que hora se había acercado Eleazar—. Aún no entiendo como puede ser posible…

—Bueeeno. Yo prefiero saltarme los detalles, pero algo es seguro: no hubo cigüeña.

Emmett, Demetri y… ¿Jasper?, estallaron en carcajadas; mientras que el resto de los presentes intentaba contenerse. Edward también se agitaba a mi costado.

—_¡Fiorella!_ —susurró velozmente en mi oído, y supe lo que significaba: me había pasado de la raya.

—¡Scusi!

—Descuida, Mina. Ahora me queda claro que no sólo heredaste algo de tu padre —dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa—. También tienes el ingenio de Aro.

—Y no olvidemos el temperamento del maestro Caius.

—Sorella, otro per favore.

—¡Con gusto!

¡Paff!

Heidi le dio otro zape a Demetri. Los demas rieron ligeramente mientras éste reclamaba. Sólo Tanya y Kate permanecieron en silencio. Seguían preocupadas por su hermana desaparecida.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Carmen y Eleazar prácticamente me acapararon. Ella parecía feliz de conocerme; y él casi… maravillado, con sólo observarme por unos minutos, supo de mi don defensivo y mi capacidad empática, incluso sabía de mi habilidad telepática antes de que siquiera la usara en él.

—Nunca había conocido a un vampiro o humano con más de un don —dijo mientras conversaba con ellos.

¡Y ahí estaba la clave: yo salí campechana*!

—¡Eso es interesante! —comentó Edward de pronto, sentándose a mi lado y uniéndose a la conversación.

Eleazar sonrió. Miré a Edward aún sin comprender qué era tan interesante. Y como casi siempre, el pareció entenderme.

—Eleazar piensa que la empatía se asemeja un poco al don de Marcus —explicó Edward—. Y aún siendo humana, pudo encontrar en Mabel el potencial para desarrollar un don defensivo… un escudo.

Tenía mucho sentido. De hecho esa había sido la razón principal por la que tío Aro contrató a mamá —era la recepcionista, hasta que ella y papá se conocieron— en el puesto que hoy ocupa Gianna. Los planes de tío Aro cambiaron abruptamente.

Sonreí al recordar la cara de trauma de mi tío cuando me contó su versión de la extraña historia de amor de mis padres. De pequeña solía asombrarme, pero ahora que había conocido a Edward y Bella, ya no me parecía algo tan inverosímil. ¡Menos aún siendo testigo del despertar de ese poderoso lazo entre Leah y Demetri!

Y hablando de Demetri, aprovechamos su presencia, siendo el mejor rastreador de la Guardia Volturi, Heidi y yo lo convencimos de que ayudara buscando a Irina. No fue algo sencillo de conseguir —alegaba que esa no era nuestra encomienda—, pero al caer el sol (o lo que aplique en un lugar tan sombrío como Forks), él y Kate salieron en compañía de Alice y Jasper.

Por otra parte, Tanya se había quedado platicando con los Cullen (Edward incluido). Heidi y Felix conversaban y se ponían al día con Eleazar; mientras que yo pasé la tarde acosando a Carmen con preguntas sobre mamá.

Aunque la había conocido por poco tiempo, se habían hecho buenas amigas. Carmen conocía los planes de tío Aro, por lo que ella esperaba encontrar a mi madre convertida la próxima vez que visitaran Volterra. Si fue una desilusión para ella saber que no había sido posible, yo no me di cuenta.

Perdí la noción del tiempo —¡nada nuevo!— conversando con Carmen. Cuando ella se disculpó para ir unos momentos con Eleazar y mis hermanos, vi que afuera todo era profundamente negro. Un bostezo intentó salir de mi boca, pero discretamente lo reprimí apretando los labios —o para ser más exactos: me lo tragué—.

Alguien se acercó y me tocó los hombros…

—Deberías ir a dormir —era Edward susurrando en mi nuca.

¡Y yo que creí que había sido discreta!

—_"Nada se te escapa, ¿cierto?"_ —dije pretendiendo ignorar el estremecimiento que me provocaba sentirlo tan cerca—. Non ho sono (No tengo sueño) —mentí.

Se movió frente a mí poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a mi altura —yo estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor—, y me vio a los ojos.

—Non Molto (No mucho) —corregí. Pero seguía sin convencerlo—. ¡Per favore! —susurré haciendo un mohín.

Miré hacia mi hermana y Felix, quienes conversaban muy entretenidos con Eleazar y Carmen. No quería ser yo quien interrumpiera el reencuentro de los viejos amigos.

—_"Yo puedo acompañarte para que ellos se queden."_

…

Me demoré en reaccionar. Estaba petrificada de la impresión. ¡Edward se estaba ofreciendo a hacerme compañía esa noche!... No parecía algo lógico.

Volví mi rostro lentamente hasta encontrarme con el suyo. Lo observé detenidamente. Una ola de… lujuria, me azotó, y el rostro de Edward se deformó en una mueca de molestia que sólo duró una milésima de segundo. De no haberlo estado viendo de cerca y tan concentrada, no me habría dado cuenta.

Busque el origen de tan abrumadora emoción, y encontré a Tanya contemplando a Edward mientras hablaba con Rosalie en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Sonreí… o eso pretendí. Porque, para ser sincera, no me hacía mucha gracia que digamos.

—_"¿Me usas de escape porque Tanya te acosa con sus pensamientos?"_

Dejó su posición de cuclillas y se levantó. Tuve que verlo hacia arriba. De nuevo tenía esa expresión con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Igual a cuando llegábamos del instituto. ¡Ahora entendía esa reacción! Él ya se esperaba algo así en cuanto supo que estaban aquí.

—¡Con su permiso! —me levanté.

—¿Sí, Mina? ¿Tienes sueño, querida?

—De hecho sí, Esme —dije frotándome los ojos con cansancio.

Alcancé a escuchar a Heidi que empezaba a despedirse.

—Hermana, no te preocupes. Tú y Felix pueden quedarse. Estaremos bien… ¿Verdad? —me volví hacia Edward.

Los ojos de Tanya se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando él asintió con una media sonrisa.

—_"¡Gracias!"_

—_"No hay por qué. Además tú me has ayudado con Cauldwell."_

Sonreímos con complicidad. Pero repentinamente él guió su mirada a Felix. Mi hermano lo veía fijamente. Lo que sea que estuviera pensando, con mi visión periférica vi que Edward asentía.

—¡Buona notte! —nos despedimos de todos.

Acabábamos de salir de la gran casa cuando escuché a Tanya preguntando por qué Edward iba conmigo. Me pareció que él refunfuñaba entre dientes, y entendí por qué cuando la voz de Emmett respondió alegremente:

—Porque Mina no puede dormir sin "Rabito".

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a amordazar al oso, pero Edward me atrapó por la cintura y echó a correr por el bosque.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—_"¿Desde cuándo?"_

—_"¿Desde cuándo, qué?"_

—_"¿Desde cuándo te acosa Tanya?"_

—_"No hablaré de eso."_

—¡Ahahaa!... ¡Acabas de admitir que lo hace!

—¡Ya duérmete, Fiorella!

—¡Vamos, "Anthony"! Sólo es una preguntita.

Desde que llegamos nos habíamos separado. Él se quedó en la sala, mientras que yo me encerré en el cuarto. Después de tomar mi rápida ducha me metí a la cama, pero el agua me había espantado un poco el sueño. Así que, en lo que volvía, decidí molestarlo un poco para pasar el rato.

—_"¿Y qué quería Felix?"_ —cambié mi pregunta cuando no respondió la otra.

Tardó un poco en responder…

—_"Nada raro. Si te pongo una mano encima, me decapita."_

—_"No imagino con qué, porque no creo que quiera poner sus dientes en tu cuello. Sería poco masculino… ¿no crees?"_

Edward río suavemente.

—_"Sólo está cuidándote."_

—_"¡Claaaro! ¡Y ahora es que se le ocurre! ¡¿Cómo es que nunca me defendió de Demetri?"_ —renegué.

—_"A él nunca lo vio como un peligro."_

¿Peligro?... ¿Qué diferencia podía haber… ignorando el "encanto" de mi sangre?

Como fuera, por mi propia salud mental, lo mejor sería dejar de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Cerré los ojos y traté de contar ovejitas.

—_"¿Desde cuándo?"_

Abrí los ojos desconcertada por la pregunta.

—_"¿Desde cuando, qué?"_

¡Dejabú! Habíamos vuelto al principio, sólo que ahora era él quien preguntaba.

—_"Demetri. ¿Cuándo empezó a 'acosarte'?"_

Pude haber respondido como él con un simple "no hablaré de eso"… pero yo no sería tan cobarde.

—_"Creo que desde que dejé de crecer."_

—_"Eso sería… ¡a los siete años!"_ —sonaba escandalizado.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso —de hecho, rara vez me detengo a pensar en algo—. Pero cuando lo dijo, no pude evitar notar que tenía razón.

—_"Eh… sí. ¡Gracias por las pesadillas!"_

Lo escuché reír al otro lado de la gruesa pared.

—_"¡Pobrecita!... ¿Te leo un cuento para que lo olvides?"_ —dijo con burla.

—_"¿De horror? No, gracias."_

El sonido del pestillo me hizo sacar la cabeza de debajo de las mantas, me senté de un salto cuando una brisilla me descubrió los pies.

—Dije que no. ¿Qué haces aq…?

Me tapó la boca con su mano. Estaba hincado en el suelo junto a mi cama, con la vista fija en la puerta.

—_"Creo que Tanya viene en camino"_ —dijo y me soltó.

—_"¿Crees?"_ —arquee una ceja, incrédula.

—_"Con tu voz en mi cabeza me es difícil escuchar lo demás."_

—_"¿Y por eso tratas de ver a través de los muros? Que yo sepa no eres Clark Kent."_

Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, solicitando silencio.

Arrugué el ceño, molesta. Y rodando los ojos sólo gesticulé un sarcástico: "¡Perdóname la vida!" Esperé algunos segundos observando su rostro en espera de alguna reacción, hasta que finalmente la vi: su mandíbula se tensó.

—_"Viene."_

—_"¡Porque no le dices de una buena vez que no te interesa y ya!"_ —sugerí encogiéndome de hombros. Empezaba a darme sueño y bostecé.

—_"Ya lo hice hace tiempo."_

—_"Mmm… ¡recuérdaselo!"_ —volví a acostarme y me tapé hasta arriba.

—_"No lo ha olvidado."_

—_"¿Entonces que chigados quiere?"_ —aventé las mantas desesperada haciendo una pataleta.

Por cierto, este es buen momento para confesar que somnolienta, soy algo volátil. Y el hecho de que el impedimento para dormir fuera una vampiresa obsesionada con Edward, no lo mejoraba.

Él se movió rápidamente levantando el desorden que yo había hecho y volvió a cubrirme, evitando mirar más de lo necesario. Se notaba que le ponía nervioso verme en camisón. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, me gustaba ponerlo nervioso.

¿Cuándo me volví tan perversa?

—_"Conozco esa sonrisa, tienes un plan."_

—_"Eh… sí. Un plan__"_ —mentí. Ahora debía pensar en uno.

—_"Y bien. ¿Cuál es?"_ —quiso saber desesperado.

—_"Dormir."_

—_"¡Fiorella!"_ —suplicó cuando vio que me acomodaba para dormir.

—_"Dile que tengo el sueño ligero y no quieres despertarme. Tendrá que irse."_

—_"Sí, claro. Tan ligero como una piedr…"_

—_"¡Bueno, ya! ¡Entra!__"_ —ordené alzando las mantas y haciéndole un espacio.

No reaccionó, así que tiré de su brazo y lo tumbé en la cama. Antes de que pudiera decir algo lo aprisioné abrazándome a su torso —como si fuera mi "Rabito"—, igual que en aquél vergonzoso despertar en el campamento. Habría sido más sencillo pretender serenidad e indiferencia si los redobles histéricos de mi corazón no me ensordecieran.

—¡Edward! —insólitamente pude escuchar el susurro mezclado con mis latidos.

Tomé aire y traté de acompasar mi respiración, como si estuviera profundamente dormida.

—¡¿Tanya? —Edward sonaba sorprendido—. No te oí venir.

¡Qué buen actor! Los pasos de Tanya se acercaron.

—Eso es algo difícil de creer.

Contuve el aliento para no reír.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hoy no pude platicar contigo… —se interrumpió.

—_"¡Uy!¡ Aquí es cuando el acoso se tipifica!"_

—_"¡Fio__rella!"_ —me retó.

—¿Qué haces… ahí? —la voz de Tanya sonaba muy cerca.

—Le gusta abrazar mientras duerme —respondió tranquilamente— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —le clavé las uñas en la espalda. ¡Primero abrazo a un puerco espín!

—¡Paso!

Sentí el colchón hundirse a mis pies.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Sí —volvió a hablar él. Probablemente respondiendo a una pregunta mental. Se hizo otro silencio—. Hace tiempo aclaramos este punto. Nada ha cambiado.

—Bien. Pero no me culpes por intentarlo —dijo ella resignada con una risita nerviosa—. Cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo te volviste niñera de la "princesita Volturi"?

¡Princesita Volturi! ¡Se mofaba de mí la muy desgraciada! Y por si fuera poco, a él le parecía gracioso —se agitó y rió muy quedito—.

—Tanya, que no te escuche, por favor… podría subírsele a la cabeza —bromeó—. Y no soy su niñera.

—¿Entonces es tu "clavo"? —soltó ella rápidamente.

—_"¿Clavo?"_ —cuestioné a Edward.

—_"Se refiere al dicho de 'un clavo saca otro clavo'."_

—_"Eso sólo sería físicamente posible si la madera fuera delgada o el clavo muy largo, y el segundo clavo se introdujera en sentido opuesto con mucha exactitud._ _¡Además yo no soy ni clavo, ni grapa, ni ningún material de carpintería!"_

Edward soltó una carcajada. Me removí incómoda.

—¡Ed…ward... cállate! —musité con voz modorra simulando estar dormida y enredé una pierna en su cadera.

Dejó de reír y me acarició la cabeza.

—Si estoy equivocada solo dilo, no tienes que burlarte así de mí —se quejó Tanya, avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Pero también me ofende que pienses eso de mí. Yo no utilizaría a Mina, ni a nadie de esa forma —hubo otro largo silencio y continuó—. No quiero ser grosero, pero no tengo porque responder. Esto es solo entre ella y yo —dijo en un susurro, acariciando mi mejilla—. Y ahora, tengo que pedirte silencio. No quiero despertarla.

—¡Descuida —la voz de Tanya sonaba forzada—, ya lo entendí!

El colchón volvió a levantarse y escuché el "clic" de la puerta al cerrarse.

Me sentí triste, desilusionada, abatida, como si tuviera un enorme hueco en el pecho.

—¡En verdad te quiere! —murmuré con dificultad, más dormida que despierta.

* * *

***Campechana**: (o campechano), esta palabra se usa comúnmente para decir que se combinan varias cosas. (Por ejemplo: cuando pones carne asada y tripa en un mismo taco, lo llamas campechano).

_¡Okay!... Eso es to...eso es to...eso es tooodo por ahora. ¡Cuídense mucho, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Besos, Ninie._


	27. El secreto de Alec

_¡Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo, espero que el capítulo anterior haya sido de su agrado. **Anfitrite**, ¡muchas gracias por tu review y los comentarios! Y ya sabe, ¡cuideseme mucho! ¿Oki? **Maryroxy**, ¡gracias por el review!... por cierto, acabo de leer tu historia: "Un Minuto De Alegría", me gustó mucho, realmente me llegó... antes de darme cuenta, se me escaparon las lagrimas, y mira que es muy dificil hacerme llorar. Espero escribas más historias._

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

**Capítulo 27:**** El secreto de Alec.**

Desperté, quizás no con los mejores ánimos, pero sí mucho más descansada que la mañana anterior.

Después de tomar una ducha rápida, salí y me vestí con lo que Heidi me dejó —como siempre— sobre la cama. Ella llegó poco después y me hizo sentar frente al tocador.

No hablamos mucho mientras me peinaba. En realidad yo sólo me dediqué a escuchar. Parecía estar de muy buen humor. Además traía la buena noticia de que Demetri y los demás habían regresado, e Irina venía con ellos.

Mi hermana había vuelto sola esa mañana. Me dijo que Esme no le había permitido a Felix dejar la mansión, porque ella misma quería preparar el desayuno. Así que Heidi sólo había ido por mí.

Finalmente me colocó un par de horquillas en forma de flor con diamantitos, a cada lado sujetando algunos mechones, y terminó.

No era precisamente lo que esperaba. Por lo general cuando ella me peinaba le gustaba improvisar y ser creativa —a veces en exceso— ya fuera haciéndome moños, coletas o trenzas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tras ver que no reaccioné.

—Son nuevas —miré las florecitas un poco por arriba de mis orejas, me recordaban un poco al personaje de Orihime en Bleach.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

—¡Lo sé! Ayer fui con Rose a ese nuevo centro comercial, y me enamoré de ellas. ¡Pensé que eran perfectas para ti! ¿A que sí?

—¡Sí, me gustan mucho!... ¡Gracias! Aunque creí que me harías un moño o una trenza… no sé.

—¡¿Estas loca? —chilló y casi me subo al tocador, de la sorpresa—. El corte acentuó las ondas de tu cabello. ¡Tienes que presumirlas!

—¿A quién?

—No importa. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Me apremió para salir. Pero al levantarme noté otro detalle poco común.

—Dime una cosa, Heidi —ella me vio, atenta, y continué—. Esta telita en mi cadera, ¿pretende ser una minifalda o un cinturón?

—Yo la llamaría micro-falda —opinó Edward desde la sala.

—"Es" —puso mucho énfasis— una minifalda… ¡y deja de espiar! —dijo al aire, ofendida—. No te daña usar una de vez en cuando —se volvió a dirigir a mí.

No me dañaba para nada, pero me conozco demasiado bien y sé que no soy el tipo de chica que usa minifalda, simplemente porque soy demasiado… descuidada.

—¿Y si me inclino demasiado al entrar al auto?

—Ten cuidado con eso.

—¿Y si se me cae algo y tengo que agacharme?

—¡Que lo levante Edward por tí!

—¿Y si tengo que correr?

—No lo hagas.

—¿Y si tengo que trepar a un árbol?

—¡¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Nunca se sabe —me encogí de hombros.

—Hermanita. Sé que es algo difícil, pero… ¡por una vez en la vida ¿podrías comportarte como una dama?

—¡No es difícil…!

—Es practicamente imposible —me interrumpió Edward, con burla.

Gruñí, molesta. Heidi me miró haciendo un puchero y uniendo sus palmas en señal de súplica.

—Por mí. ¿Sí?

La orgullosa y vanidosa Heidi rara vez recurría a métodos tan degradantes. Por alguna razón estaba actuando de esa manera, ese día parecía significar algo importante para ella. Ya no tuve el corazón para negarle tan simple petición… ¡Y tenía que hacer que Edward se tragara sus palabras! ¡Muajajajajaa!

Le sonreí. Tomé mi mochila y echándomela al hombro batí mi cabello como en comercial de shampoo. Salimos juntas de la recámara.

—Dijo que actuaras como dama, no como top model —se burló Edward de cómo me contoneaba.

Resoplé y rodé los ojos.

—Veo que ya fuiste a cambiarte —comenté, pasando junto a él, e ignorando como me barría de arriba abajo, saqué mi móvil y lo encendí (había olvidado que lo apagué el día anterior).

—No… —dijo un tanto distraído.

—Alice le envió el cambio conmigo —completó mi hermana, tomando la delantera.

¡Así que se había quedado ahí toda la noche! Sorprendida solo musité un débil "¡Oh!", y la seguí.

Edward fue el ultimo en salir, pero pronto nos dio alcance en el bosque.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Habíamos llegado con el tiempo suficiente para despedir a Carlisle antes de que saliera a su trabajo. Y al entrar saludé a todos los demás como cada mañana.

Las presentaciones fueron más sencillas de lo que esperaba. Irina hablaba realmente poco, lo único que me tenía incómoda era que parecía seguir molesta por que sus hermanas hubieran ido por ella. Me aterraba un poco el imaginar que era como tener en las manos una bomba de tiempo —o una granada sin seguro, ¡vaya!—… aunque siendo racionales: ninguna de esas cosas nos dañaría tanto como una vampira furiosa hambrienta de venganza. Victoria era el mejor ejemplo.

En fin. Como Esme sabía que teníamos que llegar a tiempo al instituto, me arrastró a la cocina casi inmediatamente después de presentarme con la tercera hermana —hablo de Irina, porsupuesto—.

Edward, Heidi, Emmett, Eleazar y... "Tanya" nos siguieron. El primero porque yo era su escudo anti-Tanya; la segunda porque ese día no parecía querer despegarse de mí; el tercero porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento; el cuarto por curiosidad… creo; y la última… ¡obvio, por acosadora! El caso es que la cocina se llenó de espectadores. ¡Como que no todos los días veían a un humano —o algo así— comiendo!

Entre el magnífico aquelarre que se encontraba reunido esa mañana, él único rostro que no había visto era el de mi "querido" compañero ex acosador.

—¿Y Demetri? —pregunté mientras desayunaba.

—Por ahí —respondió mi hermana haciendo un ademán a ningún lugar en particular—. Fue a ver a su… novia —dudó al decir la ultima palabra.

—Leah debería estar descansando —opinó Edward.

—Sí —coincidí—. A Sam no le va a gustar que Demetri le quite tanto tiempo. Si de por sí no lo traga —reí al recordar cuando el lobo negro me alentó a que le diera aquella paliza en el entrenamiento.

—¡Bah! Sam puede decir misa.

Di un respingo cuando escuché esa voz. Ni siquiera me di cuenta a que hora llegó Seth —esto de la sordera empezaba a preocuparme—. Tanya y Eleazar se alejaron un poco al lado opuesto de la cocina.

Por fortuna, Seth los ignoró.

—Tenemos el permiso de Jacob —agregó acercándose.

—¿También tú? —pregunta idiota, me salté el plural "tenemos".

—Como si en nuestra posición fuéramos a tener mucha acción —asintió aburrido.

—¡Buen punto! —concordé.

—Pero… ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? —cuestionó Emmett, bastante casual, ignorando también la exaltación de sus primos de Alaska.

—¡Naaaa! —respondió quitado de pena.

—Tienen excursión al bosque —explicó Edward, y Seth asintió.

—No voy a aburrirme más explorando un lugar que ya conozco como a la palma de mi mano —se llevó la mano al frente—… ¡Ey! ¡¿Cuándo apareció eso?

Desde su lugar, Esme ladeó la cabeza en su dirección y arrugó un poco la nariz, apenas sonriendo repentinamente divertida respondió:

—Cuando pisaste en mis hortensias, cariño. Acabo de abonarlas.

—¡IUUUGH! ¡Popó de vaca! —exclamé entre carcajadas, junto con Emmett.

Tanya también rió, contra su voluntad. Mientras que el rostro de Seth se encendió y se miraba la palma con asco.

—¡Lávate bien las manos y ven a desayunar! —demandó Esme en su usual tono autoritariamente maternal.

Por supuesto, la obedeció al instante.

De pronto toda la atención estaba en mi amigo. Incluso ahora Eleazar se mostraba más interesado en saber más sobre los metamorfos que sobre los semi-vampiros. Ahora podía terminar de desayunar sin sentirme observada.

—¿Dormiste bien, Mina? —preguntó Tanya repentinamente, sentándose a mi lado.

Me volví y la miré. Era fácil reconocer esa sonrisa, fuera en el rostro que fuera, no dejaba de ser hipócrita.

—Claro. Como un bebé —respondí, devolviendo su sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Espero que no te moleste, pero anoche me di una vuelta por la cabaña.

—Para nada. No estaba roncando… ¿o sí? ¡Moriría de la vergüenza! —exageré llevándome las manos a la cara y negando frenéticamente.

—No. Pero estabas abrazando a Edward cual si fuera un peluche —dijo mordaz con una risita notablemente fingida.

Los presentes no fueron nada discretos al quedarse en completo silencio y escuchar.

—¡Ah!… ¿En serio? —me hice la sorprendida—. ¿Cómo?... ¿Así? —jalé a Edward y me abracé a él, quien no opuso resistencia alguna, por el contrario, me devolvió el abrazo. Tanya asintió sin muchas ganas. Lo solté—. Entonces estamos a mano —dije despreocupada, mirando a Edward como si fuera lo más natural—. La mayoría de las veces, el peluche soy yo.

—Una de cal por las que van de arena —citó Esme, sonriente.

Ambos —Edward y yo— reímos, lo que no pareció agradarle mucho a "ricitos de fresa".

En cuanto terminé el desayuno, Edward estuvo a punto de levantarme de la silla como de costumbre. Pero al ver lo corto de mi falda se retractó. No pude aguantarme las ganas de reír.

—"_Hoy tendrás que tratarme como a una dama"_ —me mofé mientras salía de la casa por mi propio pie.

—"_Y todo por la absurda rivalidad de Kate y Heidi por ver quien tiene la hermana más sexy"_ —se quejó abriéndome la puerta del auto, y reí con más ganas.

¡Así que era eso! Ya me parecía que Heidi actuaba especialmente extraña ese día.

—¿Puedo saber que es tan gracioso? —Alice ya estaba en el asiento trasero.

Edward rodeó el auto y abordó rápidamente. Lo arrancó y pronto estuvimos lejos de la casa. En el camino al instituto la pusimos al tanto.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

El resto de la mañana, en el instituto, resultó ser uno de los más agradables que había disfrutado durante mi estancia en Forks; con una Alice hiperactiva bailoteando de aquí para allá, una Bella tropezando con sus propios pies cada dos por tres, y un Edward bastante… paranoico —a falta de una mejor definición— que no dejaba de ver sobre su hombro y volver la cabeza a todos lados. Incluso consideré el empezar a buscar un exorcista —¿se anunciarán en la sección amarilla?—, sin embargo, decidí esperar a que disparara sopa de guisantes por la boca... ¡no sucedió! Pero a la hora del almuerzo, descubrí el origen de su paranoia: yo.

Acabábamos de tomar asiento en la cafetería, y comenzaba el ritual de cada día: un poco de charla con nuestros amigos quileute, comentarios sobre las clases, un poco molestando a Quill y otro poco a Embry, algunas críticas sanas a la empalagosa parejita de nuestra mesa —Bellie y Jake—, algunos refunfuños de Alice quejándose de no poder ver el futuro en nuestra presencia, Edward zampándome un cuernito —de pan— entero en la boca… bueno, eso era nuevo. Aunque no distaba de nuestro trato regular.

En fin. Mis dudas se despejaron cuando cierto compañero de trigonometría pasó junto a nuestra mesa. Ya en ocasiones anteriores había sorprendido a Edward fulminándole directamente, estaba más que claro que no lo tragaba, aunque no decía por qué.

Lo extraordinariamente inesperado, sucedió cuando ese chico pasaba justo por mi lado, cargando una pila de libros, y éstos se le cayeron.

La escena resultó bastante rara, la viera por donde la viera.

Fue rara porque en la torre se encontraban algunos textos repetidos —¿para que quería el mismo libro cinco veces?—.

Fue rara porque ese chico tenía fama de todo menos de nerd.

Y fue rara porque Edward —quien, llegué a creer, lo aborrecía— se acercó rápidamente y le ayudó a recogerlos.

—¡Que caballero, Edward! Sabía que tarde o temprano tus verdaderos sentimientos por Arson saldrían a la superficie —me burlé cuando el muchacho se había ido.

Y como cada vez que lo molestaba, Jacob me hizo la dupla con sus carcajadas.

—¡Mira que no lo he hecho por gusto! —se defendió Edward irritado—. ¡Ese cab…bezón —rectificó rápidamente—, sólo quería apreciar el panorama! —con la vista apuntó hacia abajo.

Seguí su ejemplo, y al ver hacia abajo vi mis muslos casi completamente expuestos por la "micro-falda". Me dio un poco de vergüenza y discretamente le di unos jaloncitos a la prenda para cubrir tanto como fuera posible —que no fue mucho—.

—¡Debiste decirme! —le reclamé, enojada—. Habría sido todo un placer patearlo en medio de los…

—¡FIORELLA!

—¡Ojos, Edward! ¡Los ojos! —aclaré, divertida al verlo escandalizado.

Alice y los chicos se partían a carcajadas. Bella también reía pero con discreción.

—¡Mina, eres única!

—Sí —Edward coincidió con Bella, despeinándose más el cabello—. La "única" capaz de provocarme jaqueca —puntualizó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¡Aww! ¡No tenía idea! —dije con vocecita empalagosa, acariciándole el cabello. Hice un pucherito—. ¿Me perdonas?

Me miró y trató de ahogar una carcajada.

—A estos ya les gustó dar espectáculo —comentó Embry.

—¡E…! —iba a quejarme pero un plátano selló mi voz—. ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! —chillé a Edward después de masticar y tragar—. ¡Un día vas a hacer que me atragante!

Los muchachos reían divertidos, sin proponérnoslo, terminamos convirtiéndonos en el entretenimiento de nuestros compañeros.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Quien haya dicho alguna vez que siente "mezcla de sentimientos", dudo mucho que haya tenido la misma perspectiva que yo. Y es que no es nada sencillo sentarte y convivir tranquilamente en una casa llena de personas —o, mejor sea dicho: vampiros— cada una pensando y sintiendo de manera distinta a las otras.

Vale. Tal vez Jasper si ha estado en mis zapatos —¿o soy yo quien está en los suyos?... ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?—, pero al menos él tiene la ventaja de poder manipular esas emociones si lo desea, en cambio yo, ¡tengo que aguantarme!

En algún punto de mi estancia con los Cullen debí acostumbrarme al optimismo perenne de Emmett ante cualquier situación; la frivolidad de Rosalie maravillándose al captar su propio reflejo en alguna superficie lustrosa; la curiosidad de Carlisle cada vez que se tocaba el tema de mi naturaleza híbrida; la frustración de Alice al ser bloqueado su don con mi presencia; la felicidad desmesurada de Esme cuando contemplaba la unidad de su familia; la paciencia de Jasper manejando el ambiente pluri-emocional de los presentes; hasta me había acostumbrado a la bipolaridad de Edward.

Pero ahora, también debía pretender ignorar el nerviosismo de Seth al sentirse estudiado por Eleazar; la fascinación de éste mientras analizaba al primero; la pena de Carmen al no poder evitar que su esposo se mostrara tan interesado en el muchacho; los celos de Tanya —no hace falta explicar por qué—; la angustia de Kate por la actitud inconforme de su hermana pródiga; y la ira reprimida de la misma Irina.

De todo este catálogo, tengo que admitir que quien más me inquietaba era ésta última.

—_"Edward."_

—_"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Mina?"_

—_"¿Cuántos segundos calculas que tenemos antes de que el reactor explote?"_ —pregunté sin apartar mi mirada de Irina.

Ella no se daba cuenta de que la observaba, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Seth "con odio jarocho".

—_"No puede evitar sentir cierta aversión, pero no atentará contra él."_

A pesar de la confianza en la voz de Edward —voz mental, ¡obvio!—, no podía dejar de preocuparme.

¡A saber en qué estuvo, pero repentinamente tuve una ideota! Saqué mi móvil, escribí rápidamente un mensaje de texto y lo envié.

Diez minutos después mi móvil timbró con la respuesta.

"Revisa tu e-mail."

En respuesta escribí un: ¡Gracias, "Juanita"! Y con mi mente pedí permiso a Carlisle para usar su computador e impresora. El me asintió en silencio con una sonrisa, sin abandonar su conversación con Eleazar. Me dirigí a su estudio mientras los demás estaban distraídos en otros asuntos. Creo que el único que se dio cuenta fue Edward, pero le supliqué mentalmente que permaneciera cerca de Seth, y lo hizo.

Abrí mi correo electrónico y fácilmente encontré el archivo que estaba buscando —estaba hasta arriba en la larga lista de correos pendientes de leer—. Encendí la impresora y el documento empezaba a imprimirse, cuando mi móvil volvió a sonar con el tono que menos me esperaba escuchar: la musiquita de los "X Files".

—¡Ciao, Alec! ¡Qué sorpresa…!

—_¿Mina, se puede saber qué estás tramando?_ —soltó precipitadamente, susurrando muy despacito como si hablara en secreto.

—¡También me da gusto escucharte, por cierto! —dije sarcástica.

—_¿Para qué le pediste esa información a Gianna? La sorprendí escaneando uno de los expedientes para tí._

—¿Y? Estoy autorizada para consultar nuestro propio acervo.

—_¿Para qué necesitas ese expediente?_

—Tengo mis razones, y NO tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti —me enojé.

Ni un "¡Hola, Mina! ¿Cómo has estado?", o "Gusto en saludarte"… no, sólo ataca, ataca, ataca. ¡Sólo su hermana lo aguanta! Y a veces creo que ni ella.

—_Vale. A mí no. ¿Pero qué tal a los maestros?_ —intentaba amedrentarme.

No lo dejaría.

—Dudo que ellos se dieran a la tarea de buscar y escanear el documento —y mejor que no lo hicieran o el tío Aro, con su aptitud en el manejo de todo lo que es tecnología, habría fundido el escáner, la computadora, y chance hasta tumbaba la red—, se lo pedirían a "Juanita". Así que opté por saltarme toda la burocracia e ir directamente con ella. ¿Eso es delito?

Una aclaración: "Juanita" es como llamo de cariño a Gianna.

—_No_ —suspiró—. _¡Pero no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas! ¿Capici?... Cuando vi a Gianna escurrirse en los archivos y mandar esa información, pensé que estabas tramando algo peligroso._

—¡Aww! ¡Aún te preocupas por mí! —dije haciendo una vocecita en extremo melosa.

—_¡Claro, tonta!_

—¡Awww! ¡Y me has llamado tonta! ¡Qué tierno!

—_¡A ti sí que te ha afectado el aire de Forks!_

—¡La verdad sí! Un poquitín —reí—. Y… ¿de casualidad está papá por ahí?

—_No. Me escondí. Te estoy llamando desde las mazmorras._

—¡Acogedor! —ironicé—. Sólo he hablado con él una vez desde que estoy acá. ¿Por qué no me llama? O ya tan siquiera que me mande un SMS. Yo creía que el tío Aro era el único peleado con la tecnología.

Alec rió al otro lado de la línea.

—_No creo que sea ese el problema_ —sonó repentinamente serio—. _Lo que pasa es que hablar contigo a larga distancia lo pone en verdad muy triste y siente deseos de llorar._

—Alec, los vampiros no lloran.

—_¡Ajá! ¿Entiendes el problema?_ —empezó a reír.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pedazo de…! —me distraje cuando vi que el documento había terminado de imprimirse—. Luego hablamos, tengo algo que hacer.

Colgué. Tomé todas las hojas, las apilé ordenadamente y bajé a encontrarme con los demás.

—Irina. Necesito mostrarte algo.

Los presentes voltearon a verme con caras de confusión.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Valió la pena. Después de que Irina revisara por sí misma el historial "delictivo" de Laurent, fue menos pesado convencerla de que éste no era tan inocente como había pretendido mostrarse con ella y sus hermanas. Una cosa era que hubiese decidido cambiar para quedarse al lado de Irina. Pero otra muy distinta era que lo hubiera botado todo para acudir en auxilio de su ex compañera nómada —Victoria—, rastrear a una humana por venganza —ajena— y casi merendársela.

La forma de vida que había elegido, previa a su estancia en Alaska, había dejado una huella demasiado grande como para borrarla de la noche a la mañana. No le sería sencillo renunciar a sus viejos hábitos… menos aún si ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo suficiente para intentarlo.

De haberlo hecho no dudo que lo consiguiera. Jasper era un buen ejemplo de lo que se puede lograr con algo de voluntad… y Carlisle, claro —pero él nunca había probado la sangre humana así que no era lo mismo—, en este caso el mejor ejemplo era Jazz.

Por fin pude respirar tranquila cuando la ira de la vampiresa fue sustituida por comprensión y aceptación. Obviamente, esperar que viera a Seth como un amigo —como lo hacían los Cullen, mis hermanos y yo… excepto Demetri que, carente de toda pena, lo llamaba "cuñado"—, era pedir demasiado. Pero al menos se estaba esforzando en ser lo suficientemente tolerante.

El jueves estaba por terminar, y eso nos acercaba cada vez más al trágico evento. Los visitantes de Denali se marcharon esa misma tarde. A pesar de que ofrecieron quedarse y ayudar en la emboscada a Victoria, tanto Carlisle como mis hermanos y yo, estuvimos de acuerdo en que era preferible no involucrar a más inocentes —además, ya todos habían notado la extraña vibra entre Tanya y yo—. De haber sido posible, yo hubiera preferido llamar refuerzos y dejar a la manada, Carlisle y su familia fuera de todo, pero ya estaban demasiado involucrados, y la seguridad de Bella era lo más importante ahora —misma que no se lograría si mis tíos se enteraban inoportunamente de que ella conocía "el secreto"—.

Escoltamos a Tanya y su familia hasta el auto —me costó horrores discimular mi felicidad, en cambio, Edward no tuvo reparo en mostrarse aliviado—. Acababan de marcharse y aún estábamos en el jardín, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar nuevamente con esa melodía tan particular.

—¿Llamada de Mulder y Scully? —preguntó Emmett, sonriente mientra caminábamos de vuelta a la sala.

—Casi —dije encogiendo los hombros. Saqué el móvil y contesté—. ¡Imbécil!

Emmett tropezó y casi tumba el valiosísimo jarrón chino de Esme.

—_¿Eh? ¡Si no he dicho nada! _—se quejó Alec, contrariado.

—Sólo retomaba el tema donde nos quedamos —respondí satisfecha mientras regresaba al interior de la casa, detrás de los demás.

—_No perdonas una, ¿verdad? _—dijo con rencor—_..._ _Pero no te hablaba para eso._

—¿Entonces? —cuestioné, impaciente dejándome caer en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Emmett se llevó a Felix frente al televisor y lo encendió con el remoto buscando el canal de deportes. Carlisle, Esme y Jasper subieron a sus respectivos estudios. Alice tomó asiento en la sala, pero en un sofá apartada dos metros de mí —lo necesario para que no la cegara mi presencia—, y Edward se dispuso a tocar su piano ambientando un poco la residencia.

Rosalie y Heidi se perdieron escaleras arriba, dijeron algo relativo a un "nuevo proyecto" del que no alcancé a enterarme porque Alec volvió a hablar.

—_¿Tú le dijiste a Sulpicia 'mi secreto'?_

—Claro que no —me ofendí.

—_Pero tú fuiste la única que me vio 'hacerlo' en el baño de la recepción._

La melodía de fondo desafinó desastrosamente. Alcé el rostro y miré a Edward sentado de espaldas, congelado y con los dedos engarrotados aplastando las teclas.

—¡¿Y crees que yo sería capaz de ir cantando esas leperadas por ahí? —dije distraída sin quitar la vista de Edward. Me intrigaba.

—_Eh… tienes razón. ¡Discúlpame! Tal vez fue papá. ¡Voy a preguntarle!_

—¡Okirori! ¡Bien pensado!

—_¡Arrivederci!_

—¡Sayonara!

—_¿Por qué siempre tienes que darme la contra?_

—Porque quiero. Y ya. ¡Bye! —colgué y solté una carcajada.

Edward seguía petrificado aunque el piano tenía rato que había dejado de escucharse.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en el baño?

Voltee a ver a Alice, quien había formulado la pregunta. Emmett y Felix dejaron su lugar y se acercaron prestando mucha atención. Edward medio se desentumió y giró sentado sobre el banquillo. Los cuatro me miraban esperando la respuesta. Una respuesta que no les podía dar.

—Lo siento. No puedo. Es demasiado fuerte hasta para mi léxico —dije apenada.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos. Y me picó la curiosidad.

—Edward, ¿Qué tienes?

No reaccionó.

—Mina. ¿Qué hizo Alec? —insistió Felix con dureza y una expresión casi tan traumatizada como la de Edward.

Emmett no hablaba, pero se mordía las uñas —o eso me pareció—. Mientras que Alice me veía contrariada, parpadeando dos veces cada cinco segundos, como una especie de tic nervioso.

De cualquier forma Sulpicia ya se había enterado y Alec no escaparía de un castigo excelso. Pero aún así, no me atrevía a pronunciar aquellas palabras que, por travesura, Alec había escrito con un marcador en el baño de la recepción: "Puto el que lo lea".

Y hasta entonces caí en la cuenta…

—¡¿SOY UNA PUTA?

¡PRAAAAAM! El piano proporcionó un efecto —accidentalmente— dramático a mi nada prudente exclamación, cuando Edward recargó el antebrazo para no irse de espaldas.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio —omitiendo el decrescendo del piano—, yo seguía aturdida ante la revelación, ¿Cómo pude caer en la absurda broma de Alec?; los demás se habían quedado mudos y aún más confundidos que al principio.

Repentinamente una risa escandalosa —que increíblemente no pertenecía a Emmett—, me devolvió a la realidad. Edward estaba prácticamente revolcándose en el suelo, no supe en qué momento había ido a parar ahí, pero estaba que se desarmaba a carcajadas. Y ahora todos —incluyendo a los ausentes que bajaron al escuchar mi grito— lo miraban a él, incrédulos.

—¡A MÍ NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO! —chillé completamente roja de vergüenza.

—¡Caí… caí… caíste… caíste en la… broma… de Alec! —consiguió decir entre carcajadas.

Alcancé a ver de reojo que también Felix estaba riendo. Y así era como Edward lo había descubierto: en los pensamientos de mi cuñado.

—¡Cualquiera cae! No hay pierde. ¡Felix cayó!

—¡Douh! —se quejó Felix dejando de reír abruptamente, cabizbajo.

—Yo sigo sin entender que pasa aquí —murmuró Alice inconforme.

Una vez que compartimos la horrible broma de la que habíamos sido victimas, los demás también rieron sueltamente. Lo único extraño fue que Felix nunca nos dijo que estaba haciendo en el baño en primer lugar.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—**Misete koi wa dokyo ni aikyou. Mitete ato wa nariyuki desho. Kokoro no junbi wa chanto shitokou. ****Wow… wow… Eight beat yori mo sexy dance de ¡ha! ¡Ha! ****¡Ha! ¡Ha! ****Omotta toori ni hanjikete hora tenshi no power… Ike ike… happy night noritai dake. ****Ike ike motto atsuki feel the power. ****Odoritai shoudou tanoshinde shimasou… Wow… wow… Ike ike forever owaranaiyo. ****Ike ike...**

—¡Conejita! Cantas precioso… pero quiero ESCUCHAR la tele —se quejó Felix.

—Y yo quiero un pony… pero no todos obtienen lo que quieren. ¿Verdad? —comenté malhumorada.

—Tenías un pony… y te lo comiste —terció mi hermana.

—Ese no era el objetivo. Creí que Andres podía ser convertido.

—¡¿Cómo? ¡Mina, no tienes ponzoña!

—Y, gracias a Andres, hora lo sé.

Heidi suspiró y negó bajando la mirada. Felix hacía un gesto similar.

¡No era justo! Ellos asesinan gente, ¡humanos! Sólo para beber su sangre, y a nadie parece importarle… ¡Ah pero que yo beba la sangre de un lindo pony me convierte en un horrible monstruo! Creo que ni a Voldy lo criticaron tanto cuando se chupó esos unicornios. Por cierto. ¿Cómo sabría la sangre de unicornio? ¡Para empezar ni siquiera es roja!

Noté que había demasiado silencio. Recorrí la sala con la mirada y encontré que todos me veían horrorizados.

—Bien. Sí. Me chupé un pony. ¡Supérenlo!...

—¿Querías… crear… un Pony vampiro? —cuestionó Rosalie, saliendo de su estupefacción.

—Corrección: ¿Un pony vampiro llamado "Andres"? —chilló Alice, aún más desconcertada.

Antes de poder responder, me vi distraída por la risa sofocada de Edward. ¡Total! Si él ya lo sabía, no era justo que los demás se quedaran con la duda.

—En realidad, su nombre era "Antares" —dije, y las expresiones de Alice y Rose se suavizaron al encontrar más lógica en un nombre como ese.

—Pero Mina era incapaz de pronunciarlo —explicó Edward divertido, para mi mayor vergüenza.

Las chicas y Emmett rieron descaradamente, mientras que Jasper apenas sonrió y me vio con indulgencia.

—Sí, bueno tenía menos de un año y la pronunciación se me daba fatal… Chicas —Llamé a Rose y Heidi, cambiando de tema—. ¿Si se dan cuenta de que esto es un esfuerzo completamente inútil?

—¡¿INÚTIL? —chillaron en estéreo, y salté como impulsada por un resorte.

Maldije la hora en que se me fue a ocurrir sentarme en medio de ellas. Pero maldije aún más el haberme dejado convencer de ayudarles con el "proyecto": escoger el vestido de novia para la nueva boda de Rose y Emmett.

—Sí. Inútil —reafirmé y empecé a caminar rodeando el sofá para desentumirme—. Alice ya debe saber qué vestido escogerás, los modelos de las damas, y hasta todos aquellos mínimos detalles como la tanga de elefantito que usará Emmett en la luna de miel.

—¿Voy a usar una tanga de elefantito? ¡Qué guay!

—Solo era un decir, Emmettin —expliqué.

—¿Entonces no?

—No sé. Depende de Rose... ¡Como sea! Volviendo al punto. Ya no le veo el caso a tanta —miré el desparrame de papeles por el suelo, sofás, mesitas, y hasta en la espalda de Heidi. ¿Quién fue el gracioso que le pegó una página con cinta adhesiva?—… "documentación" —concluí y arranqué la hoja de su espalda para darle un efecto dramático a mi argumento.

—Yo creo que la planeación es divertida, y ayuda a quitarme el estrés —comentó Heidi sonriente, arrebatándome la hoja para alisarla sobre la mesita de centro.

Rosalie asintió en acuerdo con ella.

¡Por favor! ¿Heidi, estrés?

—¡Vamos, Mina! ¡No seas amargada! Ese es el papel de Edward —dijo Rosalie con malicia, y el aludido gruñó.

¡Douh! ¡Golpe bajo para mí!

Aventé la revista que tenía en manos y tomé otra nueva. Me tiré boca abajo en la moderna "alfombra de papel" y seguí viendo vestidos de novia.

—_"Algo me dice que esta noche tendré pesadillas"_ —comenté a Edward, quien acompañaba a los muchachos viendo una película.

—_"Vestidos blancos, velos, azahares, alcatraces y tiaras brillantes… ¡Uy sí! ¡Aterrador!"_ —me respondió con sorna.

Cual desproporcionado y deforme shuriken, lancé la revista… pero Edward la esquivó y le di a Felix en la nuca.

—¡MIIINAAA!

—¡Es que esa colección esta del nabo! —me excusé.

Aunque la moda era lo ultimo que me importaba.

…

Dos horas después… yacía inmóvil, boca arriba con una revista cubriéndome el rostro. Para distraerme pregunté:

—¿Han visto la película "Experta en bodas"?

—¡Síííí!

—¡La odio!... ¡Auch! —alguien me pateo. Me senté al instante, apartando la revista de mi cara, pero ya era tarde para encontrar a la responsable, y por las miradas que tenían, podía ser cualquiera de las tres—. ¡Perdón! Pero no concibo la idea de alguien que pueda dedicarse a planear boda, tras boda, tras boda, tras boda… ¡y seguir perfectamente cuerda! ¡Yo llevo un par de horas hojeando estas cosas —levanté la revista para mostrarla—, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en flores blancas y encaje francés!

—¡Eso es, Mina! —Rosalie chasqueó los dedos emocionada, y se volvió hacia Heidi mostrándole otra revista—. ¿Cómo crees que se vería con algo de encaje aquí —apuntaba sobre una página—, aquí… aquí, y aquí?

—¡Maravilloso, Rose! —chilló igual de emocionada.

Las dos aplaudían encantadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me volví a tirar en el suelo cubriéndome la cara con la misma revista. Me desconecté del mundo. De hecho creo que hasta alcancé el séptimo sentido, me proyecté astralmente y charlé con Mufasa… eso o tuve muerte cerebral.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no me encontraba en la sala.

* * *

_He aquí el resultado de tantos delirios, que cuando empiezo con una idea y me llega otra, empuja, empuja, empuja y algo que tenía pensado fuera serio, se convierte en casi una caricatura... a veces me imagino a Mina y los demás personajes poniendo caritas al estilo ánime, con los ojos de rollito o la gotita bajándoles de la cabeza jajajaja... esta probado y comprobado que la seriedad no es lo mío XD._

_Espero hayan disfrutado de esta catástrofe de capítulo, o que al menos les haya resultado entretenido._

_Besos, Ninie._


	28. Haciéndose a la idea

_¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. **Maryroxy**, **Anfitrite**... ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! No me cansaré de agradecerles, por hacerme un campito en sus agendas para dejarme sus comentarios... ¡me motivan como no tienen idea!_

_Ahora sí... ¿dónde me quedé?... ¡Ah, ya_!

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—¿Han visto la película "Experta en bodas"?

—¡Síííí!

—¡La odio!... ¡Auch! —alguien me pateo. Me senté al instante, apartando la revista de mi cara, pero ya era tarde para encontrar a la responsable, y por las miradas que tenían, podría haber sido cualquiera de las tres—. ¡Perdón! Pero no concibo la idea de alguien que pueda dedicarse a planear boda, tras boda, tras boda, tras boda… ¡y seguir perfectamente cuerda! ¡Yo llevo un par de horas hojeando estas cosas —levanté la revista para mostrarla—, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en flores blancas y encaje francés!

—¡Eso es, Mina! —Rosalie chasqueó los dedos emocionada, y se volvió hacia Heidi mostrándole otra revista—. ¿Cómo crees que se vería con algo de encaje aquí —apuntaba sobre una página—, aquí… aquí, y aquí?

—¡Maravilloso, Rose! —chilló igual de emocionada.

Las dos aplaudían encantadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me volví a tirar en el suelo cubriéndome la cara con la misma revista. Me desconecté del mundo. De hecho creo que hasta alcancé el séptimo sentido, me proyecté astralmente y charlé con Mufasa… eso o tuve muerte cerebral.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no me encontraba en la sala.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

**Capítulo 28:**** Haciéndose a la idea.**

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Me dormí! —murmuré para mi misma al despertar sentándome en la cama.

—Sólo descansaste los ojos… por un par de horas —opinó alguien igual de bajito.

Vi alrededor. Edward estaba en su muy preciado sofá de cuero negro.

—Eh… ¿Hola? —no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

Me sentía un tanto sofocada. Llevé mi mano al cuello y comprendí el por qué.

—¿Quién soy? ¿La abuela de Caperucita? —exclamé, no muy alto pues tenía la garganta seca—. ¿Quién me puso esto?

Enfurruñada y acalorada traté de soltar los primeros botones del cuello. Fue un acto inútil porque "alguien" los había cosido para que no se abrieran.

—Felix…

—¡¿Felix? —chillé alarmada, trozando las puntadas del cuello del batín.

—¡No! Déjame terminar, por favor —pidió con calma, y asentí prestando atención—. Felix la trajo para ti, Heidi te la puso. ¿Tranquila?

—¡Ah!... —asentí—. _"Pero… ¡es asfixiante!"_ —me quejé—. _"Y a todo esto, ¿dónde la consiguió?"_

—"_El día que fue con Heidi y Rose al centro comercial… ¡y agradece que no encontró lo que estaba buscando!"_

—"_Pues ¿qué buscaba?"_ —me intrigó.

—"_Un cinturón"_ —alcé una ceja escéptica—. _"Un cinturón de castidad"_ —aclaró y abrí los ojos como platos.

—"_Creo que mejor doy gracias a que no estamos en Volterra"_ —pensé todavía perturbada. Me miró interrogante—. _"Te sorprendería la de cosas antiguas que colecciona el tío Caius"_ —expliqué haciendo una mueca, me parecía recordar que entre ellas tenía una de esas cosas.

Su expresión era inescrutable. Repentinamente sonrió.

—"_Aún faltan un par de horas para el amanecer. ¡Duerme un poco más!"_

Negué. Ya no tenía sueño. Intenté salir de la cama, pero en menos de un parpadeo Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama sujetándome de los hombros.

—_"Debes descansar. Esta noche será pesada"_ —recordó.

Tenía razón. Esa noche Seth y yo nos dedicaríamos a resguardar a Bella en las montañas, mientras los demás enfrentaban a Victoria en el claro.

Recordarlo me hizo pensar —tardíamente— en algunos aspectos que no había considerado:

Demetri no se había alimentado desde su llegada hacía casi una semana;Heidi y Felix lo habían hecho regularmente, pero siguiendo mi "dieta". Hasta donde recordaba, nunca habían tenido un solo fallo en sus misiones. Sin embargo, aunque me negara a admitirlo, yo era consciente de que su fortaleza se debía —y en gran medida— a la alimentación "tradicional". De su lado podían tener la experiencia, pero siendo realistas: Felix no era un Einstein; mi hermana —aparte de ser una profesional de la seducción— no tenía más habilidad que las de un vampiro común; y Demetri estaría sediento, irracional y débil.

Además ese ya no era mi único temor.

Por años, jamás me había preocupado —ni había tenido que hacerlo— por alguien más además de mi familia. Por supuesto siempre valoré la vida humana, pero la suerte de otros vampiros no era algo que me quitara el sueño.

Eso había cambiado, me importaban los Cullen. Me importaba la manada. El solo pensar que cualquiera de ellos pudiera salir lastimado me aterraba.

La otra cara de la moneda: nuestro enemigo era un ejército de neófitos, vampiros en su estado más puro, más fuertes y agresivos de lo que jamás podrían estarlo.

Creo que estas ideas habían vagado por mi mente durante días, pero simplemente me había negado a darles cabida.

—_"¿Qué pasa?"_

Sentí las manos de Edward en mis hombros, rozándolos como cuando quieres infundir calor a alguien. Su mirada era de preocupación.

Aparté la vista, no quería que descifrara el miedo que estaba experimentando. Pero me di cuenta que era algo tarde para eso. Estaba echa un ovillo, abrazando mis rodillas como una niña asustada en una noche de tormenta.

—_"Nada" _—dije tratando de sacar cualquier pensamiento negativo de mi mente. No quería pensar que alguien saliera lastimado.

—_"Mina…"_ —insistió alzando mi rostro por la barbilla—. _"Es normal tener miedo."_

De alguna forma, él siempre se las ingeniaba para ver a través de mí.

—_"Todo se resolverá. Confía en nosotros"_ —dijo, ahora tomando mi rostro con ambas manos.

—_"Lo sé. No necesito otro sermón.__ Sé cual es mi tarea y que debo confiar en sus habilidades, no en vano vi todos esos entrenamientos…"_

Me callé porque sentí que estaba a punto de perder el control. Debía actuar racionalmente. De nada servía ponerme histérica ahora.

—_"Tranquila… tranquila"_ —repetía con ternura al tiempo que me envolvía con sus brazos.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—_"¿Puedo pedirte algo?"_

—_"Dime"_ —pronunció con precaución. Probablemente pensó que le pediría de nuevo que me permitieran estar en la batalla, porque demoró en responder.

—_"No me sueltes."_

De momento se quedó rígido, pero segundos después siguió respirando con normalidad y me estrechó con más fuerza. Lejos de sentir cualquier dolor, me sentí protegida. Mis miedos no desaparecieron, pero ahora ya no me sentía totalmente sola.

No fui capaz de dormir, aun así, ignoro cuanto tiempo nos quedamos de esa forma. Sólo volví a reaccionar cuando algunos charcos de luz comenzaron a colarse por el ventanal.

—¡Gracias! —susurré muy, muy quedito.

Besó mi coronilla y aflojó su agarre. Entonces fui capaz de separarme.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Edward me dejó usar la ducha primero. En cuanto estuve lista bajé a desayunar mientras él se alistaba. Antes de salir de la recámara, me preparé mentalmente para lucir tan sonriente y optimista como cualquier otro día. No podía permitir que me vieran preocupada o insegura.

Me fue bastante bien manteniendo una buena cara, pero al llegar al instituto las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando Jessica y Angela nos interceptaron en el estacionamiento. Querían invitarnos a una nueva salida de chicas, esta vez a Port Angeles.

Bella se excusó con el pretexto de un campamento que había estado planeando con sus "hermanastros", algo así como "de convivencia en familia". Podrían haber inventado algo mejor, pero la creatividad de Black no dio para más.

Aún así la excusa de Bella fue suficiente, sin una de nosotras la salida se suspendía.

—Pues… ¡será para el próximo fin! —dijo Jessica, optimista.

—¡Claro! —respondió Bella.

Ella y Alice intercambiaron miradas.

—¡Cuenten conmigo! —afirmó la pixie tras pensarlo un poco. Probablemente estaba echando un vistazo al tiempo para asegurarse que no habría mucho sol.

Las cuatro voltearon a verme, esperando mi respuesta.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando asentí con una sonrisa totalmente forzada. Me sentí horrible, igual que cuando mentí a mis tíos por teléfono. Era difícil afirmar algo que de antemano sabía que no podría cumplir.

Me sentí un verdadero monstruo al contemplar la emoción con la que aceptaban mi respuesta.

El resto de la mañana fue muy similar. Viera hacia donde viera, no podía dejar de pensar: "¡Esta es la última vez!" La última vez que saludaba a Bella y los muchachos en el estacionamiento; la ultima vez que compartía el almuerzo con ellos en la cafetería; la última vez que me divertía a costa de Lauren Mallory en clase de deportes; y —¡Gracias al cielo!— la ultima vez que soportaba las miradas lascivas del profesor de Biología.

Si hace tres semanas me hubiesen dicho que me sentiría así, me habría partido a carcajadas, y habría mandado al manicomio al idiota que me lo dijo. Jamás imaginé que llegaría a tomarle algo de aprecio a un lugar tan tedioso como el instituto de Forks. Habiendo crecido entre vampiros, el convivir con humanos unas cuantas horas a la semana, significaba un cambio radical. Pero lo más absurdo, era que me gustara. Por supuesto, no lo admitiría, pero así era: me gustaba ser una estudiante de preparatoria, me gustaba fingir ser una humana común.

¡Y pensar que el primer día Alice prácticamente me llevó a dos rayas! Ese recuerdo arrancó una sonrisa de mis labios.

—"El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda" —la voz de Jessica atrajo mi atención.

—Tal vez recordaba un buen chiste —aventuró Alice.

Las cuatro —Alice, Bella, Jessica y Angela— me miraban, especulativas.

La clase de deportes había terminado y estábamos en los vestidores.

—Solo recordaba la cara de Mallory cuando le derramó el agua al entrenador Clapp —mentí, y las chicas volvieron a reír.

Ellas al igual que yo, se dieron cuenta de que la rubia intentaba darme en la cara con el balón, pero yo lo esquivé y terminó por estrellarse contra el entrenador mientras se re-hidrataba.

—Por cierto… ¡Qué reflejos, Mina! —dijo Angela, aún sonriendo.

—Debes tener un sexto sentido —opinó Jessica.

—O un ángel guardián —añadió Bella, con mirada sospechosa.

—Algo así —dije por seguir el juego.

La realidad era que Edward me había advertido lo que tramaba Lauren, mentalmente.

—Bien, chicas. Yo las dejo —avisó Jessica radiante de alegría, después de aplicarse brillo en los labios—. Tengo que ir a arreglarme para mi cita con Trevor.

—¿Trevor? —hablamos a coro Alice, Bella y yo.

—El chico del centro comercial —explicó Angela—. Al que bañó Jess cuando lo de los "tacos de castor" —se dirigió a mí.

Bella y yo reímos mientras Alice repetía dubitativa: "¿Tacos de castor?"

—Sí, bueno… el chico que rocié con agua de jamaica se llama Trevor —habló Jessica un poco avergonzada—. Y casualmente trabaja en el puesto de tacos. Cuando ustedes se fueron, nos alcanzó y… ¡me pidió mi número! —dijo feliz dando saltitos—. ¡Ésta será nuestra tercera cita!

Alice también se puso a dar saltitos con ella, parecía algo más que simple solidaridad de su parte. Angela sonreía, Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas de confusión.

—_"A la tierra que fueres…"_ —dije sólo a Bella, y empecé a dar saltitos junto con el par de locas.

—¡Ahora sí, ya me tengo que ir! —dijo dejando de saltar repentinamente y consultando su reloj de pulsera—. ¿Te llevo Angela?

—Eh… sí.

—¡Bye, bye! —se despidió Alice.

—¡Suerte en tu cita! —deseó Bella.

—¡Se van con cuidado!

—¡Oush! Mina, ¡suenas como mi madre! —se quejó Jessica.

Las demás chicas rieron.

—¡Scusi! —me disculpé seriamente perturbada, ¡¿yo su madre?—. Entonces… ¡Diviértete!

—¡Eso está mucho mejor! —dijo satisfecha y se dirigió a la salida.

Angela fue tras ella y se volvió antes de cruzar la puerta.

—¡Nos vemos el lunes! —dijo, para después seguir a su amiga.

—¡Hasta el lunes! —respondieron Bella y Alice, aunque ya no las escuchó.

De nuevo recordé que ya no estaría ahí para ese día.

—Mina, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice al notarme pensativa.

Bella también me veía intrigada.

—¿Trevor? —repetí—. ¿Cómo el sapo de Neville Longbottom? —comenté con aire distraído, aún no me atrevía a decirles lo que en realidad estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

Como era de esperarse, ambas me miraron con una mezcla extraña de compasión y… exasperación.

—Ah… ¿Y qué tiene de especial la "tercera cita"? —pregunté.

—Es cierto —coincidió Bella lanzando una mirada interrogante a Alice.

—Primero díganme, ¿qué es todo eso de los "tacos de castor"?

Bella y yo reímos nuevamente. Y le contamos toda la historia sobre mi confusión gramática y el accidente con la jamaica, sólo para terminar por enterarnos de que una "tercera cita" significaba "beso" —¡Puff! ¡Gran cosa!—.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—Mina, ¡por favor!... ¡Empiezas a marearme!

—¡Disculpa, Seth! —detuve mi incesante caminata y me senté abrazando mis rodillas frente a la tienda de campaña.

¡Un poco más, y habría hecho zanja en la tierra!

Cometimos el error de llegar al refugio con anticipación de dos horas. La pequeña tienda de campaña, los sacos de dormir y las provisiones, todo estaba perfectamente instalado, aun así todavía quedaba tiempo de sobra hasta que "caperucita roja" —nombre clave para Bella, idea de Seth— llegara.

—¿Por qué no intentas relajarte? —dijo sentándose junto a mí.

—No lo sé, creo que estaba esperando a que lo sugirieras —dije sarcástica.

¡Lo ofendí, sin duda lo ofendí! Pero más que eso parecía triste y avergonzado. Me volví rápidamente hacia él.

—¡Perdóname, Seth! No quiero ser grosera. ¡No es culpa tuya que esta maldita incertidumbre me tenga hecha una bruta…!

—¡Tranquila, Mina! ¡Respira! —me palmeó la espalda sonriente—. Yo estoy igual… sólo creo que lo llevamos de maneras distintas.

—Al menos tú podrás monitorearlos a distancia y saber como la están pasando tus hermanos.

—Sí —respondió pero sin mucho ánimo—. No estoy seguro de que tan bueno pueda ser eso —ladee la cabeza buscando su rostro, no entendía por qué decía eso—. Ver la pelea sin poder participar será frustrante —confesó.

—No desesperes, tu momento llegará —dije esta vez palmeando yo su hombro—… algún día —agregué dubitativa, y él rió.

—Nuestro momento, Mina. Nuestro momento —recalcó, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Ambos reíamos momentáneamente divertidos, cuando un enorme moreno hizo su aparición frente a nosotros con una delicada y pálida chica, en brazos.

—¡Cuida dónde pones las manos o tu amigo Cullen podría molestarse! —dijo "Lobo Feroz"… que diga, Jacob, divertido mirando a Seth.

Éste y yo nos miramos, y rodamos los ojos al tiempo que pronunciamos: "¡Seguramente!", con total ironía.

Aún así me soltó y de inmediato me puse en pie para recibir a mi amiga.

—¡Bellie! Ven a ver esto —tiré de su mano en cuanto Black la puso en el suelo—. Ya está todo listo dentro de la tienda —expliqué emocionada mientras la arrastraba al interior para mostrarle mi trabajo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —musitó algo divertida, observando los sacos de dormir, las almohadas y almohadones regados por el piso y la cantidad de chucherías (galletas, pastelillos, dulces, chocolates, gomitas, etc.) y bebidas de distintos sabores que había llevado, además de algunas latas de atún y sopas instantáneas—. Mina, acampamos por una noche, no es el fin del mundo… ¿Esas son palomitas para microondas? —logró articular pretendiendo no reír. Yo asentí sonriendo—. Pero aquí no hay microondas…

—¡Sabía que algo se me escapaba!... Pero igual podríamos empollarlas…

—Con semejantes temperaturas, Jake, Seth y tú, probablemente, pero no yo. Dime… ¿Cómo hiciste para traer todo esto? —volvió a preguntar Bella.

—En la M.M.M. de Emmett —respondí. ¡Sonó raro, lo admito! ¡Hasta yo quise reírme!

—¿M.M.M.?

—La "Mega Mochila Mágica"… que de mágica no tiene nada, pero hasta Black cabe ahí dentro si se nos antoja —expliqué—. Además Seth también ayudó a cargar… Pero ya dime, ¿Qué opinas? —cuestioné extendiendo los brazos y girando al mostrar todo el entorno.

—Que en algo te pareces a Alice, les gusta hacer las cosas en grande. ¿De casualidad no trajiste un televisor en esa bolsa mágica? —preguntó pretendiendo ser irónica… ¡Jo... ilusa!

—¡Quién quiere un televisor, cuando tienes una laptop con Internet de banda ancha!… ¿alguna película en especial que se te antoje ver? —respondí sacando el aparato de mi mochila, no ocupaba mucho espacio.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Debí suponerlo! —musitó en un suspiro.

Afuera, Seth y Jacob reían.

—También habría traído mi guitarra para cantar canciones frente a la fogata, pero la dejé en Ital…

—¿Fogata? —Jacob entró a la tienda, desconcertado—. Ni se les ocurra hacer fuego por ningún motivo, llamaría la atención.

—Ya lo sé —respondí con obviedad y llamé a mi amigo—. ¡Muéstrales, Seth!

—Trajimos esto —les mostró una pequeña lámpara de baterías con la forma de unos tronquitos con una llama en el centro (un souvenir que había conseguido Felix en alguna parte, y lo tomé prestado)—. ¡Da el pego! ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo único malo es que no sirve para asar bombones —reflexioné.

Bella y Jacob intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Ustedes dos son reales o los inventó la Warner? —preguntó Jacob seriamente mirándonos de uno a otro y apuntándonos con el dedo, luego miró a su novia y le susurró:— ¿Será contagioso?

A ella se le escapó una risilla.

Seth y yo nos abrazamos al tiempo que chillábamos: "¡Nadie nos comprende!" Cosa que le hizo aún más gracia a la pareja.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

—¿Por qué tengo que quedarme? —se quejó Seth en un indignado susurro.

Los cuatro estábamos apretujados dentro de la tienda, Bella y Jacob embutidos dentro de uno de los sacos. Yo a la derecha de Bella y Seth frente a nosotros tres. Los licántropos y yo no necesitábamos el calor de los sacos de dormir. Además, con el calor de ellos y el mío propio, sentía la urgencia de salir y bailar con el viento, que para entonces soplaba enloquecido… o ya siquiera ponerme a hacer ángeles de nieve.

—Hay tres buenas razones —respondí, moderando el volumen—. La primera es, mantener la tienda calientita mientras Bellie duerme. La segunda, es que me evites la pena de ser el mal tercio. Y la tercera… bueno, ¡con la primera y la segunda basta!

Ambos me vieron en silencio por algunos segundos.

—¿Al menos puedo entrar en fase ya?

—Está bien, Seth. ¡Ve! —dijo Jacob aburrido.

—¡Nooou! —me quejé en un chillido muy quedito, para no despertar a Bella. Su novio me miró alzando una ceja—. Está bien… ¡Ve! —acepté resignada.

Seth salió y se alejó de la tienda.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Soprano?

—¿Otra vez con el apodo? —lo miré haciendo un mohín.

—¡Ya no estamos en el instituto! —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia—. Pero, en serio. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —me miró inquisitivamente—. Actuabas muy rara en la mañana, y aún lo sigues haciendo.

—Nada. Sólo nervios por la batalla que me perderé —mentí con toda naturalidad, pero demasiado precipitada.

Su expresión no cambió en absoluto.

—No te creo —dijo muy serio.

—Me tiene sin cuidado tu opinión, Black —indiferente me encogí de hombros.

Tomé la laptop y me puse a jugar "puzzle bubble", consciente de que me seguía observando.

—Mentiste. No irás con tus amigas a Port Angeles ¿verdad?

Voltee a verlo desconcertada. ¿Cómo sabía? ¡Creía que era buena mintiendo!

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—Arrugaste ligeramente los labios al responder, las personas lo hacen cuando mienten.

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada, cubriéndome la boca casi de inmediato cuando vi a Bella removerse en sueños.

—_"¡Vamos, Jake! ¿Ahora te crees Cal Lightman?"_ —alegué volviendo a concentrarme en la pantalla sobre mis rodillas.

—No, pero te conozco, Soprano. Generalmente eres una estupenda actriz. De no saber que lo tuyo con Cullen es una farsa, me lo creería tan fácilmente como todos en el instituto.

De nuevo lo miré y sonreí. ¡Eso que ni qué! ¡Y para probarlo tenía un soldadito de plomo!

—Pero hoy cometiste ese error, y creo que se debe a que no querías tener que mentirles —agregó, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció—. Sólo asentiste con la cabeza, porque de haber respondido "Sí" te sentirías comprometida a ir con ellas.

¿Desde cuando Jacob Black era tan analítico? ¡Con esa carita de enajenado mental! —aunque bueno, eso probablemente se debía a que generalmente sus ojos están sobre Bella—.

Desee decirle: "¡Al diablo! ¡Este no es tu asunto, Black!"; pero no tenía caso seguir inventando pretextos —Angela y Jessica no estaban presentes—, además, esa repentina suspicacia en él, me tenía bastante mosqueada.

—_"Bueno, ¿y a ti qué más te da si voy o no voy?" _—dejé la laptop a un lado y giré todo mi cuerpo en su dirección para mirarlo de frente, con Bella durmiendo en el medio.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad de saber cual era la necesidad de mentir… esta vez.

—_"No podía decirles que no iré, preguntarían por qué"_ —respondí—. _"Además eso de las despedidas no se me da."_

—¿Despedida?

—_"Sí, Black. En cuanto todo esto termine, me iré."_

—Pero… —se le notaba sorprendido—. ¿No vas a terminar al menos el instituto?

Negué, amargamente. ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil dejar Forks?

—_"Vine de misión. No de vacaciones, ni por un diploma."_

—¿Regresarás a Volterra?

—Ese es mi hogar —murmuré asintiendo, pesadamente.

Su mirada bajó hasta encontrarse con su "Bella Durmiente" al lado. Yo también la contemplé en silencio. Esa chica tenía algo especial, como un aura cálida a su alrededor, aunque ella misma lo ignorara. Se ganaba fácilmente el aprecio de las personas, inspiraba ternura y confianza. Había conquistado el duro corazón de un vampiro. Y en mi breve estancia yo también había aprendido a quererla.

—¡Te echará de menos! —musitó Jacob con tristeza.

No supe que responder, o mejor dicho, no pude responder porque un gran nudo se me hizo en la garganta. Sabía que así sería, el cariño que le había tomado a esa frágil humana, era mutuo. Yo también la extrañaría. A todos, incluso a los idiotas de Embry y Quill, o la prepotente de Lauren Mallory —¡y esto ultimo era en verdad patético!—.

—Seth se ha demorado —comentó de pronto rompiendo el imperante silencio y aligerando el peso de la culpa en mi pecho al desviar el tema.

—Mmm… es verdad. Iré a dar un vistazo. ¿Puedes…?

—¡Descuida! Me las arreglaré para mantenerla calientita —Respondió antes de que terminara mi pregunta, en un tono malicioso.

—¡Más te vale comportarte, Black! ¡Tengo muy buen oído! —amenacé y se echó a reír.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

No había rastro de mi amigo por ningún lado… bueno, rastro sí había —¡y por doquier!—, pero la pinche bola de pelos no se encontraba a la vista, y no quería alejarme mucho de la tienda —¡sólo por si las dudas! No es que desconfiara de Black—.

Me senté en el tronco de un árbol caído —¡Menuda labor la nuestra protegiendo a Bella del ataque de neófitos si terminaba aplastada por un jodido árbol que pudiera caer sobre la tienda a causa del endemoniado viento!— a esperar que se dignara a aparecer.

Pero como no soy la encarnación de la palabra "paciencia", no pasó mucho antes de que intentara concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas y gritar mentalmente:

—_"¡An-Choa a Pepe-Roni! ¡An-Choa a Pepe-Roni!_ —¿Se nota que estábamos de antojo al momento de elegir nuestros códigos?—._ ¡An…! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡SETH, ¿DÓNDE TE METISTE?"_

—_"¡Calma! Aquí estoy__"_ —la voz, aunque mental, sonó apagada.

Vi alrededor sin resultados, todavía no dominaba eso de localizar voces sin usar el oído. Y el viento era tan salvaje que me revolvía los cabellos de tal forma que obstruía mi visión. Hastiada los recogí todos y me puse el gorro de la sudadera. Sólo entonces pude ver a duras penas la figura de un enorme lobo saliendo de la penumbra del bosque.

—_"¿Dónde estabas?"_ —pregunté

—_"Así ya no quepo en la tienda, y fui a dar un breve recorrido."_

¡Claro! ¡Debí suponerlo! Si antes estábamos apretados, acompañados de algo más grande que un gran danés emularíamos una lata de sardinas.

El viento azotó con más fuerza —¡Como si con derribar árboles no le bastara!— y me tumbó el gorro dejando nuevamente mi cabello a su merced. Volví a colocármelo y cerré la sudadera hasta arriba para evitar que el viento volviera a tumbármelo.

—_"¿Tienes frío?"_

—¿Eh?... _"No. Es agradable esta frescura"_ —respondí—. _"Si tan solo el viento cediera un poco, sería perfecto."_

Llegó hasta donde me encontraba y se echó en la tierra a mis pies, parecía aburrido. Pero pude sentirle algo apesarado, o quizás decepcionado. Empecé a acariciarle el lomo, su pelaje era largo y suave como el de un cachorrito.

—_"¿Estás bien?"_

Volvió su enorme cabeza y me miró fijo. A través de sus facciones caninas, me pareció ver algo similar aun puchero.

—_"Te vas"_ —percibí una nota de reproche en su voz mental.

—_"Escuchaste a Black"_ —deduje—. _"Sí, me voy."_

—_"¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?"_

—_"¡No me veas así!"_ —sus ojos me veían tan acusadoramente como sonaba su voz—. _"Si no lo había dicho fue porque creí que se sobreentendía, vine con un fin específico… y mañana se vence el plazo."_

—_"¿Y tienes que irte tan pronto?... Al menos deberías quedarte hasta terminar las clases, como dijo Jake."_

—_"Seth, tomar clases es sólo una farsa... como... como el compromiso con Edward que Alice inventó."_

¡Y qué invento! La de consecuencias que había creado esa bromita.

El lobo se apoyó en sus patas delanteras hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de la mía, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Detestaba cuando alguien hacía eso. Era la misma mirada inquisitiva de Heidi cuando pretendía psicoanalizarme. La misma mirada que tanto Bella como Edward habían empezado a dominar… ¿y ahora también Seth?

—¿Qué? —me quejé apartando la vista al cielo.

—_"No. Nada" _—respondió en el acto—. _"¿Seguirás en contacto?"_ —su tono era más afable… y un tanto resignado.

—¡Por supuesto, tonto! —me lancé y abracé al enorme lobo por el cuello.

Era cálido… muy cálido… ¡demasiado! ¡Era como abrazar una caldera! Tuve que apartarme o me calcinaba. Temí que se ofendiera, pero antes de darme cuenta me cruzó la cara de la barbilla a la raíz del pelo, de un lengüetazo.

Esa debió ser una de las experiencias más asquerosas de mi vida. ¡Es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero que te embarren la cara de baba, con una lengua como de vaca, no es para nada lindo!

Estuve a punto de soltarle una palabrota, pero cuando me miró con esos ojos de tierno cachorrito —en toda la extensión de la palabra—, no pude sino echarme a reír.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Después de una buena charla, mi amigo se había quedado profundamente dormido, pero yo permanecí insomne a su lado, recostada en su lomo ya sin mi sudadera, purgando por refrescarme aunque fuera un poco.

Cierto. Nadie me obligaba a estar ahí pegada, pero no sabía de que manera compensarle el haber omitido decirle que me iría apenas terminara la batalla.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y me encontraba admirando el cielo, el viento parecía haber cedido un poco después de haber hecho y desecho cuanto quiso con mi cabello. Algunos brillitos diminutos lograban escapar del manto nuboso allá arriba y me entretenía tratando de contarlos antes de que una espesa nube llegara y volviera a apagarlos.

Mientras mis ojos se clavaban en el cambiante firmamento, mis oídos estaban en total alerta a cualquier ruido extraño. Por desgracia lo único "extraño" ahí era la admirable capacidad de Bella para pegar ojo abrazada a una motosierra —de haber podido, creo que hasta los árboles habrían huido cual "ents", apenas cayó dormido Jacob—. Probablemente parte de mi incapacidad para dormir se debía a los taladrantes ronquidos de éste. ¡Al menos los de Seth eran de chiflidito! Ligeramente más aquiescentes.

—_"¡Mina!"_

Me senté de un bote al escuchar la voz de Edward. Miré alrededor desconcertada, casi giré mi cabeza trecientos sesenta grados. Pero no había señales de él. Parpadee confusa y aguardé, ya estaba por volverme a recostar cuando lo escuché de nuevo.

—_"¡Desearía saber cómo la estás pasando!"_

—_"E… ¿Edward?"_ —pregunté, esperando que no fueran imaginaciones mías. Tal vez se andaba por los alrededores.

—_"¡¿Mina?... ¿Dónde estas?"_ —respondió de inmediato, sobresaltado.

—_"En el campamento, con Bella, Seth y Jacob. ¿Tú donde estás?"_

—_"En… el claro."_

¡Ja-ja! El claro estaba demasiado lejos para poder escucharlo. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—_"Ya, en serio... ¡Dime dónde estás!"_

—_"Es cierto. ¿Cómo es que puedo escucharte?"_

—_"Eso me pregunto yo… ¡esto es muy raro!"_

No se si estaba asustada o emocionada, pero acababa de descubrir que era capaz de usar telepatía a larga distancia. ¿Podría usarla para comunicarme a casa desde aquí?... Tal vez no, ya que Edward —además de los lobos— era el único capaz de devolver la "llamada".

—_"Y… ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has conseguido dormir algo?"_

—_"¡Jo! ¡Hasta crees! Con los ronquidos de Black y Seth, y los balbuceos sin sentido de Bella, es imposible."_

—_"Sí. Tiene la costumbre de hablar dormida" _—sonaba divertido.

—_"Si al menos comprendiera algo de lo que dice sería más entretenido. Pero hasta ahora sólo he distinguido las palabras 'leyenda' y 'tercera esposa'. ¿Significan algo para ti?"_

—_"Mmm… no. Pero no me gusta quedarme con la duda. Permíteme."_

Pasaron varios minutos y no volví a escucharle, me estaba quedando dormida cuando le oí gritar mi nombre tan fuerte que instintivamente me cubrí los oídos… ¡lo cual resultaba totalmente inútil!

—_"¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡NO TIENES QUE GRITARME! ¡SIENTO QUE LA CABEZA ME EXPLOTA CON TUS BERRIDOS! ¡Y si no quieres que me quede dormida, la próxima vez que me dejes en espera al menos sé considerado y pon una melodía de fondo, o qué se yo cuenta en alemán, árabe o lo que se te antoje, al cabo que los vampiros pueden pensar en muchas cosas a la vez."_

—_"¿Terminaste?"_ —preguntó, pacientemente una vez dejé de chillarle.

—_"Aguarda… ¡YABA DABA DOOOOOOOOOO!"_ —grité de pronto esperando asustarlo tanto como él a mí—_. "Ahora sí. ¿Qué averiguaste?"_ —pregunté todavía molesta.

—_"Es una historia demasiado larga…"_

—_"¡Pues sintetiza!"_

—_"La tercera esposa es el personaje en una de las leyendas quileute. El sacrificio de esa mujer propicio la victoria de la tribu en la batalla contra los 'fríos'."_

—_"¿Fríos?"_

—_"Así nos llaman a los vampiros__" _—explicó cansino—. _"Es importante que vigiles muy bien a Bella, Mina. Cuando se lo propone puede ser muy ingeniosa, y temo que intente algo descabellado."_

—_"Por descabellado te refieres a un 'sacrificio'."_

—_"Sí."_

—_"No le quitaré el ojo de encima. ¡Bella estará a salvo! ¡Te lo prometo!"_

—_"¡Gracias!"_

Sentí una extraña opresión en el pecho. Quería a Bella y estaba totalmente decidida a protegerla con uñas y dientes —en el sentido más literal—, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia por la forma en que Edward se preocupaba por ella, por la forma en que seguía velando por ella aún desde lejos. Me odié por sentirme así, y me odié aún más por no ser capaz de disimularlo cuando cortantemente le ordené a Edward que me dejara dormir y me concentré con todas mis fuerzas para no escuchar más su voz.

* * *

_Awwwww... Estoy que me caigo de sueño, y todavía me quedan muchas cosas por hacer... ¡Qué webaaaaaa!_

_Espero que el capítulo os haya resultado interesante... y ahora que me dio por hablar así ¬¬... Bueno, ya estoy disvariando, seguro ya no tardo en reír como psicópata... me dicen que cuando estoy somnolienta, actuó como si estuviera ebria —me pregunto cómo actuaré estando ebria...—._

_En fin..._

_¡Buenas noches, que descansen!_

_Saludos, Ninie._


	29. Objetivo

_Hoooooolaaaaaa!_

_Sorry, me ataranté, tenía planeado publicar el capi el viernes, pero ahora si como que me desconecté del mundo real XD!_

_**Anfitrite**, **Maryroxy**, **Kitzia**... ¡mil gracias por los reviews! Deseo que este capítulo también sea de su agrado... ¡Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo!_

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

**Capítulo ****30: Objetivo.**

Comenzaba a clarear y yo seguía como en trance.

Después de la conversación con Edward, me concentré en la "sinfonía nocturna" que interpretaban mis amigos, acompañados por los susurros del viento en los árboles y el traqueteo de la lona de la tienda al sacudirse.

Había estado tan concentrada en los sonidos de mi entorno, que prácticamente me desconecté del plano físico. Pasé la noche en la misma posición —sentada en la tierra abrazando mis rodillas y la cabeza descansando en ellas—. Tan enajenada estaba que no fui capaz de asociar el crujir de los dientes de una cremallera, con una persona saliendo de la tienda... hasta que sentí el calor de un grueso abrigo sobre mis hombros.

Alcé la cabeza exaltada. Jacob estaba acuclillado a mi derecha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Creí que tenías buen oído! —susurró en tono burlón.

—Te oí… sólo no… —traté de hablar igual de bajito que él, pero me pesaba pronunciar algo bien después de horas de silencio.

—¡Te ves terrible! —interrumpió—. ¡Deberías dormir algo!

—No es necesario.

Pero me ignoró y empezó a zarandear a Seth, quien refunfuñó en gruñidos.

—¡Arriba, Seth! ¡Tengo que reunirme con Sam y necesito que estés pendiente mientras Mina descansa un poco!

—¡Déjalo, Black! ¡Estoy bien! —traté de convencerlo, pero Seth entreabrió los ojos girando la cabeza en nuestra dirección, y al verme los abrió por completo.

—_"¡Qué pelos!... ¡¿Y eso es estar bien?"_

—¡Cállate! ¡Sólo necesito un cepillo! —mascullé apenada mientras intentaba alisar mi cabello con las manos.

Jacob se estaba cubriendo la boca con ambas manos, su risa me recordó al perro del "Varón Rojo" —¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿"Patán"?—.

Entonces reparé en lo que éste acababa de decir.

—¡Pero… ¿Ya es hora? —mi voz sonó más alarmada de lo que hubiera querido.

A mi mente vino el recuerdo de lo ultimo que le había dicho a Edward: "¡Ya no molestes, Cullen! ¡Intento dormir!" Se me hizo un gran nudo en la garganta.

Los latidos en el interior de la tienda llamaron mi atención.

—_"¿No le avisas a Bella?"_ —pregunté.

Ofreció su mano y me ayudó a levantar. Nos alejamos un poco, Seth se quedó haciendo guardia en la puerta.

—No… quise despertarla —susurró como si aún temiera que alcanzara a escucharlo.

Miré hacia la tienda, Seth permanecía echado, pero con las orejas levantadas cual parabólicas. Dentro, no había más ruido que el de los latidos y la respiración de Bella, pero ninguna actividad.

—Además… —continuó Black—. Temo que me convenza para quedarme —confesó apenado, rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Yo te cubriría en el claro!

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo que quieras que Cullen y tus hermanos me conviertan en abrigo —bromeo—. Aún queda una hora, Soprano. ¡Descansa!

Puso su gran palma en mi coronilla y revolvió aún más el nido en mi cabeza. Dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque.

Me quedé rígida observándole partir sin poder decir nada.

¡Una hora! ¡Sólo quedaba una hora! Mi respiración se volvió apresurada, quería correr a allá y unirme a mi hermana; quería salir corriendo sin rumbo y olvidarme de todo; quería ser obediente y quedarme a hacer mi parte; quería hacer tantas cosas a la vez y el tiempo no me bastaba.

Seth me veía desconcertado desde su lugar, no había formulado pregunta alguna, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

Luché por controlarme, este era el momento menos oportuno para un ataque de pánico. Bella seguramente estaría más asustada que yo, y ya había decidido ser su apoyo.

Metí los brazos en el abrigo y me encaminé de regreso a la tienda. Seth se apartó para dejarme entrar.

—_"¡Hazle caso a Jake, y descansa un poco!... ¡Tienes unas ojeras terribles!... ¡Ah! ¡Y péinate!"_

Cuadré los hombros e hice un saludo militar hacia mi amigo, antes de entrar en la tienda y volver a cerrar.

En el suelo encontré un gran capullo verde. Bella estaba completamente refundida en el saco de dormir con el cierre hasta arriba.

—¡OH POR DIOS! ¡LOS POKEMON EXISTEN! ¡EXISTEN!... ¡SETH, ENCONTRÉ UN METAPOD! —exclamé en broma. Pero ella no reaccionó—. ¡Bellie, sal de ahí! Ya sé que estás despierta.

Bella soltó un gemido, ahogado —por las paredes mullidas del saco—.

Me hinqué a su lado en el suelo de lona, y bajé el cierre para encontrarme con su espalda, estaba acostada de lado en posición fetal.

—¡Bellie! —susurré conmovida, inclinándome un poco le aparté el cabello de la cara—. ¡Bells, todo va a ir bien! ¡Ya verás!

Rodó sobre su costado y se abrazó a mi cintura sollozando.

—¡Se fue! ¡Se fue y no quise hablar con él! —musitó histérica, entre hipidos y sin pausa—. ¡Me hice la dormida porque no quiero que vaya! ¡No habría sido fuerte para dejarlo ir, y sé que si se lo pido se quedará conmigo, pero lo que él quiere es estar allá y si se quedara será infeliz por no poder ayudar a la manada! ¡Si algo sale mal ni siquiera me di la oportunidad de hablar con él! ¡Soy horrible, Mina! ¡Soy una horrible persona!

—¡Bella, calma! ¡Respira! —levanté su rostro, y sacando entereza de no se donde hablé con una seguridad que en realidad no tenía (estaba tan aterrada como ella)—. ¡Va a estar bien! ¡Volverá! ¡Todos lo harán!

Sus grandes ojos chocolate —enrojecidos— escrutaron mi rostro con detenimiento, y una sonrisa un tanto amarga apareció en sus facciones.

—¡Gracias, Mina! ¡De verdad agradezco el esfuerzo!

Arrugué el ceño, confundida.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y se sentó de frente a mí.

—Pasé suficiente tiempo con Edward para aprender a reconocer una buena cara de póker —explicó sin dejar de verme a los ojos—. En el fondo estás tan asustada como yo.

—Estaría loca si no —no tenía caso esforzarme en negarlo, ella sabía leerme, además quizá la honestidad funcionara mejor en este caso—. Pero no hemos de dejar que el miedo nos controle, Bells. Debemos resistir y confiar en las capacidades de nuestros amigos.

—¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma de ayudarles? —insinuó tanteando mi reacción.

Ya esperaba algo así. Lo imaginaba desde un principio, aún antes de que Edward me explicara lo del sacrificio de "la tercera esposa". Seth y yo estábamos molestos con las decisiones que habían tomado sobre nosotros. Ambos queríamos estar en la batalla.

Pero no éramos los únicos inconformes, Bella tampoco quería quedarse sin hacer nada. Aun sin poder alguno quería asegurarse de hacer tanto como estuviera a su alcance para evitar que cualquiera de sus amigos saliera lastimado.

—Creo tener una idea de lo que tramas… ¡y lo siento, pero… no! Debo mantenerte aquí, pase lo que pase.

—¿Siempre eres tan obediente?

—¡Sólo cuando mi sensata amiga quiere ser una atolondrada!

Hizo una mueca, se sentía frustrada. Sin embargo ese gesto me pareció algo gracioso y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Si estas planeando hacer un berrinche, te advierto que no funcionara. Estoy bien enfocada en mi misión.

—¿No preferirías ir a ayudar a tu hermana?

—¡Ella sabe cuidarse sola! —soné bastante convincente, a pesar de que me preocupaba—. Además, les prometí que te protegería.

—¿"Les"? —reparó, repentinamente curiosa.

Asentí, forzando una sonrisa. Recordar lo mucho que Edward seguía preocupándose por la seguridad de Bella se sentía como si mi piel se hubiese vuelto completamente humana y la hoja fina de un cuchillo me atravesara el pecho. Sabía que estaba mal sentirme así, no tenía ningún derecho, pero lo sentía.

Tragándome mis emociones, empecé a peinarme tomando un cepillo de mi mochila en el suelo. Desenredé mi cabello y lo recogí en una trenza.

—Anoche… —continuó cambiando el tema—. En sueños creí escuchar que hablabas con Jake —hizo una larga pausa y esperé atentamente a que continuara, dejando de lado el cepillo—. ¿Mina, te vas de Forks esta semana?

Tragué duro, y asentí.

—Cuando termine la batalla —especifiqué—. Sé que no lo había mencionado antes… yo…

—Supusiste que estaba implícito. ¡Lo entiendo!

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella se recargó en la pared de la tienda que daba a la escarpada. Me arrastré de rodillas y me senté a su lado.

—_"Seguiremos siendo amigas…"_ —empecé, y volteó a verme—. _ "¿Verdad?"_

Sonrió y pasó su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros. Reparó en la prenda que llevaba encima, y su sonrisa se amplió.

—¿Sabes?... Jake tuvo algunos problemas para aceptar mi amistad con Alice —empezó a decir en un débil susurro—. ¡Pero a ti te aceptó rápidamente!... Es algo extraño… Agradable, pero extraño.

Sólo me encogí de hombros.

—¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? —volvió a preguntar.

—Tengo pendientes en casa. Debemos reportar los resultados de la misión.

—¿No puede hacerlo tu hermana? —preguntó a la desesperada.

—No. Hay cosas que sólo puedo hacer yo —respondí preguntándome internamente por qué tanta ansiedad—. Tengo mucho que explicar… —Empezando por lo de Demetri con Leah… ¡eso no sería nada fácil!

Me devané los sesos pensando en una forma de abordar el tema. No podía simplemente llegar y decir: "¡No te enojes, tío Caius! Pero tu primogénito se enamoró de una mujer lobo y ha decidido volverse vegetariano." ¡Serían dos puñaladas de un solo golpe!

—_"Además _—Decidí compartir con ella.— _se me ocurrió que puedo dialogar con el tío Aro para extender el tratado que hizo Carlisle con los quileute, y_ _tengo en mente unos cuantos proyectillos que quiero compartir con mis tíos... pero no estoy segura de los resultados, así que por favor no digas nada hasta que sea algo concreto."_

Bella sonrió encantada, asintiendo.

—¡Gracias por la confianza!

Sonreí. Si supiera que su mente es mucho más segura que la mía.

—Puedes ir y volver. Unos días de ausencia en el instituto no te afectarían —propuso retomando el tema.

Afuera, Seth emitió un ladrido agudo, en aprobación a la sugerencia de Bella.

—¡Seth! ¡Deja de "chonear"! —chillé.

Bella rió, vio alrededor y tomó la laptop del suelo —donde yo la había dejado la noche anterior—. La puso en sus rodillas y abriendo el bloc de notas empezó a escribir.

"Sinceramente, ¿quieres irte?"

Iba a decir: "¡Sí!", pero apenas abrí la boca, ya no me sentí tan segura de la respuesta. Tuve que pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decir. ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Qué podría retenerme en un lugar como este, tan distinto a mi verdadero hogar?

Cierto, aquí había hecho buenos amigos. Bella, Angela, Jessica, Seth y los tres mosqueperros. Mis primeros amigos humanos. También estaban Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y… Edward.

Y así encontré una buena razón por la cual volver a casa…

—¡Sí!

¡Demasiado Edward no era sano para mí!

—¡No quiero que lo hagas! —dijo angustiada—. ¡No ahora que estaba mejorando!

Mis ojos se clavaron en ella. ¡¿Mejorando en qué? Para mí ella seguía tan patosa como el día que la conocí.

Su mirada se perdió en la pantalla sobre sus rodillas, sus dedos titubeaban sobre el teclado, indecisa. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y empezó a escribir rápido. Y empecé a comprender que no hablaba de ella misma.

"Siempre estuve en contacto con Alice, pero cuando los Cullen volvieron, ya no podía hablar igual con Edward, era doloroso."

Hizo una pausa, meditando y continuó escribiendo.

"Aún le quiero, pero no como a Jacob. Y a pesar de que él se esforzaba por lucir perfectamente bien, lo conozco suficiente para saber que en el fondo estaba sufriendo. Tratar de hablar con él era doloroso, porque me recordaba que yo tenía la culpa de que tuviera que fingir."

Bella seguía escribiendo tan rápido que creí que iba a botar las teclas, y yo no dejaba de preguntarme a dónde demonios quería llegar con todo eso.

Para no hacerla sentir presionada me entretuve soplando las microscópicas partículas de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente. ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de distraerme! Hasta que dejé de escuchar sus dedos sobre el teclado. Me volví y encontré a Bella observándome con el ceño notoriamente arrugado.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Soplo pelusitas!

Por su expresión, parecía que acabara de verme salir del trasero de una mula. Evadí su mirada y me fijé en la pantalla.

"El día que volvimos de las vacaciones, fue la primera vez que hablé con Edward desde que supo que estaba con Jacob. Lo ví recargado en su volvo, sonriendo, y por vez primera desde que volvieron, no fingía. ¡De verdad se veía feliz!… ¡Fue el día que te nos uniste en el instituto!"

—_"¡Ah!...Sí, lo recuerdo bien… De hecho, el muy desgraciado estaba burlándose de mí, porque Alice me llevó a rastras hasta la oficina principal"_ —recordé haciendo una mueca y cerrando las manos en puños.

"De alguna manera, siento que le diste un nuevo sentido a su vida."

—_"Ahá: ¡Hacer de la mía un infierno!"_

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres? —me regañó, aun riendo.

—¿Qué?

"Deja de fingir que no sientes nada por él."

—¡Oh, claro!... Si por "sentir", te refieres al deseo irrefrenable de arrancarle su sexy cabellera, folículo por folículo.

—Al menos ya admitiste que lo encuentras "sexy" —se puso colorada sólo de pronunciar la palabra, pero no dejó de lado su sonrisa triunfal.

¿Y ahora para dónde me hacía? ¡La cagué!... ¡Ya qué!

—_"¡Bueno, obviamente, ciega no estoy!"_ —me excusé, absteniéndome de agregar "sólo algo sorda, medio pendeja y bastante loca", en la oración—. _"Pero eso no significa nada" —_concluí_.  
_

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Si no significa nada. ¿Por qué te has puesto roja?"

¡Me acorraló!

"Sé que crees que siempre ando en la luna cuando estoy con Jake. Pero he observado suficiente de ustedes para notar que tienen… química."

"Y ese beso en el centro comercial fue más de lo que los dos quieren aceptar."

¡El beso! ¡El recondenado beso! Su sola mención me hizo volver a sentir ese hormigueo en mis labios. Y trajo de vuelta el recuerdo de lo que posteriormente sucedió en la sala de la casita de campo.

Bella tenía razón. Pero como ya me lo había dicho a mí misma antes…

—_"La química no basta"_ —no era razón suficiente para querer quedarme… y no era suficiente para que él me quisiera aquí.

—Por ahora, quizás —admitió, aún permanecía esperanzada—. Pero si te quedaras más tiempo…

Negué frenéticamente. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para convencerla de que no había ningún futuro que nos involucrara a Edward y a mí "juntos"? ¿Tan culpable se sentía que tenía que aferrarse a una fantasía como esa?

Si bien yo jamás lo había experimentado, sí era testigo de que el corazón de un vampiro no sana… ¡jamás! ¡A mi padre le llevó un siglo entero darse una nueva oportunidad —con mi madre—, y aún así nunca ha dejado de amar a Didyme —su difunta esposa—!

Estuve a punto de soltarle todo a Bella. ¡Gracias al cielo fui capaz de contenerme antes de decir algo que la haría sentir aún más miserable!

Ella interpretó mi silencio como que estaba considerando su idea.

—¿Qué tal una década? —propuso, y abrí los ojos como platos.

—¡¿ESTÁS DE BROMA? —me costó un trabajo enorme abstenerme de soltar una estridente carcajada. De haberlo hecho, probablemente habría volado la tienda.

—¡No me veas así! —se hizo la ofendida—. ¡Como si el tiempo significara mucho para ustedes los "inmortales"! —se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

Se escuchó bastante cómico eso de "inmortales". De pronto imaginé que en lugar de volver al antiguo y algo lúgubre —¡Pero eso sí, muy estimado!— castillo de piedra, me dirigía a un hermoso y luminoso palacio en las nubes con rejas de oro en las que se leía "Olimpo". Sí que se me había frito el ingenio, porque esa imagen se parecía mucho a una escena de la película "Hércules" de Disney.

—Bell…

No pude continuar lo que iba a decir. De hecho olvidé por completo lo que sea que iba a decirle. Afuera Seth había empezado a gimotear.

—¿Ahora qué, Seth? —pregunté cabreada por la interrupción.

Bella y yo veíamos hacia la entrada.

—_"Los neófitos han llegado al final de la pista"_ —respondió.

De inmediato me tensé. Bella lo notó y me tocó el hombro, apremiándome por información.

Pasé saliva con dificultad y empecé a repetirle cuanto Seth me decía.

—Captaron el rastro de los que están en el prado, y se han dividido en dos grupos. Alice lo predijo así… Sam ha convocado a la manada para encabezar la emboscada… Emmett se lo está pasando genial…¡¿Emmett se lo está pasando genial? —repetí y mi voz se tornó más chillona, ¡que envidia me daba Emmett!

—¡Mina! ¡Concéntrate! —Bella me sacudió.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!...

—_"Uno de los neófitos ha descubierto nuestro olor y Leah le ha tumbado antes de que ni siquiera pudiera volverse"_ —dijo Seth emocionado.

—¡Tu hermana es la lechuga!

—¿Qué? —Bella me miró confundida.

—¡Perdón!... Me refiero a Leah. Es genial…

Seth había dejado de "transmitir", su propia respiración se cortó de súbito y empecé a notar que había demasiado silencio.

—_"¿Seth?"_

—_"Los huelo. Están cerca"_ —fue su respuesta.

Aspiré profundamente, y también logré percibir algo de la natural esencia dulzona con la que estaba tan familiarizada.

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —musité para mí misma.

Me puse en pie de un salto y tiré de Bella conmigo. Desgarré un lado de la tienda y llamé a Seth, telepáticamente.

El lobo color arena se acercó al instante, retrocedimos hasta la escarpada falda del acantilado y nos colocamos frente a Bella. Ella estaba tan contrariada que no podía articular, pero no era necesario, podía sentir su miedo y confusión.

No tuve que concentrarme mucho para recrear mi escudo alrededor nuestro. Una vez a salvo los tres dentro de él, fijé la vista en el lugar de donde provenía el aroma del vampiro, esperando a que se mostrara. Pero algo no encajaba del todo. ¿Desde cuando un neófito era tan cauteloso?

—_"Son dos"_ —dijo Seth, muy seguro de sí—. _"¡Qué dices, Mina! ¿Uno y uno?"_ —su tono era algo fanfarrón.

Estiré la mano y aferré el pelambre de su nuca, temiendo que se lanzara —olvidé que estábamos encerrados en mi "cúpula mental"—.

—_"¡Espera!... Es raro. No están actuando como neófitos."_

Una mujer de cabellera naranja y un muchacho no mayor que Bella —diría que yo, pero resultaría algo ambiguo—, salieron de entre las sombras del bosque. Avanzaron con demasiado cuidado, la mujer no apartaba su vista de Bella.

—¡Victoria! —murmuró mi amiga.

Voltee a verla, estaba más pálida de lo que creí posible en ella, casi translúcida… ¡Helena Ravenclaw le vedría guanga!

¡Y no sé porque chingados me pongo a pensar cosas como esa, en momentos tan críticos!

—_"Es nuestra única oportunidad"_ —insistió Seth, suplicante—. _"¡Si escapa, lo volverá a intentar!"_

—_"Y ya no tendremos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado"_ —coincidí.

Me sentí restringida. Bajé el cierre del abrigo y me lo quité. Bella comprendió lo que iba a hacer y me aferró por el brazo.

—¡No!

Los ojos de Victoria no se apartaban de ella. Confiando en mi escudo mental le dí la espalda para encontrarme con Bella, y con la mano libre tiré de la cadena en mi cuello.

—_"No puedo permitir que Victoria siga matando"_ —le mostré el emblema de mi relicario—._ "¡Además, si escapa ahora, viviremos con la incertidumbre de cuándo volverá a atacar! ¡No quieres eso de nuevo! ¿Verdad?"_

La pobre estaba totalmente horrorizada.

—_"¡Por favor! ¡Confía en mí…!"_

—¡Riley!

Prácticamente dí un salto de la sorpresa cuando escuché claramente la voz dulce y suplicante de Edward. Me di vuelta rápidamente, estaba entre nosotros y Victoria, dándonos la espalda para encararla a ella y su compañero.

—Te está mintiendo, Riley —continuó—. ¡Escúchame! Te miente del mismo modo que mintió a los otros que ahora están muriendo en el claro. Tú ya sabes que ella los ha engañado, porque te ha utilizado para ello, ya que ninguno de vosotros pensó jamás en ir a socorrerlos. ¿Es tan difícil creer que su falsedad también te alcance a ti?

El chico rubio estaba profundamente confundido.

Edward se movió apenas unos centímetros hacia un lado y Riley compensó el movimiento de modo automático ajustando de nuevo su posición.

—Ella no te quiere, Riley —insistió con voz persuasiva, casi hipnótica.

De haberme hablado así a mí, fácil me habría convencido hasta de cacarear como gallina… ¡Y otra vez estaba pensando en burradas! Sacudí la cabeza discretamente y volví a prestar atención.

—Nunca te ha amado. Victoria amó una vez a alguien que se llamaba James y tú no eres más que un instrumento para ella.

Pude sentir la rabia de Victoria incrementarse al escuchar alquel nombre. Retrajo los labios en una mueca que mostraba todos sus dientes. Sus ojos seguían clavados en Bella.

Riley lanzó una mirada frenética en su dirección. Pero en cuanto Edward volvió a llamarlo, se concentró en él de forma instintiva.

—Ella sabe que te mataré, Riley. Quiere que tú mueras, para no tener que mantener más su fachada. Sí, eso sí lo ves, ¿verdad? Ya has notado la renuencia en sus ojos, has sospechado de esa nota falsa que se percibe en sus promesas. Llevas razón. Ella nunca te ha querido. Todos los besos y todas las caricias no eran más que mentiras.

No pude evitar sentir pena por el chico. Sentí su inseguridad, y el temor a ser traicionado… peor aun: temor a no ser correspondido.

Edward trasladó su peso de nuevo unos cuantos centímetros más hacia el muchacho, y éste volvió a cambiar su posición esta vez con más lentitud.

—No tienes por qué morir —le prometió Edward—. Hay otras formas de vivir, distintas a la que ella te ha enseñado. No todo son mentiras ni sangre, Riley. Puedes seguir un camino nuevo desde ahora. No debes morir por culpa de sus engaños.

Edward deslizó un pie hacia delante y hacia un lado. Riley se retrasó algo más de lo necesario para compensar el avance de Edward.

Victoria se inclinó hacia delante, sobre sus talones.

—¡Es tu última oportunidad, Riley! —susurró Edward.

El rostro del joven vampiro mostraba verdadera desesperación mientras escrutaba a Victoria en busca de respuestas.

—¡Él es el mentiroso, Riley! —intervino Victoria.

Los dedos de Bella se clavaron en mi brazo. No me hizo ningún daño, pero su reacción me tomó por sorpresa.

—Ya te advertí acerca de sus truquitos mentales. ¡Tú sabes que te quiero!

¡Embustera! ¡No era verdad!

¡Pero el muy bruto le creyó! Apretó la mandíbula y cuadró los hombros. Se tensó para atacar.

Victoria se encontraba agazapada. Sus manos se habían convertido en garras a la espera de que Edward se separara sólo un centímetro más.

Ya quería ver su reacción cuando intentara acercarse un poco más. Se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida cuando impactara contra la pared de mi escudo.

—_"¡Déjame ir, Mina!"_ —suplicaba Seth, con su pelo completamente erizado—. _"¡Edward está solo!"_

No fue una decisión sencilla, pero mi amigo tenía razón.

—_"Bien"_ —acepté.

Estiré mi brazo derecho hacia atrás y empujé a Bella detrás de mí. Victoria no la perdía de vista, por lo que sus ojos la siguieron y por un breve instante chocaron con los míos, pero los desvió rápidamente de vuelta a mi amiga —quien era un pelín más alta que yo—.

—_"¿Listo?"_ —pregunté a Seth, y él gruñó como respuesta—. _"¡Ahora!"_

Retraje mi escudo, para que sólo nos cubriera a Bella y a mí. Seth quedó libre y a mi señal dio un increíble salto aterrizando sobre Riley.

—¡No! —gritó Victoria, contrariada.

Seth arrancó un dedo a Riley, lo arrojó y chocó contra las rocas muy cerca de nosotras.

Victoria apenas y prestó atención al muchacho que supuestamente amaba. De nuevo sentí pena por él.

—No —repitió entre dientes, mientras Edward comenzaba a moverse hacia ella, bloqueándole por completo el acceso a Bella.

Riley volvió a ponerse en pie, y lanzó un golpe brutal al hombro del lobo.

—¡Seth! —chillamos Bella y yo al unísono.

Él se retiró y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, cojeando.

Riley avanzó las manos de nuevo, preparado…

—¡DÉJALOOO! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Como si dejar sordos a los presentes fuera a ayudar en algo a mi amigo!

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró Bella.

Entonces vi con toda claridad como una luz violeta envolvía el cuerpo de Seth. ¡Lo volví a hacer!... ¡Y otra vez no supe cómo! Pero no importaba, Seth estaría a salvo.

Volví a concentrarme en Victoria y Edward. Ella se deslizaba hacia atrás, moviéndose de un lado al otro, intentando encontrar un hueco en su defensa. Él seguía su juego de piernas con agilidad, acechándola perfectamente concentrado, leyendo sus intenciones en sus pensamientos.

Un espeluznante alarido me hizo voltear hacia donde se encontraban Seth y Riley, mi amigo acababa de arrancarle otro gran trozo de la mano arrojándolo al bosque.

Riley rugió de furia y Seth saltó hacia atrás, mientras el neófito lanzaba un golpe hacia él con la mano destrozada.

Victoria se abrió camino en zigzag hacia el extremo más lejano del pequeño claro. ¡Intentaba escapar! Interiormente se debatía entre su sed de venganza y el instinto de supervivencia.

Estuve segura de que Edward también podía ver eso.

—¡No te vayas, Victoria! —murmuró en el mismo tono hipnótico de antes—. Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta.

¡Y tampoco nosotros!, pensé.

Ella le mostró los dientes y siseó en su dirección, pero parecía incapaz de alejarse.

—Siempre podrás huir luego —ronroneó—. Tendrás mucho tiempo para eso. Es lo que haces siempre, ¿no? Ese es el motivo por el que te retenía James. Le eras útil, pese a tu afición a los juegos mortales. Una compañera con un asombroso instinto para la huida. El no debería haberte dejado. Bien que le habrían venido tus habilidades cuando le cogimos en Phoenix.

Un rugido brotó entre los dientes de Victoria.

—Sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que significaste para él. Es de tontos malgastar tanta energía vengando a alguien que sintió menos afecto por ti que un cazador por su perro. No fuiste para él nada más que alguien oportuno. Yo lo supe —Edward se golpeaba la sien con un dedo.

Victoria se precipitó de lado contra los árboles, y él se colocó en el lugar apropiado para bloquearla tan pronto como ella pensó el plan. Frustrada, atacó de forma deliberada hacia delante.

Edward también cambió de posición, conforme se acercaron el uno al otro.

Bella iba a escupir el corazón de un momento a otro. Sus latidos desenfrenados me ensordecían, y su respiración se había vuelto violenta contra mi nuca.

—_"¡Bella! Por favor, trata de respirar correctamente. Todo esto se irá al traste si sufres un infarto ahora."_

—¿Co…co…cómo puedes hacer bromas en un momento como este? —me chilló en la oreja.

—_"¡Perdona, estoy nerviosa!"_ —confesé encogiéndome de hombros.

Los alaridos de Riley no habían dejado de escucharse. Y ahora además de sentir pena por el pobre ingenuo, ahora me sentía algo culpable por la ventaja que mi don le había dado a Seth.

Victoria y Edward habían comenzado la lucha. Se desplazaban ágilmente por todo el claro era casi como ver "El Tigre y El Dragón" pero en cámara rápida y sin actores chinos. Uno de ellos —no supe quien porque me distraje con los ensordecedores lamentos del rubio— chocó contra la pared rocosa sobre nosotras, y pequeños fragmentos comenzaron a desprenderse, rebotando en el escudo.

No me preocupé mucho. Podía venirse la montaña abajo y seguiríamos intactas. Lo que si me preocupaba era que la batalla seguía prolongándose. ¿Edward realmente podía solo con ella?

¡Victoria debía ser más fuerte, bebía sangre humana! Y ni siquiera se inmutaba ante las súplicas de su compañero.

Sabía que era algo relativamente normal, pero no podía evitar ver con cierto asco la forma en que el cuerpo del vampiro era cercenado parte por parte con las —repentinamente aterradoras— fauces de Seth. Me encontraba totalmente atrapada contemplando aquella repugnante escena. Y no pude evitar preguntarme si yo sería capaz de hacer algo como aquello. Se suponía que estaba entrenada para hacerlo, pero… ¿tendría el estómago para soportarlo?

—¡Edward! —jadeó Bella.

Retorné mi atención a la batalla de él con Victoria, y algo frío se instaló en mi estómago cuando le vi atrapado bajo las garras de la vampiresa. Apenas fui capaz de escuchar un gemido ahogado, cuando los dientes de Victoria se clavaron en su cuello.

¡No quería ver eso! ¡No podía ver eso!... Sólo…

Cobijé a Bella con el abrigo de Jacob, su mano se cerró en el aire cuando instintivamente trató de sujetar mi muñeca. Me arrojé en dirección a Victoria, al cruzar el escudo la fuerte descarga del exterior —que ahora me veía como una extraña—, me dio el impulso necesario para envestirla lejos de ahí.

Logré apartarla de Edward, pero me había convertido en peso muerto. No era capaz de mover un solo músculo. ¡Era el precio a pagar por desprenderme de mi escudo!

Victoria se incorporó rápidamente y haló de mi trenza hasta ponerme de pie.

—¡Nooo! —gruñó Edward, frustrado.

Pero, la vampiresa me sujetaba de frente a ellos, con sus labios cerca de mi garganta. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que estaba sonriendo.

El rostro de Bella estaba constreñido y completamente bañado en lágrimas.

Seth había terminado de esparcir los pedazos de Riley para evitar que se regenerara, y se colocó al lado de Edward.

En cuanto a Edward, esa era la primera vez que su rostro me causaba verdadero temor, el odio en sus ojos era más de lo que jamás había experimentado. Ambos estaban agazapados. El menor error de Victoria y la harían pedazos en un dos por tres.

—¡Perdiste! —musité, mis labios eran lo único que podía mover—. ¡Morirás antes de cumplir tu venganza!

La vampiresa aspiró hondo. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que no estaba asustada, por el contrario, estaba feliz. Eufórica.

Miré directo a Edward, completamente sorprendida. No imaginé que él pudiera llegar a sentir algo así. Simplemente no me parecía que fuera una emoción muy acorde con él, pero no había dudas. ¡Edward tenía miedo! ¡Tenía mucho miedo!

Una mano nívea de dedos finos y uñas largas se alzó frente a mi rostro, mostrando un trocito de tela. Me tomó más de lo humanamente posible comprender lo que era. ¡Era una liga para el cabello! Una liga color lavanda con estampado de estrellitas blancas… ¡Era una de las ligas que había perdido en el locker de los vestidores! ¡Era "mí" liga!

Ahora entendía cómo nos habían encontrado: siguiendo mi aroma.

Con vergüenza tuve que admitir que la mente de Bella era mucho más rápida que la mía. Ella fue mucho más lejos que mi burda deducción:

—¡No viene por mí! —musitó mi amiga, de rodillas en la tierra. Con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la vampira detrás de mí, parecía estar en shock. Sólo entonces lo entendí...

¡El objetivo de Victoria no era Bella!... Era yo.

* * *

_¡Ahahahaaaa!... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y no lo olviden... ¡el final está cerca!_

_Besos, Ninie._


	30. Hasta el demonio tiene sentimientos

_Qué tal chicas. No las hice esperar mucho... ¿verdad? ¡**Anfitrite** y **Maryroxy**, gracias por comentar! _

_Por ahora no puedo decir más, creo que en el presente capítulo se resolverán algunas de sus dudas, pero por si las moscas, dejaré algunos comentarios para el final._

_¡Por ahora, aquí está el capi!_

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_ By Ninie _

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Previamente en Soprano...

-Jacob parte del campamento muy de mañana

-Bella tiene un breve lapso histérico al dejarle ir sin una despedida

-Mina se esfuerza inutilmente por demostrar fortaleza y animar a su amiga

-Bella se sincera con Mina, y trata de convencerla de que no se marche a Volterra

-La emboscada en el claro es un éxito, pero Seth capta la presencia de vampiros en el campamento

-Victoria aparece con un nuevo compañero

-Edward llega para enfrentar a la vampiresa, mientras Seth se encarga de Riley

-Mina se desespera cuando cree que Edward está por perder la batalla y actúa impulsivamente

-Victoria captura a Mina, y Bella es la primera en descubrir la trampa...

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

**Capítulo 30:**** Hasta el demonio tiene sentimientos.**

Edward me veía con una expresión entre furia contenida, desesperación y dolor, y aunque no me era posible escucharle en esos momentos, podía adivinar, sin riesgo a equivocarme, que su voz mental estaría gritando: ¡ATRAE TU ESCUDO, FIORELLA IDIOTA!

Pero era una acción inútil. Necesitaba algunos minutos para recobrar el control de mis propias habilidades.

Por eso le había prometido a papá que no volvería a hacer esto.

—¡No puedo! —susurré, en ausencia de mi telepatía.

Sentí el aliento de Victoria en mi cuello y lo frío de sus dientes cuando rozaron mi piel, incapaz de hacer nada para defenderme.

Edward gruñó tan fuerte que mis oídos no lo soportaban, cerré los ojos resignada, esperando sentir el aguijonazo cuando sus colmillos se hundieran en mi garganta…

Pero el dolor nunca llegó. Me sentí cayendo, incapaz de sostenerme por mí misma. Edward atrapó mi cuerpo antes de que mi cabeza impactara contra el suelo.

Podía escuchar los lastimeros aullidos de Seth, y de otro lobo que probablemente acababa de llegar, mientras Edward pasaba sus dedos por mi cuello examinando el lugar donde Victoria había puesto sus dientes.

Detrás de mí, la vampiresa, profería los lamentos más desgarradores que jamás creí llegar a escuchar. Drásticamente fui arrebatada de los brazos de Edward, ahora sólo podía ver el angelical rostro de un muchachito castaño de pupilas escarlatas.

—¡Grandísima idiota! ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?... ¡Ya me imaginaba que acabarías haciendo algo estúpido…!

—¡También me alegro de verte, Alec! —dije, apenas murmurando.

—¡Alec! —reconocí la vocecita de soprano de Jane.

—¡Voy! —bufó Alec, girando los ojos.

Los alaridos de Victoria cesaron. Jane se acercó y me examinó de cerca.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

¡Por algo Jane no era mi persona favorita! ¡Siempre al grano y sin escrúpulos!

Tomó mi brazo izquierdo y lo alzó, soltándolo para que cayera flácido a mi costado. Empezó a negar con la cabeza. Miró en dirección a Bella, quien seguía derrumbada en el suelo, ya no lloraba, pero seguía atrapada en mi escudo. Seth... y Jacob (el debio haber sido el otro lobo que escuché) caminaban de un lado a otro, buscando la forma de liberarla.

—¡Te desprendiste del escudo! —chilló Jane con reproche—. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Le prometiste al maestro Marcus que no lo volverías a hacer!

—¡Era una situación de vida o muerte…!

—¡Sí! ¡Eso me ha quedado más que claro! —interrumpió colérica—. ¡Y todo para qué… para proteger a una simple humana!

—¡Bella es mi amiga!

—¡"Amiga", sí, claro! —bufó, escéptica.

—¡Jane! —gruñí con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—¡Bueno!... ¡Pues ya que tan poco te importa tu vida, ¿qué tal si aprovecho ahora que estas indefensa? ¡Facilmente podría cobrarme las que me debes, "fenómeno"!

—¡Pues adelante, "engendro de Satán"! ¡No tendrás otra oportunidad igual!

—Eh… ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡CHICAAAS! —gritó Alec, parando el duelo de miradas—. ¿Por qué no discuten luego? Mi don no tiene límite, pero me resulta aburrido tener paralizada a esta pelirroja hasta que ustedes terminen.

Cuando dijo "pelirroja" voltee a ver a Victoria, inmóvil tendida en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos viendo a la nada. ¡Y entonces me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo había recuperado la movilidad!

Logré sentarme por mí misma, y tambaleante acabé por ponerme en pie. Lo primero que hice fue liberar a Bella, quien al comprender que ya no había barrera —cuando Seth logró poner una pata dentro del perímetro— se incorporó y abrazó al lobo rojizo, para despues correr hacia mi.

Jane no la vio con buenos ojos, pero optó por ignorarnos y junto con Alec empezó a "desmantelar" a Victoria. Mientras Edward, Seth y Jacob se internaron en el bosque recolectando los fragmentos del muchacho rubio.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Bella y yo nos sentamos a la sombra de un abeto y observamos como los gemelos apilaban los miembros aún palpitantes de Victoria, y los cubrían de pinaza para después prenderles fuego. E igualmente horrorizadas observamos los viajes de Edward y los licántropos arrojando trozos de Riley a la llamarada.

—¿Sí comprendes… que lo que estamos viendo dejará traumáticas secuelas en nuestra memoria? —cuestionó Bella, meditabunda.

Intenté responder afirmativamente, pero no pude abrir la boca. Por lo que me limité a asentir muy lentamente.

Bella se volvió y me miró, sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, atónita.

—¡Mina! ¡Estás verde!

Mis ojos se apartaron de la pira y enfrentaron a los de mi amiga.

—_"¡No me siento bien!"_ —confesé apretando los labios.

Sentía unas náuseas terribles. Resultó inútil tratar de hacerme la fuerte, hay cosas que ni siendo mitad vampiro podré soportar, y ver cuerpos desmembrados consumiéndose en el fuego, definitivamente era una de ellas.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. El olor de la humareda era asqueroso. Creo que me desvanecí por algunos minutos, porque no sentí en qué momento me trasladaron. Cuando volví en mí, comprendí que nos movíamos. Alguien me cargaba en brazos mientras se desplazaba como una ráfaga por el bosque. No tuve que abrir los ojos para saber quién era. Su olor era inconfundible, y su frío tacto en mi mejilla, el más reconfortante que podía existir.

—_"Ya estoy bien, Edward. Puedes bajarme."_

—_"No pretendas hacerte la fuerte"_ —respondió con la mirada fija en el camino—. _"Aún no estás totalmente repuesta."_

Si no pensaba soltarme hasta que estuviera por "totalmente" repuesta, se iba a tener que conseguir una kangurera, porque esto iba para largo.

Tomé aire inflando los cachetes, y como no me prestó atención hice una gran pedorrera. Bajó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pero volvió a apartarlos rápidamente volviendo su atención al frente. Noté que estaba sonriendo.

Por supuesto, no viajábamos solos. Mi mirada se encontró con la del enorme lobo rojizo que trotaba al lado derecho de Edward con Bella aferrada a su lomo.

—¡Jacob! —sonreí al reconocerlo—. ¿Cómo está todo en el claro?

El lobo me respondió con un aullido socarrón, mismo que interpreté como buenas noticias.

—_"¿Y Seth?"_ —pregunté a Edward.

Hizo una seña ladeando ligeramente la barbilla. Miré sobre su hombro izquierdo y encontré al susodicho detrás de nosotros trotando despreocupadamente entre Jane y Alec, quienes lo veían de soslayo con incredulidad.

La expresión de Jane era enigmática. Me preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su cabeza, cuando sentí que Edward se agitaba. Parecía estar conteniendo una enorme carcajada.

—_"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_ —quise saber.

—_"¡Ahora lo sabrás!"_ —avisó segundos antes de que Jane se atreviera a abrir la boca.

—¡Oye, Bella! ¡Tienes unas mascotas muy interesantes!... Toma mi consejo, y mantenlas lejos de Mina. A los dos años el maestro Marcus le compró un pony, y...

—¡Jane! —interrumpí, ella hizo silencio, pero me veía con una mueca burlesca.

—¡Se lo comió! —soltó de pronto.

Seth tropezó y trastabilló pero de inmediato recuperó el trote. Jacob me dedicó una mirada horrorizada, mientras que Bella me sonreía condescendiente.

—¡JANE! —me removí, avergonzada.

Quería saltar sobre la "Poly Pocket" y darle su merecido, pero Edward no me soltó. Al final tuve que volver a contar la trágica historia del venerable Antares, alias: "Andrés".

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Me percaté de que había reducido la velocidad. Los gemelos nos rebasaron poco antes de salir del bosque. Habíamos llegado al claro.

—¡Sorellina! —Heidi acudió a nuestro encuentro, y miró a Edward, confusa—. ¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber cuando vio que éste no me bajaba.

—**¡Alguien va a ser castigada!** —canturreó Jane divertida dando saltitos alrededor de Edward.

—¿Qué hiciste, Mina? —cuestionó mi hermana entrecerrando los ojos y con los brazos en jarras.

¡La que se me venía encima!

—Mee…mee…

—¡Muuu! ¡Muuu! —Emmett se burló de mí.

—¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! —hizo también Felix.

—¡Oink! ¡Oink! —le siguió Alice, dando una palmadita a Bella.

—¡Pio! ¡Pio! —respondió ésta.

—Eh…¿Kikirikiiii? —murmuró Rosalie, dudosa al notar que los anteriores la miraban.

—¡Gordogordogordogordo!

—¡PAREN LA GRANJA! —chilló Heidi, exasperada. De pronto se quedó pensativa—. ¿Y eso ultimo qué era?

—Un guajolote —respondió Demetri.

Me estaba costando un esfuerzo titánico contener las ganas que tenía de carcajearme cual hiena. Pero el buen humor desapareció en cuanto Alec habló:

—Mina se desprendió de su escudo —soltó con desparpajo—. ¡Mira, Jane! ¡Más perritos! —dijo emocionado y trató de acercarse a la manada. Tuvo suerte de que Esme lo detuviera a tiempo.

—¡FIORELLA VOLTURIIIIII! —gritaron a la vez Heidi, Felix y Demetri.

¡Estaban que escupían fuego! Cerré los ojos y busqué refugio en Edward. Él me sujetó con fuerza instintivamente y me acunó contra su pecho, alejándome de los tres ogros.

—¡No sabía que pudiera hacer eso! —escuché comentar a Carlisle interesado.

—¡Eso es porque NO DEBE HACERLO! —recalcó Heidi—. Por eso, ahora la muy bruta no puede ni mantenerse en pie sola.

—¡Sí puedo! —dije todavía temerosa, con mi cara enterrada en el pecho de Edward.

—¿Ah, Sí?... ¡Pues adelante! —me retó—. ¡Bájala, Edward!

Él no parecía tener intenciones de obedecerla. Así que le pedí telepáticamente que me bajara. Lo hizo. Y por fortuna logré mantenerme en pie… por cinco segundos, antes de que una chiquilla —que en mi vida había visto— se arrojara contra mí como una leona.

Por supuesto, todos reaccionaron, pero quien la detuvo fue… Jane. Y lo más increíble, es que no lo hizo usando su don. ¡La detuvo con sus propias manitas!

—¿Y esta por qué sigue viva? —interrogó.

Ella, Rosalie y Jasper rodeaban a la jovencita —aovillada en el suelo— sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Apenas y lograba escucharla, un zumbido me llenaba los oídos. Ni Victoria había conseguido asustarme tanto. Tal vez porque esta vez no lo esperaba.

—Le dí la opción de rendirse. No vi necesario aniquilarla en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos —respondió Carlisle, confuso miró a la muchachita, luego a mí (sentada en los hombros de Felix… ¡ignoro como llegué ahí!), luego a Bella (de pie entre Seth y Jacob), de nuevo a mí, de nuevo a Bella, y otra vez a la chiquilla.

Y no era el único. Los demás parecían igual de confusos. Edward tomó aire antes de explicar:

—Nos equivocamos.

—Victoria no me quería a mí —dijo Bella, y todas las miradas se posaron en ella, quien me miraba.

Todos siguieron el curso de su mirada hasta mí.

—¿Cómo…? —musitó Esme, perturbada.

—Robaron algunas de las cosas que guardaba en el locker del gimnasio —expliqué.

—¡Oh!...¡¿Se llevaron tus tangas? —exclamó Alice, con fingido asombro.

—¡ALLIEEEEE!

—¡Mina no usa esas cosas!

—¡AJÁ…! ¿Eh? ¡ALEEEEC!... ¿Y tú cómo sabes? —cedí ante la curiosidad.

—Eeee… yo…

—Entró a tu recámara buscando el CD que te prestó hace dos meses —Edward respondió por él, con la mirada perdida.

Me pregunté que estaría viendo en la mente de Alec. ¡Ojala no fuera mi ropa interior! Cabecee y volví a concentrarme en Alec…

—¡¿Y no se te ocurrió revisar en el anaquel de discos compactos que está en la salita?

—¡Lo hice!... ¡Y no estaba!

—¡Ups, entonces creo que me lo traje! —recordé—. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué supones que lo guardaría el cajón de…? ¡¿QUÉ HACES, JANE?

Me descolocó por completo ver a la pequeña psicópata sentada muy cerca de la hoguera, arrojando cositas blancas al fuego. Daba la imagen de una niña exploradora asando bombones frente a la fogata una noche de campamento… al menos hasta que el repugnante olor de la humareda me hizo comprender que Jane no arrojaba "bombones", eran trocitos pequeños de vampiro. Acababa de hacer cebiche de neófita en nuestra presencia, y ninguno nos dimos cuenta. ¡Así de letal era ese pequeño engendro del mal! —¡Me salió un verso sin esfuerzo!—.

Sacudí los hombros de Felix para que me pusiera en el suelo, y corrí dando traspies, hacia ella.

—¡Carlisle dijo que se rindió! ¡¿Acaso estás sorda? —reclamé molesta.

—¡Y posteriormente te atacó! ¡¿Acaso estás ciega? —devolvió en el mismo tono, con mirada amenazante cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Era sólo una niña! ¡Merecía otra oportunidad!

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y con una mirada que me provocó calosfríos, habló con voz solemne:

—¡No existen segundas oportunidades para quien quebranta las reglas!

Sus palabras me dejaron helada, me tomó varios segundos reaccionar…

—¡Sí las hay! —chillé exasperada—. ¡Sé que el tío Aro ha aprobado situaciones similares en el pasado!

Jane explotó. Nunca antes había experimentado de primera mano la verdadera fuerza física de la enana, hasta ese día. Tiró de mi brazo, y débil como estaba no pude resistirme cuando me hizo caer de rodillas a su lado. Me empujó por los hombros y me obligó a ver de cerca los trozos que aún quedaban de la niña. Las falanges parecían tener vida propia, y algo que parecía cartílago de la oreja daba la impresión de que vibrara. No quise ver, cerré los ojos asqueada mientras escuchaba la vocecita silbante de mi compañera en mi oído.

—¡Eso, ya no es una "niña"! ¡Entiéndelo!... ¡Es un monstruo, creado y entrenado para el único propósito de asesinar! ¡Y tú eras el blanco!... ¡¿Por qué nunca entiendes…? —se interrumpió abruptamente.

La ira que sentía fue suplida por una nota de vergüenza. Me soltó y se puso en pie de un salto, empujó los restos de la neófita al fuego dando una patada y se perdió en el bosque. Como siempre, Alec fue tras ella.

Yo me quedé ahí, en la tierra. Profundamente contrariada. Alguien se acercó arrastrando ligeramente los pies, lo que me hizo suponer que quería ser notado. Miré hacia arriba y encontré el rostro siempre amigable de Jasper.

—¡Ven! —me pidió tendiéndome las manos, las tomé y tiró de mí hasta ponerme en pie—. Esta vez, tienes que aceptar que ella tiene algo de razón —dijo con cautela mientras caminábamos lejos de la hoguera.

¡¿Razón? ¡¿Jane tenía razón en ser una sádica? Estuve a punto de replicar, pero "alguien" me interrumpió.

—Permíteme, Jasper.

El rubio asintió una vez y se fue dejándome sola con Edward.

Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando hasta quedar a la sombra de los árboles, en el contorno del claro.

—_"¿También crees que era lo correcto?" _—pregunté al ver que me había seguido, recargándome en un grueso arce, cruzada de brazos.

¡Lo último que me faltaba era que él también estuviera de acuerdo con esa actitud tan desalmada!

—_"No. Pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. ¿Verdad?"_ —respondió. Su voz era pausada y dubitativa.

—¡Siempre es tan impulsiva e irracional!—farfullé cerrando las manos en puños sin poder contenerme—. ¡Es… es… esunachiquillacaprichosa! —solté de manera atropellada.

Edward puso sus manos en mis hombros, recorrió mis brazos como una suave caricia y al final tomó mis manos, deshaciendo la tensión en ellos. Alcé el rostro y le vi arqueando una ceja.

—_"Sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir. Es igual a mí"_ —acepté—. _"Tal vez por eso no congeniamos, polos iguales se repelen"_ —terminé encogiéndome de hombros, resignada.

_—"Lo que iba a decir, es que efectivamente, sí es una chiquilla caprichosa" —explicó, y volví a verlo, escéptica—. "Considera esto: ella fue convertida cuando sólo tenía trece años. Es como si se hubiera congelado en esa edad… Aun así no puedes negar que tiene sus buenos momentos" —puntualizó._

Pensándolo un poco, lo cierto es que la enana ese día había actuado moderadamente. Además de haberme rescatado de las garras de Victoria; me volvió a proteger cuando la neófita me atacó; y se había comportado bien con Bella… hasta el momento.

—_"Edward. ¡Dime que piensa Jane de Bella!"_ —me urgía saber.

Tan desesperada estaba que al despegarme, el grueso tronco del árbol se estremeció y algunas hojas llovieron como confeti —una de ellas se ensartó en mi fleco haciéndome bizquear—.

_—"¡Despreocúpate! No tiene intención de hacerle daño. Si es lo que temes"_ —dijo bastante tranquilo mientras tomaba la hojita con su índice y pulgar derechos con sumo cuidado.

—_"De __hecho así es"_ —confesé, y bajé el rostro, ocultando tras el fleco el rubor que seguramente estaría invadiendo mis mejillas.

—_"Escucha. Esto te sorprenderá, y puede que no creas en mí, pero Jane te entiende mejor de lo que piensas…"_

—_"Tienes razón. Estoy sorprendida" —_interrumpí, todavía viendo al suelo—. _"Y no…"_ —mi voz se cortó, insegura de decir que no creía en él. Porque lo cierto era que sí lo hacía.

Estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho, pero estaba aún más sorprendida por darme cuenta de lo fácil que se había hecho para mí creer indiscutiblemente en sus palabras. ¡Lo creía! Y no por porque Jane me hubiera dado motivos para hacerlo, sino por el simple hecho de que él lo decía. ¿Qué me había hecho? ¿Qué extraño poder ejercía sobre mí? ¿Algún tipo de don extra? Y de ser así, ¿era consciente de él?

—¡Fiorella!

Esta vez al decir mi nombre, no sonaba a una llamada de atención. Por el contrario, cuando levantó mi rostro por la barbilla, —sacándome de mi ensimismamiento— y usó ese nombre, lo sentí más como una caricia.

Comprendí que había desconectado por completo, atrapada en mis propios pensamientos. Tenía que reaccionar, y pronto, si no quería que notara cuan abrumada me encontraba. Pero no tenía ni remota idea de lo que había estado diciendo —Después de mi descubrimiento personal apenas y escuché un débil murmullo incomprensible—.

—¡Perdón!... ¿Qué decías? —parpadee confusa.

Su ceño se arrugó, parecía estarme evaluando, o esperando que explicara mi estado ausente. Pero no dije nada más, sólo esperé a que él hablara. Respiró profundo y se rindió…

—_"Decía"… _—empezó de nuevo e hizo una pausa, como tanteando si le estaba prestando atención, y al comprobar que así era, continuó—… _"que Jane te entiende mejor de lo que piensas, y quizá es momento de que tú trates de entenderla a ella."_

¡Jo! ¡Sí, cómo no! ¡Entenderla!... ¡Ni con un doctorado en psicología lograría entender la defragmentada psique de esa liliputiense!

—_"¡Ey, no es mala idea!" —_comentó de pronto algo retraído.

—¿El qué? —me saqué de onda.

—_"Jasper ha botado mis sugerencias en el pasado, pero tal vez si alguien conocido —_me miró de reojo—_ le acompaña, se decida a estudiar la carrera de psicología."_

—¡Eh… oh… no me digas! ¿Volví a pensar en voz alta? —tartamudee.

—¡De acuerdo! No lo diré —pero asintió con una media sonrisa.

¡Y qué sonrisa! Presioné mis labios antes de que ese pensamiento saliera de ellos. Edward me miró confuso, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con un resplandor que antes no había notado. Había algo diferente, no sabía qué, pero estaba segura de que algo en él era diferente.

Por supuesto, el seguía hablando, y por la forma atontada en que ahora lo veía, debió suponer que lo estaba escuchando. Pero poco —o mejor dicho, nada— me enteré de lo que decía. De manera que me tomó desprevenida cuando me tomó de la mano y dijo "¡Vamos!" —la única palabra que logré discernir—.

Tuve pena de volver a mostrarme ignorante. Así que dejé que me condujera bosque adentro. Me abstuve de realizar cualquier pregunta, y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de los murmullos, comprendí lo que iba a hacer… o mejor dicho lo que "yo" debía hacer.

—Ya han sido muchos años de rencor injustificado. Deberías explicarle, aunque no lo creas, ya es lo bastante madura para comprend… —la voz de Alec se apagó súbitamente cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca para ser notados.

Desee preguntar de qué estaban hablando, cuando los menudos cuerpecitos de los gemelos entraron en mi rango de visión. Pero esa duda dejó de tener importancia cuando la voz mental de Edward inundó mi cabeza con sólo una palabra, una orden: "¡Escúchala!". Voltee pero ya no estaba conmigo.

Jane estaba tendida en el pasto, boca a bajo con los talones cruzados en el aire. Parecía tener algo entre las manos, pero estaba de espaldas de manera que no pude ver que era.

Alec estaba frente a ella, sentado con las piernas cruzadas al frente —como si estuviera haciendo yoga—. En cuanto me vio se incorporó y caminó en mi dirección. Me dedicó una sonrisa de aliento al pasarme de lado para alejarse, al igual que lo había hecho Edward.

Respiré profundo, dándome ánimos para soportar lo que fuera que pudiera pasar. Tal vez una resolución, o una nueva riña. Lo que fuera, estaba segura que sería algo memorable.

Me acerque, pretendiendo tomar el lugar que había dejado Alec. Pero Jane se giró apoyada en sus codos y me miró fijamente. No tenía la típica mirada psicópata, sino una mirada extrañamente torturada. Eso me paralizó. Tardé más de un segundo en recordar que yo podía sentir su estado anímico, y dado que no había rastros de ira reprimida —como la mayoría de las veces— me sentí más tranquila y me senté sobre mis talones.

Tampoco tuve que preocuparme por iniciar una conversación, ya que Jane empezó:

—Hace tiempo hice una… amiga, la quería mucho, y ella a mí —inició con voz extrañamente tímida—. También quería a Alec. Siempre se preocupaba por nosotros, era muy dulce y amorosa… ¡Como la madre que siempre quisimos tener! —por la forma en que su voz se rompía, hubo momentos en que de verdad consideré la posibilidad de que empezara a llorar.

Además de que podía identificarme con lo que decía. Por desgracia yo no tuve a mi madre conmigo, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que lo que sentía por Esme era sorprendentemente parecido a lo que Jane había sentido por esa "amiga".

—Cometí el error de suponer que siempre la tendría en mi vida, y eso no fue posible. ¡Ella era humana! —continuó.

Me mordí el labio reprimiendo el impulso de abrir la boca hasta el suelo. ¿A esto se refería Edward cuando dijo que Jane me entendía? ¿Por eso no lastimaría a Bella?

—Pero como todos los humanos, ella era demasiado frágil para sobrevivir en nuestro mundo. No ha sido fácil superar esta pérdida, pero verte sana y llena de vida lo hace más llevadero… ¡claro, cuando no siento deseos de estrangularte yo misma! —concluyó riendo amargamente.

Me quedé pasmada. No sabía si estaba bien reír solidariamente sin comprender ni gota de lo que decía. Creo que hice una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, pero la confusión no me permitió dar más y terminé preguntando:

—¿A mí?

Ella dejó de reír, y volvió a mirarme como al principio.

—Sí —sus ojos parecieron iluminarse mientras escrutaba mi rostro.

Extendió su mano frente a mí ofreciéndome lo que había estado sosteniendo, yo le tendí la mía y dejó un guardapelo plateado y redondo, en mi palma. Lo abrí mientras ella seguía hablando.

—Esa mujer a quien quise como a una madre… era Mabel —finalizó cuando atónita observé a la mujer en la foto del interior.

De pronto necesité mucho aire. Tomé una gran bocanada y contuve el aliento. No quería llorar, pero mis ojos parecían no estar de acuerdo porque mi visión se nubló y casi al instante las gruesas gotas saladas corrieron por mis mejillas.

¡Ahora tenía sentido! ¡Ahora entendía a Jane! Y si me odiaba, no podía culparla por hacerlo… ya no. Si bien era cierto que yo no tuve a mi madre conmigo, siempre supe que ella me amaba, y la prueba estaba en que yo estaba aquí ahora. En cambio, la madre de Alec y Jane los había abandonado siendo muy jóvenes —asustada de los dones que estos poseían, temerosa de sus propios hijos—, y cuando finalmente encontraron a alguien que los amara, llegué yo y los condené nuevamente a la soledad.

¡Sí! ¡Jane tenía todo el derecho a aborrecerme! Y sin embargo, en la última hora lo único que había hecho era protegerme.

—¡No llores!... ¡Por favor! —dijo, y su voz se rompió en la ultima frase, arrojándose hacia mí y abrazándose a mi cuello—. Sé que es difícil de creerlo porque la mayoría del tiempo te estoy amenazando de muerte —susurró con voz temblorosa y su cabeza contra mi pecho—, pero te quiero. ¡Y si a veces actuó irracionalmente es sólo porque no quiero perderte a ti también!

Su pequeño cuerpo se agitaba, sollozando —sin lágrimas, por supuesto—. Nunca creí que ese pequeño demonio pudiera verse tan frágil como en ese momento me lo parecía. Como si tuvieran mente propia, mis brazos la rodearon y devolví el abrazo. También las lágrimas habían cedido, como si la voz de Jane fuera el interruptor.

—¡Gracias, Jane! —logré decir con voz ronca.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Al pasar el momento emotivo, continuamos conversando sobre cosas menos relevantes. Me contó como iba todo en casa: la única novedad era el debut y despedida de Caleb —un idiota vanidoso y prepotente de la guardia— como el "cebo interino" en ausencia de Heidi. ¡Pero a mi hermana no hay quien la iguale!

Yo la puse al corriente de lo que había estado haciendo en Forks. Le conté sobre el instituto y las amigas que había hecho ahí. También sobre los muchachos de La Push, lo cual la dejó patidifusa cuando le expliqué que las que ella creía que eran mascotas de Bella, en realidad eran humanos.

—¡¿Cómo no me dí cuenta? —decía mientras caminábamos de regreso con los demás—. ¡Más con ese hedor! ¡Si ningún animal huele tan… así! —concluyó ante mi mirada más feroz.

—¡Por cierto, también tu olor les desagrada a ellos!

No pude evitar reírme de la cara que puso. Era como decirle a Rosalie que le ha salido un grano en la nariz. Me estaba carcajeando de lo lindo pero casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva cuando llegamos al claro y vi todo lo que habían montado.

La gran hoguera había quedado en el olvido. En el extremo opuesto del amplio "ex campo de batalla" se habían reunido vampiros y quileutes —de los cuales sólo reconocí a Leah, Seth, Jacob, Quil y Embry, ya que a los otros sólo los había visto como lobos— para lo que parecía una especie de celebración post batalla.

Jane y yo nos miramos una a la otra, igual de desconcertadas.

—¡SOPRANO! ¡CÁIGANLE! —gritó Quil agitando un brazo en el aire. Tenía a una adorable niñita no mayor de dos años en sus hombros.

—¿Soprano? —me cuestionó Jane.

—Larga historia —dije aparentando aburrimiento.

Debía ir pensando en una buena historia que inventar, cualquier cosa menos la verdad, o también querría extinguir a Edward.

—¡Vamos a co…onversar un rato con ellos! —corregí automáticamente antes de decir "comer".

—¡Tonta! —rió y tiró de mi brazo—. ¡Si tienes que comer, tienes que comer!... Además yo tengo curiosidad por conocer a tus amigos los cachorritos.

En cuanto mencionó el comer, recordé que no había desayunado nada esa mañana y mi estómago rugió como si me hubiera tragado un violín con todo y violinista, o peor aún… un chelo.

Ni la manada ni las humanas que estaban con ellos se dieron cuenta, pero todos los vampiros presentes voltearon en nuestra dirección.

—¡Dios! ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso! —me tapé la cara con ambas manos, pero un delicioso y apetecible aroma me hizo apartarlas.

Edward estaba frente a mí sosteniendo un plato con dos perros calientes —¡sin ofender a los chicos de La Push!— ya preparados. Me veía con gesto aprehensivo.

—¡Dime que no tienes intención de hacer lo mismo que con el plátano! —solicité, recordando cierto día en la cafetería del instituto.

—No tengo idea de qué significa eso, pero creo que prefiero no enterarme —murmuró Jane apartándose de nosotros con expresión perturbada.

Decidí ignorarla y mientras Edward estaba distraído vigilando los movimientos de la enana, tomé una de las salchichas y le di una mordida. Cuando me escuchó tragar se volvió hacia mí alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué?... ¿Me vas a decir que era tuya?

Negó desenfadado. Me distraje mirando como Alec conversaba entretenido con Seth. Jane se acercó, los presentó y ella devolvió el saludo cortésmente.

—_"¡Parece que todo ha salido bien!"_ —dijo tras observar a los chicos.

—¡Sí! —suspiré—. ¡Gracias!

Si él no me hubiera convencido, por mí misma jamás habría tenido esa conversación con Jane y ahora seguiríamos como perros y gatos —o como Tom y Jerry; o Silvestre y Piolín; o Bugs y Lucas; etc—.

Sonrió, y otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos de topacio me atrapó. El tiempo seguía corriendo y yo simplemente no tenía la fuerza para apartar la mirada.

Alguien debió contar un chiste muy bueno, o algo, y nuestros amigos rieron escandalosamente. Esa fue la pauta para romper el contacto visual.

—_"¿Qué es todo esto?"_ —pregunté ocupando mi boca en masticar el resto de la salchicha, por temor a que los nervios volvieran mi voz chillona, como siempre.

—_"Alice…"_

—_"Con eso basta__"_ —puse los ojos en blanco, y él rió.

Por supuesto. Solo ella podía pensar en festejos a pocos minutos de una cruenta batalla.

—_"Tómalo como una fiesta de despedida"_ —sugirió.

—_"En ese caso… ¿dónde están los strippers?"_

—_"No ese tipo de despedida"_ —respondió con acritud entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Lástima! —suspiré con fingida decepción, miré en dirección a un par de muchachos quileute—. _"Esos dos se verían muy bien"_ —añadí con picardía, disfrutando como se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

—_"¡Colin y Brady son niños!"_ —gruñó, mentalmente.

—Lo dicho... ¡una verdadera lástima! — volví a suspirar y me alejé dando saltitos.

Antes de sentarme a la sombra con Bella y Alice, eché una miradita atrás, comprobando que Edward seguía enraizado donde le dejé, todavía con el plato en la mano y una cara muy graciosa de aturdimiento total. No pude reprimir las ganas de reír.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —cuestionó Alice observando a su hermano divertida, y agregó:— ¡Lo que se ha perdido Rose!

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! —me hice la desentendida.

Bella me veía desconfiada, pero ni ella ni Alice insistieron. En lugar de eso, retomaron un tema que yo daba ya por zanjado.

—¿Ya pensaste bien mi sugerencia? —inquirió Bella.

—Esme y Carlisle estarían muy felices si aceptas.

—Perdón, pero… ¡me he perdido! —mi cabeza daba vueltas buscándole sentido a sus palabras—. ¿De que estamos hablando?

—De quedarte una temporada —respondió Bella—. Terminar el instituto, ir a la universidad…

Dejó la frase en el aire mientras me veía de manera significativa. Entonces comprendí el tema que Bella pretendía abordar, y no era lo relativo a los estudios.

—Bella, la química no es suficiente —repetí mirándola fijamente.

—¿Química?... No sabía que te gustaran las ciencias —murmuró Alice confundida tocándose el labio con el índice.

¡Se me había ido la lengua! Dije en voz alta lo que pretendía decir sólo a Bella. Que hubiera —como ella le llamaba— "química", no era razón suficiente para aferrarme a una relación con Edward. ¡Tenía que entenderlo ya!

De milagro Alice no siguió haciendo preguntas. Se distrajo fácilmente cuando Emmett y Jasper llegaron con una pequeña planta de energía portátil y un equipo de sonido. Apenas medio se disculpó y nos dejó para ir a instalar un programa de karaoke.

Temí que Bella aprovechara para volver al ataque, pero mi salvadora llegó.

Jane se sentó ocupando el sitio de Alice y saludó nuevamente a Bella. Al parecer ya habían tenido oportunidad de conversar un poco cuando yo me desvanecí en las montañas.

—Hay algo que todavía no entiendo —dijo Jane de pronto, mirando a Bella—. ¿Por qué pensaron que la pelos naranjas te quería a ti?

—Porque Edward mató a James para salvarme —respondió.

—¡Aaaah! —alargó la expresión mientras parecía seguir reflexionando—. Pero sigo sin entender... digo… si yo estuviera en su lugar y quisiera vengarme de Edward, trataría de darle donde más le duele e iría por su pareja, no por la chica que salvó. ¿No es lo más lógico?

—Bellie era la novia de Edward —expliqué.

—¿Lo era?... Como sea —corrigió rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza—, "era" es tiempo pasado. La novia ahora eres tú —me miró interrogante. Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas—. ¿O no?

—Creo que ese fue el error. Tanto de Victoria, como nuestro —dije—. Ella debió haber escuchado los rumores, y dio por sentado que eran la verdad.

—Bueno, eso es porque ustedes han sido muy convincentes —interrumpió Embry, estaba de pie a un lado de mí, podía ver sus pies.

—¡Nadie te preguntó, Manchas!

Le dí un golpecito con la palma de la mano en una pantorrilla y perdió el equilibrio, no fue suficiente para tumbarlo, pero sí para que se manchara la cara con la mostaza de su hamburguesa.

Bella y yo nos reímos, pero Jane seguía absorta.

—Entonces, no —se dijo pensativa, respondiendo a su propia pregunta.

—Nope —corroboré, todavía carcajeándome de Embry.

—Pero el Maestro Marcus dijo…

—Sólo lo supuso, Jane.

—Oh —parecía más confundida que al principio.

La vi con ganas de seguir haciendo preguntas al respecto, así que en cuanto escuché que Alice pedía un voluntario para cantar con ella, me levanté como un resorte alzando la mano y gritando "¡Yooo!". Y así logré darme a la fuga del interrogatorio.

* * *

_Ahora sí, chicas. Sobre la pregunta de ambas: por qué el objetivo era Mina, en la parte final del capítulo está la respuesta._

_Respecto a sí se trataba de venganza contra los Volturi, la respuesta es: no. Victoria sólo quería vengarse de Edward, y ¿qué mejor forma que aniquilando a su "prometida"?_

_En cuanto a qué chin... llegó Edward: fue gracias a Seth y su enlace mental con el resto de la manada. Edward, a través de los lobos pudo ver lo que sucedía en el campamento y reconoció a Victoria. Ya sabemos como es de alarmista, no pudo esperar y fue en su auxilio —también Jacob, sólo que él llegó primero—._

_OK... creo que esas eran las dudas por ahora. Por favor, si hay algo más en lo que no me haya explicado bien, díganmelo. Estoy consciente de que muchos detalles se me suelen escapar al momento de plasmar las ideas en palabras. XD_

_Muchas gracias por comentar! Por ahora me despido. Cuidense mucho! Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Besos, Ninie._


	31. Despedida

_Hola, que tal, chicas —sí, dije "chicas"... si ofendo a "algun macho" por ahí, ¡Gomen, gomen, gomen! Pero, ¿como he yo de saber de ustedes si no hay testimonio suyo? No soy adivina—. Estoy muy contenta porque finalmente he tenido la inspiración para empezar a escribir de nuevo. Lamentablemente esta historia está llegando a su fin... ¡Pero ya tengo ideas y bosquejos para una nueva... bueno, en realidad dos: una más de Twilight y un Crossover Harry Potter+Twilight! ¡Estoy tan, tan... tan, tan... tan... tan... tan, tan... tan... tan... tan, tan... tan... tan... tan, tan... —¿"Misión Imposible"? ¬¬...— taaaaan, emocionada... que deliro!_

_Mi abuelita paterna —¡que Dios la tenga en su santa gloria!—, solía decir: "Un saco vació no se puede parar, y un saco lleno no se puede doblar"._

_Se preguntarán: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el capítulo?... Pues absolutamente nada. Solo es para que se den una idea del descomunal esfuerzo que hago en estos momentos para publicar este capítulo justo despues de cenar... ¡Soy un saco lleno! ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Me duele la pancita!_

_¡Oh, casi olvido lo más importante!_

_**ADVERTENCIA:** El presente capitulo es clasificación XXX —y no porque mencione a Vin Diesel o Ice Cube, ¿eh?— significa que su contenido **NO es apto par menores**.  
_

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

**Capítulo 31: Despedida.**

Después de una extenuante sesión de karaoke con Alice, caí completamente rendida.

Embry fue uno de los valientes que se atrevieron a tomar el micrófono. Sus compañeros de inmediato se cubrieron los oídos, mientras uno de ellos —creo que su nombre era Jared— no dejaba de gritarle que mejor entrara en fase.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —pregunté a la novia de éste por lo bajini (o la que supuse era su novia, ya que estaban tomados de la mano).

—Así ha de ser más afinado —comentó insegura… o tal vez sorprendida porque no me vio acercarme.

—¡Oh! Puede que —dije dubitativa, y sonrió—. Por cierto. Soy Mina —me presenté.

—Kim —respondió estrechando mi mano.

—¡Mucho gusto, Kim!

Recuerdo vagamente que Sam se acercó para presentarse debidamente en su forma humana, y al mismo tiempo conocí a su prometida Emily. También tuve oportunidad de conocer a la hermana mayor de Jacob, Rachel, y la niñita que tanto cuidaba Quil respondía al nombre de Claire y era sobrina de Emily.

En general me había abstraído contemplando la basta variedad de concurrentes: cinco humanas —incluyendo a la niñita—, diez licántropos, doce vampiros y yo: una semivampira… ¡era como el casting de una película de horror! Aun así lo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza es el momento en que sorprendí a Felix devorando una hamburguesa… e incluso chuparse los dedos. ¡Nunca dejarían de sorprenderme sus rarezas!

Cuando el sol empezó a declinar, los muchachos de La Push tuvieron que retirarse, y con ellos las chicas humanas —incluida Bella—, pero quedaron de volver al día siguiente para despedirnos antes de partir al aeropuerto.

Pensé que la partida de nuestros amigos significaría el fin de la celebración… ¡no podía estar más equivocada!

En momentos como ese deseaba ser totalmente vampira, así podría seguirles el paso. Por desgracia no lo era, y por eso no me era posible mantenerme tan fresca como ellos. Al final de cuentas terminé de mosca, entre Carlisle y Esme, recostada en el regazo de la vampira mientras escuchábamos cantar a los gemelos. Ese momento, para mí fue como escuchar la canción de Jigglypuff.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Cuando recobré la conciencia ya no estaba más en el claro, ni en los maternales brazos de Esme.

Permanecí recostada en la comodidad del colchón —exageradamente grande para mí sola—. No abrí los ojos, un solo respiro bastó para orientarme sobre dónde me encontraba… y quién estaba ahí conmigo.

—¿Acabó la "fiesta"? —pregunté sin moverme un ápice.

—En realidad… todos siguen allá —me respondió con su aterciopelada voz.

Suspiré hondo y me decidí a salir de la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —estuvo sentado a mi lado en un parpadeo. Su mirada era preocupada.

—Mejor. ¡Ya recuperé mis fuerzas al cien! —traté de sonar animada, pero fracasé—. ¿Qué hago aquí? —pregunté rápidamente como distracción.

—Heidi me pidió que te cuidara.

Rodé los ojos. ¡A veces mi hermana es demasiado exagerada! Además… ¿por qué tenía que pedírselo a él?

—Te lo agradezco, ya estoy mejor —me puse en pie y empecé a estirarme, estaba completamente agarrotada—. Deberías volver con los demás.

El colchón rechinó de la velocidad con la que se levantó.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas?

—A hacer mis maletas —respondí con obviedad caminando hacia la puerta.

—Heidi las hizo el viernes.

—¿Ah, sí?...

—¡Quédate un poco más!

Mi mano estaba sobre el picaporte, a punto de girarlo me detuve al percatarme de esa nota de ansiedad en su voz. Algo no iba del todo bien con Edward, y no me sentía a gusto de dejarlo así.

Regresé y me senté en su sofá favorito.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Cabeceó un poco. Se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras se sentaba a mi izquierda dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Terminó —suspiró cansadamente.

—Sí —lo imité y me sorprendí al ver hacia arriba.

Ahí, en el techo, sobre nuestras cabezas, estaba el dibujo que hice la mañana que ingresé al instituto, firmado por mí. Ignoro como diantres hizo para fijarlo ahí y en esa posición con todo y marco —¡tal vez con "cola-loca"!—.

—Tu sentido de la decoración es realmente original —comenté cuando pude hablar.

Sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Perdón, Mina!

—Está bien —dije todavía admirando mi obra—. En mi recámara tengo un poster de Orlando Bloom pegado en…

—No —interrumpió—. ¡Perdón por no haberlo pensado antes! Jane tiene razón, era de suponerse lo que Victoria quería. ¡Debí darme cuenta por la forma en que se esforzaba por centrar su atención en Bella, era para no pensar en ti! ¡Fui un idiota…!

—¡Oush! ¡Ya cállate! —de un movimiento me puse de rodillas en el sofá con mi palma cubriendo su boca—. ¡No es tu deber saberlo todo ¿OK?, no eres omnisciente, nadie lo es (Aunque sin duda al tío Aro le encantaría)!... A todos nos tomó con la guardia baja. Y en tal caso cualquier peligro al que estuviera expuesta, fue por mi propia elección… ¡Además, ya nada de eso importa! ¡Porque… se acabó! —mis ojos fueron atraídos por la marca en su cuello, la perfecta y casi imperceptible media luna de los dientes de Victoria—… Acabó.

Antes de que me diera cuenta mi mano estaba sobre su cuello palpando la marca con las yemas de los dedos.

Me pregunté como habría sido todo de saber el plan de Victoria desde un principio. De inmediato comprendí que no importaban las circunstancias, si veía a Edward en peligro no dudaría en volver a lanzarme como kamikaze. Lo que no entendía era por qué —o tal vez no quería entenderlo, porque una vez que lo hiciera, no habría vuelta a atrás—.

—¿Mina?

Me sobresalté cuando sentí el tacto gélido de Edward al tomar mi mano, y cometí el reverendo error de verlo a los ojos, en ellos había preocupación y desconcierto… pero no tanto como en mí al verme reflejada en ellos. Viéndome a mí misma, comprendí su desconcierto.

La confusión en mi interior se expresaba transformada en dolor. Dolor porque acababa de comprender que lo que más me esforzaba en evitar, ya había sucedido; aquello de lo que tanto deseaba escapar, me había alcanzado irremediablemente…

Veía sus labios moverse, llamándome. Pero era como si no pudiera comprender lo que decía. Era incapaz de siquiera moverme, abrumada, petrificada por esta importante revelación.

Ahora que estaba segura de lo que sentía, temía que él también pudiera descifrarlo…

—Du…¿duele mucho? —pregunté tratando de ver a la herida en su cuello en lugar de a sus ojos.

Por su expresión, asumí que no esperaba esa pregunta.

—Es…escuece un poco al principio. Pero ya no duele.

—Tuve miedo —confesé.

—También yo.

—Lo sé —recordé su expresión horrorizada cuando Victoria me atrapó.

Sin esperarlo, me atrajo por los hombros y me abrazó.

Correspondí a su muestra de afecto, pero cinco segundos después lo solté, y él se apartó —obviamente— confundido.

Temía ser demasiado expresiva, demasiado evidente. No podía cambiar mis sentimientos, pero tampoco tenía por qué incomodarlo con ellos. Al menos era bueno saber que no podía escucharme si yo no lo quería. Sabía lo difícil que le resultaba tratar con esa vampira de Denali… ¡yo no sería otra Tanya!

Su mano derecha recorrió mi mejilla y levantó mi rostro suavemente por el mentón, buscando mis ojos. Entonces ya no pude rehuir a su mirada. La chispa dorada de sus orbes me volvió a atrapar.

Sabía que tenía que hablar, decir algo, lo que fuera, para desviar la atención. Pero apenas intenté… balbucear —pues no tenía ni idea de lo que saldría de mi boca—, su mirada se centró en mis labios, no pasó ni medio segundo y los suyos estaban sobre los míos.

Literalmente dejé de pensar. Sólo podía sentir… sentirlo a él y disfrutar su sabor.

Esta vez el beso era mucho más apasionado que el de aquella noche en la cabaña de Esme. Sus labios reclamaban los míos con desesperación, ansiosos, e incluso me atrevería a decir… agresivos. No le fue difícil profundizar el beso, yo no estaba oponiendo resistencia.

Su mano se había deslizado hacia mi nuca, atrayéndome. Pero no hacia falta eso, yo tenía tan pocas ganas de apartarme como él. Mis brazos pasaron sobre sus hombros enredándose a su cuello, mis manos entre su cabello, me impulsé hacia arriba hasta sentarme en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Sus manos se escurrieron bajo mi blusa, y apenas me aparté un poco tomando aire, me despojó de ella.

Rápidamente volvió a besarme, con mucho cuidado me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta la gran cama. Me recostó quedando sobre mí, soportando su propio peso con los codos marcó un camino de besos suaves desde mi mandíbula hasta el borde de mi sostén.

Incapaz de siquiera razonar lo que estaba haciendo, suspiré deleitándome de sus caricias.

Sentí cuando repentinamente se tensó, y con dificultad se apartó apenas lo suficiente para verme a los ojos.

—"_No quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras… ¡Pero no soy tan fuerte!"_

Podía ver el esfuerzo que le suponía decir esas palabras —o pensarlas— y tratar de mantener la mente fría mientras su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa.

Yo podía sentir perfectamente su excitación —tanto emocional como física—. Sus ojos estaban completamente oscurecidos por el deseo. ¡Y aún así me estaba dejando la decisión final a mí! Me deseaba, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero el amor y el deseo no siempre van de la mano.

De pronto me di cuenta que nada de eso importaba. Este no sería un error… la otra noche quizás sí, pero no ahora, porque esta vez estaba completamente segura de mis sentimientos, y lo que sentía por él bastaba y sobraba para asegurarme de que era lo correcto. Porque no importaba si Edward no sentía lo mismo por mí, no había forma de que me arrepintiera después… pues yo ya le pertenecía.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, con ellas recorrí el contorno de su rostro, bajé hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa, y empecé a desabotonarla.

Me sostuvo la mirada mientras mis dedos —algo torpes por los nervios— descendían abriendo su camisa y exponiendo su marmóreo torso.

Me detuve cuando llegué a la parte que estaba fajada en el pantalón, y titubee mordiendo mi labio, aún más nerviosa cuando toqué el cinturón.

Se le dibujó una encantadora sonrisa traviesa —obviamente divertido con mi bochorno— y él mismo lo desabrochó antes de atacar mis labios nuevamente con pasión.

Me perdí a mi misma. No sabía ni que era arriba o abajo, o en que jodido planeta estaba. ¡Ya nada importaba… excepto Edward!

Todo sucedía tan rápido que aun me cuesta definir si lo hizo él sólo o yo ayudé, pero en menos de dos segundos ambos estábamos completamente desnudos. No tuve que ver hacia abajo para comprobarlo. Mientras Edward besaba mi cuello podía sentir su dura y fría piel contra la mía.

Una vez más se detuvo a contemplar mis ojos, presumo que para comprobar que no me había arrepentido. Su rostro era tan perfecto como el de un ángel. Un hermoso ángel que me arrancaba suspiros con tan sólo un roce. Y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo sonaría mi voz al decirle: "¡Te amo!" Sonreí ante la sola idea de poder gritarlo a viva voz.

Me besó con dulzura y sentí como lentamente entraba en mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó instintivamente presagiando el dolor que le secundaría cuando cruzara "esa" barrera. Al traspasarla, hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, mordiendo mi labio para contener un lamento, pero no pude evitar que una lagrimilla traicionera resbalara por mi mejilla. ¡Dolía demasiado!

Él se dio cuenta y al instante se detuvo, preocupado.

—¡Sigue! —jadeé dolorida, pero no se movió. Sacando fuerza de quién sabe dónde, yo misma empujé mis caderas contra él, gemí y besé su mandíbula—. ¡Sigue! —susurré en su oído.

Muy lentamente empezó a moverse, mi respiración se acompasó con la suya y al vaivén de sus embestidas. Pronto el dolor fue sustituido por nada más que placer. Llegó un momento en que verdaderamente creí que mi corazón se detendría, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron, y una sensación cálida se extendió en mi vientre bajo llevándose mis fuerzas entre espasmos.

Repentinamente me sentí algo incómoda, había demasiada humedad entre nosotros. Edward se apartó notoriamente preocupado, entonces, al enderezarme comprendí su expresión…

Sangre… abundante sangre.

Imaginé que el encanto había terminado cuando me vi en la necesidad de tomar una ducha y deshacerme de los residuos de mi inocencia.

Maravillosamente, me equivoqué…

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Recuerdo que era entrada la madrugada cuando Edward nos metió —su cuerpo y el mío— bajo las sábanas. Me pegó a su cuerpo —sorprendentemente cálido— ordenándome en un susurro al oído, que descansara. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me acurruqué contra su pecho, completamente exhausta.

Desperté abrumada por el exceso de luz, había amanecido. Sentí algo sobre mi abdomen, y al bajar la vista comprendí que Edward tenía su brazo derecho en mi cintura sobre las mantas, y con su palma unida a mi palma izquierda. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, mi mano derecha estaba acariciando su sedoso cabello cobrizo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté con voz apagada. Tenía la garganta un poco seca.

—Escucho —respondió en un suave murmullo con su oído pegado a mi pecho.

Se sentía cálido. Su mejilla había absorbido calor de mi cuerpo, más en ese momento en que lo único que separaba su piel de la mía, era la delgada sábana con la que estaba cubierta. En cuanto tomé conciencia de que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la sábana, sentí algo de pena y, contra mi voluntad, me ruboricé aún más nerviosa porque sabía que los escandalosos latidos en mi pecho me delatarían —¡un vergonzoso círculo vicioso!—.

Levantó la cabeza sin dejar su posición y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Le respondí de la misma manera —aunque con el rostro encendido—, y al observarlo con más detenimiento reparé en que él ya estaba vestido.

No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero había demasiada luz como para ser medio día. Mis hermanos no tardarían en buscarme, si no es que ya lo habían hecho, y si me encontraban así… ¡no quería ni imaginarlo!

—¡Tranquila! ¡Respira! Tu hermana sigue con Rosalie y Alice discutiendo "el proyecto"; Felix llevó de caza a Demetri a Goat Roaks; y los gemelos fueron de paseo con Seth.

—¿Volví a pensar en voz alta? —inquirí confusa.

—No —respondió en el acto, aunque sorprendido agregó:—. ¡Te conozco mejor de lo que crees!

No supe si me lo decía a mí, o a sí mismo.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

—Jasper llamó hace un rato…

Ambos nos distrajimos con el, ya conocido, "solo de violín".

—¿Tienes hambre, o te has comido un gato? —preguntó, burlón mirando hacia mi estómago.

Con mi mano todavía enredada en su cabello, le dí un tirón —no muy fuerte—, y el soltó una suave risita burlona.

—¿Le apetece el desayuno en la cama, signorina? —ofreció, con repentina amabilidad, mientras se enderezaba.

—¿Para qué, si ya me he comido un gato? —respondí mordaz, y volvió a reír.

Lo imité y me enderecé hasta quedar sentada —sin dejar de cubrirme hasta el busto con la sábana—. ¡Me dolía hasta el cabello! Sentía como si me hubieran usado como saco de pelea.

—¿Estas bien? —se acercó preocupado acariciando mis hombros.

¡Así debe sentirse un pollo deshuesado! Pensé, pero no lo dije. En cambio de eso, procuré sonreír y disimular.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde acabó mi ropa? —pregunté con humor recorriendo la amplia habitación con la vista.

¡Funcionó! Sonrió, desapareció y volvió rápidamente con la mochila que yo había llevado al campamento el viernes —debió haber ido por las cosas en algún momento de la tarde anterior—.

—¿Esto sirve?

Asentí complacida. Tenía un cambio de ropa en esa mochila. La abrí, y comprobé que todo estaba ahí, incluida la laptop —aunque yo la había dejado tirada en la tienda tratando de escapar con Bella y Seth—.

Debió percatarse de mi pudor al enrollarme en la sábana, porque besó mi frente y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Estaré abajo, si necesitas algo —dijo antes de salir y volver a cerrar tras de sí.

Envuelta en la sábana me dirigí al cuarto de baño con la mochila.

Moverme me estaba costando horrores, de verdad que me sentía molida —un pequeño error de cálculo al olvidar mi mitad humana—. Pero tuve razón en algo: ¡No me arrepentía de nada!

Sintiéndome un tanto robotizada, solté la sábana y me metí en la ducha.

Estaba feliz como nunca antes en la vida, porque estaba completamente segura de que no había sido un error. ¡Entregarte a quien amas no puede ser un error!

Ya ni siquiera dolía saber que no era correspondida… bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero se volvía nada cuando le veía sonreír. ¡Sé que suena patético y es una frase más que trillada!... pero su felicidad era mi recompensa. ¡Y no tenía dudas de que lo había disfrutado tanto como yo! —aunque fuera por una vez, no lamenté ser empática—.

Solté un alarido cuando distraída giré la llave y recibí el chorrazo de agua.

—¿Mina? —Edward llamaba al otro lado de la puerta, alarmado.

—¡QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA! —chillé desesperada volviendo a cerrar el agua.

Le escuché reír.

Tan ensimismada estaba que en lugar de abrir primero el agua fría, —como hacía siempre— abrí la caliente.

Volví a intentarlo. Giré la llave con la letra "C", y gradualmente fui abriendo la "H" mientras la probaba con una mano para evitar otra sorpresita. Cuando adquirió una temperatura aceptable, volví a meter mi cuerpo, y sin querer se me escapó un suspiro al sentirme reconfortada.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —sisee hacia la puerta cuando escuché que Edward volvía a reír.

—¡OK! ¡OK! —dijo, todavía se escuchaba como que reía.

Oí un suave clic y entendí que había dejado nuevamente la habitación.

Traté de retomar el hilo de mis pensamientos. Pero un recuerdo nuevo vino a mi mente.

La noche que el clan de Denali estuvo de visita, Tanya le había preguntado si yo era su "clavo". En esa ocasión yo me ofendí un poco. Pero ahora se me antojaba útil el ejemplo, y sentí una punzadita en el pecho al llegar a la conclusión de que comparada con Bella, yo apenas sería una triste "chinchetita". Sonreí amargamente.

¡Sí, yo era una chincheta!... Ahora.

Mi papá amaba a Didyme —siempre había sido así y al parecer siempre lo sería— pero eso no le impidió darse una nueva oportunidad con mi mamá, ella también fue una "chincheta" en algún momento —ella lo sabía, y no por eso lo amó menos—, pero él realmente la quiso, si no, no me querría a mí. ¡Y mi padre me amaba! Eso lo tenía más que claro.

Tal vez, así como mi padre, en algún momento Edward se daría una oportunidad. Si eso sucedía, y si tenía la dicha de que me eligiera, estaría ahí para él. No importaba que no fuera ahora, si algo nos sobraba era tiempo. Sería paciente —un concepto totalmente nuevo para mí— y esperaría… después de todo ¿qué más podía hacer, si estaba… destinada —"condenada" no me pareció un término apropiado— a amarlo?

Terminé de ducharme, salí y me vestí con la blusa sin mangas y el short de mezclilla que llevaba en la mochila. Me eché la misma al hombro y me dirigí a la planta baja, sonriente, con un nuevo objetivo: dejar las cosas fluir y no ser una carga para su conciencia.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, escuché movimiento en la cocina, y fui hacia allá.

¡Nunca de los nuncas imaginé ver a Edward cocinando! Pero lo que más me perturbaba, era que estuviera usando el delantal de Esme. Apreté los labios para no soltar una potente carcajada cuando se volvió hacia mí —sartén en mano—.

Él me miró sonriente, mientras vaciaba el omelet en el plato junto a unas tiras de tocino, y me invitaba a sentarme con un gesto de mano.

—Al menos no soy "la mejor mamá del mundo" —dijo interpretando mi mueca.

—¡Por supuesto, "madre sólo hay una"… y es Felix! —reí al tiempo que me sentaba y tomaba un bocado.

Sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó frente a mí, esperando el veredicto.

—Mmm… Le falta sal —dije para molestarlo.

—¿Sí? —se levantó de un salto e iba por el salero, pero lo sujeté del brazo.

—¡Tonto! Sólo jugaba… ¡es perfecto!

Volvió a sentarse fingiéndose molesto, pero pronto se le olvidó. Seguía contemplándome mientras comía.

Todo sabía muy bien. Sentí una punzadita de envidia, no era justo que teniendo un humano sentido del gusto yo fuera la única incapaz de cocinar algo decente. ¡Tendría que pedirle a Felix que me enseñara!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó de pronto, interesado.

—Qué cosa, ¿qué? —me confundí.

—¿Qué quieres que te enseñe Felix? —cuestionó arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

—¡Lo volví a hacer! —mascullé molesta conmigo misma, ¡ya no me daba cuenta de cuando se me iba la lengua!—. A cocinar —respondí—. Es humillante que ustedes dos cocinen tan bien y a mí… ¡se me queme hasta el cereal! —refunfuñé.

Le dí una mordida al pan tostado, pero cuando lo escuché reír —se burlaba de mi rabieta— lo vi a los ojos y me olvidé de masticar. Ese extraño brillo dorado de la noche anterior, seguía presente, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, sólo que me había tomado demasiado tiempo notarlo.

—¡Mina!

Tragué el bocado entero, exaltada, cuando escuché la voz de Jane seguida de un portazo.

—¡Ah, aquí estás! —exclamó en cuanto me vio desde la puerta de la cocina.

—No. Soy un sueeeeeño —dije sarcástica con la voz ahogada—. ¡AUUU…!

—Eres real —dijo satisfecha después de darme un buen pellizco.

—Se supone que te pellizques tú, no a ella —dijo la voz de mi amigo.

Seth acababa de entrar, seguido de Alec. Al parecer esos tres se estaban llevando muy bien.

—Heidi fue a buscarte a la cabaña, pero no te encontró —continuó diciendo el moreno.

—¿Será porque está aquí? —dijo Alec sarcástico.

Seth lo ignoró. Miraba de Edward a mí con sospecha, pero no dijo nada.

—Los demás ya vienen para acá —informó Jane.

—Pero no te preocupes, nosotros hemos traído tus maletas —afirmó Seth, recuperando el habla.

—Están en el recibidor —apuntó Alec—. ¿Con melón o con sandía?

—¿Ah?

—¿Con quien vas? —preguntó lentamente como si hablara con una retardada.

Y tal vez lo era, porque ni así entendí.

—¿Que si con quién vas al aeropuerto? —explicó Jane—. Con Carlisle y Esme en el mercedes; con Rosalie y Heidi en el convertible; con Emmett y Jasper en el Jeep;… ¿o piensas ir con Edward? —lo miró a él repentinamente interesada.

Tardé en procesar las opciones, abrí la boca dispuesta a decir algo al azar ya que no me decidía, pero Edward se me adelantó diciendo: "¡Conmigo!"

Jane se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces nosotros vamos con Emmett —dijeron los tres a la vez, y asintieron entre ellos.

—"_¡Vaya trío!"_

Edward asintió en silencio concordando conmigo.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Felix llegó con Emmett y Jasper, poco después de Seth y los gemelos. Inmediatamente después de ellos llegó el "club de Wedding Peach" —Alice, Heidi y Rosalie—, estaban de muy buen humor. Cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron, empezó la distribución del equipaje en los vehículos. Al parecer habíamos hecho bastantes adquisiciones durante nuestra corta estancia, y eso que yo sólo fui de compras una vez.

Mientras Emmett y Heidi debatían sobre qué iba dónde, me vi una vez más arrastrada cual peluche, fuera de la casa. Esta vez no me quejé, los extraños arranques de Edward ya no me molestaban en lo absoluto.

Cuando me depositó en suelo firme, estábamos al otro lado del río que pasaba por detrás de la casa. Esperé en silencio a que me diera una razón para ese sorpresivo acto. Pero lo único que hizo fue estirar su brazo derecho y posar su fría mano contra mi ardiente mejilla. Sonrió levemente pero su mirada parecía torturada… empecé a temer lo peor, pero me mantuve estoica.

—"_Mina. Lo que pasó anoche…"_

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios. Pude ver que empezaba a sentirse culpable. Temí que abriera la boca y me arrebatara el mejor momento de mi vida diciendo que había sido un error… ¡no lo era! ¡Ambos merecíamos esa oportunidad! Aunque fuera sólo por esa noche.

—"_Todo está bien"_ —empecé a decir lo más tranquila que pude retirando mi índice—. _"No sientas que me debes algún tipo de explicación, ni nada"_ —toqué su mano en mi mejilla y la aparté suavemente tomándola entre las mías—._ "Lo que pasó fue algo… pues… normal, creo"_ —me ruboricé un poco al pensar en eso y desvié mi atención hacia nuestras manos—._ "No estoy esperando que repentinamente sientas algo más por mí, sólo por 'eso'… lo hice porque quise… y creo que también tú. Así que, ¡pasó y ya!"_

Solté su mano y alcé el rostro plasmando una sonrisa amistosa en mis labios.

Él me veía con una evidente expresión de asombro.

—¡Estoy muy avergonzado! —dijo en un murmullo casi sin mover los labios. Mi ceño se arrugo. ¿Cómo avergonzado?—. _"No imaginé que pudieras pensar…"_

—¡Allí están!

Los dos volteamos exaltados al escuchar el grito de Embry al otro lado del río. Quil, Jacob y Bella estaban con él. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue la forma en que Bella me veía, directamente, enarcando una ceja. No resistí preguntar "¿Qué?", telepáticamente. Ella simplemente sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, una libretita pequeña de color azul y un bolígrafo a juego, y se puso a garabatear.

Intrigada me adelanté a Edward y crucé el río de un solo salto para llegar a ella primero. Me di cuenta de que aún me sentía medio molida, cuando —vergonzosamente— estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio en el aterrizaje. Por suerte, Edward me había alcanzado a tiempo para sostenerme.

Bella me miró extrañada. Dobló la hojita hacia arriba, la arrancó y me la dio al tiempo que nos saludábamos con un beso en la mejilla, comentando el alivio que sentía de haber llegado a tiempo antes de que me fuera. Los muchachos también se acercaron a saludarme y me extrañó un poco que Embry y Quil arrugaran un poco la nariz, pero no le di importancia… hasta que fue el turno de Jacob. Éste, sin vergüenza alguna, se inclinó sobre mi oreja izquierda mientras los demás saludaban a Edward…

—Mina… ¡Apestas! —susurró en mi oído, de camino a la casa.

Retrocedí con gesto de indignación. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme tal cosa?... Pero cuando sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, entendí lo que quería decir: ¡El olor de Edward estaba impregnado en mí! Habría sido sencillo fingir demencia si mi rostro no se hubiera encendido como calabaza de Halloween, eso sólo provocó que Black riera sueltamente llamando la atención de los demás. Aunque seguramente los muchachos ya habían escuchado su comentario crítico, no me simpatizaba mucho picar la curiosidad de Bella.

Ella, sin embargo, no preguntó nada. Sólo me miró y con sus ojos me indicó que viera la notita que me había dado.

La extendí y leí en silencio:

"¿Cambiaste de opinión?"

Suspiré y rodé los ojos.

—Creo que no —dedujo, cabizbaja—. Pero no perderé la esperanza.

¡Quizá yo tampoco! Pensé para mis adentros, sonriendo con disculpa.

—¿Con qué? —inquirió Embry y trató de tomar el papelito en mi mano.

Me escapé rápidamente y pensé en la opción más rápida de esconderlo o destruirlo. Pero como obviamente pensar no es lo mío, terminé tragándomelo ante sus atónitos ojos.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó.

Cuando llegamos a la altura de la cochera, ya todo estaba listo para el viaje a Seattle.

El único que faltaba era Demetri, no se le veía por ningún lado… pero sí podía escucharlo. Estaba con Leah en una zona apartada de la casa, dentro del bosque, y parecían estar teniendo una discusión. Estaban tan lejos que apenas y podía descifrar menos de la mitad de lo que decían, pero a lo que entendí, Leah temía de los problemas que su relación podría acarrearle a mi primo. Ella quería acompañarlo pero, a su vez, él temía de la reacción de los maestros… bueno, él no dijo eso exactamente —obviamente no quería asustarla más— pero yo me di una idea. Para cuando llegué a esta conclusión, ellos ya estaban dentro del auto de Edward, junto con Alice y Jasper en el asiento trasero. —De verdad que mi cerebro estaba más lento de lo normal esa mañana—.

La duende era tan menudita que fácilmente se acomodó en las piernas del rubio, mientras que la morena de La Push iba sentada entre éste y Demetri —no se dirigían la palabra—.

—_"¿Qué esperas?"_ —preguntó el dueño del volvo, con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

—"_Que mi cerebro despierte"_ —respondí entrando en el auto.

No dijo nada, pero su mirada era estudiosa.

º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º

Apenas cinco minutos en la carretera, y los tórtolos ya parecían haber olvidado su pequeño desacuerdo.

Pero yo seguía pensando en lo sucedido entre ellos… ¿y si Leah tenía razón? Confieso que también tuve miedo, tal vez ahora que había admitido —a mi misma, claro— que amaba a "alguien", me identificaba más con la ansiedad que ella transmitía. Por supuesto que con mi "nuevo" don, era mucho más fácil ponerme en sus zapatos.

Entre el gozo de Jasper por llevar a Alice en sus piernas, y la vibra de embeleso de la "pareja dispareja", me resultaba difícil mantener mi mente ocupada; y no ver de repente a Edward con ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

Se me ocurrió echar un vistazo atrás. Jasper rodeaba la cintura de Alice con ambos brazos desde atrás y descansaba el mentón en su hombro. Ella —reclinada en su pecho— tenía una mano sobre las de su esposo y la otra en la mejilla de éste. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutaban de un momento romántico. ¡Cualquier otro día, esto me habría parecido repugnantemente meloso! ¡Pero no ahora!

Al lado de ellos, la pareja más rara que podía haber existido en este mundo, estaba en su propia nube. Cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, en completo silencio, no parecían necesitar palabras. Un cálido rubor inundaba el rostro de Leah. Parecía imposible de creer cómo esos dos estaban predestinados a pertenecerse uno al otro. Tan opuestos, enemigos naturales, hielo y fuego… y pese a todo esto, enamorados.

Contemplar a esas dos parejas, tan distintas y a la vez tan parecidas, me abrió los ojos por primera vez sobre dónde me encontraba. Resultaba ilusorio saber que siempre habían estado ahí. Heidi y Felix; Alice y Jasper, Esme y Carlisle; Rosalie y Emmett; Bella y Jacob; y ahora, Leah y Demetri. Estuve expuesta a ese bombardeo sentimental todo el tiempo, y recién lo estaba descubriendo.

¿Cómo es que no pude ver antes la admiración, ternura y devoción con la que esas parejas se miraban? Parejas tan perfectas cada una de ellas.

—¡Llegamos!

Y ahora es que recuerdo por qué no me gusta pensar. Se me da fatal, y cuando lo hago empiezo a divagar perdiendo por completo la noción de espacio y tiempo. De no ser por el aviso de Alice, bien podía haber salido del trance cuando ya estuviera en Volterra.

A final de cuentas la despedida no fue tan lacrimógena como la esperaba. Carlisle prometió que pronto nos harían una visita en Volterra y eso pareció menguar la urgencia de Esme por ponernos grilletes —resultó que no sólo se había encariñado con Felix y con migo, sino también con Heidi, Demetri y hasta los siameses… que diga: gemelos (es que son tan unidos que no sabes donde acaba uno y empieza el otro)—. Pero no sólo Esme estaba feliz, también yo… y estaba cien por ciento segura que en cuanto lo supiera el tío Aro, se pondría bailar de alegría —anteriormente lo había escuchado decir unas mil veces (sin exagerar) que extrañaba mucho a su viejo amigo—.

Quizá lo más difícil fue decirle adiós a mi única amiga y segura (muy segura) confidente, Bella. Pero podía confiar en que seguiríamos en contacto por otras vías, además de que tenía ciertos planes en mente que involucraban más comunicación en el futuro con los quileute.

Dicen que cuando se está a punto de morir ves pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos… bueno, pues para mí, tomar ese avión de regreso a casa, fue el equivalente a agonizar. Al despedirnos por última vez, en la sala, recorriendo el estrecho corredor que nos conducía directamente a la puerta del avión, mi cabeza estaba llena de imágenes y recuerdos nostálgicos de todos los momentos —gratos, y también incómodos— que viví junto a los Cullen. Había aprendido mucho estando con ellos, tanto del mundo real —no el que solía imaginar en mi alcoba tras las gruesas paredes fortificadas del castillo— como de las personas en él —humanos, vampiros y hasta hombres lobo— e incluso de mí misma.

Mirando por la ventanilla una vez que encontré mi asiento, atrapé mi propio reflejo en el cristal. Era exactamente la misma chica pálida de ojos grises y cabellera marrón que llegó hace unas semanas, al menos en el exterior. Pero algo más que mi corte de cabello, había cambiado. Ahora sabía que no tenía el estómago para soportar un descuartizamiento; sabía que los tacos "de castor" en realidad eran "al pastor"; que los vampiros si pueden cocinar decentemente —no como yo—; que los licántropos no huelen mal; que Demetri tiene sentimientos después de todo; que Jane no me odia como yo creía; que Alec no es… no, definitivamente él jamás dejará de ser raro. Pero lo más importante, ahora sabía que Forks no me volvía idiota, ni había perdido la cordura, simplemente… ¡me enamoré de Edward Cullen!

* * *

_Lo sé, tiene todo para pasar por el capítulo final... pero, ¡tranquilas, no lo es! Aun falta uno, mas el epílogo._

_¡Ahaha! ¡Qué dijeron: ¿se olvidó de nosotras?... ¡Pues no! **Anfitrite**, **Maryroxy** para ustedes un enorme ¡ARIGATO! Porque no se olvidan de comentar al final de cada capítulo, y su constante presencia me motiva como no tienen idea. ¡Gracias, chicas! ¡Las quiero!_

_¿Que no quieres que se acabe, **Mariroxy**?... Yo tampoco, hace ya casi dos años que empecé con esta publicación y francamente no sé como haré para sacarme a la Mina de dentro de mi cabeza. Si antes de que ella existiera, yo ya empezaba a manifestar multiples personalidades... ¡Ahora añádele una semi-vampira otaku y neurótica! Jajajaja... Pero como dijo el solemne Mufasa: "Es el ciclo de la vida"... ¡Cuanta sabiduría hay en Disney! Jajajajaja... ¡De nuevo estoy delirando! Mejor me voy a dormir, que ya me han dado las 3:00am._

_¡Ciaito! ¡Se me cuidan!_

_Beshitos, Ninie._


	32. Recuerdo de Forks

_¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Por favor, no me maten! Juro que no era mi intención demorarme tanto con el final... pero, bueno, yo no contaba con quedarme sin internet, y recién acaban de pagar la cuenta. No imaginan lo desesperada que estuve de no poder comunicarme —al menos me dio tiempo de leer las siete novelas de "House Of Night" que tenía en el olvido XD... y por cierto, ¡Sigo prefiriendo "Twilight", los vampiros de Meyer son los mejores, sí que sí! No sé que opinen ustedes, pero a mí me parece que esa Zoey Redbird tiene "demasiadas" virtudes—._

_Pero bueno, ¡a lo que vine!_

_**Anfitrite**, **Maryroxy**... ¡Muchas gracias, chicas! ¡Nunca me fallan! Y no imaginan cuanto he llegado a apreciarlas. ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!_

_A continuación, el capítulo 32 que pone fin a esta laaarga cadena de divagues míos... e inmediatamente enseguida, un pequeño Epílogo.  
_

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo 32. Recuerdo de Forks.**

Amanecía otro maravilloso día en Volterra. Cálidos rayos solares se colaban desde la puerta abierta del balcón hasta mi cama —la cual aún no se me venía en gana abandonar—, y las sábanas empezaban a sofocarme.

Un portazo y pasos ligeros fueron presididos por una fuerte sacudida a mi colchón.

—¡Arriba dormilona, ya amaneció!

—¡Déj…ame, Jane! Hoy…no…pienso…salir…de aquí —dije entrecortada a causa de sus saltos en la cama.

—¿Por qué no, si hace un día precioso? —cesó el zangoloteo e intentaba quitarme las mantas, pero me hice rollito—. ¡Miiinaaa!

—¡Déjame! ¡Me siento horrible!

Alguien más entró, acompañado de un suculento aroma. Reconocí la voz de mi hermana cuando preguntó:

—¿Horrible como si una docena de Felix te arrollaran uno tras otro; o como que Oliva la de Popeye, salida de un pantano cubierta de fango y lama, se ve sexy comparada contigo?

Después de pensarlo por tres segundos…

—¡Oliva! —admití, acongojada haciendo un mohín que ellas no pudieron ver. Y sin saber porqué, sentí la imperante necesidad de ponerme a llorar.

—Ya se estaba tardando… debe ser el síndrome premenstrual —resolvió.

¡Estaban riendo! Las muy ingratas disfrutaban de mi pena.

Pero yo simplemente no me sentía con ánimos para salir otro día más y fingir que todo era perfecto. Menos porque ya casi se cumplía una semana desde que no tenía noticias de él.

Conversaba con Bella —mediante messenger— todas las noches; y a veces también con Seth en las tardes. Pero a ninguno le había preguntado en concreto por Edward. Bella me hablaba del instituto en manera general, de Jacob y Alice —con quienes tenía mayor contacto diariamente—; y Seth me mantenía informada sobre los progresos de Demetri con su nueva dieta —el tío Caius reaccionó mejor de lo esperado a su relación con Leah, después de intentar matarlo dos veces, a la tercera aceptó su renuncia y le dio su bendición—. ¡Curioso! ¡Ahora Demetri era lo que llamábamos por acá: un "Cullen honorario"!

Como fuera, Edward nunca aparecía en nuestras conversaciones. Y yo me negaba a dar el primer paso. Si demostraba el más mínimo interés ante Bella, de ahí se colgaría para instarme en que volviera. Y peor aún, cualquier pregunta que le hiciera a Seth, el mismo Edward la vería en su mente. ¡Era un callejón sin salida!

—¡Vamos, ya, chipilona! —dijo mi hermana. Y entre las dos me desenrollaron por la fuerza.

Ver de pronto tanta luz —contando los destellos que el sol provocaba sobre ellas— era abrumador.

Encandilada y renegando, salí de la cama. Pero en cuanto intenté ponerme de pie, perdí el suelo y me fui de lado. A tiempo me abracé a uno de los postes de la cama, ya que ellas ni siquiera intentaron agarrarme.

—¡Ya! ¡No dramatices! —dijo Jane con aburrimiento.

Iba a gruñirle molesta, pero una arcada me atacó y tragué con fuerza para reprimirla. Era igual que la vez que perdí esa apuesta con Heidi y tuve que beberme toda una botella de vodka.

Cuando pasó la sensación, tomé un fuerte respiro para recuperarme, y volví a captar el delicioso aroma que había llegado con mi hermana…

—¿A qué huele?

—¡La que lo huele, debajo lo tiene!

Trabé los ojos en dirección a Jane. De dónde sacó eso, no lo sé. La ignoré y olfatee más decidida.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —pregunté a Heidi cuando encontré que el olor provenía de ella.

Extrañada, sacó de su túnica una pequeña bolsa con una manguerita de plástico —como las que se usan en los hospitales— llena con líquido rojo y algo espeso.

—Es del primer lote —dijo tendiéndome el paquete de sangre.

—¿El primero ya? —dije evitando tocarlo—. ¡No creí que estuviera tan pronto! —estaba sorprendida de la rapidez con la que papá y los tíos habían aprobado mi propuesta de un "Banco de Sangre"—. ¡No habrán dejado a nadie anémico, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Jane ofendida—. Tuvimos mucho cuidado de dejarle la tarea a los profesionales, sólo extrajeron lo posible.

—Más les vale… —murmuré, y me perdí viendo a Heidi sacar la punta de la manguerita y llevársela a la boca para succionar. Se me estaba haciendo agua la boca—. ¿Y qué tal?

Ni siquiera sé para qué pregunté.

—¡No está mal! —parecía satisfecha pese a que estuviera unos cuantos grados por debajo de lo normal—. ¿Quieres probar?

—¡No! —respondí automáticamente, mientras trataba de convencerme a mí misma de que así era.

—¡Vamos! ¡Nadie tuvo que morir para obtenerla!

—¡Es completamente legal! —opinó Jane.

Heidi y yo la miramos con incredulidad.

—Sí, claro. Porque todo el mundo sabe que el mercado negro es un negocio perfectamente legítimo —dije con ironía, apartando, a duras penas, la vista del tentador líquido.

Jane rodó los ojos, y sacudió la mano sobre su cabeza como si estuviera espantando moscas.

—¡Detalles minúsculos! —dijo despreocupada—. ¡Sólo prueba! —ordenó arrebatando la manguerita a Heidi y metiéndomela en la boca… ¿a quién me recordaba?

Su acción fue tan inesperada que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Ahora, con la esencia del exquisito líquido —que había pasado por el tubito de plástico— impregnándose en mi paladar, ya no pude contener el deseo de probar. Y una vez que la primera gota tocó mi lengua, ya no me pude detener.

Sabía que mi hermana y Jane me veían con ojos como platos. Pero ya poco me importaba lo que pudieran pensar. En ese momento lo único que quería era beber. ¡Necesitaba esa sangre desesperadamente!

No fue sino hasta que el último trago se deslizó por mi garganta, que el remordimiento empezó a escocer. Remordimiento porque era sangre humana la que había bebido; decepción porque siempre me había sentido orgullosa de mi abstinencia; culpa porque dejé a mi hermana sin su almuerzo; y vergüenza porque a pesar de todo, aun no estaba satisfecha.

—¡Perdón!

—¡No…no…no… no te p…preocupes! —tartamudeó Heidi, notablemente perturbada—. ¡Wow! ¡Sí que tenías sed!

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó Jane, con una mirada que me pareció algo sospechosa.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, porque mis labios se morían por decir: ¡sí!

—¡No tiene nada de malo! —insistió.

—¡No! ¡No está bien!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Eres una Volturi!

—¡DIJE QUE NO! —exploté furiosa.

—Lo dicho. ¡S.P.M.! —afirmó Heidi retrocediendo hasta la puerta—. Y créeme, Jane, lo más prudente por ahora es mantener la distancia. Lo digo por experiencia.

—Bien —Jane se encogió de hombros, indiferente—. Entonces iré a decirle a Felix que tomarás el desayuno aquí.

¡¿Me habían sacado de la cama para nada?

—No —la detuve cuando estaba por salir—. Déjalo, ya voy.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, salí de la torre en camisón sin siquiera haber tomado mi acostumbrada ducha matutina. Con Heidi y Jane pisándome los talones, crucé el florido jardín de Athenedora tropezando con algunos nuevos reclutas —supuse que eran nuevos porque no reconocí ningún rostro— que deambulaban cerca de ahí. Estos desviaban rápidamente la mirada… no supe si porque comprendían que iba algo ligera de ropas, o porque temían ser convertidos en piedra —mi cabello debía lucir algo así como ese personaje mitológico: Medusa—. También los ignoré y fui directamente hasta la gran cocina —que ahora era algo así como la "baticueva" de Felix—,¡Tenía un hambre atroz! Y las chicas ya se habían percatado del concierto de cuerdas en mi estómago.

—¡Buen día, Conejita! —me saludó el grandullón en cuanto entré. Me abrazó y besó mi frente—. ¿Chiquita, qué has hecho? —exclamó arrugando la nariz cuando olió la sangre en mí.

—¡Tranquilo! Sólo probó un poco —dijo Heidi en mi defensa—. Estábamos evaluando los resultados de su proyecto.

Murmurando un ligero "¡Oh!", se apartó de mí para ir a sacar un par de pechugas rellenas, del horno, y servirlas acompañadas de puré de papa y ensalada. Después dejó el plato en mi lugar de la mesa.

Se veía sumamente delicioso —como todo lo que cocinaba desde que Esme lo instruyó—, sin embargo no me resultaba tan apetitoso como otras veces. Aún así me senté y empecé a comer en silencio mientras Jane se marchaba —era lo único a lo que no se acostumbraba aún: a verme ingerir alimento humano—, y Heidi me servía algo de jugo de naranja. Después ella también se marchó, dejándome sola con mi cuñado, quien no dejaba de verme desconcertado.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tragar sin hacer gestos desagradables, limpié la mitad del plato. Pero mi estómago no parecía estar de cooperar.

Felix me miró aún más extrañado cuando aparté el plato medio lleno —o medio vacío dependiendo de la postura filosófica de cada quien—, usando la débil excusa de que no tenía mucho apetito. Por fortuna no insistió y me dejó retirarme, aunque sé que se dio cuenta de que mi estómago seguía ronroneando.

Más exhausta de lo que jamás creí que pudiera dejarme la larga escalinata de la torre, llegué hasta mi recámara nuevamente, dispuesta a ponerme más presentable. Fui directamente al baño y antes de entrar en la ducha, opte por cepillarme los dientes. Ya me había empezado a cepillar, cuando me di cuenta de que el nuevo tubo de pasta dental, no era de menta.

¡Y yo odio la canela!

Me enjuagué rápidamente, pero de nuevo las arcadas regresaron, y esta vez no pude contenerlas. Apenas y tuve tiempo de quitar la tapa al inodoro y desplomarme de rodillas frente a él.

Para cuando logré dejar de vomitar, contemplé con asombro, asco y cansancio, que mi desayuno se había vaciado al cien. ¡Ahora tendría que volver a comer!... Claro, cuando las nauseas pasaran.

Regresé al lavabo y por suerte encontré que en el viejo tubo aún quedaba algo de pasta de menta, y con esa me lavé para después entrar finalmente en la ducha.

Como siempre, el agua conseguía relajarme. Todo iba bien hasta que sentí algo que en definitiva no estaba ahí antes. Mientras me lavaba el cuerpo, encontré algo extrañamente duro bajo la piel, en la zona de mi vientre.

Rápidamente vino a mi mente una idea de lo que era, casi tan rápido como la deseché. ¡Era ridículo!... ¿O no?

Mientras mi aletargado cerebro seguía procesando datos y buscando una respuesta coherente, el agua seguía azotando sobre mí, inmóvil. Después de sabrá Dios cuantos minutos —por culpa de mi procesador "Lentium"— finalmente pude reaccionar… medianamente.

Todavía atarantada, salí del baño —sin cerrar el agua, las puertas, o siquiera ponerme una bata— y fui directamente hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía junto a mi closet.

¡Ok! ¡Tal vez lo que dije antes sobre Oliva la de Popeye, era una exageración! Pero dejando de lado el hecho de que mi autoestima ya no era tan decadente como en la mañana. Observé que me seguía viendo como siempre… al menos hasta que giré a un costado y encontré que había un pequeño e imperceptible —al ojo humano— bultito en el área donde sentía mi vientre duro.

El momento en que puse mi mano sobre él, comprendí lo que estaba pasando, estaba completamente segura de ello… ¡y me sentí infinitamente feliz! Probablemente debía estar asustada, aterrada… pero no. Ahora sabía que esa ultima y maravillosa noche con Edward me había dejado algo más que sólo un agradable recuerdo. Había dejado en mí, una parte de él.

—¡Lo imaginé!

Asustada salté hacia atrás pegándome a la pared con las manos frente mi abdomen. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, fue un mero reflejo.

—Es de Edward, ¿verdad?

Cuando comprendí que era Jane la que estaba recargada en la puerta del balcón, me relajé y resbalé hasta quedar de rodillas en la alfombra.

Ella terminó de entrar, cerró las puertas —de vidrio reforzado—, soltó las cortinas y en menos de un parpadeo fue al baño, cerró el agua, tomó mi bata y la colocó sobre mis hombros. Yo seguía mirándola intrigada, había acertado demasiado fácil.

—Sólo él… o algo de él, podría arrancarte una sonrisa babosa como la que tenías hace unos segundos —explicó, mientras pasaba los brazos por las mangas y ella me sacaba el cabello del cuello de la bata—. Tenía curiosidad por ver cuanto tardabas en descubrirlo.

—Tú… ¿Cuándo lo supiste? —pregunté.

—Bueno… Ya es casi una semana desde que se quedaron solos toda la noche en la mansión, la forma poco emotiva en que se despidieron ya me había hecho suponer que algo había pasado. Los dos últimos días te he notado algo indispuesta, me has recordado mucho a Mabel cuando estaba esperándote. Pero esto en concreto, lo sospeché cuando te volviste irascible, esta mañana —respondió—. Creo que Heidi también lo pensó, pero por alguna razón prefirió buscar otra explicación. Tal vez imaginar a su hermanita embarazada es demasiado para ella —aventuró—. Lo cual es absolutamente farisaico teniendo en cuenta lo que ella y Felix te han hecho pasar a ti en el pasado.

—Mmm… No tanto —musité distraída, recordando la noche que nos encontró a Edward y a mí en el sofá de la sala en la cabaña. Su cara era algo que sobrepasaba y por mucho a lo traumatizada que yo podría haberme sentido por su causa.

—¡¿Alguna vez los vio… hacerlo?

—¡Nooo!... Pero, casi —concluí apenada.

Se quedó pensativa un largo rato, y yo aproveché para levantarme y buscar algo con qué vestirme. Encontré unos jeans y una blusa holgada de tirantes con cordones bajo el busto que se ataban detrás.

—Supongo… —empezó a decir, dubitativa, mientras me ayudaba a atar los cordones de la blusa en a la espalda—. Supongo que hay cosas que una hermana jamás debería ver.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—¿Acaso tú has cachado a Alec igual? —me era difícil imaginarlo en una situación así… ¡y mejor no intentar!

—¡Peor! —respondió y su rostro se ensombreció dramáticamente—. En 1993 lo encontré… —tragó fuerte, y yo con ella, debatiéndome entre la curiosidad y la ignorancia (esto podría cambiar mi perspectiva del enano)—… ¡lo encontré jugando con muñequitas JI-Joe!

—… —parpadeé.

—… —no dijo más.

—… —volví a parpadear.

—… —seguía esperando mi reacción.

—¡No son muñecas, son figuras de acción! —exploté.

—Él dijo exactamente lo mismo. ¡El punto es que, no he sido la misma desde entonces!

—¡Jo! ¡Seguro! ¡Cúlpalo a él! —rodé los ojos.

Resopló fastidiada. Fue hasta la cama y se echó un clavado. Los muelles crujieron, pero no pasó a más, estaba bien hecha para soportar —como todo el inmobiliario del castillo—.

—Cambiando de tema… —dijo con aburrimiento—. Los maestros no tardarán en notar como crece esa barriguita, y sería bueno ir buscando un buen médico.

—¿Dónde? Nunca he leído el anuncio "médico vampi-obstetra" en la guía telefónica —ironicé.

Me miró con cansancio, pasando de mi chiste volvió a hablar con tono serio:

—Yo estaba pensando en llamar al Dr. Cullen.

—¡¿Carlisle? Pero…

—Pero, ¿qué?... Es la mejor opción… La única, de hecho si queremos mantenerlos a los dos con vida.

—Pero… Edward…

—¿Qué? ¿No ibas a decirle?

—No sé… no lo había pensado.

—Pues, no es por presionarte, ¡pero no tienes mucho tiempo para pensar! No necesito decirte lo rápido que es el progreso de un embarazo de este tipo.

No dije nada al respecto, sabía que ella tenía la razón. Pero simplemente no sabía que hacer. No es que no quisiera compartir lo feliz que me hacía esta noticia, pero no sabía como lo tomaría él. ¿Y si se sentía comprometido? ¿Y si estaba aún más arrepentido?

—Es el padre. ¡Tiene derecho a saber! —insistió Jane ante mi silencio—. Sólo dile. Lo que decida hacer depende de él, pero al menos dale la opción.

¡Diablos! ¡Jane tenía la maldita boca retacada de razón!

—Me agradabas más cuando eras una arpía, insufrible, egoísta y melindrosa.

—¿Qué es "melindrosa"?

—No lo sé pero me gustó como sonó —respondí, y rió.

Después de unos minutos volvió a ponerse seria.

—No tenemos tiempo, Mina. Es mejor si se entera por ti y no por terceros. Así que ve asimilándolo, porque voy a llamar a Carlisle.

Sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo descendía hasta mis talones abruptamente. Me tambalee, pero Jane rápidamente me sujetó.

—¡Te has puesto pálida… eh bueno, más de lo normal! ¡Deberías comer algo!

—Ah, sí. Todo mi desayuno se fue por el caño —recordé, vagamente.

—Iré a traerte algo —me encaminó hasta la cama y salió veloz como un rayo.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Mientras esperaba, decidí trasladarme al piso de abajo —mi pequeña sala multiusos—, bajé con mucho cuidado aferrándome del parapeto de la escalera, y suspiré aliviada cuando ya estuve a salvo en uno de los sofás. Pero casi al mismo tiempo di un respingo sorprendida por el portazo —Jane se había pasado de largo hasta la recámara—.

—¿Mina?

—¡Aquí!

Volvió a bajar inmediatamente.

—No te vi —dijo y rió apenada—. Ten —me entregó un paquete de sangre como el que le había quitado a Heidi temprano, luego sacó otros tres de su túnica y los metió en la pequeña nevera donde normalmente guardaba gaseosas.

Miré la bolsita con una extraña mezcla de deseo y repugnancia. Sólo recordar el sabor me hacía empezar a salivar, pero no era propio de mí ceder a esos impulsos con tanta facilidad. Mordí mi labio con desesperación, y el sabor de mi propia sangre me hizo ansiar aún más el contenido de aquella bolsita.

Jane se sentó a mi lado.

—La cosita linda lo necesita— insistió tocando el bultito duro con ternura.

Creo que no fue consciente, pero yo vi como una sonrisa dulce —no psicópata como las de antaño— se instaló en sus labios mientras veía mi vientre. Comprendí que ella tenía razón y empecé a beber. Pero algo más me inquietaba…

—¿"Cosita linda"? —casi escupí la manguerita.

—De alguna forma habremos de llamarle —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Y es imposible saber el sexo como para ponerle nombre desde ya.

—Pero… ¿Cosita linda? —repetí, incrédula.

—Prefieres… mmm… ¿Criaturita?

—¡Nooo! Eso me hace pensar en pequeñas bolas con rostro cubiertas de largas espinas venenosas —chillé aún más alterada.

—Sí… yo también vi esa película, la única en la que me simpatiza Leo Di Caprio, de hecho —dijo pensativa—. ¿Qué tal "Bebé"?

—¡Hurra, cuánta originalidad! —bufé antes de seguir bebiendo.

—¡Capullito!

—¡No es un gusano! —esta vez sí escupí la manguera, salpicándole la cara de sangre.

—¡Pues no te veo aportando ideas! —masculló limpiándose con una mano, luego se la lamió asemejando a un gato tomando un baño de lengua.

—¿Ju…nior? —dije a lo tonto distraída con ese gesto tan felino, pero sin dejar de beber.

—¡Uta! ¡La originalidad es de familia!... —me la devolvió—. Además me viene a la mente Schwarzenegger embarazado… ¡Mejor "Retoñito"!

Tragué rápidamente el último sorbo.

—¡No es una col!... Y suenas como "el abuelo Pickles".

—Cierto.

—¿Qué tal: Querubín?

—¡Demasiado cursi! —espetamos a la vez, antes de darnos cuenta que había una tercera persona en la sala—. ¿Tú que haces aquí? —hablamos nuevamente a dueto.

—Sentí curiosidad cuando la vi haciendo ese retiro —respondió Alec apuntando a su hermana y luego a la nevera—. Así que… ¿voy a ser tío? ¡Ya quiero ver la cara del maestro Marcus… de los tres, la verdad! ¡Me has superado! Yo sólo les traje pisapapeles y llaveros de La Push como recuerdito —se soltó riendo de su propio chiste.

—¡¿Recuerdito? —repitió Jane emocionada.

—¡Noooo! ¡Ni lo pienses! —gruñí, completamente mosqueada. Pero ya ninguno me prestaba atención.

De pronto entre los dos me tomaron desprevenida, y empezaron a hacerme cosquillas.

Cuando me liberaron, todavía agitada, alcancé a ver a Alec sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le ponía la tapa a un marcador rojo. Alterada, revisé mi vientre y encontré, con la pulcra caligrafía de Alec, la leyenda: "Recuerdo de Forks".

—¡CORRE! —gritó Jane alterada y ambos salieron disparados.

Salí tras ellos agitando mi puño y gritando al más puro estilo de Homero Simpson: "¡PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS!". Los perseguí por más de medio castillo —desde la torre norte, cruzando la explanada hasta la torre sur, pasando por el estanque koi de Sulpicia en el ala este, y el invernadero de Athenedora, en la oeste—, pero al llegar al atrio del edificio principal, los perdí de vista. ¡O ellos se habían vuelto más rápidos, o yo demasiado lenta!

Me percaté de que varios vampiros curiosos me observaban desde el segundo y tercer piso, mientras permanecía al centro del atrio, petrificada con un puño en alto, como una antigua estatua. Empecé a sentirme boba.

—¿Mina?

Reconocí esa voz instantáneamente. Me sentí lívida, bajando el puño giré 180 grados para encontrarme con ese rostro amoroso de ojos dorados. Después todo se puso negro.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—¡Ya está despertando! —escuché la voz de tía Sulpicia en un suave susurro.

Empezaba a recobrar la conciencia. Estaba recostada en el pasto y mi cabeza descansaba en el regazo de alguien que me hacía mimos. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con esa cálida mirada de topacios.

—¡Esme! —me enderecé rápidamente y abracé a la vampiresa. ¡No había sido un sueño, Esme estaba ahí!

—¡Mi niña! ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó devolviendo el abrazo.

Asentí.

—Creo que me emocioné —dije tratando de parecer casual—, eres la ultima persona que esperaba ver el día de hoy.

—¡Ay, hija! De verdad que eres la antítesis de tu padre —comentó mi tía, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Sin querer recordé el mareo de esa misma mañana al salir de la cama, y después como casi me desvanezco mientras discutía con Jane.

—¡Bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida! —se me escapó.

Las dos me miraron, confundidas.

—Eh… ¿Cómo va todo en casa? —pregunté directamente a Esme, tratando de salvar la metida de pata.

—Al parecer igual que aquí, las sorpresas no terminan —respondió repentinamente divertida.

Tía Sulpicia y yo la miramos con curiosidad. Entonces nos explicó que Rosalie y Emmett se habían "fugado" para casarse en Las Vegas, porque según ellos, querían hacer algo nuevo y completamente diferente a sus anteriores enlaces.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Porque obviamente fugarse a Las Vegas y que los case un ministro obeso, peinado a lo Jimmy Neutron, y vestido como árbol navideño con más luces que un torero, es súper originalísimo!

Mi tía y Esme empezaron a reír.

—¿He dicho algo?

—Me parece lo has dicho todo —respondió una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí. Esme le sonrió al dueño de aquella voz, y me volví muy lentamente para encontrarme, después de toda una semana, con esos hipnotizantes ojos dorados. Mi corazón se aceleró—. ¡No pierdes la costumbre de pensar en voz alta, Fiorella!

—¡Mou! ¡Es algo superior a mí! —me lamenté.

Mi tía y Esme, rieron aun más divertidas.

—¿Qué opinas si continuamos con el recorrido, Sulpicia? —propuso, Esme levantándose del pasto—. Me parece que Mina ya se encuentra mejor.

—¡Definitivamente! El que no se desmayara al ver a Edward es un buen indicio —coincidió mi tía, siguiéndola.

—¿Desmayo? —preguntó Edward desconcertado, y se tumbó de rodillas para examinar mis pupilas tomando mi rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Sólo me sorprendí al ver a Esme!

Su ceño estaba arrugado. Estaba preocupado.

Busqué un poco de apoyo, pero ellas ya se habían marchado. Como si deliberadamente pretendieran dejarme sola con él.

—¡Relájate! ¿Quieres? —supliqué apartando sus manos con delicadeza.

—No puedo —dijo apenas en un murmullo, desviando la vista a otro lado—. No estoy acostumbrado a que me dejen completamente sordo.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —me miró acusadoramente, intrigado.

—¿Yo?

—Dejé de escuchar a Esme y Sulpicia cuando se acercaban a ti, y ahora que estoy aquí contigo, no puedo escuchar a nadie… ¿Qué estas haciendo? —volvió a preguntar desconcertado.

—No…creo… ser yo… —dije dubitativa.

¡Pero tal vez "alguien" dentro de mí, sí! Era probable. El tío Aro no podía ver los pensamientos de mi madre cuando yo empecé a desarrollarme dentro de ella.

Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en llamar a Jane o Alec, pero me sentía rara, y por más que gritaba mentalmente, ellos no venían.

¡Estaba muda! Intenté concentrarme en algo más, pero tampoco mi escudo funcionó.

—…¿Mina?... ¿Mina?

—¿Eh? ¿Sí? ¡Perdón! Me desconecté… ¿Decías?

Suspiró, se sentó a mi lado y estiró las piernas.

—No sé ni por donde empezar —dijo pensativo mirando al cielo… o mejor dicho a las copas de los árboles.

—Pues… —me acomodé igual que él viendo hacia arriba— mientras lo decides, qué tal si me cuentas como va todo en el instituto.

—Angela y Jessica preguntan por ti a diario… a mí no, claro, a las chicas. Pero eso seguramente ya te lo ha dicho Bella.

Asentí sin verlo.

—Preguntan si volverás.

—Me gustaría mucho—dije en un murmullo. Con mi visión periférica le vi voltear a verme—, pero no puedo —ahora menos que nunca podía volver a Forks, en mi estado actual llamaría demasiado la atención.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que él mismo lo rompió precipitadamente…

—¡Te extraño! —lo dijo tan rápido y tan bajito, que por un momento creí que lo había imaginado—. La razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque cometí un terrible error en Forks.

De inmediato me tensé y contuve la respiración. Si vino hasta mí para decirme que se arrepentía de lo que sucedió "esa noche", jamás podría decirle del bebé. ¡No, no lo haría!

—Fui muy cobarde, Mina. Porque te dejé ir sin aclararte que estás equivocada —giré la cabeza hacia él, confundida y me tomó por el mentón—. Yo no lo hice sólo porque sí… y sé que tampoco tú.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente, y él sonrió de lado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. De nuevo tenían ese misterioso brillo.

—Sé que muchas veces el amor y el deseo no siguen el mismo camino… pero para mí sí.

—E…eso… ¿Eh? —pregunté aturdida.

—¡Vaya que eres miope! —sonrió, y yo lo miré ofendida—. ¡Por Dios, eres empática! ¿Y ni así has podido ver lo que siento por ti?

—Bueno… yo… tu… —balbuceé, en parte sorprendida de poder sentir sus emociones, aun cuando mis otras habilidades se habían dado a la fuga; y en parte embelesada por lo que significaban.

Acaricio mi mejilla, yo no podía más que verlo descolocada. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó con suavidad.

—¡Te amo! —susurró con su aliento aún sobre mis labios.

Sentí que me derretía como un dibujo animado de la Warner.

—Yo… ¡también te amo!

—Lo sé —dijo con seguridad. Demasiada para mi gusto.

Retrocedí un poco, la distancia suficiente para admirar la expresión traviesa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté con desconfianza, mirándolo a traves de mis ojos convertidos en dos finas rendijas.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a hablar…

—Te escuché —débilmente—. Escuché lo que estabas pensando. Te preguntabas cómo se escucharía si me decías en voz alta: "Te amo"… Fue entonces que me di cuenta de cuanto yo te ne…

—¡Para, para, para…! ¿Cómo que me escuchaste? ¿Pensé en voz alta? —traté de hacer memoria.

—No. Yo —parecía avergonzado—… debí decírtelo antes…

—¿Decirme qué?

—Cuando me besas… no proteges tu mente —confesó al fin.

Me quedé boquiabierta. No supe qué decir, y no recordaba con exactitud que tipo de pensamientos había tenido en esos momentos. Lo que fuera, con toda seguridad serían cosas vergonzosas.

—Bueno, ya me he confesado. ¡Ahora te toca a ti! —dijo de pronto, mirándome con reproche—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó entre tú y Alec?

—¿Eh? —vagamente recordé. El primer beso con Edward (en el centro comercial), lo había comparado con el enano—. ¿Recuerdas el experimento que mencionó el tío Aro por teléfono?

Prácticamente muerta de vergüenza, tuve que contarle la historia. Como era de esperarse, se rió a más no poder. Lo veía tan alegre, que pensé que sería un momento apropiado para decirle lo de mi "recuerdito", antes de que Jane se topara con Carlisle y todo se fuera al traste.

—Edward… —dije y tragué duro, él me miró con atención sin dejar de sonreír. Mi bochorno le estaba resultando muy divertido—… Hay algo más… Yo…

—¡MINAAA!

Ambos dimos un bote cuando escuchamos el grito efusivo de Alice. Nos separamos, y apenas pude ver la silueta de Jasper cuando su "monstruito aterrador" se lanzó de plancha sobre mí tumbándome en el césped.

Alice estaba de verdad emocionada, y no necesitaba de mi empatía para confirmarlo.

Repentinamente la enana se apartó de mí asustada.

—Mina, ¿qué tienes ahí? —preguntó alarmada.

Su mano revoloteó hacia mi vientre, pero conseguí apartarla y sentarme nuevamente.

Edward me veía desconcertado y Alice enfurruñada, creí que la había librado… hasta que miré a Jasper. El rubio se había petrificado mirando directo a la zona de mi vientre.

—¿Ahí decía "Recuerdo de Forks"? —murmuró, atónito.

Sentí que los colores me subían al rostro y empecé a sudar frío. Maldije a Alec y su afición al graffiti, mentalmente… creo —porque últimamente ya no me daba cuenta de cuando se me iba la lengua—.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró Alice, levantándome de súbito la blusa.

Miré a Jasper directamente, y me devolvió una mirada de disculpa. Tomó a Alice, se la echó a la espalda y desapareció con ella.

Edward se acercó, y puso una mano en mi vientre.

—¿Yo…? —intentó hablar, pero se quedó mudo.

Lentamente me volví para verlo, muerta de vergüenza. Una espléndida sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—Sí —asentí nerviosa y roja como tomate.

Con su otra mano me tomó del mentón y volvió a besarme con ternura. Se recostó a mi lado sin quitar su mano de mi vientre acariciando el pequeño bultito. ¡Estaba feliz, tan feliz como yo!


	33. Epílogo

_He aquí un brevísimo complemento de la historia, y lo lamento, creo que no soy buena con los finales... ¿por qué será? Jejeje... bueno, como sea, creo que di mi mejor esfuerzo con esta historia. ¡Y ni se imaginan la que está por venir muajajaja... pero bueno, todavía está en edición XD!_

_Sólo una ultima aclaración: este relato no está narrado desde el punto de vista de Mina, sino de un tercero... que supongo vendría siendo yo: la autora jejeje._

_¡Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

"**Soprano"**

_By Ninie_

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Epílogo**

Las primeras luces de una mañana inusualmente soleada, se filtraban entre las inmaculadas cortinas blancas de la recámara, bañando con su calidez, parte del torso desnudo de cierto vampiro de rebelde cabellera cobriza, y arrancando suaves destellos diamantados a su marmórea piel.

En su cuello, podía sentir la sutil caricia de la respiración de una morena cuya nívea piel —casi tan pálida como la suya—, emanaba un calor antinatural en un humano. Bajo las sábanas, su brazo izquierdo rodeaba el cuerpo de la joven de melena chocolate, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, en una expresión de relajada felicidad, perdido en el éxtasis de los sueños de esa hermosa semi-vampira. Tanto que en ocasiones llegaba a sentir como si fuesen propios.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, ya era casi la hora en que regularmente ella despertaba. Besó su frente y acarició su cabello. Se sentía tan afortunado por tenerla a su lado.

—¡Edward…! —escapó en un suspiro de los labios de la durmiente.

Estaba soñando con él —podía afirmarlo porque él mismo lo estaba viendo—… siempre lo había hecho. Desde que se conocieron, hace casi dos años. El vampiro ha estado presente en cada uno de sus sueños… aunque claro, ella jamás lo recuerda. Edward sonríe al pensar en la ironía de la situación.

La escena en su mente empezó a desvanecerse y lo siguiente que vio, fue a si mismo con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió repentinamente y se encontró el hermoso rostro de ella, sus ojos grises resplandecían como mercurio, mientras sus labios se iban perfilando en una tierna sonrisa.

—¡Parece que "hemos" tenido un estupendo sueño! —dijo divertida, todavía contemplándolo.

—Sí, lo tuvimos —coincidió inclinándose hacia ella para robarle el primer beso de la mañana.

Pero lo que inició como un tímido roce de labios se fue transformando plácidamente en un beso cada vez más cargado de pasión, por parte de ambos.

—_Se han levantado_ —las sutiles voces infantiles provenían de fuera de la recámara.

La pareja se congeló al momento. Y Edward comprendió cuan lejos habían llegado, pues la morena estaba a horcadas sobre su cuerpo y él la apretaba posesivamente.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito y ella se incorporó en su lado de la cama atusándose los cabellos con una rapidez admirable hasta para un vampiro.

—¡Buen día, corazones! —recibió amorosamente a la parejita. Los niños treparon ansiosamente a su cama para fundirse con Mina en un abrazo triple.

—¡Buen día, mami! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijeron a coro.

Se notaba que lo habían estado practicando, pues pese a ser gemelos, rara vez estaban en la misma sintonía.

—¡Buen día, papi! —agregó tímidamente la pequeña. Disculpándose con la mirada, por no querer romper el abrazo con su madre para saludarlo, como era su costumbre: con un beso en la mejilla— _"Hoy es día de mami"_ —pensó para él.

Edward sonrió, y se acercó a ellos uniéndose al abrazo grupal. Y recibiendo así finalmente, el beso de su pequeña, y después, otro en los labios por parte de su esposa.

—¡Ey! ¡No empiecen con "eso"! —reprochó el pequeño lanzando una mirada acusadora a sus padres. Entonces, un brillo maquiavélico apareció en sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda—. Papá te dará su "regalo" en la noche, mami —añadió en un tono pícaro.

Mina abrió unos ojos como platos y su rostro se tornó carmesí, mientras veía al primogénito de sus gemelos como le devolvía la mirada alzando y subiendo las cejas en un gesto demasiado sínico para su edad.

El niño soltó una risotada, divertido con la expresión de su madre.

—El tío Emmett tenía razón, mami se a puesto colorada —dijo la niña viéndola con ternura.

—¡Emmett! —gruñó Mina, recobrándose.

Edward todavía no podía… ¿Era ese mini-demonio hijo suyo? Bueno… el cabello, los ojos, y ese escalofriante parecido con aquél niño de las fotografías que recuperó Carlisle entre las pertenencias de Elizabeth Masen… ¡Qué diablos, el pequeño era un clon de aquél niño... o sea, él! Conclusión: sí, era suyo.

—¡EMMETT, GRANDÍSIMO HIJO…!

—¡Amor! —Edward alcanzó a salir de su estupor, frenándola antes de que soltara alguna palabrota frente a los infantes.

Al parecer, captó la indirecta. Entonces saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la cabaña en pos del _gracioso_ de su cuñado. ¡Pobre de él si lo encontraba!

—¡*AHOOOOOO! —¡Y lo encontró!

La palabra hizo eco en el bosque, y Edward se alegró de que los niños no supieran el significado que llevaba... aun.

El pequeño también echó carrera, entusiasmado, cuando escuchó el grito de su madre.

—¡Tony, vuelve aquí…! —lo llamó Edward, inútilmente.

—Papi…

Se volvió hacia la pequeña semi-vampira. Compartía el color de ojos y cabello de su hermano, pero en los rasgos faciales se parecía mucho a su madre… (y en personalidad muchas veces a su abuelo Marcus).

—¿Por qué mami le dice "ajo" al tío Emmett? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Eh… bueno, Lizie… tu mami… —no se le ocurría nada ingenioso que decir.

Por otro lado, se sentía bastante incómodo: podía escuchar las voces de Esme y Rosalie, en la lejanía, suplicando a Mina por que se detuviera; las de Alice, Jasper y… ¡claro!, Tony, vitoreándola; y varios "¡auch!", "¡para!", "¡ya entendí!", etc., del propio Emmett. Sin embargo, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Eso tenía que ser obra del niño: ¡Siempre bloqueando su don cuando había algo divertido… que diga, importante, que ver!

—¿Papi?... ¿Quieres ir a ver como mami hace puré del tío Emmett?

La expresión de la niña era serena.

—Supongo que alguien debe detenerla —justificó, alzándola en brazos para salir velozmente de la cabaña.

Casi llegando a la mansión, Mina tenía a Emmett contra el suelo. De algo le resultaba familiar esa esena… ¡ah, sí! A él le había hecho lo mismo una vez, en el instituto, durante la clase de deportes. Esa fue la primera vez que Carlisle lo castigó… ¡cómo había echado de menos su piano! Al menos hasta que encontró una actividad más divertida poniendo a Mina de los nervios. Como la tarde que Demetri llegó de improviso, situación que no dudó en aprovechar ya que con la imprimación de Leah, Mina se veía tan afectada emocionalmente que no podía ni soltarlo.

—¿Papi, no ibas a detenerla? —Lizie lo trajo de vuelta, dandole palmaditas en las mejillas.

—¿Eh?… Ah, sí —cabeceó, aun aturdido por los recuerdos—. ¿Fiorella, esta te parece forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños? —preguntó con el tono más estricto que encontró… que no era mucho, porque cuando se trataba de ella tenía la voluntad de una gelatina.

Y era una verdadera suerte que ella lo supiera y le amara lo bastante para saber cuando no ponerlo en evidencia frente a sus hermanos.

Mina suspiró con cansancio y soltó a Emmett.

—¡Papá! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión?

—¡No, Tony, tu padre tiene razón!... ¡Emmett, discúlpame por favor! —pidió Mina. Por toda respuesta, el grandullón le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le giñó un ojo. Satisfecha, se volvió nuevamente a su hijo—. Y usted jovencito, no aprenda la imprudencia de su madre…

—¡Jo! ¿Le pides peras al olmo?

Todos se volvieron a la vez en cuanto escucharon la familiar voz del licántropo, saliendo de entre unos cetos.

—¡Seth, hoy no deberías estar aquí! —chilló Alice, alarmada.

Mina intentó decir algo, pero se quedó muda cuando vio como de pronto entre Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, alzaban al muchacho y se perdían de vista internándose en el bosque.

—Que… ¿Qué pasa aquí? —logró formular, todavía atónita.

—Quiero ir con Seth —pidió la niña a su padre, suplicante.

—Ahora no, Lizie. Estamos esperando visitas —le dijo Esme, tomándola de brazos de Edward para llevarla dentro de la casa, Alice hizo lo mismo con el pequeño.

—¿Qué visitas? —cuestionó Mina, desconcertada.

—Ya las verás, cielo. Ahora vamos a que te cambies. ¿O piensas usar camisón todo el día? —intentó distraerla su esposo. No podía decirle nada. Era una sorpresa.

—Mmm… no estaría de más, puedo proponer una fiesta de pijamas —dijo de manera ocurrente—… ¡Ey! ¡Espera, no me cambies el tema, Edward Cullen! ¿Por qué Seth no puede quedarse?

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—_"Mas le vale a esa alfombra con patas no aparecerse por aquí el día de hoy."_

Mina compartía el mismo pensamiento que su esposo —exceptuando lo de "alfombra con patas"—, media hora después, cuando Carlisle llegó, acompañado por tres miembros de la familia Volturi: Heidi, Jane y Marcus.

—_"Descuida. Los chicos ya lo han puesto sobre aviso."_

Hacía rato que Emmett, Rose y Jasper habían vuelto del bosque... sin el licántropo.

El resto de la mañana se desenvolvió pacíficamente. Incluso Bella se pasó por ahí para felicitar a su amiga —y ayudó con la extinción del pastel de frutas que Felix había enviado con Heidi—. Todos en Volterra le enviaban sus felicitaciones, y saludos para la familia completa. Todos querían asistir, pero tenían deberes que cumplir en Italia.

—¿Y cuándo es que piensan visitarnos? —preguntó Jane entre la conversación.

—Probablemente en vacaciones, pero apenas iniciará el semestre —respondió Mina, apenada. Acababan de inscribirse a la Universidad de Washington. Cabe señalar que ella y Jasper tomarían las mismas clases, gracias a una antigua sugerencia de Edward.

—Pero... tienen que ir —insistió Jane, con su tonito de niña caprichosa—. El maestro Marcus les ha comprado una villa a las afueras de la ciudad...

—Jane...

—¿Es eso verdad, papá? —Marcus asintió, ligeramente avergonzado.

Mina se enterneció, a la vez que sentía algo de culpa. Su padre lamentaba mucho el ya no convivir recurrentemente con ella. Pero el saberla al lado del hom...bueno, vampiro, que ella amaba, lo tranquilizaba. Podía ver con claridad la fuerte relación entre ellos y eso era suficiente para él.

Así como a Edward, los pensamientos de Marcus, le hacía infinitamente feliz. Porque era una confirmación más de que este era su destino. De que así era como debía ser.

—Al terminar el primer semestre... podríamos irnos de intercambio a Italia —comenté Edward de manera casual—. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? —preguntó a sus hermanos, Esme y Carlisle.

—¡Italia!... ¡¿Por que no nos estamos llendo ya? —chilló Alice emocionada.

Podía ver el recorrido de tiendas que iba trazando mentalmente. ¡Su hermana era un caso perdido!

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo con su propuesta, todos lo apoyaban, a sabiendas de que eso haría más feliz a Mina. En eso estaban cuando un grito de terror explotó en la segunda planta de la casa.

Alice fue la primera en llegar, estaba arrodillada en el suelo del corredor, frente a la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño, abanicando a Bella con una toalla.

—¡Tranquila, Bells, respira! ¡No es sangre!

Pero Bella estaba en shock, mirando al par de "mini-beast" —dícese Lizie y Tony—, chapotear en la bañera repleta de un líquido rojo y espeso. Finalmente, haciendo caso a las palabras de Alice, llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno...

—Sa... sa... sa...

—**¡Ya cuza, ya cuza...!**

Mina estiró una mano y tapó la boca a Emmett, que se había puesto a cantar.

—¿Sa...salsa de tomate? —logró terminar Bella, reconfortada.

—¡Carlus Anthony, Mabel Elizabeth!... ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? —Mina miraba a los gemelos, con los brazos en jarras, taconeando un pie en el suelo de azulejos.

La casa se quedó en silencio. Un "silencio sepulcral" que sólo Anthony podía provocar a su padre. Tenía talento para inhabilitar el don de casi cualquier vampiro (excepto aquellos que como el de su tío Jasper, no tenían nada que ver con la mente), sin embargo solía perder el control con facilidad.

Los dos pequeños se habían congelado con los brazos extendidos al frente mientras se salpicaban uno al otro —está de más decir que el baño había quedado hecho una porquería—, con idénticas expresiones de horror... porque, si Tony temía a alguien verdaderamente, esa era la —apodada por Jacob Black— "mami-berserker".

Bueno, no sólo Tony... ¡Todos le temían!

—Tía Heidi ha dicho que apestamos —la tímida vocecita de Lizie, salió de uno de los "Hellboy Mini Toy" frente a ellos.

—¿Apestan, Heidi? —Mina se volvió irritada hacia su hermana, mirandola con ojos entrecerrados. Heidi retrocedió instintivamente.

—Bu... bueno... ¡Es que... huelen a licántropo! —respondió la aludida.

—Ah, OK, eso si es probable ya que pasan mucho tiempo con Seth... y los otros chicos de la manada —agregó rápidamente, nerviosa. Y la voz no le salió chillona de puro milagro—. Pero, ¿que tiene que ver la salsa de tomate? —los vio de nuevo, arqueando una ceja.

—El tío Emmett dijo que la salsa de tomate limpia el olor a zorrillo —dijo esta vez el niño.

Mina se quedó sin palabras. Emmett empezó a retroceder fuera del cuarto preparándose a salir corriendo de la mansión si era necesario. Pero justo cuando se giraba, Mina empezó a convulsionar a carcajadas.

—Vengan aquí los dos —los llamó entre risas, poniendose en cuclillas para abrazarlos... tal como estaban, cubiertos de tomate—. Esto amerita un largo y escrupuloso baño, con estropajo mucho jabón, shampoo y limpiapipas...

—¡¿Limpiapipas? —fue el murmullo general.

—Sí, tengo que sacarles todo ese tomate de los oídos antes de que les llegue al cerebro y el daño sea irreversible —dijo completamente seria, y tanto Lizie como Tony la miraron ceñudos. A lo que Mina volvió a reír sueltamente, divertida con sus expresiones.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—¡Parece un angelito!

—Sólo lo parece... ¡Auch, Fiorella!

—Ya sabes que a mami no le gusta que hables mal de Tony, papi —dijo la pequeña Elizabeth, sentada en las piernas de su abuelito materno, mientras su hermano dormía, cual angelito, entre los brazos de su madre.

—De todas formas yo fui bastante específica con lo de: "parece" —comentó Jane, haciendo comillas con los dedos, sentada junto a Mina y Edward en el jardín. Ganandose una fulminante mirada por parte de ésta—. Aunque sí es un angelito, despues de todo —se corrigió, y la mirada de su prima se suavizó—. Un angelito de satán —agregó, y esta vez no se salvó de un sonoro coscorrón.

El resto de los presentes rió. Pero ahí acabó el asunto, por descontado estaba iniciar una nueva discusión, pues Mina sabía muy bien que en el fondo, Jane amaba a su pequeño angelito de satán.

La familia al completo estaba reunida fuera de la mansión, sosteniendo diversas conversaciones en grupos pequeños: Alice se esforzaba por introducir a una renuente Bella en la planificación de unas vacaciones en Italia, con Heidi y Rose; Carlisle recordaba viejos tiempos con su amigo Marcus; Emmett planeaba la revancha contra Mina —¡No era posible que siempre lo venciera! ¡Ella no era tan fuerte!—, con ayuda de Jasper; Esme y Jane esperaban, pendientes del momento en que la ojigris sucumbiera al cansancio, para hacerse cargo de los niños, todo mientras ellas y los jóvenes padres escuchaban un poco de cada conversación. Y de vez en cuando hacían intervenciones entre los grupos.

—¿Aún no tienes sueño, Lizie? —preguntó su abuelo, extrañado, pues el gemelo de ésta llevaba casi una hora dormido.

—Nopi —respondió la niña, pero su respuesta perdió convicción cuando se le escapó un gigantesco bostezo—. Quiero a mi Se...

—¡Vamos, princesa! —se envaró Edward, ahogando las palabras de su hija con su exclamación mientras extendía los brazos hacia ella—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el bosque?

—¡Voy a ver a mi S...!

—Sí, mi cielo —la cortó Mina, igualmente de rápido que Edward—. Vas a ver a tussssamigos las ardillas del gran castaño —Marcus observó señudo a su hija ¿porque arrastraba las palabras de pronto?—... Pero no te los comas, ¿OK?

—Lo dice la que se chupó un poni completo...

—¡Jane! No frente a los niños...

—¡Pero yo no quiero ver ardillas! —chilló la niña, por primera vez emberrinchada—. ¡Quiero a mi S...!

—¡Sh, sh, sh!... ¡Ya, cariño! ¡Tranquila! —Esme se había incorporado y había arrebatado a la niña de brazos de Edward, meciéndola cariñosamente—. Te prometo que vas a ver a tu amiguito —le susurró en el oído, sin especificar a qué amiguito se refería, pues cualquiera podría escucharla.

—¿De verdad, abuelita? —la miró, esperanzada. Esme le guiñó un ojo—. Llévala, hijo... oh-oh... —los ojos ambar de la vampiresa se quedaron abiertos con estupefacción, mientras veía la enorme e imponente figura que salía de los matrorrales a espaldas de Edward.

Todos volvieron la vista, para comprobar el par de brillantes ojos que precedía a un espeso pelaje color arena, saliendo de las sombras.

—¡Oh por Dios! —salio el murmullo de los labios de Bella, la única que al parecer conservaba el habla.

La pequeña Lizie soltó un gritito de alegría, escurriendose de los brazos de su abuela, para correr a abrazarse al enorme lobo, que la recibió gimoteando con alegría y cruzándole la carita con un gran lenguetazo.

¡Iugh! Mina conocía esa sensación, y aunque no se la deseaba a nadie, no podía dejar de admirar el afecto con el que su pequeña recibía aquella noble caricia, a la que ella solía referirse como: "facial de lengua". Estaba claro —a juzgar por las caras de asco de todos— que la única que encontraba tierna esa muestra de afecto, era la pequeña imprenta de Seth.

La siempre serena expresión de Marcus Volturi se transformó en una mueca de horror indescriptible.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...! —murmuraba Mina, negando desesperadamente con la cabeza. Reconociendo la expresión desencajada en el rostro de su padre, como la misma de hacía casi dos años...

—¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS...! —la imponente voz Marcus hizo eco, espantando las lechuzas de tres millas a la redonda. El pequeño Anthony se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltado y Mina intentó arrullarlo.

Todos, sin excepción compartieron una sensación de dejabú, al recordar el día en que Marcus supo que su dulce Mina estaba embarazada.

La pobre Elizabeth veía a su abuelito, completamente pasmada. El enorme lobo la escudó con su costado, enfrentando la mirada del ancestral vampiro.

El hambiente era demasiado tenso, nadie había dicho una palabra pero inconscientemente, toda la familia Cullen —mas Jane— se había extendido, estratégicamente en defensa del lobo. El silencio se prolongó indefinidamente, hasta que el mismo Marcus encontró las palabras para romperlo...

—Ahora entiendo porque mis nietos huelen a perro...

—¡Papá!

—¿Entonces así son las cosas? —escupió, muy a disgusto sin apartar su vista de los ojos negros del canino. Bajó la cabeza, derrumbándose sobre una de las bancas de piedra del jardín, con la cabeza entre las manos—... ¡Sólo desearía que no crecieran tan rápido!

Mina fue la primera en relajarse, conocía tan bien a su padre, que lo único que percibió en ese ultimo suspiro fue: resignación.

—Abuelo, ¿por qué tu pelo sigue siendo negro?

Con grandes signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, todos voltearon a ver al pequeño, que con ojos entornados —somnoliento— observaba con insistencia a Marcus.

—Ahora no, Tony... —murmuró Emmett, removiéndose incómodo.

—Pero, tío... Tú dijiste que cuando conociera a Seth, el cabello del abuelo se pondría verde chillón...

—¡Eeemmeeett!

—¡Hora de la revancha! —Jasper palmeó la espalda de su hermano, empujándolo hacia la semi-vampira.

Mina entregó a Tony a los siempre disponibles brazos de su esposo y se lanzó a la caza de su risueño cuñado.

—¡Atrápalo, mami!

—¡Mami, no le hagas mucho daño!

—¿Estas situaciones son muy frecuentes?

—Como no se imagina —respondió Edward a su suegro, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, sin apartar los ojos de "su Fiorella", su amor... su todo.

FIN

* * *

_***Aho**: Imbécil o idiota (en japonés)._

_Efe, i, ene... siempre siento feo al leer esas tres letras en mayúsculas, pero se siente realmente peor el tener que escribirlas. No me creo que logré llegar hasta aquí. Mi unico consuelo está en las historias que están por venir, que ya tengo más ideas listas para trasladar al papel —o en todo caso, a Word—._

_Y ya para finalizar, quiero dar gracias a todas las chicas que estuvieron siguiendo mi historia, tanto activamente dejando comentarios, como aquellas que lo hicieron desde las sombras, y a quienes amablemente me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos... ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todas!  
_


End file.
